


Ai no Scenario

by Listle



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Black Organisation still free, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Pandora AU, Shinichi is back from being Conan, Syndicate still searches for Pandora, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 98,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listle/pseuds/Listle
Summary: Endlich wieder in seinem richtigen Körper erfreut sich Shinichi Kudo eines normalen Lebens als Oberschüler mit Freunden, Ermittlungen und Hausaufgaben, doch das bequeme Leben sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein.Auf dem Weg zum Museum und zu einem neuen Fall begegnet er jemanden, der sein bisheriges Leben vollends auf den Kopf stellt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Als Basis für diese Story dient ein etwa sieben Jahre altes RPG. Ich hatte damals riesen Spaß beim Schreiben und ich dachte mir, es wäre doch cool das Ganze noch mal neu aufzuarbeiten.

Das Leben als Schülerdetektiv war nicht einfach. Aber es war einfacher, nachdem Shinichi Kudo wieder seinen Körper zurückgewonnen hatte. Auch, wenn er anfangs gedacht hatte es wäre unmöglich wieder er selbst zu werden ohne zuvor die schwarze Organisation zu Fall zu bringen, so war es Ai dennoch gelungen ein Gegenmittel herzustellen.  
Sie war nicht begeistert davon. Sie weigerte sich es einzunehmen, weigerte es wieder zu Shiho Miyano zu werden. Solange die schwarze Organisation nicht zerschlagen war wäre es ein zu großes Risiko als Sherry zurück ans Tageslicht zu kommen.  
Shinichi Kudo war bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen. Er wusste, dass er bessere Chancen hatte, wenn er sich als Köder anbot, wenn er seine wahre Identität wiederaufnahm. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit über die Gerüchte verstärkt, dass Shinichi leben würde, dass ihm nie etwas Ernsthaftes passiert war an jenem Tag im Vergnügungspark. Dass er ein ganz gewöhnlicher junger Mann war.

Die Dämmerung war bereits über Beika hereingebrochen als Shinichi sich auf den Weg zum Museum machte. Neben der schwarzen Organisation gab es noch ein weiteres Problem, welches auf seiner zu erledigen Liste stand: der Meisterdieb 1412, auch bekannt als Kaitou KID.

Bereits seit vielen Jahren trieb der weiße Gentleman-Dieb sein Unwesen und noch niemandem war es gelungen seine wahre Identität zu ergründen. Natürlich gingen die Polizei sowie Mori davon aus, dass Kaitou KID bereits in seinen 30ern bis 40ern sein musste. Doch Shinichi wusste, dass diese Annahme falsch war. Kaitou KID konnte nicht älter als 18 Jahre sein. So gut seine Verkleidungen auch waren, Shinichi war ihm zu oft gegenüber gestanden um sich davon irritieren zu lassen. Er musste ein Dieb in zweiter Generation sein, jemand, der die Fähigkeiten des ersten Kaitou KID perfekt zu imitieren wusste.  
Oder war es tatsächlich Imitation? War es nicht viel mehr so, als hätte er dieselben Möglichkeiten und noch viele mehr? War es nicht so, dass er die Tricks und Illusionen des ersten KIDs noch weiter verfeinerte und ausreifte?  
Wie ein Schüler, der das Werk seines Meisters übernahm und zur Perfektion verbesserte?

Shinichi schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür über den Dieb zu sinnieren, wo er doch gerade auf dem Weg war den neusten Raubzug zu verhindern.

Die Sonne verschwand immer tiefer hinter dem Horizont und eine sanfte Dunkelheit legte sich über die Stadt. Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht als ein lautes Scheppern von Mülltonnen ihn innehalten lies. Er blickte in die Dunkelheit einer Seitengasse und zögerte.  
„Hallo?“  
Stille. Niemand, antwortete ihm, doch das Geräusch erklang erneut. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich Shinichi von seinem Weg ab und betrat das Innere der dunklen Seitengasse. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, doch da war es bereits zu spät.  
Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte war ein Körper, der den seinen zu Boden riss und ein brennender Schmerz der seine Haut zu versengen drohte.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Nacht war bereits vollends über Beika hereingebrochen als Shinichi Kudo das Museum erreichte. Das Aufgebot an Polizei war bemerkenswert, doch der junge Detektiv wusste, dass mehr Polizisten eine Flucht für den Dieb lediglich einfacher machen würde. Er war nicht begeistert davon, aber er konnte weder Inspektor Nakamori noch Kogoro Mori widersprechen – die beiden nahmen ihn trotz seiner Erfolge in der Vergangenheit einfach nicht ernst.

Langsam schlenderte Shinichi auf eine ihm bekannte Gestalt zu um sie zu begrüßen: „Inspektor Megure.“

Der dickliche Mann drehte sich überrascht um, seine Miene hellte sich auf als er den Jungen sah: „Shinichi Kudo! Wie schön dich hier zu sehen!“

Auch Shinichi lächelte leicht, hob die Hand zum Gruß. Er stockte als Inspektor Megure’s Miene sich verdunkelte: „Shinichi, mein Junge. Bist du verletzt?“

Verwirrt blinzelte der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens etwas ehe er an sich hinabsah. An seiner Jacke zeichneten sich feine Blutspritzer ab. Verwundert betastete der Junge seine Brust und die Flecken im Hemd. Die Flecken waren frisch, doch er schien unverletzt zu sein.

Shinichi zuckte mit den Achseln: „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, ich hab keine Ahnung was da passiert ist.“

Inspektor Megure kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf, grübelnd, eher er schließlich zu einer Entscheidung kam. Er platzierte seine Hände auf Shinichi’s Schultern und sah ihn ernst an. Dann drehte er den Jungen schwungvoll um und gab ihm einen sanften Schubs, weg vom Museum. Shinichi stolperte ein paar Schritte, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und drehte sich fragend zu dem Inspektor um.

„Geh nach Hause, Junge“, brummte Megure und richtete sich seinen Hut, „Ich kann dich hier nicht mit einer blutverschmierten Jacke rumlaufen lassen. Dass verursacht nur Panik und das können wir hier wirklich nicht brauchen.“  
Aber, Inspektor Megure-„

„Kein Aber“, unterbrach der Inspektor Shinichi. „Wenn du nicht mal selbst weißt woher das Blut kommt ist es wirklich besser, wenn du wieder nach Hause gehst und dich hinlegst. Wir schaffen das hier auch ohne dich.“

Einen Moment lang erwog der Detektiv es einen Einwand zu bringen, doch am Ende ließ er lediglich die Schultern sinken. Shinichi stopfte beide Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose und schenkte dem Inspektor ein schwaches Grinsen: „Dann sorgen Sie wenigstens dafür, dass er seine Finger vom Stein lässt.“

Inspektor Megure nickte lediglich und wandte sich von Shinichi ab.

 

So leicht gab ein Shinichi Kudo nicht auf.

Er wusste, wenn es keinen Weg ins Museum gab um KID dort aufzulauern musste er lediglich einen anderen Weg finden. Am einfachsten wäre es natürlich ihm einfach den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden, aber woher sollte er wissen welchen Fluchtweg er einschlug? Würde er den Gleiter nehmen würde er ziemlich sicher weiter entfernt vom Museum landen. Würde er den Gleiter jedoch als Ablenkungsmanöver einsetzen würde er vermutlich als getarnter Polizist durch das Museum entkommen. Aber wie sollte er herausfinden welchen Fluchtweg der Dieb dieses Mal nehmen würde?

Die Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn schon seit seinem Erwachen in der Seitengasse begleiteten wurden stärker. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, er hatte erst gedacht das die Männer in Schwarz ihn attackiert und ein Gift injiziert hätten, sodass er wieder zu Conan wurde oder Schlimmeres. Aber nichts dergleichen war eingetreten, Shinichi war immer noch Shinichi und die brennenden Schmerzen waren vollkommen verschwunden.

Nur das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde heftiger, was ihn auch seine Konzentration zu kosten schien. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, es war schwer sich auf eine Sache zu fokussieren. Auch sein Hals brannte, so als hätte er seit Wochen keinen Schluck Wasser mehr getrunken.

Vielleicht war das ja auch die beabsichtigte Wirkung. Vielleicht waren es einfach nur KO-Tropfen gewesen, die ihn jetzt ausschalteten. Wenn dem so wäre, wäre es tatsächlich sicherer, wenn er jetzt nach Hause gehen würde anstatt dem Dieb nachzujagen.

Es war der Zusammenstoß mit einer jungen Frau, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Schnell entschuldige Sie sich bei dem gutaussehenden Detektiv und wollte schon ihren Weg fortsetzen als Shinichi’s Körper wie von selbst handelte. In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich um und packte die junge Frau am Handgelenk.

Ein erschrockener Laut entkam der Frau und sie starrte Shinichi an, welcher sie mit seinen saphirblauen Augen fest im Blick hatte.

 

Es war fast Zeit für den Überfall.

Die Polizisten, welche sich rund um das Museum scharrten wirkten beinahe wie eine Horde Ameisen, die versuchte, über eine Situation Herr zu werden über die sie niemals Herr sein konnten. Seine Warnung war vage und rätselhaft gewesen, wie immer, aber Kaitou KID wusste, dass irgendwo in diesem Getümmel sein größter Widersacher auf ihn wartete, der einzige, dem es möglich war seine Rätsel binnen weniger Minuten zu lösen.

Sein Blick, verbessert mithilfe eines Lichtteleskops, glitt über die Massen. Da waren sie alle: Inspektor Nakamori und Kogoro Mori, welche sich darum stritten, welche Strategie wohl besser umzusetzen war. Inspektor Megure, der in Wirklichkeit das Kommando über die ganze Aktion hatte und seine rechte und linke Hand: Sato und Takagi.

Vom Schülerdetektiv des Ostens fehlte jedoch jegliche Spur.

„Mhm.“

Der Meisterdieb ließ das Teleskop sinken und verstaute es im Inneren seiner Brusttasche. Dass er Shinichi nicht sehen konnte hieß nicht, dass er nicht auch anwesend war. Vermutlich würde er sich irgendwo im Inneren des Gebäudes aufhalten, nahe am Stein, sodass er auch Nahe an Kaitou KID dran war, wenn dieser sich den Stein schnappte.

Dass Hakuba nicht anwesend war freute den Meisterdieb zwar, aber es machte die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher. Shinichi Kudo war eine Naturgewalt, die nicht zu unterschätzen war.

KID entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Rand des Gebäudes und überprüfte das letzte Mal die Vorrichtung für seinen Coup. Nur ein einziger Fehler könnte alles, was er so akribisch geplant hatte zum Einsturz bringen. Dieser Coup war, so wie jeder seiner Raubzüge, Do or Die.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Menschenmenge unter ihm sprang Kaitou KID schließlich vom Gebäude.

 

Der Raubzug ging einfacher über die Bühne als KID es tatsächlich erwartet hätte. Widererwartens war Shinichi Kudo nicht auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht. Der Moment, in dem das gesamte Gebäude unter Stromausfall stand war auch der Moment wo KID merkte, dass es viel zu einfach war.

Die externe Stromquelle war schneller ausgeschalten als erwartet und die Polizisten waren auf seine Finten viel einfacher hereingefallen als sie wären, wenn Hakuba oder Kudo anwesend gewesen wären.

Auch den Stein zwischen die Finger zu bekommen war an anderen Tagen bereits weitaus schwieriger gewesen. Keine neugierige Spürnase, kein Detektiv der seine Taktik durchschaut hatte, keine versteckte Falle in die er tappte, weil er mal wieder zu überschwänglich geworden war mit dem Stein in seiner behandschuhten Hand.

Nichts.

 

Die Flucht war nicht weniger unspektakulär. Kaitou KID hatte sich neben seiner Flucht mit dem Gleiter noch etwaige Notfallfluchtpläne zurechtgelegt und auch mit überraschenden Situationen wusste er umzugehen. Als Dieb und Magier war es gleichermaßen notwendig auf neue und unvorhergesehen Situationen mit Eleganz und Souveränität reagieren zu können.

Aber nichts davon war notwendig.

Während der weiße Gleiter mit einer seiner berühmtberüchtigten Kaitou KID Attrappen in den Nachthimmel von Beika verschwand düste der echte Dieb mit einem schwarzen Gleiter und in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt zu dem Dach eines nahegelegenen Hotels. Er landete elegant auf dem Dach und ließ Gleiter und Mantel verschwinden, seine weiße Pracht erneut über dem bunten Treiben der Polizisten erstrahlend.

Er seufzte.

Mit ein paar Schritten war er näher an die Kante des Daches herangetreten und beobachtete wie die Polizei in die falsche Richtung davon düsten. Sie verfolgten seinen Gleiter und natürlich würden sie nach einer Weile mit Verbitterung feststellen, dass sie auf eine Attrappe reingefallen waren.

Mal wieder.

„Ohne den Schnüffler ist es einfach nicht dasselbe.“

„Das ist keine nette Bezeichnung für mich.“

Ruckartig drehte der weißgekleidete Dieb sich vom Rand des Daches weg und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die vor ihm lag. Erst dachte er, er hätte sich die Stimme nur eingebildet, da trat er auch schon aus der Dunkelheit des Treppenabgangs heraus ans Mondlicht. Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen, die Jacke geöffnet und das Hemd darunter voller…. War das… Blut?

Der Meisterdieb setzte seinerseits ein Lächeln auf und kam dem Detektiv auf halben Weg entgegen, blieb jedoch stehen als er die Mitte des Daches erreicht hatte: „Ich hätte nicht erwartet das du noch hier auftauchst, Meitantei.“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte der Detektiv und zog die Hände aus seiner Hosentasche, „Hier ist es doch viel ruhiger als dort unten.“

KID spürte eine unerklärliche Bedrohung von seinem Gegenüber ausgehen, wagte es jedoch nicht sich zu rühren. Er stieß ein leises Lachen aus: „Und was verschafft mir die Ehre dich hier oben zu treffen, wenn du mich da unten schon versetzt?“

Er hatte den Blick nur kurz abgewandt doch plötzlich stand Shinichi Kudo keine zehn Zentimeter mehr von ihm entfernt. KID musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht einen Schritt nach hinten zu stolpern, doch nach außen hin schaffte er es die Fassung zu bewahren. Er blickte direkt in die Augen des Detektivs, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren. Und trotzdem, etwas war anders.

Shinichi hielt den Blick noch einen Augenblick ehe er zwei Schritte nach hinten machen und so etwas an persönlichem Raum an den Dieb zurückgab.

KID‘s Haltung entspannte sich minimal. Irgendetwas lief hier völlig falsch.

Langsam zog der Dieb den gestohlenen Edelstein aus der Tasche und wandte sich dem Mond zu.

„Wenn du schon hier bist“, begann er und hob den Stein gegen den Mond um durch ihn hindurch zu blicken, „dann kannst du den auch gleich mitnehmen.“  
Achtlos warf er den Edelstein über seine Schulter, direkt auf den Detektiven des Ostens zu, welchen dieser auch mit einer Hand fing. Er beobachtete wie sein Rivale die Bewegung imitierte, den Stein gegen den Mond hebend blickte er hindurch.

KID schmunzelte. Kudo hatte keinen Schimmer warum KID das getan hatte und trotzdem imitierte er seine Bewegungen.

Er wandte sich von dem Detektiv ab und wollte gerade einen Schritt auf das gegenüberliegende Ende des Daches zumachen, doch Shinichi Kudo versperrte ihm den Weg.

KID blinzelte leicht. Stand er nicht gerade eben noch hinter ihm?

Ohne es weiter zu hinterfragen und mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte KID sich ab – und fand sich erneut Aug in Aug mit dem Detektiv.

Das wurde ihm dann doch zu unheimlich.

„Was sind das für Tricks?“

„Welche Tricks?“

Der Detektiv wirkte ernsthaft verwirrt. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken das er gerade Dinge bewerkstelligte, die für einen normalen Menschen nicht möglich waren. Oder war das lediglich sein Pokerface? KID‘s Vater hatte stets betont, dass das wichtigste Werkzeug eines Magiers sein Pokerface war.

Aber seit wann war Shinichi Kudo unter die Magier gegangen?

Kaitou KID wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden und nach einem Fluchtweg suchen als der Detektiv erneut direkt vor ihm stand. Er hatte das Handgelenk des Diebes fest im Griff und KID wusste, dass ein gewaltsames Befreien nichts bringen würde. Die Kraft, die der Detektiv aufbrachte war unheimlich.

Doch Kaitou KID verlor sein Pokerface nicht. Mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte er direkt in Shinichi’s Augen: „Und was jetzt, Meitantei?“

KID wusste nicht wie er es machte aber binnen eines Augenblicks war der Handschuh von seiner Hand verschwunden. Shinichi hob die Hand des Meisterdiebes zu seinem Mund und presste seine Lippen behutsam auf die Fingerkuppen des anderen.

„Du benimmst dich seltsam“, bemerkte der Dieb, zuckte jedoch leicht zusammen als er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Finger spürte. Hatte der andere ihn gerade gebissen?

Shinichi ließ die Hand des Diebes los und gab den Handschuh zurück. KID betrachtete kurz seine Fingerkuppen, aber da war keinerlei Bisswunde. Langsam zog er den Handschuh wieder an als er plötzlich Shinichi’s Hand an seiner Wange spürte, ganz nahe an seinem Monokel.

„Ich weiß nicht welche Tricks du da verwendest“, begann der Meisterdieb langsam ohne den Blick von dem Detektiv zu nehmen, „Und um ehrlich zu sein ist es mir auch egal. Aber du solltest dich langsam entscheiden wie du weitermachst. Enttarnst du mich, oder lässt du mich gehen?“

Shinichi glitt mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über KID’s Wange, ganz nahe vorbei an seinem Monokel. KID bewahrte weiterhin sein Pokerface, auch wenn der andere nur Millimeter davon entfernt war ihn zu enttarnen. Doch dann verschwand die Hand an seiner Wange wieder.

„Es ist genug“, erwiderte die Detektiv und seine Stimme hatte etwas an sich, dass KID die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Hase der unter den Augen des Wolfes zur Salzsäule erstarrt war. Doch Shinichi lächelte nur: „Ich habe jetzt deine Fährte aufgenommen. Ich kann dich finden, jederzeit.“

Der Dieb runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als der Detektiv ein paar Schritte nach hinten machte. „Außerdem“, setzte er fort, „hast du ja zurück gegeben was du gestohlen hast.“  
Er hatte den Stein aus der Tasche seines Blazers gefischt und drehte ihn leicht in der Hand. KID‘s Haltung entspannte sich etwas und ein süffisantes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen: „Das spart immerhin mir die Arbeit ihn zurück zu geben.“

Dann wandte der Meisterdieb sich ab, darauf vorbereitet Shinichi wieder vor sich zu finden. Aber er war nicht da. Der Weg zum Rand des Daches war frei und es stellte sich ihm niemand in den Weg bis er die Kante erreicht hatte. Dann drehte er sich um und blickte zu dem Schülerdetektiv, welcher immer noch regungslos in der Mitte des Daches stand, den Edelstein in seiner Hand. KID grinste leicht und hob eine Hand zum Gruß. Dann ließ er sich rückwärts vom Dach fallen.

 

Zuhause angekommen seufzte Kaito Kuroba auf. Er ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, erschöpft von dem Beutezug aber noch viel erschöpfter von seiner Begegnung mit dem Schülerdetektiv des Ostens. Shinichi Kudo hatte sich nicht nur seltsam verhalten, sein ganzes Auftreten hatte sich verändert. Und der Teleportationstrick war alles andere als einfach gewesen. Kaito hatte nicht die geringste Chance gehabt ihn zu durchschauen, egal wie sehr er sich darauf konzentriert hatte.

Langsam hob der braunhaarige Junge eine Hand und betrachtete eingehend seine Fingerkuppen. Es hatte sich angefühlt als hätte man ihn mit einer Nadel gestochen, aber da war keine Wunde, kein Einstich, kein Tropfen Blut.

Blut… das war das nächste gewesen. Shinichi Kudo’s Hemd und Jacke war voller Blut gewesen. Aber er hatte nicht gewirkt als wäre er verletzt gewesen. War es also das Blut von jemand anderes? Oder war er in einer Art Schockzustand und hatte die Wunde nicht bemerkt? War er deshalb auch so schnell gewesen?

Kaito ließ die Hand sinken und stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. Was auch immer das gewesen war, er wusste, dass er sich vor dem Detektiv in Acht nehmen musste. Er würde ihm früher oder später noch richtig gefährlich werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 1 & 2 waren relativ kurz aber ab dem nächsten werden sie länger :D


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi wachte mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Er fühlte sich als wäre er die Nacht zuvor auf einer Party gewesen und hätte zu viel Alkohol getrunken. Sein Hals brannte fürchterlich, sein Körper fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach und die Sonne stach unangenehm in seinen Augen. Mit einem Murren presste sich der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens sein Kissen ins Gesicht und versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen, doch das plötzliche Klingeln seines Weckers machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Seufzend erhob sich Shinichi und langte mit einer Hand nach dem piepsenden Etwas um es zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Langsam schälte er sich aus dem Bett und trottete, immer noch vor sich her gähnend, ins Badezimmer. In einer Hand hielt er sein Handy, natürlich wollte er gleich als erstes am Morgen wissen, was das Internet über KID‘s Überfall hergab. Er scrollte durch diverse Newsfeeds und Social Media Plattformen während er sich geistesabwesend die Zähne putzte. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau was am Vorabend passiert war, irgendwie war alles verworren und durcheinander. Die Online-Medien gaben auch nicht viel her. Anscheinend hatte es KID geschafft den Kristall von Aurelie zu stehlen aber anscheinend hatte er seinen Weg zurück ins Museum gefunden. Ein Detektiv hatte den Stein wohl nach der Flucht zurückgebracht.

War er das gewesen?

Shinichi legte das Handy zur Seite und spülte sich den Mund aus als sein Blick auf das weiße Hemd und die Jacke fiel, welche am Boden des Badezimmers lagen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Inspektor Megure etwas von Blutflecken erwähnt hatte. Shinichi fischte nach dem Hemd und sah es sich an. Das, was er da sah war nur mehr als ein paar Flecken, es waren große Spritzer quer über seine Brust. Schnell betastete er diese, stellte jedoch fest das er selbst unverletzt war.

Stirnrunzelnd schmiss Shinichi das Hemd sowie die Jacke in den Wäschekorb und verließ das Badezimmer. Das Brennen in seinem Hals war schon besser geworden aber gegen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück hatte er nichts einzuwenden. Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Schuluniform ehe er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Müsli und etwas Kaffee sollten ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Ein kurzer Zwischenstopp bei der Haustür war notwendig solange der Kaffee kochten, denn was war ein Frühstück ohne die Tageszeitung? Und natürlich zierte Kaitou KID’s Überfall die Titelseiten des Blattes.

Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens seufzte tief auf und begann sein Frühstück vorzubereiten, bevor er sich tiefer in der Lektüre verlor.

 

Eine Schüssel voll Müsli und eine Tasse Kaffee am Tisch und endlich erlaubte der Junge es sich Platz zu nehmen, die Zeitung aufzuschlagen und zu lesen, was die mediengeilen Journalisten dieses Mal für Nachrichten fabrizierten. Natürlich wurde KID‘s Raubzug in allen Farben geschildert, über seine Genialität, sein Geschick bis hin wie er die Polizisten übers Ohr gehaut hatte. So wie es sich las konnte das für Shinichi nur heißen, dass der Autor ein großer Fan von Kaitou KID war. Und dass, obwohl es immer hieß, dass die Medien neutral berichten sollten.

Der Schülerdetektiv schmunzelte leicht und nahm einen Löffel Müsli – und spuckte ihn aus. Er verzog das Gesicht über den sauren Geschmack der sich in seinem Mund ausgebreitet hatte. Er hob die Schüssel an und roch leicht an der Milch, konnte jedoch nichts Besonderes daran feststellen.

Vermutlich war sie schlecht geworden.

Seufzend erhob sich der Detektiv und beförderte die Schüssel mit der schlecht gewordenen Milch in den Müll. Dann nahm er die restliche Packung Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, trank einen kleinen Schluck und stellte fest das die auch schlecht war. Sie folge dem Müsli in den Müll.

„Soviel zum Frühstück“, murrte Shinichi und stellte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass er sich zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Ran würde bald vor seiner Tür stehen um mit ihm gemeinsam zur Schule zu gehen.

Schnell eilte er in sein Schlafzimmer um seine Schultasche zu packen und die Uniform fertig anzuziehen, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür und Ran’s Stimme erklang von draußen: „Shinichi, beeil dich! Du bist spät dran!“

„Ich komme!“, erwiderte der Detektiv laut und hielt nur einen Augenblick inne um seinen Kaffee auszutrinken, der jedoch auch ekelhaft schmeckte. Er verzog das Gesicht und leerte den Inhalt der Tasse ins Waschbecken. Dann stellte er die Tasse ab und verließ sein Haus.

 

Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und wärmte mit ihren Strahlen alles, was sie berührte. Es war nicht heiß, der Sommer war bereits am Abklingen und der Herbst hielt Einzug, aber es war noch warm genug um das Umfärben der Blätter bei einem gemütlichen Spaziergang zu genießen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, Ran klang besorgt, „Du siehst so blass aus…“

Shinichi runzelte leicht die Stirn, winkte dann jedoch ab: „Alles okay. Ich bin nur schrecklich müde… liegt wahrscheinlich an der langen Nacht gestern.“

„Ja, Paps meinte du hast den Kristall von Aurelie zurückgebracht! Das war echt großartig, aber wie hast du das gemacht?“

Shinichi dachte nach. Die Ereignisse vom Vorabend waren verschwommen und er konnte sich nicht an viel erinnern. Er wusste, dass er zum Museum gegangen und von Inspektor Megure weggeschickt worden war und er wusste, dass er seinen Weg zurück zum Museum gefunden hatte. Er erinnerte sich auch an einen lieblichen Duft und einen süßen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, wie Nektar und Ambrosia. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern was geschehen war.

„Irgendwie sind meine Erinnerungen an gestern ein bisschen durcheinander“, gestand der Detektiv. Ran wirkte kein bisschen überrascht: „Paps meinte, du hast dich echt komisch aufgeführt. Bist komplett neben dir gestanden. Du hast nicht mal auf seine Fragen reagiert, hast einfach den Stein abgegeben und bist wieder verschwunden.“

„Klingt gar nicht nach mir“, stellte der Detektiv fest und seine Kindheitsfreundin nickte. Sie wandte sich zu ihm, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber heute wirkst du schon wieder völlig normal. Nur ein bisschen blass um die Nase.“

Shinichi erwiderte das Lächeln und schob seine Sorgen um die verlorenen Erinnerungen beiseite. Was konnte schon Schlimmes passiert sein, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte? Er würde mit der Müdigkeit und dem Hunger schon umgehen können, im schlimmsten Fall legte er sich einfach in der Mittagspause schlafen.

 

Shinichi merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte als er das Schulgebäude betrat. Es waren schon einige Schüler anwesend, immerhin würde der Unterricht bald beginnen und viele von ihnen waren auch schon vor dem Unterricht in irgendwelchen Clubs aktiv. Der Schülerdetektiv rümpfte leicht die Nase. Seltsame Gerüche lagen in der Luft. Zusätzlich zu der üblichen Note an Putzmittel, Schweiß von den Sportlern und dem Geruch von Büchern nahm er noch viel mehr Gerüche war. Süß und Sauer, Scharf, Gerüche, die ihn an Menschen oder Geschehnisse erinnerten und Gerüche, die ihm so noch nie untergekommen waren. Ran bemerkte natürlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte: „Was ist los?“

„Riechst du das nicht?“

Ran schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Es riecht so wie immer, warum?“

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bin ich heute einfach nur etwas überempfindlich“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Sandkastenfreundin, aber der Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer machte es nicht besser. Er konnte die Gerüche seiner Mitschüler besser Wahrnehmen als sonst, er roch Sonoko’s süßes Parfum und den Schweiß von den Jungs aus dem Kendo-Club. Er bemerkte den Geruch nach neuen Büchern von einem der Mädchen, die in der Bibliothek aushalfen und ein leichter Kreidegeruch erfüllte sowieso den ganzen Raum. Es war zum Verrückt werden, aber Shinichi ließ sich nichts anmerken als er sich an seinen Platz setzte.

Im war nie bewusst gewesen wie stark die einzelnen Menschen in seiner Klasse sich von einander unterschieden. Natürlich wusste er, dass jeder Mensch einzigartig war, aber mit seinen feinen Sinnen und vor allem der Störung seines Geruchssinnes wurde ihm der Unterschied noch deutlicher. Und was noch seltsamer war: er bemerkte, dass er sich zu manchen Leuten stärker hingezogen fühlte als zu anderen. Das Mädchen vor ihm beispielsweise. Von ihr ging ein zarter Duft aus der seine Nase umspielte und ihn wie magisch anzog.

Shinichi sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen, erleichtert, als endlich die Schulglocke den Beginn des Unterrichts ankündigte. Vielleicht würde etwas Unterrichtsstoff ihn genug von den seltsamen Gerüchen und seinem immer größer werdenden Hunger ablenken.

 

Shinichi sollte enttäuscht werden. Das Fortschreiten des Unterrichtes machte seinen Hunger nur noch größer. Seine Konzentration begann zu schwächeln und er hatte Probleme aufzupassen, was genau die Lehrer von ihm wollten. Einmal musste er sogar um Verzeihung bitten, da er die Frage der Lehrerin nicht verstanden hatte.

Parallel dazu schien es, als würde sein Geruchssinn mit jeder Minute die verstrich feiner werden. Und nicht nur das, auch seine anderen Sinne begannen ihm Streiche zu spielen. Als sie im Japanisch-Unterricht eine Prüfung zurück bekamen hätte er schwören können das Herzrasen eines seiner Mitschüler aus der ersten Reihe zu hören, der immer schon Probleme damit hatte sich Kanji zu merken. Aber das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein, darum schob Shinichi den Gedanken auch schnell wieder beiseite.

Als die Glocke dann schließlich das Ende des Unterrichts verkündete und die Mittagspause anbrach zögerte der Schülerdetektiv nicht und erhob sich sofort von seinem Platz. Aber er war zu langsam. Gerade, als er sich zum Gehen wenden wollte schob sich Ran in sein Blickfeld, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich hab ein Bento für dich gemacht, Shinichi. Wollen wir zusammen essen?“

Der Detektiv lächelte leicht und kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange: „Gerne. Ich muss nur schnell… wohin.“

Ran blinzelte erst verwirrt, verstand dann jedoch und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz. Sie schenkte dem Jungen ein weiteres Lächeln. „Ich warte hier solange auf dich.“

Kurz nickend flüchtete Shinichi dann auch schon aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sein Hals brannte wie Feuer und die Gerüche um ihn herum prasselten immer stärker auf ihn ein, was die ganze Sache mit dem sich konzentrieren nicht gerade einfacher machte.

Er flüchtete auf die Jungen-Toilette, weg von den Gängen und Klassenzimmern, weg von den Menschen und Gerüchen. die auf ihn einströmten. Und zu seinem Glück war er auch noch allein in dem Raum. Er gestattete es sich kurz erleichtert aufzuatmen ehe er zum Waschbecken ging um sein Gesicht zu waschen. Was auch immer da in ihn gefahren war, es war anstrengend. Und es kostete ihn die letzten Energiereserven die er noch hatte.

Er hatte gedacht etwas frische Luft würde seinen Kreislauf in Schwung bringen aber stattdessen fühlte er sich mit jeder Stunde die verstrich noch erschöpfter als die Stunde davor. Das kalte Wasser hingegen tat gut. Auch, wenn ihm nicht wirklich warm war fühlte er sich als würde das beklemmende Gefühl etwas weniger werden.

Langsam hob Shinichi den Kopf und blickte in den Spiegel und sah – nichts.

Der Schülerdetektiv blinzelte leicht und rieb sich die Augen aber nein, da war nichts. Kein Spiegelbild.

Behutsam begann er das Glas der Scheibe mit seiner nassen Hand abzutasten. Da waren Wasserflecken am Glas wo er hin gefasst hatte, aber das war es dann auch schon. Kein Spiegelbild. Nichts.

Shinichi ließ die Hand sinken und richtete sich vollends auf. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein Fehler vom Spiegel sein, immerhin hatte er sich am Morgen in seinem eigenen Badezimmer gesehen! Oder, hatte er das wirklich?

War er nicht zu beschäftigt damit gewesen die Nachrichten von Kaitou KID‘s Raubzug zu lesen um auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu achten? Aber dennoch, selbst wenn er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, es war einfach unmöglich.

Zögernd wandte sich der Schülerdetektiv ab und steuerte auf die Tür zu um zurück zum Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Er hatte eine vage Ahnung, einen Verdacht was hier los sein könnte, aber das war viel zu abstrakt, viel zu surreal um real zu sein. Also hielt er lieber weiter an der Idee fest, dass der Spiegel einen Produktionsfehler hatte und schlichtweg keine Spiegelbilder zurückwarf.

Er war noch nicht ganz an der Tür angekommen als diese sich öffnete und zwei Schüler aus der Parallelklasse den Raum betraten. Sie nickten Shinichi kurz zu, nicht weiter auf ihn achtend. Shinichi jedoch warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Spiegel.

Die beiden spiegelten sich.

 

„Shinichi? Hey, ist was passiert? Du bist noch blasser als heute Morgen.“

Der Schülerdetektiv verzog das Gesicht als er nach seiner Schultasche langte und begann seine Sachen zu packen. „Nichts“, murmelte er lediglich, wobei ihm durchaus klar war das Ran genau wusste, dass es nicht _Nichts_ war. Aber was konnte er ihr schon sagen? Ich hab gerade rausgefunden, dass ich kein Spiegelbild habe? Das klang mehr als nur unglaubwürdig.

Er wusste, dass Ran sich mit der Antwort nicht zufriedengeben würde, dass sie nachharken und Fragen stellen würden, doch es war Sonoko, die ihm auf unorthodoxe Art den Hals rettete, indem sie plötzlich einen leisen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Sofort war Ran, als beste Freundin, an ihrer Seite und umfasste die Hand des Mädchens. „Was hast du nur getan?“

Shinichi wusste es.

Er wusste es ohne hinzusehen.

Sie hatte sich an einem Blatt Papier geschnitten und jetzt blutete sie. Woher er das wusste?

Er konnte es riechen.

Ruckartig wandte sich der Schülerdetektiv ab und presste eine Hand auf Mund und Nase um den Geruch auszublenden. Er spürte, wie sein Hals zu brennen begann und seine Zähne schmerzten. Er versuchte die Luft anzuhalten um den Geruch auszublenden und siehe da, es funktionierte.

Schnell und bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte packte Shinichi seine Sachen fertig und setzte die Flucht an. Er hörte noch wie Ran seinen Namen rief und entschuldigte sich damit das ihm übel sei ehe er fluchtartig erst das Klassenzimmer und dann auch noch das Schulgebäude verließ.

 

Shinichi verschloss die Tür doppelt, als er zuhause angekommen war. Er atmete tief durch, rang beinahe um Luft. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte bis er in den rettenden vier Wänden angekommen war. Aber das war unmöglich, nicht wahr? Immerhin war es ein Weg von weit mehr als drei Minuten.

Der junge Detektiv fuhr sich mit zittrigen Händen fahrig durch seine braune Mähne. Das war verrückt, einfach nur verrückt.

Er schritt ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss seine Schultasche in eine Ecke, wie er es sonst nie tun würde. Normalerweise würde er sich seinen Fußball holen und damit Kicken um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber Shinichi wusste, dass er nicht in der Verfassung war den Ball auch nur irgendwie zu koordinieren. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die Couch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

WAS zum Teufel war mit ihm passiert?

Die Ahnung, welche bereits in der Schule wie eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf gewispert hatte kam zurück. Laut und überzeugend, es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür. Aber das war verrückt. Es konnte nicht wahr sein.

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht und rief sich eines der Zitate seines Idols, Sherlock Holmes, ins Gedächtnis.

_Wenn du das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hast, dann ist das, was übrigbleibt, die Wahrheit, wie unwahrscheinlich sie auch ist._

Er atmete tief durch um seine Fassung zu bewahren und lehnte sich zurück. Er fixierte einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, gerade so oberhalb des Regals und begann die Fakten, die ihm bekannt waren aufzuzählen.

Fakt Nummer 1: Shinichi Kudo hatte kein Spiegelbild.

Fakt Nummer 2: Shinichi Kudo konnte problemlos über eine längere Zeit die Luft anhalten.

Fakt Nummer 3: Shinichi Kudo’s Geruchssinn war viel feiner als er sein sollte.

Fakt Nummer 4: Shinichi Kudo’s Zähne veränderten ihre Größe.

Fakt Nummer 5: Shinichi Kudo hatte keine Erinnerung was am Abend zuvor geschehen war.

Fakt Nummer 6: Shinichi Kudo’s Hemd war in der Nacht zuvor mit Blut eingesaut worden.

All das klang verdächtig nach etwas, dass Shinichi als Hirngespinst oder Fantastereien abtun würde, würde ihm jemand anderes davon erzählen. Aber es war niemand anderes der es ihm erzählte, es war keine Geschichte die jemand erfand, es war etwas, dass ihm hier und jetzt selbst widerfuhr.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein“, murmelte er und beschloss einen weiteren Test zu machen. Der Hunger war inzwischen stärker geworden, es war fast schon unerträglich und das Brennen in seinem Hals gab einfach nicht nach. Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung Küche und entschied das Brennen mit einem großen Glas Wasser zu bekämpfen. Doch kaum, dass er den ersten Schluck getan hatte begrüßte ihn auch schon wieder derselbe Geschmack wie am Morgen, als er gedacht hatte, die Milch wäre sauer geworden. Es war der Geschmack nach verdorbenem Essen. Ohne sich groß damit aufzuhalten wandte Shinichi sich an seinen Kühlschrank und nahm verschiedene Lebensmittel heraus. Obst, Wurst, Käse, Joghurt – alles schmeckte verdorben.

Doch der Hunger wurde nicht weniger, das Brennen in seinem Hals nicht gelindert. Der junge Detektiv schluckte schwer.

Wenn sein Verdacht richtig war, wenn seine Vermutung sich als wahr herausstellte, dann gab es nur eine Nahrungsquelle für ihn, nur eine Nahrungsquelle die das Brennen lindern und den Durst löschen konnte.

Der reine Gedanke daran Blut zu trinken ließ erneut einen stechenden Schmerz in Shinichi’s Kiefer fahren und er spürte wie seine Zähne wuchsen. Nicht alle, nur zwei. Er öffnete den Mund einen Spalt und begann mit zittrigen Fingern die nun verlängerten Fangzähne zu betasten. Sie waren definitiv länger als seine anderen Zähne, aber nicht übermäßig lang. Sie hatten scharfe Seiten und waren unheimlich spitz, sodass er problemlos menschliche Haut zerteilen konnte.

Die Erinnerung fuhr in ihn ein wie ein Stromschlag, schnell und hart.  Eine warme Hand in der seinen, seine Zähne die Behutsam gegen Fingerkuppen pressten, der Geschmack des Himmels auf seinen Lippen und weiß, so viel weiß, unendlich viel weiß.

Shinichi stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und fasste sich an die Stirn. So schnell wie die Erinnerung gekommen war verschwand sie auch wieder und er hatte nichts nachdem er greifen konnte, nichts, dass nicht wie Rauch zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch glitt.

Er schüttelte sich kurz, sich von den Erinnerungen, welche wie Spinnweben an ihm klebten befreiend und beschloss, dass es Zeit war die Sache beim Namen zu nennen. Auch, wenn ihm ein paar Dinge immer noch nicht ganz klar waren – warum er unter Tags das Haus verlassen konnte oder wieso er atmete – so gab es doch kaum mehr Zweifel daran, dass sein Verdacht sich bestätigt hatte.

Shinichi schnappte sich seinen Laptop und setzte sich auf die Couch, entschlossen der Sache nachzugehen, wie es nun mal in seiner Natur als Detektiv lag. Er wartete, bis das Gerät hochgefahren war ehe er den Browser öffnete und in die Leiste der Suchmaschine sechs kurze Buchstaben eintippte.

 

V – A – M – P – I – R

 

Der Vorteil an der Recherchearbeit war, dass Shinichi sich von dem Brennen in seinem Hals ablenken konnte. Er wusste natürlich, dass es keine Dauerlösung war. Er würde einen Weg finden müssen das Brennen zu lindern, sonst würde er früher oder später noch den Verstand verlieren.

Seine Nachforschungen waren einerseits interessant, andererseits aber auch verwirrend. Er hatte sich nie viel mit Mythologien und vermeintlichen Fantasiewesen beschäftigt, deshalb war er sich auch nicht sicher, wenn es um die verschiedenen Quellen ging.

Viel zu oft las er, dass Vampire sich nicht im Sonnenlicht bewegen konnten, da sie sonst zu Staub zerfielen. Seltener las er, dass Vampire sämtliche Kräfte verloren, würden sie sich im Tageslicht bewegen. Shinichi war erleichtert, dass in diesem speziellen Fall die allgemeine Meinung nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Er las auch davon, dass Vampire Blut zum Leben brauchten und jedes andere Nahrungsmittel wie Asche in seinem Mund schmecken würde. Er rümpfte leicht die Nase bei der Erinnerung an sein Frühstück. Er hätte den Geschmack nicht unbedingt mit Asche verglichen, aber es hatte definitiv verdorben geschmeckt.

Die Sache mit dem fehlenden Spiegelbild fiel ihm öfter auf, wobei er sich nicht sicher war was das mit seinem Dasein als Vampir zu tun hatte. Einige der Quellen erwähnten, dass Vampire keine Seelen besaßen und sie deshalb kein Spiegelbild zurückwarfen. Für Shinichi, der sich trotz allem was ihm passiert war noch an Wissenschaft und Logik festhielt machte das jedoch keinen Sinn. Was hatte eine Seele mit der Reflexion und dem Brechen von Licht zu tun?

Er wurde durch das Läuten der Glocke aus seiner Arbeit gerissen. Überrascht sah Shinichi auf. Wer konnte das sein? Professor Agasa? Aber der hatte doch seinen eigenen Schlüssel. War es Ai? Nein, sie hätte ihm vorab Bescheid gegeben, dass sie vorbeikommen würde.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es könnte Ran sein, der Unterricht war bereits vorbei und wenn sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemachte hatte, ohne im Karateclub vorbei zu schauen müsste sie ungefähr jetzt vor seiner Haustüre stehen.

Ein weiteres Klingeln an der Tür brachte schließlich etwas Leben in Shinichi’s starren Körper. Er schloss den Laptop vorsorglich und erhob sich von der Couch. Noch auf dem Weg zur Tür fragte er sich, welche Ausrede er seiner Kindheitsfreundin auftischen konnte, die sie ihm auch bedingungslos glauben würde. Er wusste nicht, wie blass er wirklich war, aber wenn er so blass war wie Ran am Morgen verlauten hatte lassen, dann würde ein plötzlicher Anfall von Fieber und Grippe schon sehr glaubwürdig sein.

Sämtliche Sorge über seine Ausreden wurden jedoch schlagartig zu Nichte gemacht als er die Haustür erreichte. Sein Hunger war bereits so groß, dass er begann seine Sinne zu schärfen. Ran stand wohl direkt vor der Haustür, denn Shinichi konnte nicht nur ihre Fährte, sondern auch ihr Blut durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch wittern.

Erschrocken hielt er sich mit einer Hand Nase und Mund zu während seine Zähne ein weiteres Mal wie von selbst zu wachsen begannen. Er musste das dringend unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Shinichi“, erklang Ran’s Stimme von der Tür und sie klopfte gegen das massive Holz, „bist du da?!“

„J-Ja“, seine Stimme brach sich als er antwortete, das Brennen in seinem Hals stärker und drängender denn je. Da war sie, die Chance auf die er den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte. Ran stand vor seiner Tür, alleine, ohne Begleitung. Niemand würde es hinterfragen, wenn er sie in seine Wohnung ließ, immerhin waren sie beste Freunde. Es gab immer noch Leute die dachten, sie wären ein Paar. Niemand würde Fragen stellen.

Und er konnte endlich trinken. Trinken und das qualvolle Brennen in seinem Hals löschen, seine Energiereserven auffüllen und endlich wieder zu Kräften kommen.

Shinichi biss sich mit der Hand auf die Fingerknöchel und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Haustür. Er musste den Drang bekämpfen, er konnte doch nicht einfach über Ran herfallen. Er würde sie vermutlich töten, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Natürlich würde es auffallen, wenn sie in seiner Wohnung verschwand und nie wiedergesehen wurde. Und, selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte zu trinken ohne sie zu töten, Ran war nicht dumm. Sie würde ihm auf die Schliche kommen, würde herausfinden was er war und dann würde sie ihn entweder verachten oder noch schlimmer, sie würde ihm die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Was ist los mit dir?! Du bist einfach aus der Schule abgehauen ohne irgendwas zu sagen. Ist irgendwas passiert?“

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus einem dunklen Gedankenstrom der Verzweiflung. Konzentration. Er musste sich eine Geschichte zurechtlegen und sie musste glaubwürdig sein.

„Es ging mir nicht gut“, war das Erste, dass ihm über die Lippen kam.

„Du warst auch echt blass den ganzen Morgen…“, erwiderte Ran besorgt. Oh, süße Ran. Süße, unschuldige Ran.

„Ich hab mich am Klo übergeben und mir war echt übel. Ich wollte einfach nur heim.“ Shinichi verzog das Gesicht etwas bei seiner Lüge. „Ich hab auch Fieber, es ist also besser wenn du nicht rein kommst.“  
„Fieber?“

Natürlich. Ran, süße, unschuldige, stetig um ihn besorgte Ran. Natürlich würde sie jetzt umso mehr zu ihm wollen, umso mehr an seiner Seite sein wollen. Shinichi könnte sich selbst Ohrfeigen dafür, dass er auf ihre Führsorge vergessen hatte.

„Soll ich dir was zu essen kochen? Brauchst du irgendwas?“

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Professor Agasa war vorhin schon da und hat mich versorgt. Du kannst ruhig nach Hause gehen.“  
Es war einen Versuch wert. Shinichi wusste, dass der Professor sofort auf das falsche Alibi eingehen würde, sollte Ran es überprüfen. Monate als Conan hatte die beiden zusammengeschweißt und zu einem eingespielten Team gemacht, wenn es darum ging, Dinge vor Ran geheim zu halten. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz natürlich.

Die andere Sache war, dass Professor Agasa wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nachforschen würde, was mit Shinichi los war. Und nachdem der Professor seinen eigenen Schlüssel hatte konnte er ihn nicht an einem Eindringen ins Haus hindern.

„Ran, du solltest wirklich gehen. Ich hab ziemlich hohes Fieber und möchte dich nicht anstecken. Ich bin müde und brauche Ruhe…“

Das war harsch, er wusste es, auch wenn er sehr viel Zärtlichkeit in seine Stimme legte. Ran war gezeichnet, von den vielen leeren Versprechungen, den vielen Abfuhren die er ihr erteilt hatte in seiner Zeit als Conan. Er könnte sich vorstellen wie sie zusammenfuhr, wie ihre Hände sich verkrampften und sie die Tür anstarrte, voller Angst, dass er sich wieder in Luft auflösen konnte.

Was er vermutlich auch tun würde, sollte er sein Problem nicht bald in den Griff bekommen.

„Okay…“, ihre Stimme klang resigniert und Shinichi fühlte sofort die Schuld wie einen Stahlträger auf seinen Schultern lasten. „Melde dich, falls du irgendwas brauchst…“  
„Das mache ich. Versprochen.“

Er dachte, sie würde noch etwas sagen. Hoffte, sie würde noch einmal auf ihn einreden. Aber mit seinen feinen Sinnen spürte er, wie Ran sich von der Tür abwandte und das Grundstück des Schülerdetektiven verließ.

Er atmete erleichtert auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass er erneut aufgehört hatte zu Atmen. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund gewesen warum es plötzlich so einfach gewesen war mit Ran zu sprechen ohne über sie herzufallen. Er hatte aufgehört ihre Fährte zu wittern.

Nachdem er noch ein paar weitere Minuten gewartet hatte ob Ran vielleicht doch noch mal zurück kommen würde beschloss er zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen um seine Recherchearbeit fortzusetzen.

 

Als Shinichi die Augen öffnete hatte es bereits zu dämmern begonnen. Er wusste nicht mehr wann er eingeschlafen war, oder warum. Auf seiner Brust stand immer noch sein Laptop, geöffnet mit der letzten Suchanfrage _Wieviel Blut kann ein Mensch verlieren und trotzdem überleben_.

Er wusste nicht, warum er eingeschlafen war, aber er konnte sich schon denken, dass seine neuen Lebensumstände auch bedeuteten, dass sein Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus mit einem Mal komplett über den Haufen geworfen war.

Er schob den Laptop zur Seite und richtete sich langsam auf. Das Brennen in seinem Hals und sein Hunger waren nicht mehr auszuhalten und er wusste, dass er sich bald auf die Suche nach Nahrung machen musste, wenn er nicht zum Tier werden wollte. Langsam erhob er sich von der Couch und schlich in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Ein Schüler, der nach Dämmerung mit Schuluniform herum lief würde einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, und das konnte sich Shinichi nicht leisten.

Außerdem musste er aufpassen wo er sich seine Opfer suchte. Er konnte schwer einfach in die Innenstadt marschieren und sich die nächstbeste Person schnappen. Auch seine Spuren musste er dementsprechend gut verwischen. Und das vermutlich größte Problem blieben nun mal seine Triebe. Wenn er wieder von den Gerüchen und Fährten übermannt wurde konnte es durchaus passieren, dass er einen Fehler beging. Das wollte Shinichi, wenn es irgendwie möglich war, vermeiden.

Er sammelte sich geistig noch einmal und beschloss, wenn möglich, das Atmen aufzugeben ehe er seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Sicherheit der eigenen vier Wände verließ.

Die Fährten um ihn herum waren beinahe körperlich schmerzhaft. Shinichi hatte alle Mühe nicht einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und sie zu inhalieren. Stattdessen stellte er den Kragen seiner Jacke auf und senkte das Kinn etwas um die bereits gewachsenen Fangzähne zu verbergen.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Sein erster Instinkt trieb ihn in Richtung Innenstadt. Shinichi hatte keine drei Schritte gemacht als er auch schon wieder innehielt. Es war nicht einfach, gegen den eigenen Körper und seine Bedürfnisse zu kämpfen, aber der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens wollte nicht zulassen, dass sein Körper über seinen Geist gewann. Ein Sherlock Holmes hätte das niemals akzeptiert.

Die Innenstadt von Beika war tabu, es war eine Gefahrenzone, nicht für ihn aber für alle anderen. Er musste sich einen Ort suchen, wo wenig Leute unterwegs waren, einen Ort wo er ohne Probleme ein williges Opfer fand ohne dabei groß Aufsehen zu erregen.

Er wandte der Innenstadt den Rücken zu und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. In diese Richtung lagen ein paar Wohnungen, ein paar ruhige Straßen, er kannte ein paar Leute in diese Richtung. Ran wohnte dort, süße, unschuldige Ran, die sich sicher Sorgen um ihn machte und wissen wollte, wie es ihm ging. Er sollte bei ihr vorbeischauen. Ihr Vater war möglicherweise wieder betrunken eingeschlafen und würde gar nicht mitbekommen das Shinichi zu besuch war, er könnte einfach nur kurz Hallo sagen und-

Nein.

Shinichi hielt inne. Es war falsch, er konnte Ran’s Freundschaft und ihre Sorge um den Jungen nicht ausnutzen nur um seinen Durst zu befriedigen. Außerdem würde sie rausfinden was Sache war, sie war nicht dumm. Shinichi runzelte die Stirn als er realisierte, dass er genau denselben Gedankengang schon einmal verfolgt hatte.

Er wandte sich ab. Ran war keine Option.

Eine Möglichkeit gab es noch. Das Viertel, in dem Shinichi’s Haus lag war ein ruhiges Viertel, viele Häuser, wenig Aufregung. Seine Eltern hatten diese Gegend gewählt um in Frieden zu leben, ohne Paparazzi oder neugierigen Augen, für sich allein und ihre Berufe, die sie beide so sehr liebten und später auch für Shinichi. In diesem Viertel konnte es zwar passieren, dass es dauern würde, bis er einem einzelnen Menschen über den Weg rannte, aber auf der anderen Seite bestand so auch kaum Gefahr jemandem anzufallen und dabei beobachtet zu werden.

Also beschloss der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens einen langen, ausgiebigen Spaziergang in seinem Wohnviertel zu machen.

 

Seine Entscheidung war eine Gute gewesen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten, die Sonne war bereits vollends untergangen, traf Shinichi auf einen Geschäftsmann, der wohl nach der Arbeit noch ein paar Bierchen getrunken hatte. Er brauchte mehr als die Hälfte von dem schon nicht allzu breiten Weg zwischen den Häusern durch, was es für Shinichi natürlich umso einfacher machte in ihn hineinzulaufen. Der Geschäftsmann stürzte zu Boden und Shinichi entschuldige sich schnell, half dem Mann wieder auf die Beine. Der Mann nuschelte einen kurzen Dank und wollte schon weitergehen, doch Shinichi’s Griff war fest wie Eisen. Er wusste, dass dies seine vorerst einzige Chance war um das Risiko eines Kontrollverlustes zu minimieren, also drängte er den Mann in eine dunkle Seitengasse und grub seine Zähne tief in seinen Hals. Natürlich versuchte der Mann sich zu wehren doch der Schülerdetektiv legte eine übermenschliche Kraft an den Tag welcher er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hatte.

Er trank gierig das Blut des Mannes. Es schmeckte nicht besonders gut, der Alkohol gab dem ganzen einen scharfen Beigeschmack, aber es war dennoch um Welten besser als sein verdorbenes Frühstück am Morgen. Shinichi spürte, wie das Brennen in seinem Hals langsam wich und seine Instinkte sich beruhigten. Er war verleitet weiter zu trinken, bis der Drang nach Blut vollends verschwunden war doch mittels schierer Selbstbeherrschung schaffte er es schließlich sich von dem Mann zu lösen. Keuchend blickte er auf das blasse Gesicht des Mannes in seinen Armen. Er hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren und an seinem Hals waren zwei Einstichlöcher

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht. Die Löcher an seinem als waren viel zu offensichtlich. Vorsichtig beugte er sich erneut zu dem Mann und riss eines der Löcher behutsam mit seinem Zahn ein. Er wollte den Mann nicht verletzen oder ihm eine bleibende Wunde verpassen, er wollte lediglich seine Spuren auf einen Vampirangriff vernichten.

Vorsichtig legte er den bewusstlosen Mann an die Ecke der Straße. Jemand würde hier vorbeikommen und würde ihn finden und sich denken, dass er lediglich ein Säufer war der einen zu viel über den Durst getrunken hatte und das würde gut so sein. Seufzend richtete sich Shinichi auf und betrachtete seine Kleidung. Er hatte vorsorglich eine schwarze Jacke angezogen, doch zu seiner Zufriedenheit stellte er fest, dass er nicht einen Tropfen Blut auf seiner Kleidung hinterlassen hatte. Er war definitiv ein sauberer Esser.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die beiden Richtungen der Straße ehe er, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, den Weg in die Innenstadt von Beika einschlug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi hat KID's Fährte aufgenommen.  
> Aber was bedeutet das für den Dieb?  
> Und würd Shinichi ihn auch ohne seine Maske erkennen?

Kaito hatte Alpträume.

Und ausnahmsweise handelten sie nicht davon, dass er von der Polizei gestellt und enttarnt wurde, oder davon, dass die Männer vom Syndikat ihn versuchten umzubringen wie sie schon seinen Vater umgebracht hatten.

Er träumte von Shinichi Kudo, träumte von dem Meisterdetektiv des Ostens und wie er ihn von seinem Raubzug abhielt. Nicht, indem er seine Rätsel löste und die Fallen entschärfte, nein. Er packte seine Hand, der Griff wie aus Stahl, und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Egal was KID versuchte, er konnte sich nicht befreien, konnte nicht fliehen. Es gab keine Hoffnung, keine Rettung.

Aber das Schlimme war nicht, dass er drohte enttarnt zu werden, oder dass er nicht wegkam. Das Schlimmste an dem ganzen Traum waren Shinichi’s Zähne, die sich tief in seinen Hals gruben und ein Gift versprühten, welches ihn lähmte ehe er begann gierig KID‘s Blut auszusaugen.

Er erwachte mit einem Schrei und schnappte panisch nach Luft. Zuhause, in den eigenen vier Wänden nach so einem spektakulären Raubzug aufzuwachen sollte eigentlich etwas Beruhigendes haben. Kaito senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, welche leicht zitterten. Er ballte sie zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Und noch dazu ein ziemlich dämlicher. Shinichi Kudo, ein Vampir? Shinichi Kudo, der ihm das Blut aussaugte? Das war doch alles nur ein Hirngespinst seiner Fantasie.

Kaito ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er wartete, bis sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt hatte ehe er sich zur Seite drehte und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu erhaschen ehe er sich für die Schule fertigmachen musste.

Doch sein Wecker hatte andere Pläne mit ihm und kaum, dass der Schlaf sich entschieden hatte zurück zu kommen riss das lästige Ding ihn auch schon wieder aus seinem Schlummer. Kaito maulte genervt auf und tastete sich blind mit einer Hand zum Wecker, um ihn mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Dann zog er das Kissen über seinen Kopf um den anbrechenden Morgen nur noch ein bisschen länger auszusperren.

Das gegen die Wand schleudern hatte leider nicht viel gebracht. Nur wenige Minuten später begann nun auch der Wecker in seinem Mobiltelefon zu schreien.

Diesmal außerhalb seiner Reichweite blieb Kaito nichts anderes übrig als sich aus seinem Bett zu quälen. Er gähnte laut und schlurfte zu dem Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch, hob es hoch und drehte den Wecker ab. So gerne er auch weiter Schlafen würde und so müde er auch war, er wusste, dass er sich fertigmachen musste, wenn er noch rechtzeitig zu Unterrichtsbeginn in der Schule sein wollte.

 

Kaito ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Platz sinken. Die Müdigkeit war trotz der frischen Luft nicht verschwunden und er wusste, dass es nicht nur mit seinem Raubzug am Vorabend zu tun hatte, sondern auch von den Alpträumen kam, welche ihm keinen guten Schlaf beschert hatten. Lustlos scrollte er durch die News auf seinen Social Media Seiten. Es waren immer dieselben Nachrichten: Kaitou KID hat zugeschlag, Kaitou KID hatte den wertvollen Kristall von Aurelie gestohlen, Kaitou KID entkommen, Kristall von Aurelie dem Besitzer zurückgebracht, Kristall konnte gerettet werden, Kristall von Aurelie in Sicherheit.

Kaito runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise, wenn er einen Edelstein zurückließ oder wenn er ihn Inspektor Nakamori übergab wurde in den Medien ein riesiger Wirbel darum gemacht wer und wie der Schatz seinen Weg zurück zum Besitzer gefunden hatte.

Diesmal wurde mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt was passiert ist.

„Schon komisch, oder?“

Aoko’s Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr ließ Kaito erschrocken zusammenfahren. Das Telefon wäre ihm beinahe aus der Hand geglitten, aber er schaffte es gerade noch das teure Stück Technik festzuhalten. Genervt drehte er sich um und maulte das junge Mädchen an: „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen dich schon so früh am Morgen anzuschleichen?! Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens ein paar Minuten Ruhe gönnen?!“

Aoko ignorierte Kaito’s Ausbruch – so wie sie es immer tat – und nahm an ihrem Tisch neben seinem Platz. Sie öffnete ihre Schultasche und begann gerade ihre Bücher auszupacken als sie den Gesprächsfaden wiederaufnahm: „Ich hab Paps gefragt, wie sie es geschafft haben den Kristall zurück zu gewinnen. Anscheinend hat ihn jemand zurückgebracht, ungefähr eine Stunde nachdem KID ihn gestohlen hatte.“

Überrascht sah Kaito auf. Natürlich wusste er sehr genau, wer den Stein zurückgebracht hatte, aber wenn er jetzt nicht nachfragte würde Aoko skeptisch werden. Also legte er sein Telefon zur Seite und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück ehe er die Frage stellte: „Und wer hat den Stein zurückgebracht?“

Aoko zögerte einen Moment und sah kurz über ihre Schulter ob noch jemand dem Gespräch lauschte ehe sie sich näher zu Kaito beugte. Mit einer Hand schirmte sie ihren Mund ab, sodass niemand ihre Lippen lesen konnte ehe sie wisperte: „Shinichi Kudo.“

Kaito’s Pokerface saß perfekt. Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah Aoko mit großen Augen an, ehe er sich ebenfalls näher beugte und flüsternd fragte: „Shinichi Kudo? Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens?“

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Aber… warum steht dann nichts in den Nachrichten? Wenn er KID ausgetrickst und den Stein zurück gebracht hat muss das doch eine Wahnsinnsgeschichte sein.“

„Das hab ich Paps auch gefragt. Aber er meinte, sie haben Kudo’s Anwesenheit zu seinem eigenen Schutz geheim gehalten.“  
„Zu seinem Schutz?“

Aoko nickte eifrig. Es hatte den Anschein als brannte sie nur darauf die geheimen Informationen, die sie von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte mit jemandem zu teilen, und Kaito war nur mehr als glücklich darüber der Auserwählte zu sein. Vielleicht konnte er so etwas Licht in die Sache bringen.

„Paps hat erzählt, dass Kudo ganz seltsam war als er beim Museum angekommen ist. Sie waren gerade dabei die Männer abzuziehen, darum waren zum Glück nicht mehr viele anwesend, aber Kudo hat sie alle ignoriert. Er ist schnurstracks zu Inspektor Megure und Paps gegangen und hat ihnen den Stein gegeben. Und dann ist das wirklich seltsame passiert…“, Aoko beugte sich näher zu Kaito und dieser konnte einfach nicht anders als ihre Bewegung zu imitieren. Sie warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick in alle Richtungen ehe sie fortfuhr: „Shinichi Kudo’s Hemd und Jacke waren über und über mit Blut besudelt. Paps wollte ihn gleich an die Rettung weiter verfrachten, aber anscheinend hat Kudo sich geweigert. Also haben sie ihn selbst unter die Lupe genommen und das verrückte ist – er war komplett unversehrt. Kein einziger Kratzer.“

Kaito lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücke und er konnte spüren wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten. Er hatte Kudo’s Hemd gesehen, und den riesigen Blutfleck darauf, aber er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass der Detektiv sich verletzt und aufgrund eines Adrenalinschubes nichts von seinen Schmerzen bemerkt hatte. Wenn er jedoch unverletzt gewesen war, wenn es nicht sein Blut gewesen war… „…woher kam das Blut?“

Aoko schüttelte den Kopf: „Kudo hat keine Antwort gegeben. Paps und Inspektor Megure haben beschlossen ihn aus den Medien rauszuhalten um seine Privatsphäre zu schützen. Inspektor Megure hat einen seiner Männer auf die Ermittlungen diesbezüglich angesetzt, sie werden Paps wahrscheinlich am laufenden halten aber da Kudo’s Aussage unbrauchbar war, weil er sich an nichts erinnern konnte haben sie keine großen Hoffnungen darauf den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren.“

Kaito wollte gerade noch etwas zu dem Thema sagen als auch schon der Lehrer eintrat und den Unterricht eröffnete. Schnell wandten sich Kaito und Aoko voneinander ab und begannen dem Unterricht zu folgen.

 

Der Tag zog sich wie Kaugummi. Während Kaito nach außen hin wie ein braver Student wirkte, der sich dem Unterricht widmete tobte in seinem Kopf Chaos. Er hatte seine eigene Theorie was mit Shinichi Kudo passiert war. Vor allem für seine schnellen Reflexe und sein raubtierartiges Verhalten gab es der Ansicht des Meisterdiebes nach nur eine logische Erklärung. Und diese Erklärung war verrückt und absolut unrealistisch.

Aber war er nicht selbst auch jemand, der es vermochte die Wahrheit zu verbiegen und Menschen eine falsche Realität vorzugaukeln? Hatte er nicht, gerade als Kaitou KID, schon mehrfach die Schwerkraft besiegt und sich selbst vervielfacht? Konnte Shinichi Kudo’s seltsames Verhalten nicht auch einfach nur ein Trick gewesen sein? Eine Illusion?  
Aber seit wann war der Detektiv, der doch immer nur die Wahrheit suchte unter die Magier und Illusionisten gegangen? Und warum hatte er KID nicht enttarnt, wenn er doch schon so nahe an ihm dran gewesen war?

Und was hatte er damit gemeint er habe ‚seine Fährte aufgenommen‘? War er doch ein Raubtier geworden, das ihn jetzt erschnüffeln konnte?

Kaito kicherte. Ja, klar, weil das ja auch etwas war, dass Menschen taten. Sich gegenseitig erschnüffeln.

Der böse Blick der Lehrerin brachte Kaito wieder zum Schweigen. Er wollte natürlich nicht negativ auffallen, obwohl das nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn wäre. Es kam öfter mal vor das Kaito den Unterricht störte, solang er die Fragen seiner Lehrer dennoch beantworten konnte und die Störung nicht zu lange dauerte wurde das auch soweit akzeptiert.

Aber heute hatte er keine Lust darauf ein Störenfried zu sein. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren, dass Rätsel rund um Shinichi Kudo eine neue Herausforderung, die er, Kaitou KID, auf jeden Fall selbst lösen wollte.

Diesmal würde er derjenige sein, der die Wahrheit ans Licht brachte.

 

„Hey, Aoko, was gibt es heute zum Abendessen?“

Kaito grinste das Mädchen an. Sie war seine Nachbarin und seit seine Mutter beschlossen hatte auf Reisen zu gehen und ihn alleine zu lassen aß er immer wieder mal bei seiner Kindheitsfreundin zu Abend. Als Aoko den Kopf hob und ihn ansah war ihr Blick jedoch voller Schuldbewusstsein, was ihm gleich zu verstehen gab, dass er sich heute wohl selbst um sein Abendessen kümmern musste.

„Es tut mir leid, Kaito. Paps und ich gehen heute mit Inspektor Megure und dem Polizeichef essen.“

Kaito stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus: „Das ist ziemlich hohes Klientel. Womit hat dein alter Herr sich diese Ehre verdient?“

Aoko rümpfte leicht die Nase über den leicht abfälligen Ton in Kaito’s Stimme, entschied sich dann jedoch trotzdem zu antworten: „Es ist wegen KID. Anscheinend haben die einzelnen Polizei-Einheiten vor enger zusammen zu arbeiten. Hakuba-kun war auch eingeladen, aber weil er noch nicht aus England zurück ist kann er leider nicht dabei sein.“  
„Oh, und was ist, wenn ich statt Hakuba hingehe?“

Aoko rollte leicht mit ihren Augen ehe sie sich wieder darauf konzentrierte ihre Tasche zu packen. Sie ließ ihren besten Freund zappeln, weigerte sich eine Antwort zu geben obwohl Kaito genau darauf wartete ehe sie sich schließlich, die Tasche in Händen, an ihn wandte: „Dazu müsstest du dir erstmal einen Namen als Detektiv gemacht haben und nicht als irgendein Zauberkünstler mit Tricks, die neben Kaitou KID wie ein Kindergeburtstag aussehen.“

Kaito spürte wie seine Augenbraue zuckte und er wollte sich am liebsten auf Aoko stürzen und ihr seine Meinung über diesen ‚Kindergeburtstag‘ sagen, aber er riss sich zusammen und hielt sich im Zaum. Wenn Aoko dachte Kaitou KID wäre so viel besser als er, bitte. So konnte er immerhin sicher sein, dass sie nicht davon ausging, dass er hinter der Maske des Meisterdiebes steckte.

Kaito verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und wandte sich ab: „Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß bei einem langweiligen Abendessen mit alten Männern, die sich alle nur über KID unterhalten.“

Er konnte hören wie Aoko ihm mit einem lauten _Bäääh_ die Zunge zeigte, ehe sie das Klassenzimmer verließ. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten um sicher zu gehen, dass Aoko sich weit genug entfernt hatte ehe er seufzend seine Haltung lockerte und sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er schnappte sich die bereits gepackte Schultasche, warf sie sich mit einer Hand über die Schulter und schlurfte nachdenklich zu seinem Schuhfach um sich für den Heimweg fertigzumachen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Information, welche Aoko ihm gerade geliefert hatte. Ein Zusammenschluss von Inspektor Nakamori und Inspektor Megure. Kaito war schon öfter zwischen die Fronten dieser beiden Riesen geraten, unter anderem als er versucht hatte die Zeiger einer Turmuhr zu stehlen. Es war damals nicht sein Ziel gewesen Pandora zu finden, sondern die Uhr vor dem Abriss zu schützen, aber er erinnerte sich zu gut daran wie Kudo und Megure ihm auf die Schliche gekommen waren und seinen Plan beinahe zerstört hatten. Zu seinem Glück hatte er die Anwesenheit der beiden zu seinem Vorteil nutzen können.

Sollten sich Megure und Nakamori und dazu auch noch Hakuba und Kudo gegen ihn verbünden, dann würden ihm ein paar harte Monate bevorstehen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er gleichzeitig auch immer um sein Leben fürchten musste, falls Snake ihm mal wieder irgendwo auflauerte.

Erschöpft lehnte sich Kaito gegen den Schrank mit den Schuhen, woraufhin einer seiner Klassenkameraden gleich besorgt fragt, ob denn alles in Ordnung sei. „Ja, ja“, winkte Kaito mit einer Hand ab, „Ich musste nur daran denken was für ein Haufen Arbeit vor mir liegt.“

„Aber Kuroba-kun, du hattest doch noch nie Probleme bei den Zwischenprüfungen“, erwiderte der Junge mit einem Lachen. Kaito erwiderte nichts, nahm nur seine Schuhe aus dem Regal und zog sich um.

Es stimmte, Kaito hatte keine Probleme mit Prüfungen oder dem Lernen. Sein IQ war hoch genug, der Lernstoff unterforderte ihn. Aber er wollte die Schule nicht wechseln. Er hatte seine Kindheitsfreundin hier, Aoko, er hatte Akako und Keiko und er konnte es sich leisten Raubzüge als Kaitou KID zu machen, ohne dass seine Noten darunter litten.

Das war ein Luxus, den er nicht breit war aufzugeben, solange er nicht Pandora gefunden und zerstört hatte.

Das Wetter war warm, nur eine feine, kühle Brise zerstörte den perfekten Herbsttag. Das machte den Nachhauseweg natürlich um einiges Entspannender, neben dem Fluss schlendernd, wo er sooft entlang spazierte, wenn ihn seine Gedanken nicht losließen.

Kaito hatte das Telefon in der Hand und las weitere Artikel über den Überfall, doch es war wie Aoko ihm prophezeit hatte: die Medien wussten nichts von Shinichi Kudo’s Anwesenheit. Nachdem er sich endgültig davon überzeugt hatte änderte Kaito seine Suchergebnisse: Er war motiviert so bald wie möglich ein weiteres Ziel in Angriff zu nehmen. Eigentlich sollte er sich ein paar Tage Pause gönnen um seine Reserven und seine Tricks wiederaufzuladen, doch der Tatendrang in ihm machte es unmöglich auch nur eine Sekunde nicht daran zu denken bald wieder draußen zu sein. Und wenn er tatsächlich herausfinden wollte, was es mit Kudo auf sich hatte gab es zwei Dinge, die er zu beachten hatte.

Erstens: er musste ein Ziel in Beika wählen, nahe genug an der Dienststelle von Inspektor Megure sodass dieser auch tatsächlich in die Ermittlungen verwickelt werden würde.

Und zweitens: er musste ein Ziel wählen bevor Hakuba zurückkam. Es würde schon eine Herausforderung mit Nakamori, Megure und Kudo sein, er konnte diesen englischen Schnüffler auf keinen Fall auch noch brauchen. Vor allem wenn er, neben dem Stehlen des Steins natürlich, herausfinden wollte was für Tricks der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens noch so aus dem Ärmel schüttelte.

 

Zuhause angekommen ließ Kaito sich auf die Couch fallen. Das große Haus stand leer, er war der einzige Bewohner. Zwar konnte er jederzeit Jii einladen, aber Jii fühlte sich unwohl dabei im Haus seines alten Meisters zu sein ohne ihm der Kaito’s Mutter anwesend. Und Kaito’s Mum war gerade irgendwo in Amerika unterwegs – Las Vegas hatte sie geschrieben – um sich die großen und einzigartigen Zaubershows dieser Welt anzusehen. Keiner dieser Männer oder Frauen würde zwar je an seinen Vater heranreichen, dessen war Kaito sich sicher, aber er verstand das seine Mutter dennoch gerne in den Genuss einer guten Zaubershow kam.

Kaito fragte sich erneut, wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit, ob er selbst auch auf Tour gehen sollte. Sein Vater wäre sicher stolz auf ihn, wenn er sein Werk fortsetzen würde, und dabei sprach er nicht mal von seinem Dasein als KID. Magie war etwas Wundervolles, etwas das die Menschen verzauberte und sie von den schweren Lasten des Alltags befreite, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Er wusste, dass viele seiner Klassenkameraden dankbar für seine Tricks waren, gerade wenn der Druck der Prüfungen immer schwerer auf den Schultern der jungen Menschen lasteten. Auch, wenn es nur ein paar Augenblicke waren, es war befreiend.

Kaito rollte zur Seite und starrte auf den schwarzen Bildschirm des Fernsehers. Er fragte sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Pandora gefunden und zerstört hatte. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich sein würde, dass die Männer des Syndikats jagt auf ihn machten. Er wusste, dass Snake ungehalten darüber war, dass KID das stehlen nicht aufgab und dass er weiterhin versuchen würde ihn umzubringen.

Wenn er Pandora gefunden und zerstört hatte würde er das Dasein als Meisterdieb aufgeben. Aber was dann? Würde er seine wahre Identität verraten und für seine Taten und die Taten seines Vaters ins Gefängnis gehen? Oder würde er einfach als Kaito Kuroba, als unschuldiger Schüler und angehender Magier weiterleben? Würde er das verantworten können? Und würde seine Mutter es überhaupt zulassen, dass er sich der Polizei stellte?

Kaito setzte sich wieder auf. Sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen war unnötig. Noch hatte er Pandora nicht gefunden, er wusste ja noch nicht mal ob er schon nahe dran oder immer noch meilenweit entfernt war.

Ein Stein, der ewiges Leben und ewige Jugend versprach.

Das Knurren seines Magens unterbrach seine wirren Gedanken. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und erhob sich von der Couch, schlurfte lustlos Richtung Küche. Normalerweise war er täglich bei Aoko und Inspektor Nakamori zum Essen, darum hatte er sich um nichts zu kümmern. Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass er nicht vorbeikommen konnte und dementsprechend leer war auch sein Kühlschrank.

Für einen kurzen Moment zog Kaito es in Erwägung einfach bei einem Lieferservice anzurufen und sich Pizza zu bestellen. Aber dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Couch und er wusste, dass er raus musste. Alleine hier rum zu sitzen würde nur dazu führen, dass er sich über Gott und die Welt den Kopf zerbrach ohne auf eine Lösung für auch nur eines seiner Probleme zu kommen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung und die Menschen um sich herum beobachten würde ihm vielleicht den rettenden Einfall bringen, wie er sein Problem mit der Zusammenarbeit zwischen Nakamori, Megure und den Schnüfflern aus der Welt schaffen konnte.

 

Die Sonne war bereits am Untergehen und die Dämmerung legte sich wie ein Schleier über die Stadt. Kaito hatte sich diesmal nicht damit aufgehalten beim Convenient Store ums Eck stehen zu bleiben. Er hatte beschlossen die Vorräte aufzustocken, vor allem jene Lebensmittel, die länger haltbar waren. Nichts war schlimmer als nach der Schule nach Hause zu kommen und kein Essen mehr im Kühlschrank zu haben, nicht mal mehr ein bisschen Reis in der Vorratskammer. Er war nachlässig gewesen, hatte sich stets darauf verlassen von Aoko und ihrer Familie versorgt zu werden. Sein Vater wäre darüber nicht glücklich gewesen, es war ihm immer wichtig gewesen eine Frau wie eine Lady zu behandeln. Kaito erinnerte sich an die Wochenenden, als er morgens in die Küche gekommen war und sein Vater bereits ein großartiges Frühstück für ihn und seine Mutter gezaubert hatte. Als Dankeschön für ihre Liebe und als Zeichen der seinen.

Kaito hatte seinen Vater abgöttisch geliebt. Liebte ihn immer noch. Und wenn er ihm nacheifern wollte musste er sich wohl oder übel zusammenreißen, was sein Verhalten gegenüber Aoko anging. Kein heimliches unter den Rock schauen mehr.

Der Meisterdieb stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und festigte den Griff um seine Einkaufstüte. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen damit, wenn er in Zukunft netter zu Aoko sein wollte. Wenn er sein Verhalten von heute auf morgen ändern würde, dann würde das am Ende nur wieder Hakuba’s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Kaito verlagerte das Gewicht der Einkaufstüte von einen Arm auf den anderen. Er hatte es mit den Einkäufen ein wenig übertrieben, dafür das er allein und zu Fuß unterwegs war. Wenn er ein bisschen besser darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte er Jii gebeten ihn zu fahren und dann müsste er sich jetzt auch nicht abschleppen. Aber daran war er jetzt selbst schuld. Und er war ja kein Schwächling, er würde die paar Minuten Fußmarsch schon aushalten.

Kaito bog gerade um die Ecke eines Bürogebäudes als er mit jemanden zusammenstieß. Er verlor die Balance, wurde jedoch von seinem Gegenüber am Oberarm gepackt und mit einer unglaublichen Kraft in die Gerade gezogen. Ein paar Äpfel kullerten aus der Tüte doch der Fremde war im nächsten Moment auch schon auf den Knien und hob das Obst hoch.

„Woah, sorry. Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht gesehen“, entschuldigte sich der Meisterdieb gleich. Er blickte auf den Jungen zu seinen Füßen. Er schien nicht recht viel älter als er selbst zu sein, mit braunen Haaren und in eine dunkle Lederjacke gekleidet. Er sah, wie der Junge einen Moment in seiner Bewegung erstarrte.

Kaito wunderte sich über das seltsame Verhalten des Fremden und wollte schon fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, als er sich aufrichtete. Blaue Sapphire in einem ungesund bleichen Gesicht starrten ihn an, mit einer unverhohlenen Neugierde, die er sonst nur bei seinen Raubzügen als Kaitou KID zu sehen bekam.

Kaito’s Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille, die Geräusche um sie rum erstarben. Die Luft wurde schwer, drückend, und der Meisterdieb hatte Probleme zu atmen.

Von allen Leuten, denen er begegnen konnte war er ausgerechnet in Shinichi Kudo gelaufen. Wenn der Detektiv nur wüsste, wem er da gegenüberstand.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über Kaito’s Rücken. Kudo’s Blick sagte, dass er genau wusste WEM er da gegenüberstand. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch?

Langsam streckte der Detektiv seine Hand aus und Kaito erinnerte sich schlagartig an die Nacht zuvor, auf dem Dach, zusammen mit Shinichi Kudo, dessen Hand an seiner Wange, ganz nahe dem Monokel, eiskalt.

Doch Shinichi ließ lediglich die beiden Äpfel in die Einkaufstüte seines Gegenübers fallen ehe er einen Schritt nach hinten machte und mit einem leichten Lächeln und der Hand am Hinterkopf eine verlegene Verbeugung andeutete: „Mir tut es leid, ich war in Gedanken versunken. Ich hoffe, dir ist nichts passiert?“

„A-Alles okay.“

Kaito verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass seine Stimme stockte. Er änderte erneut den Griff an der Tüte und setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf. Ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen nickte er dem Schülerdetektiv des Ostens zu: „Schönen Abend noch.“

Dann wandte er sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort, weg von Shinichi Kudo, weg von dem Gefühl ein Hase zu sein, der einem Wolf gegenüberstand, aber nicht zu schnell, nicht zu hektisch. Sein Pokerface saß perfekt.

 

Shinichi’s lebloses Herz raste. Er starrte dem Jungen nach, welcher sich mit bedachten, langsamen Schritten von ihm entfernte. Der schwache Geruch des Jungen, eine Mischung aus seinem Körpergeruch und seinem Blut hing immer noch in der Luft und umnebelte Shinichi’s Sinne. Er hatte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Hatte beinahe den zarten Geruch, die süße Fährte nicht bemerkt. Er war zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen, zu sehr vertieft in die vielen neuen und einzigartigen Gerüche und Geräusche, die auf seine Sinne einprasselten. Seine Instinkte befriedigt, wenn auch nicht vollends satt, hatte er es gewagt tiefer in die Stadt zu gehen, mehr Menschen zu treffen. Er hatte sich konzentriert seine Instinkte im Zaum zu halten, das Raubtier in sich zu unterdrücken. Er wollte über dem Vampir in ihm stehen, wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass er immer noch Mensch war.

Aber dass er ausgerechnet hier in Kaitou KID laufen würde, dass er ausgerechnet hier mit ihm zusammenstoßen würde.

Seine Mundwinkel wanderten in die Höhe, immer weiter und weiter. Er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, weswegen er sich schließlich von der Straße abwandte und den Weg zu einem etwas abgelegenen Park einschlug, wo um diese Uhrzeit niemand mehr sein würde außer Teenagern, die einen Rückzugsort vor den Erwachsenen suchten.  
Kaitou KID‘s wahres Gesicht sah aus wie das von Shinichi. Darum war es ihm auch so einfach gefallen wieder und wieder in die Rolle des Shinichi Kudo zu schlüpfen. Sie sahen aus wie Zwillinge. Wobei, nicht ganz. Seine Haare waren anders, nur eine Nuance oder zwei und seine Augen hatten das tiefe blau des Ozeans. Aber sie waren gleich groß, waren vermutlich auch gleich alt. Er war ein Schüler, nichts anderes als Shinichi selbst auch. Er musste ein Genie sein, dass er bereits mit so jungen Jahren so spektakuläre Raubzüge begehen konnte. Shinichi’s Neugierde wurde angestachelt, sein Trieb mehr über den fremden Jungen zu erfahren geweckt. Aber wie sollte er das machen? Er wusste weder seinen Namen noch wo er wohnte. Alles, was er hatte war seine Fährte und sein Gesicht.

Das Grinsen verschwand von seinen Lippen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Nachdenklich verschränkte der Detektiv die Arme vor der Brust. Er war von Kaitou KID‘s Fährte so übermannt gewesen, so überrascht worden, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Er hatte den Verdächtigen fliehen lassen ohne ihn mit den Fakten zu konfrontieren, ohne ihn zu stellen. So ein Fehler war ihm als Conan nie passiert, damals hatte er es immer geschafft KID einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Shinichi verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und brummte leise. Es musste an dem Vampir in ihm liegen. Das Tier in ihm fühlte sich hingezogen zu KID‘s Blut, er wollte mehr von ihm schmecken, mehr von ihm trinken. Shinichi wusste nicht woran es lag. Er hegte einen Verdacht, dass es wohl mit der Blutgruppe zusammenhängen könnte, aber sicher konnte er sich diesbezüglich nicht sein. Dafür hatte er schlichtweg zu wenig Beweise.

Shinichi’s Haltung entspannte sich wieder. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es gab nur zwei Optionen: entweder er machte Jagd auf Kaitou KID, lief durch die Stadt und versuchte wie ein Bluthund seine Fährte aufzunehmen und zu verfolgen oder er lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf die nächste Ankündigung des Diebes.

Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht schwer. Er wandte sich von dem regen Treiben der Stadt ab und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Er würde auf Kaitou KID warten, würde seine Beute zu sich kommen lassen. Und bis es so weit war würde er sich damit beschäftigen mehr über sich selbst und seine neue Situation in Erfahrung zu bringen. Und er musste einen Weg finden an Blut zu kommen ohne im Dunkeln Menschen zu überfallen. Früher oder später würde das garantiert auffliegen.

 

Kaito fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte die Wohnungstür doppelt abgeschlossen und den Riegel vorgeschoben. Die Einkäufe waren achtlos am Küchentisch platziert worden, er konnte sich jetzt nicht darum kümmern alles zu verstauen. Unruhig lief der Meisterdieb im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, konnte den Blick des Detektivs einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Er wusste es, er hatte ihn definitiv erkannt. Auch, wenn es gar nicht sein konnte, wenn es entgegen jeglicher Logik sprach, Shinichi Kudo‘s Blick hatte Bande gesprochen.

Der junge Detektiv kannte sein Geheimnis.

Er wusste, dass er Kaitou KID war und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es herausgefunden hatte. War es tatsächlich über seine Fährte gewesen? Hatte er ihn an seinem Geruch erkannt?  
Aber das war doch völlig verrückt.

Kaito hielt in der Bewegung inne. Für einen Moment rührte er sich nicht, sein Körper regungslos während sein Kopf auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Schließlich fummelte er sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer seines engsten Vertrauten.

„Jii-chan. Was weißt du über Vampire?!“


	5. Chapter 5

Shinichi atmete tief durch.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl und er konnte den Duft des herannahenden Winters wahrnehmen. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Das Bedürfnis zu atmen war weniger geworden in den letzten zwei Woche. Er tat es immer noch, manchmal, aus einer Art Gewohnheit heraus, aber er wusste, dass es nicht mehr notwendig war.

Er hatte viel gelernt über sich selbst und das, was er jetzt war. Nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit Kaitou KID in der Öffentlichkeit hatte Shinichi sich auf die Suche nach anderen gemacht. Er wusste, dass er nicht allein war mit seinem Problem. Jemand hatte ihn verwandelt, also gab es noch mindestens einen weiteren Vampir, der sich in Beika rumtrieb und Shinichi hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan um diesen zu finden.

Es hatte eine gute Weile gedauert. Fast eine ganze Woche war verstrichen bis er schließlich einem jungen Mann mit weißen Haaren begegnet war, der auf den Namen Akihito hörte. Er war ein Vampir, so wie Shinichi auch, und bat dem Jungen an ihn in seinen Clan aufzunehmen.

Shinichi hatte versucht Informationen über Akihito in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber er scheiterte. Er wusste nicht wie der Vampir es getan hatte, aber er hatte sämtliche Unterlagen über sich selbst und seine Existenz verschwinden lassen.

Dann klärte Akihito ihn auf. Er war ein sehr alter Vampir, der schon vor langer Zeit verwandelt worden war. Er hatte lange Zeit im Ausland gelebt und hatte die Welt bereist, hatte Städte und Länder besucht und das Blut von Menschen und Tieren gekostet. Inzwischen war Akihito jedoch müde und alt und er wollte einen Ort den er Heimat nennen konnte, einen Ort an dem er Leben konnte und eine Familie haben konnte.

Natürlich nicht im traditionellen Sinne. Seine Kinder waren seine Vampire.

Beika war perfekt für ihn gewesen. Als jemand, der in Japan geboren worden war, war es nur natürlich wieder zurück zu kommen und sich hier anzusiedeln. Großstädte waren immer schon die bessere Wahl gewesen, auf dem Land, wo die Bevölkerung nur dünn besiedelt war fielen Zwischenfälle mit Vampiren viel zu schnell auf.

Shinichi hatte auch gelernt, dass Vampire sich in Clans zusammenfanden. Akihito war das Oberhaupt eines der fünf Clans die es in Beika gab. Seiner war zwar mit Abstand der Kleinste, doch bei weitem der Stärkste. Er war ein zahmer Vampir, hatte das Morden und Töten der Menschen schon vor vielen Jahrzehnten aufgebgeben, was auch der Grund war, warum Shinichi sich bereit erklärt hatte dem Clan beizutreten.

Er hatte viel gelernt. Die Woche, die er nun unter Akihito’s Lehren verbracht hatte war ergiebiger gewesen als er es je hatte zu hoffen gewagt. Er war willig gewesen dieses neue Leben anzunehmen, auch wenn er noch nicht bereit dafür war sein menschliches Dasein aufzugeben. Er besuchte weiterhin die Schule, auch wenn er meistens im Unterricht schlief. Die Nächte schlug er sich mit den anderen Clanmitgliedern um die Ohren, um mehr zu lernen, mehr über sich und über dieses Leben.

Kaitou KID‘s Warnung hatte Unruhe in sein neues Leben gebracht. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er vorerst nicht als Schülerdetektiv arbeiten konnte. Der Geruch von Blut machte ihn immer noch unruhig und zu viele der Fälle, zu denen Inspektor Megure seine Meinung wollte, hatten mit Mord zu tun. Shinichi war ein externer Berater geworden, so wie es auch Sherlock Holmes getan hatte.

Aber Kaitou KID‘s Warnung konnte er nicht ignorieren. Er musste ihn wiedersehen, musste endlich Bescheid wissen über alles, über die Beweggründe des jungen Mannes, über sein wahres Ich. Und er musste den Stein zurück holen den KID stehlen wollte. Es war nicht irgendein Stein. Er war unglaublich wertvoll und der Besitzer, ein Bekannter von Akihito und Oberhaupt eines befreundeten Clans, würde alles daran setzen den Stein zurück zu bekommen. Auch, wenn das Kaitou KID‘s Tod bedeuten würde. Das konnte Shinichi nicht zulassen.

Also hatte Shinichi Kudo sich bei Inspektor Megure gemeldet. Der Zusammenschluss der beiden Abteilungen im Fall KID hatte es einfacher für ihn gemacht die Polizisten und Inspektoren mit Informationen und Tipps zu versorgen. Er hatte ihnen Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie das Gebäude abzuriegeln hatte. Er hatte Kaitou KID‘s Fluchtwege abgeschnitten, jeden einzelnen, bis auf den Lüftungsschacht, welcher auf das Dach führte. Und hier stand er nun und wartete auf ihn, nur wenige Schritte von der Öffnung des Lüftungsschachtes entfernt.

Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Wenn seine Kalkulation stimmen sollte würde Kaitou KID innerhalb der nächsten 10 Sekunden hier auftauchen. Er hatte die Unruhen im Museum mitbekommen, die aufgeregten Polizisten, ein schreiender Inspektor Nakamori. Es konnte sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln.

Und tatsächlich, nur wenige Atemzüge später öffnete sich das Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes und eine weißgekleidete Figur trat heraus.

„Hehehehe, tut mir leid, mein lieber Inspektor, aber das war wohl nichts.“

Shinichi trat aus dem Schatten um sich bei KID, welcher gerade seinen weißen Anzug abstaubte, bemerkbar zu machen. Der Meisterdieb hielt einen Augenblick lang inne in seinem Tun ehe er sich aufrichtete und dem Detektiv einen wissenden Blick schenkte: „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass Nakamori einen Joker in der Hand hat. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Meitantei?“

Shinichi verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und nahm eine entspannte Haltung ein: „Du hast etwas, dass dir nicht gehört. Ich hätte es gerne zurück.“

Gespielt überrascht hob KID eine Augenbraue an. Sein Pokerface saß perfekt und ein kleinwenig ärgerte es Shinichi. Er wollte den Jungen fassungslos sehen, wollte ihn aus dem Konzept bringen. Aber wenn das so einfach wäre, dann wäre er nicht Kaitou KID.

Betont lässig zog der Meisterdieb einen Edelstein in der große eines Hühnereis aus seiner Brusttasche. „Meinst du das hier?“, fragte er gespielt verwirrt und drehte dein Stein ein wenig in seiner Hand.

Shinichi’s Blick verdüsterte sich leicht und seine Haltung änderte sich von entspannt zu steif.

„Ja.“

KID schien die Änderung in seiner Haltung zu bemerken, aber er störte sich nicht daran. Langsam machte er ein paar Schritte vom Lüftungsschacht weg und wandte seinem Körper den Mond zu. Dann hob er, so wie bereits zuvor, den Stein hoch und blickte ihn gegen das Licht des Mondes an. Shinichi kannte diese Bewegung bereits, KID hatte das, soweit er wusste, mit jedem Stein gemacht den er bis jetzt gestohlen hatte.

KID ließ die Schultern sinken und wandte sich dem Detektiv zu. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Du hast Glück.“

Es war Shinichi’s Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er den plötzlichen und kraftvollen Wurf des Edelsteins sah und es schaffte, den Stein mit einer einzelnen Bewegung seiner linken Hand aufzufangen. KID stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus: „Nicht schlecht.“

Shinichi’s Haltung entspannte sich erneut und er verstaute den Edelstein behutsam in der Tasche seiner Jacke. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Dieb zu, doch KID war inzwischen nähergekommen.

Zu Nahe.

Sie standen sich Aug in Aug gegenüber und eine süße Duftwolke umgab den Dieb. Shinichi’s Körper reagierte schneller als sein Geist. In einer raubtierartigen Bewegung, die zu schnell für KID‘s Augen war, hatte der Detektiv den Dieb an den Oberarmen gepackt und presste ihn gegen den naheliegenden Lüftungsschacht. KID hatte gerade genug Zeit erschrocken nach Luft zu schnappen als er auch schon die Lippen des anderen an seinem Hals spürte, wie er zart über die freiliegende Haut strich.

KID wollte gerade versuchen sich aus dem Griff zu winden als der Detektiv ihn plötzlich losließ und sich zwei Schritte von ihm entfernte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand fahrig durch die Haare und schnappte nach Luft. Anscheinend hatte ihn die Reaktion genauso überrascht wie KID selbst.

„Das ist doch verrückt“, wisperte Kudo und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Nicht so verrückt wie du vielleicht glaubst“, erwiderte KID und brachte sein zerknittertes Outfit wieder in Ordnung. Er konnte den Blick des anderen auf sich selbst spüren, bewahrte aber sein Pokerface. Shinichi’s Angriff hatte ihn mehr aus der Bahn geworfen als er bereit war zuzugeben.

„Ich hatte schon mit Hexen zu tun“, der Meisterdieb hob den Blick und schenkte dem Detektiv ein süffisantes Lächeln, „Warum sollte es da nicht auch Vampire geben?“

Shinichi’s Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein, dass KID Bescheid wusste.

„Wenn mir jemand vor einem Monat gesagt hätte, dass solche Dinge existieren, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt.“

Kaitou KID zuckte mit den Schultern, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.

„Wie und wann ist es passiert?“

Shinichi ließ seine Hände sinken, seine Haltung entspannte sich. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche und wandte dem Meisterdieb den Rücken zu. Seine Stimme war voller Bitterkeit als er zu sprechen begann: „Vor zwei Wochen, bei deinem letzten Raubzug. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Museum und hab Geräusche aus einer Seitenstraße gehört. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Ich erinnere mich nur an Bruchstücke aus dieser Nacht.“

„Welche Bruchstücke?“

KID machte ein paar Schritte auf den Detektiv zu, hielt dann jedoch inne. Er durfte ihm nicht zu nahekommen, wenn er nicht wieder angefallen werden wollte. Aber Shinichi schien sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er wirkte entspannt als er antwortete: „Ich erinnere mich beim Museum angekommen und von Inspektor Megure nach Hause geschickt worden zu sein. Ich erinnere mich auf das Dach des Hotels gestiegen und dich getroffen zu haben. Ich erinnere mich… ich erinnere mich an deinen Geruch. Die Mischung aus deinem Blut und deinem Duft. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich mir deinen Duft eingeprägt habe, dass ich von deinem Blut gekostet habe. Dass es himmlisch geschmeckt hat. Und das wars. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich Zuhause aufgewacht, das Hemd voller Blut.“

KID erinnerte sich an den Abend. Er erinnerte sich and das Hemd voller Blut, erinnerte sich daran wie übermenschlich schnell der Detektiv sich bewegt hatte, wie er ihn in die Fingerkuppe gebissen hatte. KID verzog leicht das Gesicht: „Also hast du mich DOCH gebissen.“

„Ja.“

Und mit einem Mal war der Detektiv wieder direkt vor ihm, seine Hand in KID‘s Nacken, seine Augen zur Hälfte geschlossen. Seine Finger glitten behutsam durch die kurzen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf, genau da wo sein Zylinder begann.

„Und es gibt nichts, absolut gar nichts, dass ich jetzt gerade lieber tun würde als noch mal zuzubeißen.“

KID‘s gesamter Körper rief nach Flucht, doch sein Pokerface saß perfekt. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er neigte den Kopf minimal zur Seite. „Zeig sie mir.“

Shinichi rümpfte leicht die Nase, aber er tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. Er öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt und ließ seine Fangzähne wachsen. Die Angst in seinem Körper wurde durch Faszination abgelöst und KID hob beinahe automatisch eine Hand zum Gesicht des Detektivs. Doch Shinichi reagierte sofort und drehte den Kopf weg, die Zähen versteckt.

„Nicht. Sonst kann ich mich nicht länger kontrollieren.“

KID spürte, wie der Detektiv sich von ihm löste und ein paar Schritte von ihm weg machte. Die Angst in seinem Körper ließ nach und KID‘s Haltung entspannte sich erneut.

„Wieso denkst du, dass du mich beißen wirst? Du scheinst ziemlich beherrscht zu sein. Spazierst sogar mitten durch die Stadt, wo überall Menschen sind.“

Ein trockenes Lachen entrang sich Shinichi’s Kehle. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und strich sich erneut ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht: „Dein Geruch ist anders. Dein Blut… es schreit förmlich nach mir. Wenn ich satt bin habe ich kein Problem damit mich mit einer Menge an Menschen zu umgeben ohne auch nur irgendwen anfallen zu wollen. Aber _du_ …“

Er atmete tief durch.

„Du riechst so _gut_. Wenn ich darauf vorbereitet bin, auf dich, auf deinen Duft, dann kann ich dagegen kämpfen. Aber als ich in dich reingerannt bin, in der Stadt, da war es so schwer… _so_ schwer dich nicht in eine dunkle Gasse zu zerren und mir einfach zu nehmen was ich will.“

Das war die Bestätigung nach der er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Shinichi kannte sein wahres Gesicht. Wusste, wie Kaitou KID in der Wirklichkeit aussah.

„Warum hast du mich nicht verraten?“

Überrascht wandte der Detektiv sich dem Dieb zu.

„Was meinst du?“

„Du kennst mein Gesicht. Du hättest mich der Polizei ausliefern können. Aber du hast es nicht getan. Warum?“

Shinichi runzelte die Stirn, fast so, als würde er die Frage nicht verstehen. Hatte KID sich geirrt? Wusste der Detektiv doch nicht, wer er war?

„Es wäre nicht fair.“

Die Antwort überraschte den Meisterdieb.

„Die Situation hat sich geändert. Ich habe dich nicht enttarnt, weil ich so gute Detektivarbeit geleistet habe. Ich habe dich enttarnt, weil das Raubtier in mir deine Fährte gefunden hat. Ich habe dich erschnüffelt, wie ein Polizeihund. Das ist nicht, wie Kaitou KID’s Ära zu Ende gehen soll. Das ist kein Ende, das deiner würdig wäre.“

KID lachte auf. Nicht, weil das was Shinichi sagte so lächerlich klang, sondern weil es einfach so sehr _er_ war. Diese Ehrlichkeit, der Sportsgeist – Shinichi Kudo war immer noch derselbe Mann, der er gewesen war bevor er zum Vampir gemacht worden war.

KID schüttelte grinsend den Kopf ehe er eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete.

„Das ehrt mich, Meitantei. Wirklich. Aber ich denke ich habe bereits zu viel Zeit hier verbracht. Du hast den Stein – er ist nicht das, was ich gesucht habe. Ich freue mich schon darauf dich bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder zu sehen.“

Shinichi antwortete nichts. Er beobachtete lediglich stumm wie der Meisterdieb auf den Rand des Daches zuschritt. Er beobachtete, wie KID seinen Gleiter erscheinen ließ, wie durch Zauberei, und beobachtete wie er ihm ein letztes, freches Lächeln schenkte.

Dann ließ KID sich rückwärts vom Dach fallen und Shinichi wusste, dass der Zauber damit vorüber war.

 

Nur zwei Querstraßen weiter legte Kaitou KID seine Verkleidung ab und wurde erneut zu dem unschuldigen Oberschüler, Kaito Kuroba. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und schlenderte gemütlich durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt. Natürlich hatte Jii ihm angeboten ihn nach dem Raubzug abzuholen, aber Kaito hatte abgelehnt. Er hatte gehofft Shinichi Kudo zu begegnen und seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen und er hatte gewusst, dass, sollte er Shinichi begegnen, er Zeit brauchen würde um nachzudenken.

Jii’s Informationen über Vampire war dürftig. Natürlich hatte er Informationen gehabt, so wie auch schon über Hexen, aber da die Vampire nicht zu den direkten Feinden der Magier zählten war sein Wissen hier auch sehr lückenhaft.

Shinichi Kudo hatte ihm ein paar seiner Fragen beantwortet. Anscheinend waren Vampire tatsächlich schneller als es dem menschlichen Auge möglich war zu folgen. Und er konnte es kontrollieren ob seine Fangzähne sichtbar waren.

Kaito schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge. Er hätte sie zu gerne berührt. Aber auch, wenn ihm dieser Wunsch verwehrt geblieben war, so hatte er doch etwas über die feinen Sinne der Vampire gelernt. Anscheinend konnte Shinichi Kudo sein Blut riechen. Anscheinend nahm er die Fährten von Menschen besser war als früher.

Immerhin hatte er ihn auch in seiner zivilen Form erkannt und das wohl nur anhand des Geruchs.

Kaito war tief in Gedanken versunken, sodass es eine Weile dauerte, bis er seinen Verfolger bemerkte. Natürlich versuchte sich der geübte Meisterdieb nicht anmerken lassen, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte, sondern versuchte durch abwechselnd schnelles und langsames Schritttempo sowie überraschende Abbiegungen seinen Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Aber es war unmöglich. Immer, wenn er dachte er hätte es geschafft tauchte der Fremde wie aus dem Nichts wieder auf. Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Kaito hegte den Verdacht, dass es ein Taschendieb war. Im besten Fall. Im schlimmsten Fall war es einer der Männer vom Syndikat, einer von Snake’s Männern, die seine Identität herausgefunden hatten und jetzt Rache dafür wollten, dass er immer noch Edelsteine stahl. Immerhin hatte er groß angekündigt, dass er Pandora vor ihnen finden und zerstören würde. Darüber waren sie definitiv nicht erfreut.

Der Meisterdieb entschied sich gerade dazu auf die Hauptstraße zu wechseln um dort in einer der belebten Straßen mit Bars und Restaurants unterzutauchen als sein Verfolger zuschlug. Er erschien wie aus dem nichts hinter Kaito und packte ihn an der Schulter. Kaito wirbelte herum, die Hand des Mannes wegschlagen und ließ im selben Moment eine Rauchbombe fallen.

Er hörte, wie der Fremde zu Husten begann und nutzte die Chance um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken während er die dunkle Straße entlang lief. Er hatte das Gesicht seines Verfolgers, eines dicklichen Mannes im mittleren Alter, nur kurz gesehen, nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, aber es hatte gereicht um den Blutdurst und die Gefahr in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Er hatte den Blick eines Jägers.

Den Blick eines Raubtieres.

Kaito atmete erleichtert auf als er die Lichter der Hauptstraße sah. Nur noch weniger Meter trennten ihn von der Sicherheit der Menschenmassen, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Sein Verfolger hatte aufgeholt und einer schnellen Bewegung, schneller als Kaito reagieren konnte, hatte ihn der Typ auch schon an der Schulter gepackt und, mit mehr Kraft als seinem dicklichen Körper zuzutrauen war, in eine dunkle Seitengesse geschleudert. Kaito knallte unsanft gegen ein paar Mülltonnen und stöhnte gequält auf. Er versuchte schnellstmöglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch der Angreifer war schneller. Er packte Kaito an den Haaren und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Rück den Stein raus“, knurrte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Kaito’s Blick war verschwommen vor Schmerz aber er erkannte erneut das Raubtier in den Gesichtszügen des Mannes. Er brauchte ein paar tiefe Atemzüge ehe er sprechen konnte. „Vampir“, presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor.

Der Griff an seinen Haaren lockerte sich doch die Erleichterung wehrte nur für Sekunden. Er bekam eine Ohrfeige gescheuert, mit einer Intensität, die seine Wange aufplatzen ließ. Kaito spürte das heiße Blut über seine Wange laufen und versuchte es mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes wegzuwischen.

„Was willst du von mir?!“

„Den Stein“, widerholte der Angreifer. „Rück den Stein raus.“

„Ich hab keinen Stein.“

Ein tiefer Laut, der einem Knurren glich ertönte aus der Kehle des Mannes. Er bewegte sich mit langsamen, bedrohlichen Schritten auf Kaito zu, welcher versuchte weiter zurück zu weichen. Die Wand hinter ihm machte das Schwierig.

Schnell ging er seine Optionen durch. Er konnte dem Typen keinen Stein geben weil er ihn nicht hatte. Er hatte ihn Shinichi gegeben und der war vermutlich längst bei der Polizei damit. Er konnte den Typen auch nicht niederringen, dafür war er viel zu stark. Er hatte noch eine Rauchbombe und er war nicht weit entfernt von der Hauptstraße. Wenn er es schaffte, den Typen abzulenken und die Rauchbombe zu zünden, dann würde er es vielleicht auch schaffen in der Menge unterzutauchen.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, ich weiß genau, dass du derjenige bist, der heute ins Museum eingestiegen bist und ihn gestohlen hat. Du stinkst genauso wie die Spur im Museum.“  
Kaito’s Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie der Typ ihn gefunden hatte und warum er immer wieder aufgeholt hatte, auch wenn Kaito sich sicher gewesen war ihn abgehängt zu haben. Aber natürlich, wenn dieser Typ wie Shinichi Kudo war, wenn dieser Typ ein Vampir war, dann würde er keine Probleme haben Kaito’s Geruch zu verfolgen. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

Das änderte die Situation natürlich.

„Okay! Okay“, Kaito hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du kriegst den Stein.“

Die Haltung des Vampirs entspannte sich etwas. Kaito’s Blick heftete an seinem Gegenüber, er musste jede Chance und jede Schwäche nutzen. Langsam glitt eine seiner Hände in die Innenseite seiner Jacke. Er kramte etwas herum, ehe er einen etwa hühnereigroßen Gegenstand herauszog. Er hielt ihn fest umschlossen, sodass sein Gegenüber nicht sofort erkannte was er da in der Hand hatte. Die Haltung seines Gegenübers änderte sich erneut, sie wurde freudig, offen. Er schien zu glauben, dass er dem Ziel ganz nahe war.

„Ich schmeiß ihn jetzt rüber“, kündigte Kaito an obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht tun musste. Shinichi Kudo hatte den Stein ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und mit der Bewegung einer einzelnen Hand mühelos gefangen. Zweifelsohne würde sein Gegenüber zu derselben Höchstleitung in der Lage sein.

Kaito holte aus und warf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Zu hoch natürlich, viel zu hoch für den Mann um ihn zu fangen, sodass dieser ein paar Schritte zurück taumeln musste. Kaito selbst ging in Deckung und machte sich bereit und in dem Moment, als die Finger des Vampirs die Rauchbombe berührten und auslösten sprintete der junge Dieb davon.

Es war fast zu einfach gewesen. Wenn man erstmal wusste, was man vor sich hatte konnte man noch jedes Wesen austricksen. Er hatte es bei Hexen geschafft und würde es auch bei Vampiren schaffen.

Das war zumindest, was Kaito dachte, doch er freute sich zu früh.

Er wurde brutal zu Boden gerissen, ein schweres Gewicht auf ihm. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, versuchte mit aller Macht sich zu wehren als ein beißender Schmerz an seinem Hals ihn erstarren ließ. Ein Schmerzensschrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle und er spürte wie das Blut aus der Wunde schoss. Erneut versuchte er sich loszureißen, weg von dem schweren Körper über ihm, weg von dem Vampir, der zweifellos gerade an seinem Hals saugte.

Der Vampir ließ ab und verpasste Kaito eine weitere Ohrfeige.

„Mein Auftrag ist es den Stein zurück zu bringen. Und wer sich mir in den Weg stellt wird dafür büßen“, knurrte er und biss erneut in Kaito’s Hals. Der Schmerz war lähmend und was noch viel schlimmer war, war zu spüren, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Seine Schreie wurden leiser und sein Widerstand schwächer. War es wirklich unmöglich gegen einen Vampir zu gewinnen? Waren ihm diese Wesen so weit überlegen?

Kaito schloss die Augen zur Hälfte und starrte in den Himmel. Sein Körper versuchte immer noch sich zu wehren aber der Meisterdieb gab die Hoffnung auf. Er hatte gesehen wie schnell und stark Shinichi gewesen war. Dieser Typ hier wirkte, als wäre er schon viel länger ein Vampir, als wäre er viel erfahrener und trainierter. Wie sollte er auch nur ansatzweise eine Chance gegen ihn haben?

Kaito spürte den pochenden Schmerz an seinem Hals, spürte, wie das Gewicht langsam von seinem Körper verschwand. Der eiserne Griff an seinen Handgelenken lockerte sich und eine fremde Stimme wurde laut.

Dann war da ein Schrei.

Kaito drehte den Kopf etwas. Der Vampir, welcher über ihn gebeugt stand war erstarrt und über ihm, genau über seinem Kopf, glitzerte der Edelstein, den er schon so lange gesucht hatte.

Ein roter Kristall umringt von einem blauen Saphir.

Pandora.

 

Als Kaito die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete spürte er, wie jemand seinen Körper bewegte. Er fühlte sich leicht, beinahe schwerelos, und es dauerte einen Moment bis er realisierte, dass jemand ihn am Rücken trug. Er blinzelte leicht, doch die Lichter um ihn herum tanzten und verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er schloss die Augen und presste sein Gesicht in den Nacken der Person die ihn trug, das Gefühl einer Lederjacke und von Haaren an seiner Wange.

Sein Träger keuchte überrauscht auf und hielt inne.

„…bist du wach?“

Die Stimme klang vertraut und Kaito entspannte sich schlagartig am Rücken des anderen. Er festigte seinen Griff um die Schultern des Jungen und nickte leicht.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“

Kaito nickte erneut.

„Okay. Wir sind gleich in Sicherheit, keine Sorge. Halt… halt noch ein bisschen durch.“

Und Kaito nickte erneut. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, seine Wange immer noch am Nacken des anderen gedrückt, die Augen geschlossen. Sein Träger setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, diesmal langsamer als zuvor. Das gleichmäßige, sanfte Wanken machte Kaito schläfrig und er merkte, wie er langsam aber sicher eindöste.

Seltsam, eigentlich. Gerade eben war er noch in einer Seitenstraße von einem Vampir attackiert worden und jetzt fühlte er sich, als könnte er einfach die nächsten drei Tage durchschlafen. Er genoss den Dämmerzustand in dem er sich befand, zwischen Wach und schlafend solange es ihm möglich war. Aber sein Träger sollte recht behalten, nur wenige Augenblicke später betraten sie ein Gebäude das Kaito aus den Augenwinkeln als Wohnhaus identifizierte.

Anscheinend gehörte das Wohnhaus seinem Retter, denn dieser bewegte sich so selbstverständlich durch die Dunkelheit, wie es nur jemand konnte, der sich den Gebäudegrundriss eingeprägt hatte. Kaito spürte, wie er langsam vom Rücken des anderen glitt und fand sich einige Augenblicke später auf einer Couch sitzend wieder. Das Licht im Raum ging an und der Meisterdieb musste seine Augen abschirmen um sich langsam an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Hier waren Bücher, Unmengen an Büchern, sowie ein Fernseher und diverse Mitbringsel aus fernen Ländern. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Notebook, welches wohl erst vor kurzem gebraucht worden war. Sonst wies nichts in dem Raum daraufhin, dass hier jemand lebte.

Kaito hörte, wie jemand den Raum betrat und hob den Kopf. Dort stand Shinichi Kudo, seine Lederjacke, Shirt und Wange mit Blut bespritzt. Seine Augen waren voller Mitleid und Schuld.

„Was ist passiert…?“

Der Detektiv seufzte und kam näher zur Couch. Kaito bemerkte erst jetzt den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in seiner Hand, welchen der Vampir auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. Er ging vor Kaito in die Hocke und umfasste sein Kinn sanft mit einer Hand, drehte es behutsam zur Seite um sich die geschundene Wange anschauen.

„Du wurdest von einem Vampir attackiert.“  
Der Meisterdieb rollte leicht mit den Augen, zischte jedoch gequält als Shinichi’s Hand seinen Hals berührte: „Das habe ich bemerkt… aber warum?“

„Wegen dem Stein, den du gestohlen hast. Er wurde beauftragt ihn zurück zu holen.“

„Von wem beauftragt?“

Shinichi holte ein Tuch aus dem Verbandskasten und tränkte es in Desinfektionsmittel. Er wandte sich wieder Kaito zu und schenkte ihm einen kurzen, entschuldigenden Blick ehe er langsam begann seine Wange zu reinigen und die Wunde zu behandeln.

„Vom Besitzer“, er sprach mit einer ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Stimme, die den jungen Dieb etwas überraschte, „Er ist ein Vampir und der Stein ist seit Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz. Er hat der Polizei nicht vertraut den Stein zurück zu holen und er hat auch meinem Clan nicht vertraut das wir es schaffen würden. Darum hat er diesen Söldner geschickt.“

Ein Schmerzenslaut verließ Kaito’s Lippen und Shinichi erstarrte in der Bewegung. Der junge Dieb winkte jedoch nur ab und deutete ihm weiter zu machen: „Und was ist mit dem Vampir passiert?“

Shinichi’s Gesichtsausdruck wurde starr, aber er begann erneut mit sanften Berührungen die Wunde zu reinigen.

„Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert.“

Kaito fragte nicht nach, was das bedeutete. Wäre das hier ein Mafia-Film würde ‚sich kümmern‘ wohl gleichzusetzen sein mit ‚heute Nacht schläft er bei den Fischen‘. Kaito konnte sich ausmalen, was es unter Vampiren zu bedeuten hatte.

Er schwieg eine Weile und wartete, bis der Schülerdetektiv ein Pflaster auf seine Wange geklebt hatte. Anscheinend war die Wunde nicht so schlimm wie er befürchtet hatte, wenn ein einfaches Pflaster reichte um sie abzukleben. Dann wanderten Shinichi’s Hände zu seinem Hemd und mit einem kurzen Blick, der nach Kaito’s Okay suchte streifte er ihm das Hemd ab. Kaito legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite um dem anderen einen besseren Blick auf die Bisswunden zu geben.

Shinichi’s Körper reagierte sofort. Kaito sah, wie sich der Schülerdetektiv verspannte, seine Hand vor Wut zitternd. Behutsam tastete er mit den Fingerkuppen die Wunde ab ehe er sich näher beugte.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über Kaito’s Rücken als er Shinichi’s Lippen an der Wunde spürte. Er wusste, dass der andere von seinem Blut angezogen wurde und er wusste, dass er sich gerade förmlich als Opfer anbot. Aber Shinichi tat nichts um ihn zu verletzen.

Er leckte zart über die Bisswunde des anderen Vampirs und begann sanft an seinem Hals zu saugen. Der kalte Schauer wurde durch einen warmen abgelöst. Der Schülerdetektiv war sehr sanft und vermied auch den Einsatz der Fangzähne. Stattdessen wanderte er mit der Hand in den Nacken des Diebes und strich dort zart mit den Fingerkuppen durch das dunkle Haar des Jungen. Kaito schloss seine Augen, er fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt und das Gefühl, welches Shinichi’s Lippen an seiner Haut hinterließ war ein schönes Gefühl.

Langsam löste sich der Detektiv wieder und suchte den Blick des Diebes, welcher seine Augen ebenfalls wieder öffnete. Shinichi wirkte verwirrt, seine Hand ruhte immer noch in Kaito’s Nacken.

„Warum hast du das zugelassen?“

Kaito schmunzelte leicht: „Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient. Immerhin hast du mich gerettet.“

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht ehe er sich vollends von dem Jungen auf seiner Couch löste und begann auch die Bisswunden mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zu behandeln.

„Du solltest nicht so leichtsinnig sein“, rügte er den Jungen, „Immerhin hätte ich genauso zubeißen und dich töten können.“  
„Hättest du nicht.“

Überrascht sah Shinichi den Dieb an, welcher immer noch grinste: „Du bist kein Mörder. Und du würdest nie jemanden absichtlich verletzen.“

Nun konnte auch Shinichi ein Schmunzeln nicht länger verbergen und fokussierte sich ganz auf die Wunde. Er versorgte seinen Gast bestmöglich, sodass die Wunden auch problemlos und schnell zuheilen würden.

„Wie fühlst du dich, abseits der Wunden?“

„Müde“ gestand der Dieb, „aber es wird besser. Obwohl ich sicher sofort schlafen könnte, wenn ich mich hinlege.“  
„Das macht der Blutverlust“, erklärte der Detektiv, „Dieser Kerl hat nicht wenig Blut von dir abgezapft. Du wirst dich wohl noch eine Weile schlapp und erschöpft fühlen. Wenn du möchtest bringe ich dich nach Hause.“

„Das musst du nicht“, erwiderte Kaito grinsend und rappelte sich auf, „Ich schaff das schon ganz- ohh“, und sank zurück auf die Couch. Er fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Shinichi grinste leicht, ehe er sich aufrichtete.

„Möchtest du den Satz wiederholen?“

Kaito hob den Blick und schenkte dem Detektiv einen bösen Blick als Antwort, konnte dann aber ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Eigentlich“ begann er langsam, „ist es doch schon egal. Ich mein, du weißt wie ich aussehe und du kennst meine Fährte. Da kann ich dir genauso gut zeigen wo ich wohne.“

„Wie wär‘s, wenn du erstmal damit anfängst mir deinen Namen zu verraten?“, erwiderte Shinichi und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Der Meisterdieb blinzelte erst etwas verwirrt, bis ihm klar wurde, was der andere meinte. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, er, Kaitou KID, und sein Erzfeind, Shinichi Kudo. Aber KID war nicht KID. Nicht hier und jetzt, nicht in diesem Augenblick.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Mein Name ist Kaito Kuroba. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.“  
„Kaito Kuroba…“ Kaito lief ein weiterer Schauer über den Rücken, als er seinen Namen das erste Mal aus dem Mund des Detektivs hörte. Er verdeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand und wandte sich ab, eine Geste, die Shinichi zu verwirren schien.

„Was? Hab ich es falsch ausgesprochen?“  
„Nein. Nein, das passt schon“, nuschelte der Dieb verlegen und besann sich darauf, sein Pokerface aufzusetzen ehe er seinen Blick wieder dem Vampir zuwandte. „Es ist nur seltsam dich meinen Namen sagen zu hören.“

„Es ist auch seltsam ihn auszusprechen“, gestand Shinichi und grinste leicht. Doch das unbeschwerte Grinsen verschwand sofort wieder von seinen Lippen.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du dich hier ausruhen. Ich habe ein Gästezimmer zur freien Verfügung, falls du ein paar Stunden schlafen möchtest. Oder wir rufen ein Taxi und bringen dich nach Hause.“

„Ich glaube ich nehme das Taxi“, erwiderte Kaito und versuchte ein weiteres Mal aufzustehen. Er ging es diesmal langsam an und wappnete sich vor dem Schwindelgefühl, welches jedoch zum Glück ausblieb.

„Gut.“ Shinichi atmete auf. „Aber du solltest dich vorher umziehen. Du hast… Blut an deinem Shirt.“  
Kaito blickte ans ich hinab und tatsächlich, da war Blut. Es war natürlich bei weitem nicht so viel wie an Shinichi’s Kleidung gewesen war, an dem Abend, als er verwandelt worden war, aber es war genug um einen Taxifahrer zu beunruhigen. Genug um einen Taxifahrer zu veranlassen die Polizei zu rufen. Und das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Wir haben ungefähr dieselbe Größe, ich kann dir also Sachen von mir geben“, bot der Schülerdetektiv an, ein Angebot das Kaito dankend annahm. Nachdem Shinichi sicher gegangen war, dass Kaito nicht wieder umkippte deutete er ihm, ihm zu folgen. Er führte den Dieb durch sein Haus bis hin zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen entkam dem Meisterdieb und Shinichi warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Auf Kaito’s Gesicht konnte er Amüsement und Belustigung erkennen. „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ich jemals in Shinichi Kudo’s Schlafzimmer stehen werde.“

Der Meisterdetektiv rollte mit den Augen und ging zum Schrank um Kleidung für sie beide herauszusuchen. Er reichte Kaito ein Shirt und eine Jacke die er sich überwerfen konnte und nahm sich selbst ebenfalls ein frisches Hemd heraus. Langsam und ohne auf den Dieb zu achten schälte sich Shinichi aus seinem blutigen Oberteil.

Kaito stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Du bist echt weiß wie Schnee, ist dir das eigentlich klar?“

Der Vampir rollte erneut mit den Augen und zog sich das frische Shirt über den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Vampir, was erwartest du?“ Er wandte sich dem Meisterdieb zu, der gerade in die Jacke schlüpfte. Er hob den Kopf um Shinichi anzusehen und grinste frech.

„Ich finde es halt faszinierend. Eine gewisse Neugierde liegt uns Magiern im Blut.“

„Du solltest deine Neugierde im Zaum halten, sonst könnte dir das noch gefährlich werden“, erwiderte Shinichi und wartete darauf, dass Kaito fertig war. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Schlafzimmer.

„Ich werd dein Shirt entsorgen. Du kannst meines behalten, immerhin ist es zum Teil auch meine Schuld, dass du angegriffen wurdest. Das ist das mindeste.“

„ _Deine_ Schuld?“ Kaito hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. „Und wie genau sollte das deine Schuld gewesen sein, Meitantei?“

„Nun, ich hätte einerseits besser auf dich aufpassen müssen. Ich wusste wie wichtig der Stein für unseren Klienten ist. Ich hätte ihn dir nicht abnehmen müssen. Wenn du ihn noch bei dir getragen und ihn übergeben hättest wäre es vielleicht gar nicht erst so weit gekommen, dass du angegriffen wirst.“

Kaito boxte dem Detektiv leicht gegen die Schulter als sie die Wohnung verließen. Die frische Luft, wenn auch etwas kühl, fühlte sich gut an. Sein Kopf war immer noch schwummrig und er war erschöpft, aber es wurde besser. Shinichi führte ihn die Straße entlang Richtung Taxistand.

„Du kannst gar nichts dafür“ brummte der junge Meisterdieb, „Du warst ja nicht derjenige der mich angefallen hat.“

Der Detektiv schwieg. Sie liefen ein paar Minuten wortlos nebeneinander hier, bis sie schließlich ein Taxi fanden. Shinichi winkte es heran und stieg zusammen mit seinem Begleiter ein, welcher dem Fahrer auch gleich seine Adresse durchgab. Dann lehnte sich Kaito erschöpft zurück und sah den Vampir neben sich an.

„Wie machst dus eigentlich?“

Shinichi schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick, welcher KID zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Ich meine, deine neuen Lebensumstände. Werden deine Eltern und deine kleinen Freunde nicht misstrauisch?“

Der Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schwer“, begann er vorsichtig, bedacht darauf die Worte so zu wählen, dass der Taxifahrer nicht misstrauisch wurde, „Aber es ist nicht unmöglich. Tagsüber… bin ich müde und ausgelaugt. Ich sollte eigentlich schlafen aber ich zwinge mich Wach zu bleiben. Ich hab mir zwei Wochen lang eine Auszeit genommen aber ich denke, nächste Woche werde ich wieder zur Schule gehen. Und Detektivarbeit machen.“

„Das geht?“ Kaito klang sichtlich überrascht. Vermutlich hatte er erwartet, dass Shinichi bei Berührung mit Sonnenlicht zu Staub zerfallen würde. Der Detektiv schmunzelte leicht.

„Ja, es geht. Ich verliere zwar meine Kraft und bin angreifbarer als sonst, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut. Das einzige wirkliche Problem, dass ich habe, ist Selbstkontrolle. Und daran arbeite ich.“

„Die hast du drauf, meiner Meinung nach“, erwiderte Kaito und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Stadt, die an ihnen vorbeizog.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis sie schließlich bei Kaito’s Haus ankamen. Es war bereits spät in der Nacht und die Straßen waren still und dunkel als die beiden Jungen das Taxi verließen. Shinichi beugte sich zu dem Fahrer und bat ihn zu warten, da er noch wo anders hinmusste, ehe er Kaito zur Eingangstür brachte. Der Hausbewohner zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf. Dann wandte er sich an Shinichi, grinsend.

„Was ist? Bekomm ich jetzt einen Abschiedskuss?“

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue an und sah erst so aus als würde er den Witz des Diebes nicht wertschätzen. Dann umfasste er plötzlich Kaito’s Hand und zog sie zu seinem Mund. Das Lächeln des Diebes erstarrte doch er wehrte sich nicht. Auch, als Shinichi’s Zähne wuchsen und er sie sanft gegen die Fingerkuppe des Diebes presste. Wieder war da dieser kleine Stich und schon einen Augenblich später saugte Shinichi zart an der weichen Haut.

Ein warmer Schauer lief über Kaito’s Rücken als Shinichi schließlich von ihm abließ, ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Gute Nacht, mein Meisterdieb.“

Dann wandte Shinichi sich ab und schritt zurück zum Taxi.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war nicht einfach ein Leben als Oberschüler, Detektiv und Vampir ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Shinichi konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sein Clan ihm unter die Arme griff wo es nur ging. Er wurde mit Blutkonserven versorgt, die ihm halfen durch den Tag zu kommen und sein Wunsch ein normales Leben zu führen, solange die, die er liebte noch nichts ahnten wurde widerstandslos respektiert.

Auch sein Training machte gute Fortschritte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war stark genug, dass er selbst den Geruch von Blut an Tatorten aushielt, weswegen er auch die Detektivarbeit wiederaufnehmen konnte. Es war eine Herausforderung, die scharfen Sinne eines Vampires mit dem scharfen Verstand eines Oberschülers zu kombinieren. Oft wusste Shinichi schon anhand des Geruches an der Leiche wer der Mörder war, aber wie sollte er das argumentieren?

Sie waren es, weil die Leiche nach ihnen riecht? Nicht sehr überzeugend.

Aber er wäre nicht Shinichi Kudo, wenn er es nicht trotz dieses Hindernisses schaffte, den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren und die Verbrecher mit Logik zu überführen. Sherlock Holmes wäre stolz auf ihn.

Dennoch, Dinge hatten sich verändert und er wusste, dass er das Versteckspiel nicht ewig aufrecht halten konnte. Er war das jüngste Mitglied in seinem Clan, der jüngste Vampir unter ihnen, und sein Clan kümmerte sich gut um ihn, doch sie alle hatten ihre persönlichen Bande mit der Menschenwelt bereits vor langer Zeit durchtrennt. Es würde ihm nur Schmerz und Kummer bringen, wenn er sich zu sehr an sein menschliches Leben klammerte. Doch Shinichi war noch nicht bereit loszulassen. Er hatte nie die Wahl gehabt sich für dieses Leben zu entscheiden, er wurde dazu gezwungen. Natürlich war es immer noch besser als an jenem Abend gestorben zu sein, dass gab er offen zu. Dennoch würde er es vorziehen, wenn er weiterhin als Mensch leben konnte.

Es war ein Schultag wie jeder andere als der Anruf von Inspektor Megure kam. Shinichi hatte gerade Mittagspause mit Ran und knabberte lustlos an dem Bento, welches sie ihm mitgebracht hatte. Natürlich schmeckte ihm das liebevoll angerichtete Essen nicht wirklich. Alles schmeckte verdorben, aber wie konnte er Ran das ins Gesicht sagen ohne Verdacht auf sich zu lenken? Immerhin hatte er es bereits geschafft die Größe der Portionen zu reduzieren, sodass er nur noch ein kleines Bento runterwürgen musste.

Der Anruf war seine Rettung.  
„Es ist Inspektor Megure, ich muss mit ihm sprechen“, entschuldigte sich der Detektiv bei Ran und Sonoko und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Dach der Schule, nahm jedoch schon auf halben Weg hinauf den Anruf entgegen: „Kudo hier.“

„Shinichi, mein Junge, wir haben wieder eine Warnung von KID erhalten. Es sieht ganz so aus als hätte er vor das Auge von Belmonte zu stehlen.“

„Das Auge von Belmonte?“, wiederholte Shinichi nachdenklich. „Ist das nicht dieser riesige Diamant, den sie im Beika-Museum ausstellen? Ich habe gehört er kommt von einer Adelsfamilie in Portugal.“

„Genau der“, bestätigte der Inspektor, „Und wir haben vor KID diesmal endgültig das Handwerk zu legen. Darum brauchen wir dich.“

Shinichi hatte inzwischen das Dach der Schule erreicht und schritt langsam auf den Rand zu, welcher mit einem Gitter umzäunt war. Er hob seine freie Hand und stützte sich am Gitter ab, sein Blick auf den Schulhof vor seinen Augen gerichtet.

„Warum denken Sie, dass wir ihm diesmal das Handwerk legen können?“  
„Wegen der Zusammenarbeit mit Inspektor Nakamori und Hakuba Saguru.“

Shinichi runzelte die Stirn leicht ehe er sich umdrehte und an den Zaun gelehnt zu Boden sank. Er zog die Knie etwas näher an seinen Körper und rieb sich die Stirn. Er hatte von diesem Zusammenschluss gehört, Inspektor Megure hatte ihm schon vor einiger Zeit davon berichtet. Die beiden Einheiten wurden zusammengelegt um dem Meisterdieb ein für alle Mal den gar aus zu machen. Zusätzlich sollten die Schülerdetektive Hakuba Saguru und Shinichi Kudo als Unterstützung dienen. Beide waren so Nahe wie sonst niemand an den Meisterdieb herangekommen und die Polizei war sich sicher, dass eine Zusammenarbeit zum Erfolg führen würde.

„Gut, ich werde gleich auf dem Präsidium vorbeikommen und schau mir die Sache persönlich an.“  
Dann legte er auf.

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht leicht und blickte gen Himmel. Er würde so der schrecklichen Pflicht entkommen Ran’s Bento fertig zu essen, das war ein Pluspunkt. Aber Inspektor Nakamori und Hakuba Saguru waren nicht gerade Shinichi’s Favoriten, wenn es darum ging sich mit jemandem zusammen zu schließen um KID zu schnappen. Nakamori nahm ihn nicht ernst und war immer noch wütend darüber, dass Shinichi in der Vergangenheit seine Männer rumkommandiert hatte um KID zu schnappen ohne ihn darüber zu informieren. Und Hakuba Saguru war ihm zu direkt, zu gefährlich. Und vielleicht auch etwas zu arrogant.

Shinichi stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Dann hob er das Telefon wieder rein kleinwenig an und öffnete ein Chatfenster. Er neigte den Kopf ein zur Seite und dachte einen Moment lang nach, wie er die Nachricht am besten formulieren sollte ehe er sie schließlich in das Chat-Fenster tippte und den Sende-Button drückte.

_Wir haben einen Royal Flush._

 

„Hooooooh.“

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des jungen Mannes. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und las die Worte erneut, versuchte die Bedeutung zu verinnerlichen. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und ein leises Kichern entkam seiner Kehle.

„Du klingst unheimlich, wenn du das machst“, fuhr ihn das schöne Mädchen mit den langen, nachtschwarzen Haaren von der Seite an. Kaito verzog leicht das Gesicht und steckte sein Telefon wieder ein.

„Gut, dass mir deine Meinung diesbezüglich herzlich egal ist“, erwiderte er, schnappte sich seine Stäbchen und nahm genüsslich einen großen Bissen von dem Bento, welches Aoko ihm mitgebracht hatte. Die Hexe, denn nichts anderes war Akako, schnalzte mit der Zunge. Es war ein Laut, den sie immer dann machte, wenn sich Kaito ihrer Meinung nach nicht gebührend ihr gegenüber verhielt. Also eigentlich andauernd.

„Akako-chan hat recht, es ist wirklich ein bisschen gruslig, wenn du so lachst. Fast so, als würdest du etwas aushecken“, mischte sich nun auch Aoko ins Gespräch ein. Kaito rollte leicht mit den Augen, nahm den Blick aber nicht vom Bento. „Vielleicht mach ich das ja? Meine nächste große Zaubershow!“

„Lass die Tricks in der Schule lieber sein, wir sind die Woche schon dreimal gerügt worden deinetwegen“, erwiderte Aoko belehrend. Ein missbilligendes Geräusch verließ Kaito’s Lippen und er stürzte sich mit voller Energie auf sein Mittagessen. Natürlich versuchte Aoko ihn zu belehren, dass er nicht so schlingen sollte, aber Kaito konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Er wollte schnell fertig werden damit er weg konnte, er hatte immerhin einen wichtigen Anruf zu tätigen.

Nach kürzester Zeit war Kaito fertig und verbeugte sich vor Aoko: „Danke für das großartige Bento!“

Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ eilig das Klassenzimmer, laut rufend das er wohin müsste. Aoko schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Doch Kaito machte sich natürlich nicht auf den Weg zur Toilette, sondern steuerte geradewegs das Dach des Schulhauses an. So schnell er konnte schlüpfte er durch die eigentlich verschlossene Tür nach oben, bevor er erneut sein Handy aus der Hosentasche fischte und die noch immer geöffnete Nachricht erneut las.

_Wir haben einen Royal Flush._

Kaito drückte die Anruftaste bei der Nachricht und lauschte dem Freizeichen, wie es mehrere Male erklang. Einen Moment lang dachte er, es würde niemand abheben, aber dann krachte es in der Leitung und eine genervte Stimme erklang: „Was willst du?“  
„Was denn? So unglücklich von mir zu hören?“

Kaito hörte den Widerhall von Schritten am anderen Ende Leitung, aber sonst herrschte Stille. Shinichi antwortete ihm nicht sofort sondern schien erst ein Gebäude zu verlassen, vermutlich die Schule. „Ich wüsste nicht warum ich glücklich sein sollte von dir zu hören.“

„Das ist harsch“, Kaito war nicht wirklich verletzt, das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen immer noch präsent. Er schlenderte gemütlich über das große, freie Schuldach und genoss die warme Mittagssonne auf seinem Gesicht. „Warum hast du mich gewarnt? Ich dachte, du bist strikt dagegen über unsere Arbeit zu reden.“

Wieder kam die Antwort nicht sofort. Kaito lauschte den Hintergrundgeräuschen. Da waren Autos und Straßenlärm. Vermutlich war Shinichi auf dem Weg irgendwo hin. Zu Inspektor Megure vielleicht? Er hatte seine Warnung letzte Nacht abgeschickt, es würde zeitlich also sehr gut zusammenpassen.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand der Schülerdetektiv plötzlich. „Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein. Ich werde zwar da sein, aber ich werde mich aus der Sache so gut wie möglich raushalten. Es ist nicht fair, wenn ich meine Vorteile dir gegenüber nutze.“

„Und trotzdem hast du mich gewarnt.“

Shinichi seufzte tief. „Und trotzdem habe ich dich gewarnt.“

Kaito kicherte kurz, stoppte aber sofort als er realisierte, dass Shinichi ihn hören konnte. Er hatte noch nie in der Anwesenheit des anderen gekichert, hatte als Kaitou KID stets sein seriöses Pokerface behalten. Aber seit Shinichi’s Verwandlung zu einem Vampir hatten sich die Dinge geändert. Shinichi war nicht länger sein Feind. Jedenfalls nicht nur. Sie waren durch den Vorfall bei seinem letzten Raubzug zu sowas ähnlichen wie Freunden geworden.

Kaito hatte seine Beziehungen und Fähigkeiten spielen lassen um Shinichi’s Telefonnummer rauszufinden und hatte ihm auch relativ bald eine Nachricht geschickt. Nichts Aufregendes, nur ein Einfaches _Gibt es eigentlich Drinks, die du bevorzugst?_

Er war sich erst nicht sicher gewesen ob Shinichi die Anspielung verstanden hatte, aber nach ein paar Stunden kam schließlich die Antwort.

_Bancha. Aki Bancha ist auch okay. Aracha mag ich nicht wirklich. Oolong hasse ich._

Es war kein sonderlich schwieriger Code gewesen. Shinichi war viel zu auffällig vorgegangen, er hatte einfach die Kennzeichnung der Blutgruppen genommen und durch Teesorten ersetzt. Aber jemand, der die Nachricht las und nicht über Shinichi’s Kondition bescheid wusste würde den Code so oder so nicht entschlüsseln können.

Von dem Tag an haben Kaito und Shinichi angefangen sich gegenseitig zu schreiben. Belanglose Dinge, wirklich. Kaito wollte mehr über Shinichi’s Dasein als Vampir wissen und Shinichi wollte mehr über ihn wissen. Über Kaito.

Er wollte wissen, warum er seine Arbeit nicht einfach aufgab.

_Da gibt es eine alte Rechnung zu begleichen, die mein Vater offengelassen hat._

Shinichi hatte nicht weiter nachgeharkt. Vermutlich hatte er gewollt, aber er wusste, dass es zu unsicher war über Textnachrichten solche Dinge zu besprechen. Kaito hatte auch zweimal vorgeschlagen sich zu treffen, doch der Detektiv hatte beide Male dankend abgelehnt. Beim ersten Mal fühlte er sich _nicht in der Verfassung_ Kaito gegenüber zu treten. Der Dieb wusste, was das hieß.

Das zweite Mal konnte er nicht wegen seiner _Fortbildung_ am Abend. Kaito wusste, dass es bedeutete, dass er Zeit bei seinem Clan verbrachte. Shinichi war erpicht darauf, dass er das Raubtier in seinem Inneren unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Dann sehen wir uns also am Wochenende“, Kaito klang fröhlich, so als würde er sich tatsächlich darauf freuen Shinichi wiederzusehen. Der Detektiv auf der anderen Seite der Leitung schien weniger glücklich darüber. Im Gegenteil, es klang fast so als würde er mit den Zähnen knirschen.

„Kuroba-kun…“, der angespannte Tonfall ließ den Meisterdieb in seiner Fröhlichkeit innehalten. „Du hast doch sicher von den Leichenfunden in den letzten Wochen gelesen?“

Kaito runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte jedoch. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Shinichi das ja nicht sehen konnte, also antwortete er ihm: „Ja, klar. Einbrecher, Räuber, Diebe, jedes von den Opfern war auf seine Art ein Verbrecher. Und sie wurden alle tot im Wasser treibend gefunden. Was ist damit? Machst du dir etwa Sorgen, dass der Kerl den großen Kaitou KID ebenfalls in die Finger kriegen könnte? Lächerlich.“

„Da gibt es ein Detail“, unterbrach der Schülerdetektiv, zögerlich, „Etwas, das den Medien nicht mitgeteilt wurde. Etwas, das unter _Need to Know_ fällt.“

Kaito’s Nackenhaare stellten sich leicht auf. _Need to Know_ klang gar nicht gut. Und was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte war, dass Shinichi anscheinend gewillt war ihn in dieses Geheimnis einzuweihen.

„Kuroba-kun…“, Shinichi’s Stimme klang dumpf, so als würde er die Worte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor pressen, „…die Opfer waren alle blutleer.“

 

Shinichi war unruhig und Inspektor Megure sah es ihm an. Aber natürlich ging Inspektor Megure lediglich davon aus, dass es an Kaitou KID‘S Warnung lag über welche der Schülerdetektiv gerade gebeugt stand. Hakuba Saguru hatte sie bereits entschlüsselt, er war eine halbe Stunde vor Shinichi eingetroffen und hatte sich natürlich auch gleich nützlich gemacht.

Aber Shinichi störte sich nicht daran. Es war nicht so, dass er sich mit Hakuba streiten oder einen Kampf ausfechten wollte. Sie waren beide Detektive und sie verehrten beide Sherlock Holmes. Mit ihm zusammen wäre es wahrscheinlich sogar möglich Kaitou KID diesmal endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber Shinichi hatte nicht vor, das zuzulassen. Er würde seine Augen und Ohren offenhalten und darauf achten, dass KID nichts passieren würde.

Der Detektiv verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er sollte sich schämen solche Gedanken zu hegen. Wenn KID geschnappt wurde, dann wäre es seine eigene Schuld. Und es wäre durchaus verdient.

„Was denkst du, Kudo?“, riss ihn Hakuba’s Stimme aus den Gedanken. Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens hob den Blick und sah den englischen Jungen an. Er schwieg einen Moment, nachdenklich, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe deiner Interpretation nichts hinzuzufügen. Meine Schlussfolgerung endet in demselben Ergebnis wie deine.“

Hakuba’s Haltung schien sich etwas zu entspannend, eine minimale Bewegung die Shinichi nur wegen seiner scharfen Sinne wahrnehmen konnte. Aber er ignorierte die Bewegung, so wie er gelernt hatte vieles zu ignorieren das ein normaler Mensch nicht fähig war wahrzunehmen und wandte sich an Inspektor Megure und Inspektor Nakamori.

„Was tun wir wegen dem Mörder?“

„Dem Mörder?“, Ginzou Nakamori klang überrascht. Aber nicht die angenehme Art von überrascht, wenn der Schülerdetektiv einen Tathergang präsentierte und niemand, weder der Täter noch die Anwesenden glauben konnten, dass er das Rätsel tatsächlich gelöst hatte. Es war die Art von überrascht sein, die Erwachsene gegenüber Kindern an den Tag zu legen pflegten, wenn sie es einfach nicht fassen konnten, dass das Kind tatsächlich so eine dämliche Frage gestellt hatte. Er kannte dieses Verhalten zu gut aus seiner Zeit als Conan.

„Was sollte schon mit ihm sein? Du denkst ja wohl nicht wirklich, dass er Kaitou KID in die Finger kriegen wird, wenn sogar wir dran scheitern?“

Er hätte so eine Antwort erwarten müssen. Nein, er _hatte_ so eine Antwort erwartet. Natürlich würde Nakamori davon ausgehen, dass der Mörder KID nicht zu nahekommen konnte. Aber Shinichi wusste, dass der Mörder kein Mensch war. Dass der Mörder Fähigkeiten hatte, die die Fähigkeiten der Polizei um Längen schlugen.

Der Schülerdetektiv atmete tief durch: „Natürlich nicht, Inspektor. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es nur angesprochen haben.“

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schob die Ankündigung zurück zu Inspektor Megure. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern.

„Na dann, wie wollen wir KID aufhalten? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?“

 

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit für die Vorbereitungen, da der Überfall schon für das kommende Wochenende angekündigt war, aber dank Shinichi’s und Hakuba’s guter Zusammenarbeit waren sie schnell mit einem soliden Plan aufgefahren, der Helfen sollte, KID das Handwerk zu legen. Shinichi hatte versucht sich Großteils rauszuhalten, hatte nur hie und da einen Vorschlag eingeworfen oder eine Sorge laut ausgesprochen um es so wirken zu lassen, als wäre er wirklich daran interessiert KID zu stellen, wenn es ihm in Wahrheit doch vollkommen egal war.

Dennoch hatte es gereicht um sämtliche Geräte, die sie brauchten rechtzeitig zu organisieren und im Beika-Museum aufzubauen. Shinichi war anwesend, zusammen mit den beiden Inspektoren und Hakuba als die Polizisten die letzten Handgriffe an den für KID vorbereiteten Fallen tätigten. Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens hatte seine Hände in der Hosentasche vergraben und lehnte etwas abseits an einer Wand. Er würde nicht den Fehler machen mitzuhelfen, wo er doch versprochen hatte sich aus Kaito’s Arbeit rauszuhalten.

Es war schon schwer genug gewesen dem anderen nicht ein genaues Briefing zu geben worauf er aufzupassen hatte. Shinichi war tatsächlich ein kleinwenig besorgt, dass die Falle zuschnappen könnte, aber viel größere Sorgen machte ihm der wilde Vampir, der sein Unwesen trieb und Verbrecher tötete. Bis jetzt hatte Shinichi sich keine Sorgen um das Wesen machen müssen. Er wusste, wer der Täter war. Innerhalb des Clans sprachen sich Geschichten von wilden Vampiren schnell herum.

Aber er war nicht in der Position den Täter an die Polizei zu verraten. Es würde nichts bringen. Wenn die Polizisten versuchten ihn festzunehmen würde er sie einfach töten, so wie die Verbrecher auch. Und solange er nur Schuldige attackierte würde Shinichi das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Magen ignorieren können.

„Kudo, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Inspektor Megure’s Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er entspannte seine Haltung ein wenig und schenkte dem Inspektor ein kleines Lächeln: „Ja, alles okay soweit.“

„Wir haben noch ungefähr 30 Minuten bevor KID zuschlägt. Wenn dich irgendwas bedrückt sag es ruhig.“

Shinichi schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Ich fühl mich etwas erschöpft. Ich werde, bevor KID zuschlägt, noch mal an die frische Luft gehen.“

„Wie du meinst.“

Inspektor Megure wandte sich ab und schritt zurück zu Hakuba und Nakamori. Der junge Detektiv hob den Kopf als der Inspektor näherkam und Shinichi hörte dank seinem feinem Gehör die Worte des Jungen: „Diesmal schnappen wir ihn. Die Polizisten sind gebrieft, hier kommt keiner rein oder raus ohne, dass er unsere Falle aktiviert.“  
Shinichi seufzte tief auf. Natürlich war Hakuba’s Idee nicht schlecht. Wenn die Polizisten nur in Paaren arbeiteten und sie eine geheime Losung hatten, die sonst niemand kannte war es natürlich schwer für KID sich als einer von ihnen auszugeben und einzusteigen. Der Schülerdetektiv wandte sich ab und schritt auf den Ausgang zu, der Weg gesäumt mit Polizisten.

Hakuba’s Pärchen-Trick war gut durchdacht. Niemand würde es auf die Schnelle schaffen einzudringen, wenn er nicht die geheime Losung und das Gesicht seines Partners kannte. Es war eine Falle, die es fast unmöglich machte sie nicht auszulösen.

Fast.

Shinichi hielt inne. Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, überdeckt mit Latex und Parfum. Aber das störte seine Sinne nicht, es störte seine Nase nicht die schon so sehr auf KID‘s Blut fixiert war. Er hatte bereits zweimal von dem Jungen gekostet und war ihm nicht nur als KID, sondern auch als Kaito sehr nahe gewesen.

Der Detektiv schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, die Fährte noch tiefer in sich aufnehmend. Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Museum.

Hakuba’s Plan war gut durchdacht. Aber KID war nicht dumm. Er würde nicht erst kurz vor der angekündigten Zeit im Museum erscheinen. Er war bereits anwesend, seit dem Moment wo sie begannen hatten ihren Plan umzusetzen. Und als voll eingeweihtes Mitglied würde niemand auf die Idee kommen ihn, einen einfachen Polizisten, zu verdächtigen.

Shinichi schloss seine Jacke als er an die kühle Nachtluft hinaustrat. Er musste sich keine Gedanken um Hakuba und die Inspektoren machen. KID würde das Ding schon schaukeln.

Worüber er sich mehr Gedanken machen musste war das Monster, dass in der Dunkelheit der Nacht auf den schneeweißen Magier lauern würde.

 

KID wandte den Kopf etwas zur Seite als Shinichi gar nicht allzu weit von ihm inne hielt. Vermutlich hatte er seine Fährte bemerkt. Der Dieb verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er hatte so gut es ging versucht seine Fährte zu überdecken, aber anscheinend waren die Instinkte und Sinne des Vampirs doch schärfer als erwartet.

KID wusste, dass Shinichi nicht begeistert von dem Raubzug war. Nicht, weil es ein Raubzug war, nein. Er war nicht begeistert, weil ein Mörder herumlief, der Diebe und andere Verbrecher tötete. Und laut den Informationen, die Shinichi als Geheimniswahrer mit ihm geteilt hatte war dieser Mörder auch noch übermenschlicher Natur. KID musste also auf der Hut sein, nicht nur vor der Polizei, sondern auch vor dem Mörder.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so als wolle Shinichi auf ihn zukommen. Natürlich konnte er das tun. Er konnte zu ihm kommen, mit ihm reden und im schlimmsten Fall auch noch seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Damit würde er KID in eine Position bringen, in der er fliehen musste. Damit wäre der ganze Überfall hinfällig.

Aber Shinichi wandte sich ab und verließ das Gebäude, zur Überraschung des Meisterdiebes. Hatte er sich eingebildet, dass Shinichi ihn bemerkt hatte? Waren das Latex seiner Verkleidung und das Parfum des Polizisten, welchen er imitierte, doch genug gewesen um die Nase des Vampirs in die Irre zu führen? KID konnte das nicht glauben. Vermutlich wollte Shinichi einfach nicht in diesen Raubzug involviert werden und nahm Reißaus bevor die Sache ernst wurde.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Nur weil Shinichi das Gebäude verlassen hatte hieß es nicht, dass es einfacher werden würde. Hakuba und die beiden Inspektoren waren immer noch anwesend und sie waren immer noch motiviert dafür den Meisterdieb ein für alle Mal zu schnappen. Und soweit KID wusste waren die Polizisten diesmal nicht schlecht vorbereitet. Schon alleine die Idee mit dem Pärchen-Trick war ziemlich klug gewesen. Hätte KID nicht beschlossen schon ein paar Stunden früher aufzutauchen und in den Trick als Mitarbeiter der Polizei eingeweiht zu werden wäre er garantiert in die Falle getappt.

Aber das konnte noch nicht alle gewesen sein. Der Pärchen-Trick war nett, aber es war nicht das Ass in Hakuba’s Ärmel. Um ehrlich zu sein tippte der Meisterdieb bei dem Detektiv auf etwas Handfesteres. Beispielsweise eine Pistole mit Narkosepfeilen. Er hatte sich sicherheitshalber für eine schusssichere Weste unter seinem Hemd entschieden, damit ihm auch nichts passieren konnte.

Die Zeit seines Diebstahls rückte näher und KID kümmerte sich darum die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Sein Fluchtweg schien immer noch frei zu sein und auch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rund um das Auge von Belmont dürften kein Problem darstellen umgangen zu werden. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen aber natürlich saß sein Pokerface perfekt und solange er noch in der Verkleidung des Polizisten steckte würde er es nicht zulassen, dass auch nur der leiseste Verdacht gegen ihn aufkam.

Die angekündigte Zeit rückte näher und KID machte sich bereit. Er spürte die Anspannung im Museum, unter den Polizisten und den Inspektoren. Hakuba war tatsächlich der einzige der Anwesenden, der einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren schien, aber KID war sich sicher, dass das entweder reine Selbstüberschätzung oder ein verdammt gutes Pokerface waren. Als der Zeiger der Uhr schließlich umsprang geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. An verschiedenen Ecken des Museums zündeten Rauchbomben, die KID schon Tage zuvor dort installiert hatte. Überrascht und natürlich kaum darauf vorbereitet begann sich leichte Unruhe unter den Polizisten breit zu machen. Auch KID spielte den Überraschten, schaffte es aber in dem Getümmel und der Unruhe näher an das Auge heranzutreten.

Der Rauch begann sich zu verziehen als Inspektor Megure die Lüftung des Museums manuell aktivierte, aber das setzte lediglich Phase zwei seines Plans in die Tat um. Am oberen Gelände der Treppe erschien wie aus dem nichts Kaitou KID. Sofort wurden Geschrei und Stimmen laut, vor allem als KID sich plötzlich in den Gang zurückzog. Eine Horde Polizisten, angeführt von Inspektor Nakamori hechtete dem vermeintlichen Dieb nach, doch es war nichts weiter als ein Dummie. KID hatte darauf gehofft, dass auch Megure und Hakuba auf den Doppelgänger reinfallen würden, aber natürlich waren sie, mit einer Handvoll Polizisten zurückgeblieben.

„Bleibt alle Ruhig!“, befahl Hakuba mit strenger Stimme, „Das war nur ein Doppelgänger. Der echte KID wird definitiv hier-“

Und mit einem Mal fiel das Licht aus.

KID wusste, dass es kein sonderlich innovativer Weg war um an das Auge zu kommen, aber Chaos zu schaffen war eine effektive Art und Weise die Truppen zu verwirren und zu zerstreuen. Die Männer begannen ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu tasten und KID nutzte die Chance und rempelte einen der Polizisten an, sodass er gegen den Sockel mit dem Auge stolperte. Dies löste natürlich sofort eine weitere Falle aus, von welcher KID schon erwartet hatte, dass Hakuba sie installieren würde – mittels Notstromgenerator vermutlich. Handschellen schossen aus dem Boden des Sockels und erwischten anstelle des Meisterdiebes den armen Polizisten, der gegen den Sockel gestolpert war.

Dass der Stein im selben Zug von seinem Sockel gestoßen worden war kam KID nur zugute. Er nutzte die Dunkelheit um das Auge an sich zu nehmen, Sekunden bevor das Licht wieder anging. Wie es sich für das Grande Finale gehörte entledigte sich KID seiner Maskierung und landete elegant und mit einem lauten Lachen auf dem Fensterbrett, welches er für seine Flucht außerkoren hatte. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und in seiner Hand glitzerte das Auge von Belmont.

„Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit, meine Lieben. Inspektor Megure, es war mir eine Ehre Sie heute abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen, aber für mich und das Auge wird es Zeit zu gehen.“

Er hörte die Stimmen der Polizisten, die sich gegenseitig Befehle zuriefen um ihn zu schnappen, doch KID‘s Blick haftete auf Hakuba. Der Detektiv wirkte viel zu entspannt dafür, dass KID den Stein in Händen hielt und kurz davor war zu entkommen. Auch Inspektor Megure schien nicht minder beeindruckt und da verstand KID.

Alles, was bis zu diesem Moment geschehen war, der Pärchen-Trick, Nakamori der den Doppelgängern nachjagte, das Auslösen der Falle an dem Stein, es war alles geplant gewesen. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln schlich sich auf Hakuba’s Lippen und er zog eine Fernbedienung aus seiner Jacke und presste einen Knopf.

KID‘s Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er hatte seine Umgebung im Auge und lauschte auf alles, das seltsam klang. Hakuba hatte etwas aktiviert, eine Falle von der KID nichts wusste. Und es würde schwer sein der Falle zu entkommen, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte worum es sich handelte.

Doch er hörte nichts, sah auch nichts. Das Museum war still, nur die Stimmen und Schritte der Polizisten störten den Frieden.

Wenn es etwas gab, das KID noch weniger mochte als laute Fallen, die sofort zuschnappten, dann war es Fallen die sich langsam und schleichend aktivierten. Es war so viel schwerer solchen Fallen zu entkommen.

Hakuba drückte den Knopf noch mal. Und noch mal.

Und dann wurde KID klar warum er nichts hörte, nichts sah. Die Falle löste nicht aus.

Ein lautes Lachen kam über seine Lippen und der Meisterdieb deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wie es scheint ist das mein Zeichen zu verschwinden. Adieu und bis zum nächsten Mal.“  
Und mit einer weiteren Rauchbombe und dem Klirren der Fensterscheibe verschwand Kaitou KID mit seinem Gleiter in die Nacht hinaus.

Inspektor Megure wurde laut und begann Polizisten rumzukommandieren, anzuschreien, KID hinterher zu jagen während Hakuba weiterhin wie ein Besessener den Knopf in seiner Hand drückte. Sie waren beschäftigt mit sich selbst, zu beschäftigt um zu bemerken, dass der Gleiter nur eine Attrappe war. Es war sein Fluchtplan gewesen, mit dem Gleiter in die Nacht zu verschwinden, aber seine Neugierde übermannte ihn. Es war ungewöhnlich für Hakuba, dass einer seiner Pläne nicht funktionierte und KID wollte wissen woran es gelegen hatte. Also hatte er seine Tarnung als Polizist wieder angelegt und begann eilig, zusammen mit einer Handvoll anderer Polizisten den Raum zu untersuchen.

„Du!“

KID erschrak, fühlte sich bereits enttarnt, doch Hakuba deutete auf einen Polizisten der gerade durch die Tür gehechtet kam. Der Mann blieb erschrocken stehen, wie ein Reh welches gerade vor die Scheinwerfer eines Autos gesprungen war.

„Warum hat die Falle nicht gezündet?!“  
Der Polizist salutierte sofort, seine Haltung steif, ehe er antwortete: „Sir, die Generatoren für die Falle wurden lahmgelegt! Jemand hat sie manipuliert!“

„Manipuliert?“, Megure wirkte sichtlich überrascht. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Gibt es einen Verdächtigen? Wer hat den Raum mit den Generatoren heute betreten?“

„Nun, das waren die beiden Männer, die die Installation übernommen haben. Dann zwei von Inspektor Nakamori’s Männern um sicher zu gehen das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. U-Und dann natürlich auch Sie beiden, Sirs.“

Das schien keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gewesen zu sein. Wenn Hakuba der Letzte gewesen war, den die beiden Wachmänner gesehen hatten, wie hatte es dann zu einer Manipulation kommen können.

„Oh“, setzte der Polizist plötzlich fort, „Und Shinichi Kudo.“

„Shinichi?“, wiederholte Megure überrascht, „Nur er? Ohne Partner?“

„Ja“, der Polizist zögerte etwas. Er wusste wohl, dass er sich jetzt selbst in die Bredouille brachte, aber er musste einfach erzählen was geschehen war, „Wir wussten, dass sein Partner Inspektor Nakamori war und das Inspektor Nakamori gerade beschäftigt war seine Männer zu instruieren. Wir haben deswegen die drei Sicherheitsfragen für Kudo-kun abgefragt und er hat alle drei richtig beantwortet. Wir haben ihn reingelassen und er war auch wirklich nur ganz kurz drinnen.“

Hakuba runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich dann aber sofort an Inspektor Megure: „Inspektor, kommt Ihnen die Sache merkwürdig vor?“

„Der Vorfall? Nein. Shinichi? Definitiv. Er hat sich schon den ganzen Tag seltsam verhalten.“

Hakuba verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und spann den Gedanken von Megure weiter: „Was, wenn Kaitou KID Bescheid wusste? Wenn er wusste, dass er dieses Mal nicht nur Inspektor Nakamori und mir, sondern auch Ihnen und Kudo gegenüberstehen würde? Was, wenn er deshalb beschlossen hat das Museum früher zu infiltrieren. Und was, wenn er jemanden gewählt hatte, den wir nicht verdächtigen würden?“

„Durch den Vorschlag Detektiv und Inspektor zu wechseln wäre es natürlich leichter gewesen. Nakamori kennt Shinichi nicht so gut wie ich, ihm wäre eine Veränderung im Verhalten nicht so schnell aufgefallen wie mir.“

„Dann könnte es möglich sein, dass KID sich schon vor Stunden hier eingeschlichen und den ganzen Tag die Rolle des Shinichi Kudo gespielt hatte. Hmpf“, Hakuba wirkte genervt, „dieser Kerl ist wirklich nicht zu Unterschätzen.“

KID wandte sich ab und trat den Rückzug an. Mit schnellen Schritten steuerte er auf den Ausgang zu, versuchte dabei wie jemand zu wirken, der gerade einen Befehl erhalten hatte und motiviert war diesen auszuführen. Seine Gedanken rasten auf Hochtouren.

Natürlich hatte Hakuba recht behalten. Er hatte über die Zusammenarbeit Bescheid gewusst. Und er hatte sich bereits lange vor seiner angekündigten Zeit eingeschlichen.

Aber wo Hakuba falsch lag war, dass er sich als Shinichi ausgegeben hatte. Auch hatte er nichts von den zwei zusätzlichen Generatoren für die versteckte Falle gewusst. Das waren Insiderinformationen, die nur jemand haben konnte, der an dem Plan mitgearbeitet hatte.

Was bedeuten würde, dass Shinichi selbst den Generatorraum betreten und die Falle lahmgelegt hatte.

KID versuchte sein immer breiter werdendes Grinsen zu verbregen. Soviel zu _Ich mische mich nicht in deine Arbeit ein._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich die Timeline der ganzen Fanfiction abgeändert habe (derzeitige Jahreszeit: Herbst) musste ich die vorhergehenden Kapitel leicht überarbeiten. Es wurden keine gravierenden Veränderungen vorgenommen, no worries :)
> 
> Ab jetzt kommen die Kapitel wieder regelmäßig.

Es war bereits stockdunkel als KID sich weit genug vom Museum entfernt hatte um durchzuatmen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er fischte das Auge von Belmont aus seiner Jackentasche. Der Diamant war wunderschön, ungefähr so groß wie seine Faust und absolut perfekt geschliffen. Er blickte kurz nach oben zum Himmel, aber der Mond war verdeckt von den Gebäuden, die um ihn herum aufragten. Also verstaute er den Stein wieder sicher im Inneren seiner Uniform, wissend, dass er die Verkleidung in der nächsten Mülltonne entsorgen würde. Es wäre zu gefährlich hier als Polizist rumzuschleichen. Andererseits trug KID unter seiner Uniform auch nichts anderes als sein Kostüm. Nur zwei Straßen weiter wartete jedoch Jii auf ihn, der ihn mit nach Hause nehmen würde. In dessen Wagen würde er sich umziehen und kontrollieren können, ob der Stein tatsächlich Pandora war oder nicht.

Der Meisterdieb atmete tief durch und warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Er fühlte sich unwohl in der dunklen Straße. Das letzte Mal, als er um diese Zeit in so einer Straße rumgelaufen war, war er von einem Vampir attackiert worden. Aber wie groß waren die Chancen, dass ihm das zweimal hintereinander passieren würde?

„Außerdem hätte er mich gewarnt“, murmelte der Junge und zog die Polizeikappe tiefer in sein Gesicht, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte, „Wenn der Stein irgendeinem Blutsauger gehören würde hätte er mich sicher längst eingeholt.“

KID versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen und die Angst aus seinem Nervensystem zu verbannen. Er atmete tief aus und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er durfte nicht stehen bleiben, die Polizei war immer noch auf der Suche nach KID und so weit hatte er sich noch nicht vom Museum entfernt.

Es waren Schritte, die hinter ihm laut wurden, die ihn dazu brachten inne zu halten. Er drehte sich ein Stück, sodass er einen Blick über seine Schulter werfen konnte, die Hand bereits beim Waffengurt. Er war ein Polizist, auf der Suche nach dem fliehenden Kaitou KID, das durfte er nicht vergessen. Wenn er sich das immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief war sein Pokerface perfekt.

„Wer ist da?!“, hallte seine Stimme in der stillen Nacht wider. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Angreifer legte dieser hier keinen Wert darauf sich heimlich anzuschleichen. Er trat aus dem Schatten in das Licht einer einzelnen Straßenlaterne. Er war nur mit einer Hose bekleidet, sein Oberkörper war nackt, tätowiert und weiß. Viel zu weiß um menschlich zu sein und KID wusste sofort was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es war ein weiterer Vampir.

Wieso kamen die alle jetzt plötzlich aus ihren Nestern gekrochen?

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?“, fragte KID mit fester Stimme, die definitiv nicht nach seiner eigenen klang. Wenn Shinichi’s Sorge berechtigt war, dann war dieser Vampir der Massenmörder, der in letzter Zeit sein Unwesen trieb. Und Kaitou KID war definitiv jemand, der in sein Beuteschema fiel.

„Verzeihung, Officer. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Dieb, der hier vorbeigekommen sein soll. Er ist komplett in weiß gekleidet, wie ein Magier…“

„Sie sprechen von Kaitou KID“, KID‘s Stimme war kühl, „Die Polizei sucht bereits nach ihm. Es ist ehrenwert, dass ein besorgter Bürger wie Sie uns unterstützen möchte, aber Sie sollten besser nach Hause gehen. Es ist bereits spät.“

Der Fremde legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und die schulterlangen Haare, welche seinen Kopf zierten – der Kerl erinnerte KID ein bisschen an Jesus – fielen ihm ins Gesicht. „Ihre Sorge ist lobenswert, Officer.“ Seine Stimme klang ruhig und KID erlaubte es sich, sich ein kleinwenig zu entspannen. Anscheinend wusste der Mann nicht wen er vor sich hatte, anscheinend kannte er seine Fährte nicht.

„Ich tue nur meine Bürgerpflicht“, erwiderte der Polizist, fasste sich kurz an die Mütze als Zeichen der Verabschiedung und wandte sich von dem Fremden ab. Nur schnell weg hier.

Doch da war sie wieder, diese übermenschliche Schnelligkeit der Vampire. Der Jesus-Verschnitt stand plötzlich genau vor ihm, seine Augen blutrot. Seine Lippen umspielte ein wahnsinniges Lächeln und mit einer Bewegung, die schon wieder viel zu schnell für KID‘s Augen war hatte er den Stein aus KID’s Tasche gerissen. Erschrocken machte der Dieb einen Sprung nach hinten und fasste sich an das Loch der Polizeiuniform. Ihm selbst war nichts passiert, aber seine Verkleidung sowie sein Hemd waren zerrissen. Der Typ schien nicht zimperlich zu sein.

„Seit wann tragen Polizisten denn Diamanten bei sich…? …Kaitou KID.“

KID schaffte es gerade noch den Kopf zu heben als er auch schon einen harten Schlag in seinem Nacken spürte und kurz darauf zu Boden ging.

 

Als KID die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete starrte er an die vergilbte Decke eines dreckigen Apartments. Er rümpfte die Nase über den Geruch und schloss die Augen wieder, um die tanzenden Lichtpunkte zu vertreiben.

Er hatte einfach kein Glück. Seit dem Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass Vampire existierten war er immer wieder in welche hineingelaufen. Es war als habe jemanden den Schleier der Illusion von seinen Augen weggerissen und er war nun in der Lage all das zu sehen, was früher so gut vor ihm verborgen lag.

Und jetzt lag er hier, überraschend weich, in einem Apartment das stank nach Blut, Tod und Verderben und er wusste nicht ob es das jetzt für ihn gewesen war oder nicht. KID öffnete seine Augen erneut und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte sich versucht dagegen zu wappnen, aber die halb verwesten Kadaver von Ratten und die vergilbten und schimmligen Wände ließen dennoch Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen.

Er öffnete seinen Mund und tat zwei tiefe Atemzüge um die Panik, die in ihm auftrat zu unterdrücken, schloss dann jedoch wieder den Mund als er merkte, dass es seine Übelkeit nur verstärkte. Er verzog das Gesicht etwas und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch keine Chance. Seine Handgelenke und seine Beine waren an das Bett gefesselt, auf dem er lag.

„Verdammt“, KID war ein Meister des Entfesselns, aber wer auch immer die Seile an seinen Gelenken festgebunden hatte kümmerte sich einen Scheiß darum ob sie sich in seine Haut schnürten oder nicht. Wenn er versuchte sich zu bewegen konnte er spüren, wie sich die Haut unter den Fesseln löste.

Er atmete tief aus und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Wenn dieser Kerl wirklich der Massenmörder war, von dem Shinichi versucht hatte ihn zu warnen musste er hier raus. Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal seine Arme zu bewegen, doch da ging auch schon die Tür auf und er Jesus-Verschnitt trat ein. Seine Augen waren immer noch blutrot und auf seinen Lippen lag ein süffisantes Lächeln. Kaito hasste es.

„Du versuchst davonzulaufen? Lass das lieber gleich sein, sonst wird es am Ende nur noch schmerzhafter für dich.“

„Was willst du von mir?“, knurrte KID und stoppte seine Bemühungen sich zu befreien. Wenn er es schaffte das der Kerl seine Fesseln lockerte, nur ein kleines bisschen, dann hatte er auch eine reelle Chance davon zu kommen.

„Was ich will? Ich will dein Blut“, erwiderte der Typ als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. „Ich bin ein Jäger, du bist die Beute. Ich dachte, das ist offensichtlich.“

„Wäre mir neu, dass Menschen sowas wie Beute sind“, erwiderte der Dieb und spannte seine Armmuskeln etwas an. Er versuchte wenigstens eines seiner Handgelenke aus der engen Schlaufe zu winden. Nur eine Hand, wenn er nur eine Hand frei bekam hatte er eine Chance.

Der Vampir lachte. „Nun, es ist wahr, dass Menschen in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr sooft zur Beute werden wie das früher der Fall war. Aber ich habe einen Deal, weißt du? Ich jage nicht jeden Menschen, ich picke mir nur ganz besondere Menschen raus.“  
„Ach? Und womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient?“

KID versuchte ihn weiter zu beschäftigten, seinen Fokus weiter von KID‘s Befreiungsversuchen abzulenken. Er spürte wie sein Handgelenk zu bluten begann und hielt inne, aber der Vampir schien nicht auf das Blut zu reagieren. Nach wenigen Augenblicke setzte KID seine Bemühungen fort, die Augen fest auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers gerichtet.

„Ich habe die offizielle Erlaubnis den Abschaum der Gesellschaft für meine Jagd zu nutzen“, verkündete der Pseudo-Jesus stolz und öffnete seine Arme, als würde er eine Predigt halten. Der Typ schien sich wohl wirklich für eine Art Erlöser oder so zu halten.

„Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass dein Boss so glücklich drüber ist, wenn du blutleere Leichen zurück lässt“, konterte der Dieb und verdiente sich damit einen eiskalten Blick aus blutroten Augen. Der Vampir schritt langsam näher. Seine Schritte waren lautlos, wie die einer Katze und KID konnte die Gefahr, die die Haltung des anderen ausstrahlte beinahe körperlich spüren. Er beugte sich über den am Bett gefesselten Jungen und grinste süffisant: „Wenn ich du wäre würde ich aufpassen was ich sage.“

Mit einer übermenschlich schnellen Bewegung hatte der Typ KID‘s Polizeiuniform von seinem Körper gerissen und in eine Ecke des Raumes befördert. Stattdessen lag er nun mit Hemd, Hose und Krawatte seines KID-Kostüms auf dem Bett. Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus der Kehle des Diebes.

„Kaitou KID höchstpersönlich wird meine nächste Mahlzeit sein. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mir so ein großer Fisch ins Netz geraten wird, aber sind wir mal ehrlich… am Ende bist du auch nicht mehr als ein einfacher Dieb und damit offiziell zur Beute freigegeben.“

Die Hand des Vampirs fand ihren Weg zu KID‘s Wange und sie fühlte sich eiskalt an. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper kam zurück und der Dieb presste sein Kiefer zusammen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie der letzte Vampir, dem er begegnet war seinen Hals gebissen hatte, die Schmerzen die er empfunden hatte. Aber der hier schien anders zu sein. Sanfter. Und das machte ihn umso unheimlicher.

„Weißt du“, begann er langsam und musterte den Jungen auf seinem Bett, ehe er mit einer schnellen Bewegung das blaue Hemd in zwei Teile riss, „Ich spiele gern mit meinem Essen. Ich weiß, Eltern erziehen ihre Kinder dazu, dass man das nicht tut, aber nachdem ich schon lange keine Eltern mehr habe kann es mir eigentlich egal sein. Und es macht so viel _Spaß_ , wenn das Essen vorher noch etwas schreit…“

KID wollte gerade eine freche Antwort geben als er die scharfen und schmutzigen Nägel des Vampirs an seiner Brust kratzen spürte. Der Kerl musste seine Nägel angespitzt haben denn die federleichte Berührung hinterließ einen brennenden Schmerz und blutige Striemen auf seiner Haut. Gierig beugte sich der Vampir vor und begann das Blut von der Brust des Jungen zu lecken.

„Blutgruppe B… sehr lecker, wirklich. Selten, außerdem.“

Er leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen und KID wurde schon allein von dem Anblick wieder übel. Solange der Typ mit seinen oberen Hautschichten beschäftigt war und ihn nicht zu schwer verwundete fokussierte der Dieb sich weiter darauf sein Handgelenk aus der Schlinge zu drehen. Er ging rücksichtsloser vor als zuvor, das zusätzliche Blut an seinem Handgelenk war nicht weiter auffällig, wenn der Mistkerl schon absichtlich Wunden auf seiner Brust hinterließ.

Dem Vampir schien das nicht aufzufallen. Er grub seine Nägel erneut in den Körper des Diebes, diesmal an seiner Seite und hinterließ weitere, tiefe Kratzspuren. KID konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken und bäumte seinen Körper in einem hilflosen Versuch der Flucht leicht auf. Der Vampir grinste jedoch nur und leckte sich die blutigen Finger ab.

„Du schmeckst himmlisch, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“

„Ja“, keuchte KID und der überraschte Blick des Vampires brachte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Was? Glaubst du wirklich du wärst der erste, der von mir trinkt? Lächerlich.“

„Oh? Nun, wenn du schon über uns Bescheid weißt brauch ich ja nicht mehr so geheimnisvoll tun.“

KID‘s Grinsen erstarb als er sah wie der Vampir seine Fangzähne wachsen ließ. Sie waren um einiges länger als die von Kudo. Oder hatte Kudo ihm einfach nie das volle Ausmaß gezeigt? Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und die Erinnerung an den schmerzhaften Biss an seinem Hals kehrte zurück. Der Vampir beugte sich näher zu KID‘s Gesicht und dieser begann erneut eifrig seine Hand aus der Schlinge zu befreien.

Die Zähne gruben sich tief in seine Schulter und ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und seinen linken Arm. KID konnte einen lauten Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken doch er nutzte die aufsteigende Panik und riss mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen rechten Arm frei. Dann nutzte er die immer noch vorhandene Kraft, die er hatte und den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite und schlug dem Vampir mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe. Dieser, den Schlag nicht kommen sehend, ließ von KID‘s Schulter ab und sank bewusstlos zusammen.

Der Dieb tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt nicht entspannen konnte. Der Typ war immer noch ein Vampir, er würde sich von dem Schlag also schneller erholt haben als ein normaler Mensch. KID nutzte die freie Hand und fasste soweit es ging nach unten. Er hatte seine Pistole an seinem Bein befestigt, wenn er also nur ran kommen würde wäre er frei.

Und tatsächlich, Lady Luck war ihm Hold und er konnte die Waffe aus der Halterung ziehen. Mit drei schnellen, gezielten Schüsse hatte er die Seile an seiner linken Hand und seinen Beinen durchtrennt und schob den bewusstlosen Vampir von sich weg. Seine Schulter brannte wie Feuer und sein Handgelenk pulsierte, doch er konnte jetzt nicht zögern. Er rappelte sich auf und stolperte aus dem Bett, als sein Blick auf den großen Diamanten fiel, welcher neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Nachtkästchen lag. Er schnappte sich dein Stein ohne groß darüber nachzudenken und ließ ihn in der Hosentasche verschwinden ehe er auf die Tür zusteuerte, welche aus dem Apartment hinausführte. Lady Luck war ihm ein weiteres Mal Hold, denn die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Vermutlich hatte der Vampir nicht erwartet, dass seine Beute es schaffen würde zu fliehen.

KID öffnete die Tür und stolperte auf den Gang. Er war leer und still, obwohl doch viele Wohnungen nebeneinanderlagen. Aber es war ein sauberes Gebäude, was KID etwas überraschte. Nach dem Zustand der Wohnung war er eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass der Wohnblock abgelegen irgendwo in den Slums war. Aber nein, hier war es sauber und neu, so als wäre er in eine vollkommen andere Welt gestolpert.

Aber KID durfte nicht stehen bleiben. Er stolperte durch den langen Gang, wobei er sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter waren unerträglich, der Vampir schien nicht sonderlich sanft vorgegangen zu sein. Der Gang vor ihm begann sich zu drehen und KID befürchtete schon, der Blutverlust würde dafür sorgen, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor, doch nur einen Moment später fand er sich Aug in Aug mit seinem Jäger und die Sorge um die Bewusstlosigkeit war vollends verschwunden.

KID seufzte auf und sank langsam zu Boden. Seine Flucht war in die Hose gegangen, und er wusste, dass alles, was jetzt kam nur noch schmerzhafter wurde.

Also gab er nach und ließ die Schwärze ihn davontragen.

 

Als KID die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete war er wieder in dem widerlichen Apartment. Er befand sich jedoch nicht am Bett sondern saß auf einem Stuhl, die Arme und Beine zusammengebunden, ein Seil um seinen Körper geschlungen. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, wieso der Vampir ihn nicht gebissen und getötet hatte als er noch bewusstlos war. Aber er hatte es ja bereits zuvor gesagt, er liebte es zu spielen.

„Endlich wach?“

KID gab sich gar keine Mühe den Kopf zu heben. Seine Schulter und sein Handgelenk schmerzten und seine Waffe lang zerbrochen neben der Eingangstür. Er würde sich diesmal nicht so einfach befreien können, es würde diesmal weitaus mehr Tricks brauchen als zuvor. Aber er war erschöpft und müde. Zu müde. Zu schwach. Er würde diesmal nicht davonkommen.

Hier würde er sein Ende finden.

KID schloss die Augen. Er würde sterben und das bevor er den Mord an seinem Vater gerächt hatte. Er würde sterben, noch bevor er Pandora gefunden und zerstört hatte. Er würde sterben und das Erbe seines Vaters würde sich erneut im Nichts auflösen. Seine Mutter würde ihren Sohn verlieren und Jii würde seinen jungen Herren verlieren.

„Verdammt…“, KID biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen. Er würde stark sein und dem Tod mit Stolz entgegentreten.

Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja nicht übrig.

„Diesmal geh ich kein Risiko ein“, knurrte der Vampir hinter ihm. KID versuchte den Kopf ein kleines Stück zu drehen um den Mann hinter sich zu sehen, doch da bohrten sich auch schon wieder die Fangzähne des Vampires tief in seine Schulter. KID stieß einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus und versuchte sich aus den Fängen des Vampirs zu winden, doch die scharfen Nägel an seinem Hals und seinem Brustbein, die sich tief ins Fleisch bohrte brachten ihn dazu inne zu halten. Der Schrei erstarb und wurde zu einem Wimmern, durch welches er schwach das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. KID dachte erst, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet, der letzte Funke Hoffnung, welcher in ihm aufflammte, doch das war irrsinnig. Selbst wenn jemand an der Tür war, wenn der Vampir von ihm abließ, es würden vermutlich nur noch weitere Vampire sein, die sich auf ihn stürzen und ihn töten würden.

Dennoch, sein Angreifer ließ von ihm ab. Er knurrte, nicht erfreut darüber schon wieder gestört zu werden, doch er verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging Richtung Tür.

„Wer ist da?!“, rief er laut und genervt gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Hier ist Akihito! Mach die Tür auf, Takashi“, erwiderte eine laute, tiefe Stimme von draußen. KID hob den Kopf und versuchte etwas in dem dunklen Gang zu erkennen, doch sein Blick war verschwommen. Akihito. Der Name klang vertraut, aber er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Akihito. Wo hatte er diesen Namen schon mal gehört?

„Was willst du hier Aki-ARGH!!!“

KID wusste nicht was vor sich ging. Er hörte, wie etwas gegen die Wand schlug, wieder und wieder, hörte lautes und tiefes Knurren, hörte den Vampir, der anscheinend Takashi hieß, schreien und die tiefe Stimme, die dem Mann namens Akihito gehörte wie er laut rief: „Hör auf! Junge, lass ihn los!“

Aber da schrie der Vampir wieder auf, laut und unter Schmerzensschreien. Dann wurde er zur Seite geschleudert und landete so halb im Wohnzimmer. KID‘s Körper spannte sich an und er war darauf vorbereitet gleich noch weiteren Angreifern gegenüber zu treten aber erschien auch schon ein junger Mann in der Tür, halb über den zu Boden gegangenen Vampir gebeugt, das Gesicht und die Hände mit Blut verschmiert. Seine saphirblauen Augen sahen sich panisch um doch die Panik verflog mit einem Mal als er KID an den Stuhl gefesselt sah.  
„Kudo?!“, keuchte der Meisterdieb überrascht auf. Shinichi zögerte nicht lange, er eilte mit ein paar großen Schritten zu dem gefesselten Jungen und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung löste er die Fesseln. KID spürte, wie die Seile nachgaben und sein Körper begann zu fallen. Shinichi stütze ihn, sodass er nicht am Boden aufschlug.

„Was machst du hier?“, murmelte KID leise und entspannte sich etwas. Der Meisterdetektiv seufzte auf und befreite den Jungen von den restlichen Fesseln während er antwortete: „Dich hier rausholen. Was denn sonst?“

Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Diebes: „Du hast dich in meine Arbeit eingemischt und die Generatoren manipuliert…“

Shinichi hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Er umfasste vorsichtig die Schultern des Jungen und schob ihn ein Stück von sich um ihn anzusehen. „ _Das_ ist das erste was du zu mir sagst nachdem ich dich vor deinem sicheren Tod rette? Ernsthaft?“

„Heh, unpassend, was? Tut mir leid“, der Dieb grinste leicht doch sein grinsen erstarb schon nach wenigen Augenblicken. „Kudo… ich bin müde. Können wir hier weg?“

Der junge Vampir sah schnell zu seinem Begleiter, welcher KID nun das erste Mal auffiel. Er wirkte nicht sehr viel Älter als KID oder Shinichi selbst, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Er hatte die weißen Haare kurz geschoren und eine seiner behandschuhten Hände schloss sich um den Hals seines Angreifers.

„Du solltest ihn mit zu dir nach Hause nehmen“, die Stimme des Vampirs namens Akihito war tief und beruhigend. Sie klang nicht wie die Stimme eines Raubtieres oder eines Mörders, sondern eher wie die Stimme eines Vaters.

Dann fiel es KID wieder ein, woher er den Namen kannte. Dieser Mann war der Anführer von Shinichi’s Clan.

„Takashi ist kein sehr sauberer Vampir. Es kann sein, dass sich die Wunden des Jungen entzünden. Ich schicke dir Miyoko mit Medikamenten und Nahrung vorbei, kümmere du dich so lange um ihn.“

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringe?“, fragte der Schülerdetektiv zögerlich doch Akihito hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und wie genau erklärst du die Bisswunden und die Bakterien in seinen Wunden?“

Shinichi biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder KID zu. Mit besorgter Stimme fragte er: „Kannst du gehen?“

KID stemmte sich zögerlich in die Höhe. Er spürte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ und wäre fast wieder zu Boden gesunken, doch Shinichi war da um ihn zu stützen. Der Schülerdetektiv seufzte auf: „Okay, ich ruf ein Taxi.“

„Nein“, KID legte seine gesunde Hand auf Shinichi’s Telefon, welches dieser bereits aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Dann nahm er es ihm ab: „Ich habe eine bessere Idee.“

Shinichi hinterfragte nichts. Er beobachtete wie KID eine Nummer auf seinem Telefon eintippte und jemanden anrief. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann bat er einen Mann namens Jii-chan ihn abholen zu kommen. Als es um die Andresse ging half Shinichi aus, aber das Gespräch war kurz und ohne diesem Jii weitere Informationen mitzuteilen. Shinichi ließ das Telefon in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Jacke und reichte diese an den Meisterdieb weiter.

„Zieh die über. Muss nicht jeder das Blut an deinem Hemd sehen.“  
„Das sagt genau der Richtige“, erwiderte KID mit einem frechen Grinsen und nickte in Richtung eines dreckigen Spiegels, welcher an der Wand hing. Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und musste feststellen, dass sein Gesicht und Hals tatsächlich voller Blut waren. Er seufzte tief auf und ließ KID ein weiteres Mal auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen. „Warte kurz.“

Er verschwand in einem der angrenzenden Räume, was bedeutete, dass KID alleine mit Akihito und seinem Angreifer war. Die beiden Männer tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus.

„Was passiert mit ihm?“, wollte KID wissen und nickte zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Vampir. Akihito senkte den Blick auf den leblosen Körper ehe er wieder zu dem Meisterdieb sah.

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Er hat die Regeln gebrochen und unseren Clan in Gefahr gebracht, das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen.“  
KID nickte leicht.

„…ich werde es auch nicht zulassen, wenn du unseren Clan in Gefahr bringst, Kaitou KID“, setzte Akihito plötzlich fort, sein Blick eiskalt. KID lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und erneut fühlte er sich, als würde er sich Aug in Aug mit einem Raubtier befinden. Würde Akihito sich auf ihn stürzen? Würde er ihn töten und das beenden, was Takashi nicht beenden konnte?

„Du hast Glück, dass Shinichi sich für dich ausgesprochen hatte“, seufzte der weißhaarige Mann schließlich auf. „Normalerweise lasse ich niemanden Leben, der über unseren Clan und unsere Welt Bescheid weiß. Aber Shinichi hat für dich gebürgt. Du scheinst ihm am Herzen zu liegen. Ich rate dir nur, nutz das nicht aus. Sonst werde ich Shinichi’s Bitte ignorieren und mich höchstpersönlich um dich kümmern.“

„Ich habe nicht vor mich in eure Angelegenheiten einzumischen oder euch zu verraten, keine Sorge“, erwiderte KID erschöpft. Seine Schulter schmerzte immer noch und er wollte nur noch raus aus diesem widerlichen Apartment.

Shinichi brauchte zum Glück nicht lange. Er kam zurück und half dem Meisterdieb hoch, gab ihm auch mit einem Arm halt da er sich noch nicht völlig eigenständig auf den Beinen halten konnte. Akihito zerrte Takashi an den beiden Jungs vorbei und warf seinen bewusstlosen und blutverschmierten Körper auf das dreckige Bett. Dann wandte er sich Shinichi zu: „Miyo sollte in den nächsten ein bis zwei Stunden bei dir daheim vorbeikommen. Sieh zu, dass du da bist.“

Der Schülerdetektiv nickte leicht ehe er sich mit KID in Bewegung setzte. Er führte den jungen Mann aus dem dreckigen Apartment, den Flur entlang wo zuvor KID selbst versucht hatte zu fliehen. Ein schwaches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er nickte zu einer Blutspur an der Wand: „Scheint, als hätte sich da jemand verewigt.“

„Ja. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.“

KID wirkte verwirrt und suchte Shinichi’s Blick, doch sein Begleiter vermied Augenkontakt. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Weg und darauf, den Verwundeten schnellstmöglich aus dem Wohnkomplex zu entfernen. Dennoch sprach er weiter, so als würde er KID‘s fragenden Blick spüren: „Ich hatte schon geahnt das er dich attackieren wird, darum habe ich versucht deinen Fluchtweg zu sichern. Aber es ist nichts passiert, darum bin ich zurück zu Akihito. Ich wollte mit ihm über Takashi sprechen und darüber, dass er eine Spur von Leichen hinterlässt. Akihito wollte sich mit ihm diesbezüglich unterhalten.“

Der Schülerdetektiv atmete tief aus, seine nächsten Worte klangen gepresst.

„Als wir aus dem Aufzug raus sind hab ich es sofort gerochen. Deine Fährte hat den ganzen Gang ausgefüllt. Ich… ich hatte Angst ich wäre zu spät.“

„Das warst du auch fast“, murmelte KID, ohne dabei vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hast.“

Als sie das Gebäude verließen stand vor dem Gebäude bereits ein weißer Wagen. Ein alter Mann saß hinter dem Steuer und als er Shinichi und KID sah sprang er sofort aus dem Wagen.

„Junger Herr…“, er wirkte, als würde er nicht wissen was er tun oder sagen sollte, doch KID winkte lediglich ab.

„Schon ok, Jii-chan. Er weiß Bescheid.“

Jii zögerte noch einen Augenblick, öffnete dann jedoch die Tür zur Rückbank des Wagens. Shinichi half KID beim Einsteigen und schlüpfte schließlich ebenfalls in den Wagen. Der alte Mann stieg erneut hinter den Lenker und startete den Wage.

„Junger Herr, sollen wir ins Krankenhaus-“

„Nein. Wir fahren zu mir“, unterbrich Shinichi schnell und gab dem Mann seine Adresse. Dann wandte er sich wieder KID zu und betrachtete seine Wunden.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus“, murmelte er leise.

„Fühlt sich auch nicht gut an“, erwiderte KID und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Der Vampir seufzte.

„Ich kümmere mich darum, wenn wir bei mir sind.“

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal.“

„Junger Herr…“, begann der Fahrer langsam, doch KID winkte erneut ab: „Ich erklär dir alles ein andermal, Jii-chan. Versprochen.“

Dann entschied der Fahrer erneut zu schweigen und auch Shinichi entschied, dass es fürs erste das Beste war den Mund zu halten.

Die Fahrt zu Shinichi’s Haus dauerte nicht allzu lange und darüber war der junge Vampir sehr froh. Kaito’s Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt und der süße Geruch seines Blutes füllte den Wagen. Der Hunger in Shinichi wuchs, doch er beherrschte sich, bis der Wagen schließlich innehielt.

„Wir sind da, junger Herr.“

„Danke, Jii-chan“, erwiderte der Meisterdieb, „Du kannst nach Hause fahren. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, versprochen.“

Shinichi wartete nicht auf die Reaktion des Mannes, sondern öffnete die Beifahrertür und half KID aus dem Wagen. Nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte setzte sich der Wagen auch schon in Bewegung und fuhr weg. Der Vampir wartete, bis er das Fahrzeug nicht mehr sah, dann wandte er sich an seinen Begleiter.

„Wer war der K-“

Kaito sank zusammen und Shinichi war es nur seiner schnellen Reflexe zu verdanken, dass der Junge nicht auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er zog den Meisterdieb in eine Art Prinzessinnengriff und bewegte sich auf die Eingangstür zu.

„Ich bin kein Mädchen“, murrte KID, doch er machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Ihm war klar, dass er zu schwach war um selbst zu gehen, zu erschöpft. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als er sich auf einer ihm nicht ganz unbekannten Couch wiederfand.

Kaito drehte den Kopf ein Stück doch Shinichi war weg. Langsam rappelte der Junge sich wieder auf und schälte sich aus der Jacke, die der Schülerdetektiv ihm gegeben hatte. Er ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen und sank wieder zurück. Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen.

„Dein Outfit hat ja ordentlich was abbekommen“, stellte der Schülerdetektiv fest. Er kniete sich neben KID auf den Boden, den bereits vertrauten Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in seiner Hand. Der Schülerdetektiv öffnete ihn und begann darin herum zu kramen.

„Es wird wieder weh tun, oder?“, murrte KID leise, beschwerte sich aber ansonsten nichts. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht als er eines der Tücher in Desinfektionsmittel tränkte.

„Du kennst das ja schon“, murmelte er und wandte sich dem Jungen auf seiner Couch zu. Er ließ seine Augen eindringlich über den Körper des anderen wandern und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Dann begann er behutsam die Bisswunden an KID‘s Schulter zu behandeln.

„Das wird länger dauern bis es verheilt ist“, stellte der Detektiv fest und beobachtete wie KID‘s Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verzerrte.

„Vor allem wird es diesmal gefährlicher… es könnte sich entzünden.“

„Und wieso ist die Entzündungsgefahr diesmal größer?“

Shinichi hielt einen Moment inne und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Hast du seine Wohnung nicht gesehen?“ KID verzog das Gesicht. „Doch.“

Der Schülerdetektiv schüttelte leicht den Kopf ehe er seine Arbeit an der Schulter des Jungen fortsetzte: „Takashi ist ein widerwärtiger Vampir. Er legt keinen Wert auf Hygiene. Dass bedeutet natürlich auch, dass sein Körper Bakterien entwickelt die man… normalerweise nur an Leichen findet. An sich sind diese Bakterien nicht gefährlich solang man sie nicht in eine offene Wunde bekommt aber nach dem was er mit dir gemacht hat…“

„Also könnten sich die Wunde entzünden und ich kann nicht ins Krankenhaus, weil ich nicht erklären kann wie Bakterien einer Leiche in meinen Körper kommen, richtig?“, schlussfolgerte der Dieb und Shinichi nickte. Dann wanderte er mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zu den Wunden an KID‘s Brust und seiner Seite. Sein Blick war düster, seine Schultern angespannt.

„Du bist dem Typen an die Kehle gesprungen, dort in dem Apartment“, stellte KID mit ruhiger Stimme fest. Shinichi hielt erneut kurz inne, für einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er sein Tun fortsetzte.

„Ja.“

Das Brennen der Wunden ließ nicht nach aber die Art des Schmerzes veränderte sich. Es war das Desinfektionsmittel, welches der Schülerdetektiv tief in die Wunden einmassierte. KID wusste, dass er das tat um die Chance auf eine Infektion zu verringern, aber er fragte sich wie schwer es ihm wohl fallen musste nicht über KID herzufallen und ihn zu beißen.

„Deine Selbstbeherrschung ist bemerkenswert.“

„Findest du? Für mich fühlt es sich an wie Folter“, erwiderte Shinichi mit gepresster Stimme. KID fühlte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich schlecht. Er wusste natürlich, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass Shinichi so stark auf sein Blut ansprach aber das KID hier blutend vor ihm saß machte es nicht besser. Der Dieb zögerte etwas, dann hob er schließlich sein verletztes Handgelenk ein Stück.

„Willst du trinken?“

Kaito hatte nicht gesehen wie schnell er sich bewegt hatte, doch mit einem Mal war Shinichi drei Schritte von ihm entfernt und starrte ihn aus vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. „Bist du verrückt?!“, zischte er und KID sah, dass die Fangzähne des Vampires gewachsen waren. Shinichi’s Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, so als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Er wandte den Blick ab und versuchte seine Beherrschung wiederzufinden.

KID war überrascht, er hatte den anderen noch nie so außer Kontrolle erlebt.

„Hey… sorry. Ich wusste nicht, dass dich der Vorschlag so aufregt.“

„Würdest du es zulassen?“

Die Frage überraschte KID etwas. Er hatte es ja wohl kaum angeboten, wenn er es nicht zulassen würde, oder?

Shinichi’s Gesicht verzog sich zu einer kurzen Grimasse. Er schritt langsam näher auf die Couch zu und sank neben ihr auf die Knie. Er streckte seine freie Hand aus und umfasste die Hand, welche KID ihm zuvor dargeboten hatte. Behutsam zog er sie näher an seinen Mund und presste seine Lippen gegen das geschundene Handgelenk. Er begann zart an der Wunde zu saugen, ohne dabei seine Zähne einzusetzen. KID erschauderte, zog jedoch seine Hand nicht zurück. Langsam ließ Shinichi von der Wunde ab und öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt um seine Zähne wachsen zu lassen.

Ruckartig riss KID die Hand zurück und presste sie, schwer atmend, an sich.

Shinichi saß auf dem Boden, seine Haltung entspannt, die Lippen immer noch ein Stück geöffnet und die Fangzähne noch sichtbar. Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er schloss den Mund, seine Zähne wieder auf normale Größe schrumpfend.

„Verstehst du jetzt?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme, eher sich wieder dem Desinfektionsmittel zuwandte. Er tränkte ein neues, sauberes Tuch damit und behandelte die Wunden an Kaito’s Seite.

„Du wurdest zweimal gebissen, auf ziemlich brutale Weise. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das keine angenehme Erfahrung war. Darum bitte… biete mir so etwas nicht an. Es ist so schon schwer mich zurück zu halten, solche Angebote machen es nicht gerade einfacher.“

Kaito verzog das Gesicht leicht zu einer Grimasse, schwieg jedoch. Er wartete, bis Shinichi mit seiner Seite fertig war und das Desinfektionszeug zur Seite legte. Der junge Detektiv holte Verbandszeug und Wundpflaster aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und begann Kaito’s Oberkörper ein zu bandagieren. Der Dieb half mit soweit es ihm in seiner momentanen Position möglich war. Als Shinichi schließlich begann das geschundene Handgelenk zu behandeln und ebenfalls ein zu bandagieren fand der Dieb seine Stimme wieder: „Hey, Kudo… tut mir leid. Ehrlich.“

Shinichi konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Nachdem KID‘s Handgelenk auch versorgt war erhob sich Shinichi wieder und packte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zusammen. „Ich bring dir was zum Anziehen, warte hier.“

Der Meisterdetektiv verlies den Raum und KID sank auf der Couch in sich zusammen. Er fühlte sich jetzt noch schlechter als vorher. Er hatte Shinichi nicht quälen wollen und er hatte nicht vor ihm zurückzucken wollen. Aber die beiden Male, die er gebissen worden war waren wirklich nicht angenehm gewesen. Was, wenn es einfach an dem Biss der Vampire lag? Was, wenn Shinichi’s Biss genauso schmerzhaft war?

Der Vampir brauchte nicht lange um die versprochene Kleidung neben dem Dieb auf die Couch fallen zu lassen.

„Heh, wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass ich deine Sachen trage, oder?“, scherzte Kaito sofort, begann aber sich aus dem zerschlissenen, blauen Hemd zu schälen. Shinichi sank neben der Couch in einen bequemen Fernsehsessel und erlaubte es sich endlich selbst ein kleinwenig zu entspannen.

„Scheint so. Gut, dass wir dieselbe Größe haben.“

Es dauerte eine Weile bis KID in die Sachen reingekommen war, aber er war zu Stolz um den Detektiv um Hilfe zu bitten. Shinichi amüsierte sich ein wenig dabei seinen Gast zu beobachten, wie er mit der Hose und dem Shirt kämpfte, wo doch sein gesamter Oberkörper einbandagiert war und schmerzte.

Der Vampir hob seinen Kopf als es an der Tür klingelte und erhob sich. „Warte hier“, kommandierte er dem Dieb und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Als er diese öffnete stand vor ihm eine junge Frau mit wallendem, rotem Haar.

„Hallo Shinichi“, begrüßte sie ihn mit dem Tonfall einer Lehrerin, den sie hatte. „Guten Abend, Miyo.“

Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Obwohl sie ihm gerade Mal bis zu den Augen reichte wirkte sie durch ihre Haltung einfach so viel älter als sie aussah. Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie tatsächlich sehr viel älter als er war?

„Ich hab hier was für dich“, sie drückte Shinichi eine undurchsichtige Tüte in die Hand. Dann wandte sie den Blick ab: „Wo ist mein Patient?“

„Im Wohnzimmer“, Shinichi führte die junge Dame zu Kaito, welcher immer noch entspannt auf der Couch saß. Als er den Besucher bemerkte versuchte er sofort aufzuspringen, sank jedoch mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen wieder zurück auf die Couch.

„Mann, Kudo“, murrte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, „Du kannst doch nicht so eine Schönheit hier rein lassen ohne mich vorzuwarnen. Das geht nicht.“

Miyo hob überrascht eine Augenbraue an: „Ich dachte Akihito hat euch vorgewarnt, dass ich komme?“

KID wusste erst nicht was sie meinte, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Akihito hatte angekündigt, dass jemand vorbeikommen würde. Jemand mit Medikamenten und Nahrung. Sein Blick wanderte zu Shinichi, welcher mit einer undurchsichtigen Tüte in der Hand dastand und dann wieder zurück zu dem Mädchen, welches vor ihm stand.

Sie setzte sich neben dem Dieb auf die Couch und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. Sie streckte ihre Hand zu dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, hielt dann aber inne: „Mein Name ist Miyoko. Akihito hat mich gebeten einen Blick auf dich zu werfen. Darf ich?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Kaito sofort. Wie konnte er bei einem so schönen Gesicht auch nein sagen?

Die junge Frau schmunzelte leicht ehe sie mit ihrer kalten Hand seine Wange berührte. Sie beugte sich etwas näher und drehte sein Gesicht von rechts nach links, der Blick fest auf seine Augen gerichtet.

Dann lies sie wieder ab von ihm und betrachtete eingehend seinen Hals. Als sie auch dort fertig war mit der Untersuchung lehnte sie sich etwas zurück und wandte ihren Blick zu Shinichi. Dieser hatte die Tüte, welche er vorhin noch in Händen gehalten hatte inzwischen irgendwo verstaut.

„Ich verstehe dein Problem mit dem Jungen“, Miyo’s Stimme klang amüsiert, „Er riecht wirklich sehr lecker.“

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen und Kaito konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Er roch wohl nicht nur gut, sondern auch stark. Er hatte versucht seinen Geruch mit Parfum zu überdecken, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Shinichi ihn dennoch bemerkt hatte. Dennoch schien die junge Dame nicht so sehr auf sein Blut anzusprechen wie Shinichi, schien nicht dieselben Probleme mit der Selbstbeherrschung zu haben. KID fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie ihn wohl beißen würde, wenn er ihr sein Blut anbot und musste dabei erneut daran denken wie sanft Shinichi mit seinem Handgelenk umgegangen war. Shinichi war immer sanft zu ihm. Er hatte seine Lippen sooft mit so viel Zärtlichkeit gegen Kaito’s Haut gepresst, dass er sich nicht wundern würde, wenn er ihn irgendwann auch küssen würde.

Miyo schmunzelte, schelmisch. Der Dieb blinzelte verwirrt über diesen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts dazu als die junge Dame plötzlich begann in der Tasche ihrer Jacke zu kramen.

„Ich habe hier etwas für dich“, ihre Stimme klang plötzlich wie die Stimme einer Mutter. Es jagte Kaito einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken, aber er wurde nicht nervös. Miyo klang wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind nur Gutes wollte. Sie zog eine Packung Medikamente aus der Tasche und reichte sie dem Jungen.

„Ich will, dass du die Antibiotika dreimal am Tag nimmst. Du beginnst jetzt mit der ersten und nimmst dann immer jeden Tag drei, jeweils zu den Mahlzeiten. Und zwar so lange, bis die Packung leer ist.“

Kaito nickte leicht, die Anweisung war immerhin nicht allzu schwer zu verstehen. Miyo wirkte zufrieden, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder an Shinichi.

„Ich werde morgen vor meiner Schicht noch mal vorbeikommen und nach ihm sehen. Sollte es wirklich zu einem Infekt kommen wird es wohl oder übel erst nach der Inkubationszeit zu sehen sein. Und sollte es zu einer Sepsis kommen…“

„Dann rufe ich dich an und bringe ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus“, beendete Shinichi den Satz, so als wären die Anweisungen selbstverständlich für ihn. Kaito runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wäre es bei der Gefahr einer Sepsis nicht besser, wenn ich im Krankenhaus unter Beobachtung bleibe?“

„Shinichi’s Nase wird eine Sepsis viel früher erkennen als irgendwelche medizinischen Geräte. Vor allem, wenn er wirklich so stark auf dein Blut anspricht wie es den Anschein hat.“

Der Meisterdieb nickte leicht und beobachtete, wie die junge Dame sich wieder erhob. Sie schenkte Kaito ein kurzes Lächeln ehe sie auf den Detektiv zuschritt. Fasziniert beobachtete Kaito wie die zierliche Frau ihre Hand nach dem größeren Jungen austreckte und zärtlich mit den Fingern über seine Wange glitt. Shinichi schloss seine Augen und genoss die Berührung.

„Du solltest bald etwas trinken, chéri. Du bist schon ganz blass…“

Kaito wandte den Blick ab. Er fühlte sich, als würde er einen ganz intimen Moment unterbrechen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Erst als die Besucherin sich von Shinichi löste und sich mit ein paar kurzen Worten verabschiedete wagte der Meisterdieb es wieder den Kopf den beiden zuzudrehen. Er beobachtete, wie sie den Raum verließen.

Langsam rappelte Kaito sich auf und fasste nach der weißen Hose, die immer noch neben ihm auf der Couch lag. Er wühlte einen kurzen Moment in der Tasche ehe er schließlich einen faustgroßen Diamanten herauszog. Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte er sich zum Fenster neben der Couch und sah sich nach dem Mond um, welchen er zu seinem Glück auch von dieser Position aus sehen konnte. Er hob den Diamanten gegen das Licht des Mondes und suchte nach Pandora, doch der Diamant war leer.

Kaito seufzte tief auf, als Shinichi das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Was ist los?“, fragte der Detektiv und kam langsam näher. Er sah wie der Dieb sich zu ihm drehte und plötzlich zu schwanken begann. Im nächsten Augenblick stand Shinichi auch schon neben ihn und stützte ihn.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen“, sprach er mit strenger Stimme. „Komm, du nimmst die erste Tablette und dann gehst du schlafen.“

„Ja, ist okay“, Kaito wandte sich dem Detektiv zu und grinste leicht. Er steckte ihm den Diamanten in die Hosentasche und ließ sich dann von dem Hausbewohner aus dem Wohnzimmer die Treppe nach oben in eines der Gästezimmer führen. Er ließ KID am Bett Platz nehmen.

„Ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser, warte kurz.“

Kaito wartete, bis Shinichi den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann schälte er sich erneut aus seiner Hose und dem Shirt. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch dreckig aber er war einfach zu müde um noch eine Dusche zu nehmen. Also kroch er in das fremde Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Körper.

Shinichi erschien wenige Augenblicke später mit dem versprochenen Glas Wasser in der Zimmertür. Er stellte es behutsam auf dem Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett ab und wartete bis Kaito die erste Tablette genommen hatte.

„Mein Zimmer liegt am Ende des Ganges an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Wenn du was brauchst, komm einfach rüber, okay?“

Kaito nickte leicht. Die beiden Jungen wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht ehe sich schließlich friedliche Stille über das Haus legte.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinichi lag in seinem Bett und starrte den Diamanten an, welchen er über seinen Kopf hielt. Es war dunkel in seinem Zimmer, nur das Licht des Mondes erhellte den Raum. Für Shinichi’s sensible Augen reichte das vollkommen um den Diamanten in seiner vollen Pracht zu sehen. Er hatte Kaito dabei beobachtet, wie er versucht hatte, etwas im Inneren des Steins zu sehen. Er hatte das schon öfter getan. Und dann hatte er die Edelsteine alle wieder retourniert. So als würde er etwas suchen. Und so, wie er die Steine gegen das Licht des Mondes gehalten hatte schien es fast so, als würde er dieses Ding im Inneren der Steine, die er stahl, suchen.

Und wenn er die Steine zurückgab, die nicht das beinhalteten, was der Meisterdieb suchte?

Shinichi setzte sich langsam auf. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und legte den Diamanten zur Seite. Er konnte ihn jetzt sowieso nicht zurückgeben, er würde sich morgen darum kümmern. Jetzt brauchte er erst etwas zu Trinken.

Miyoko hatte recht gehabt, er fühlte sich bereits schwach und ausgelaugt. Er hatte zu lange nichts mehr getrunken und zu viel Zeit mit Kaito verbracht. Sein süßer Geruch hatte seinen Hunger nur noch mehr angefacht.

Lautlos bewegte er sich durch das Haus, in die Küche. Miyoko hatte ihm Blutkonserven mitgebracht. Sie hielten zwar im Kühlschrank nur ein paar Tage, aber solange er dafür sorgte, dass stets neue Vorräte in seinem Haus verfügbar waren, wäre das kein Problem.

Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Konserve aus der untersten Lade. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und begann davon zu trinken, indem er ein kleines Loch mit seinen Fangzähnen in das Plastik riss. Die Blutkonserven waren nur ein schwacher Ersatz, sie schmeckten bei weitem nicht so gut wie es frisches Blut tat. Aber es war eine Lösung, mit der Shinichi leben konnte. Auch, wenn die Konserven viel zu klein waren und er weitaus mehr davon konsumieren müsste, als er es tatsächlich tat um nicht unnatürlich blass zu wirken. Shinichi wollte das nicht. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen und zu viele Konserven horten, wenn es doch gefährlich werden konnte. Er hielt seinen Energieaufwand so niedrig wie möglich, denn wie bei Menschen auch entstand die Menge an Blut, die ein Vampir brauchte daraus, wieviel Energie er an einem Tag oder in einer Nacht verbrauchte.

Wenig Energie bedeutete wenige Konserven.

Nachdem Shinichi die Konserve vertilgt hatte spielte er noch einen Augenblick lang mit dem Gedanken eine zweite Konserve zu öffnen. Aber nein, das wäre Verschwendung. Er würde an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel tun außer zu schlafen und dafür brauchte er die Extra-Energie nicht. Also erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und verstaute das Plastik tief in der Dunkelheit seines Mülleimers. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand durch Zufall über die Reste stolperte. Er würde es definitiv nicht erklären können.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Küchenuhr. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, näher am Sonnenaufgang als am Sonnenuntergang. Er hatte wohl mehrere Stunden regungslos im Bett verbracht, beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken und dem wertvollen Stein in seiner Hand. Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Seit er ein Vampir geworden war hatte sich sein Zeitgefühl verändert. Stunden konnten sich wie Minuten anfühlen und Sekunden wie Tage. Er fragte sich, wie es wohl auf Kaito wirken musste, wenn dieser stürzte, Shinichi jedoch längst an seiner Seite war bevor er auch nur ansatzweise den Boden berühren konnte. Für Shinichi war es einfach. Er sah diese Momente wie in Zeitlupe und bewegte sich einfach zügig. Was jedoch der Auslöser für diese Zeitlupensicht war hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden. Akihito und ein paar Mitglieder aus seinem Clan versuchten zwar es ihm beizubringen, aber Shinichi’s logisches Denken schien in diesem Fall ein größeres Hindernis zu sein als er bereit war zuzugeben.

Lautlos schritt der Schülerdetektiv die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er wollte keinen Krach machen und den Dieb, der in seinem Gästezimmer lag, aufwecken. Shinichi konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn.

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können, dass er Kaitou KID in seinen eigenen vier Wänden unterschlupft gewährte? Und noch schlimmer: er hatte die vorbereitete Falle sabotiert um sicher zu gehen, dass KID nicht geschnappt wurde. Wenn das jemals rauskam konnte er sich von seinem Ruf als größter Schülerdetektiv des Ostens verabschieden. Und sämtliche vorhergegangenen Zusammentreffen mit KID, in denen er fliehen konnte, würden hinterfragt werden.

Das Brechen von Glas riss Shinichi aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Seine Sinne waren fein genug um zu wissen, dass es Kaito’s Zimmer gewesen war.

Aber wieso? Hatte er das Fenster eingeschlagen um zu fliehen? Das war dumm und unnötig. Er war kein Gefangener hier, die Zimmertür war nicht verschlossen und der Hausschlüssel steckte im Schloss. Auch das Fenster selbst war nicht verschlossen, sollte KID sich doch zu einer Flucht aus dem besagten Raum entscheiden statt durch die Eingangstür.

Der Schülerdetektiv runzelte die Stirn, seine Neugierde Überhand nehmend. Langsam und immer noch lautlos bewegte er sich zur Tür des Gästezimmers und öffnete diese. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, doch da war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Das Fenster war noch genauso verschlossen, wie es am Abend zuvor gewesen war und es schien auch nicht, als hätte es jemand eingeschlagen. Sein Blick glitt durch das spärlich beleuchtete Zimmer, doch da war nichts.

Shinichi wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als ihm die Splitter am Boden auffielen. Es schien wohl das Wasserglas gewesen zu sein, welches Shinichi KID für seine Medikamente gebracht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es zu Boden gegangen und dort zerbrochen.

Shinichi öffnete die Tür vollständig und trat langsam ein.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett. Sein Besucher lag darin, die Decke halb am Boden. Shinichi stoppte seine Atmung und konnte dadurch die Geräusche um sich rum viel besser wahrnehmen. Er hörte wie KID keuchte und nach Luft rang, hörte wie er sich unruhig hin und her wälzte. Er schien Alpträume zu haben, also wagte sich der Detektiv näher ran und hob die Decke vom Boden. Behutsam legte er sie über den Körper des Schlafenden, doch Kaito begann sich sofort dagegen zu wehren.

„Nicht… heiß…“, nuschelte er und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt. Überrascht hob der Vampir eine Augenbraue an. Heiß? Dabei hatte er die Heizung gar nicht aufgedreht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Langsam ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder um einen besseren Blick auf den Dieb zu werfen. Kaito schüttelte den Kopf ein kleinwenig und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
„Es ist heiß“, nuschelte er erneut und schob die Decke von sich, begann aber sofort zur Seite zu kippen. Shinichi reagierte schnell und umfasste die Schulter des Jungen um ihn zurück ins Bett zu schieben. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, doch Kaito selbst stieß nur ein genießendes Stöhnen aus. Er sank zurück ins Bett und Shinichi entfernte seine Hand von der Schulter des Jungen, was diesen dazu brachte mit fiebrigem Blick zu dem Vampir zu schauen: „Bitte, nicht…“

„Kuroba, du hast Fieber“, stellte der Vampir zähneknirschend fest. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Sinne und atmete den Duft des Diebes ein, doch er konnte keine Veränderung wahrnehmen. Also keine Sepsis, nur ein Fieberschub.

Kaito versuchte, die Decke wieder von sich zu schieben, doch Shinichi umfasste seine Hände um ihn davon abzuhalten. Erneut seufzte der Dieb genießerisch auf und zog Shinichi’s Hände zu seinem Gesicht. Shinichi schluckte schwer als er beobachtete, wie der Meisterdieb, der Mondscheinmagier sich an seinen kalten Körper schmiegte.

Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„Mach etwas Platz“, nuschelte er und zog seine Hände zurück. Kaito verstand nicht recht, suchte mit fragendem Blick nach dem Vampir, welcher sich gerade sein Shirt und die Hose auszog. „Was hast du vor?“, nuschelte er, doch da schob der Vampir sich auch schon neben Kaito unter die Decke. Er streckte seine Arme aus und zog den Jungen näher an sich.

Erst wollte Kaito protestieren, doch dann spürte er Shinichi’s kühle Haut auf seiner vom Fieber erhitzten. Ein weiterer, genießerischer Laut verließ seine Lippen und Kaito schlang seine Arme um den Jungen und presste sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter.

„Versuch jetzt zu schlafen“, murmelte Shinichi verlegen und glitt mit seinen Fingern durch das kurze Haar am Nacken des Diebes. Kaito überkam eine Gänsehaut, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen, schloss die Augen und war binnen weniger Augenblicke auch schon eingeschlafen.

 

Für den Vampir dauerte es länger, bis er eingeschlafen war, aber auch er fiel schließlich in einen traumlosen Schlummer. Als Shinichi die Augen wieder öffnete brannte die Sonne ins Zimmer. Er stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen wieder, wandte dem Fenster und der Sonne den Rücken zu. Die Bewegung eines warmen Körpers an seinem war es, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er fand sich nur wenige Millimeter entfernt von Kaito’s Gesicht wieder. Shinichi wagte es nicht zu atmen. Stattdessen versuchte er sich zu erinnern was geschehen war.

Ach ja, das Fieber. Kaito hatte hohes Fieber gehabt und sich gewunden vor Hitze. Shinichi hatte zu wenig getrunken als das sein Körper wirklich warm geworden wäre und hatte sich diese Kälte zu Nutze gemacht um den Jungen etwas runter zu kühlen. Das schien auch geklappt zu haben. Er beugte seinen Kopf noch ein kleinbisschen näher und presste seine Lippen gegen Kaito’s Stirn, so wie seine Mutter es bei ihm getan hatte, wenn sie sein Fieber gemessen hatte.

Er war immer noch warm, aber er glühte bei weitem nicht mehr so stark wie am Tag zuvor. Shinichi löste sich ein Stück und atmete auf. Kaito’s Duft traf ihn wie eine Ohrfeige mitten ins Gesicht und der Vampir stoppte die Atmung wieder. Stattdessen versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, was aber nicht wirklich klappte, da die beiden Jungs ihre Beine ineinander verhakt hatten. Kaito schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass Shinichi sich bewegte, denn er presste sich plötzlich näher an den Körper des Vampirs und grub seine Finger in den Rücken des Detektivs, so als wolle er ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Hey“, brummte der Vampir leise, „Du musst mich loslassen.“

Kaito murrte leise, lockerte aber seinen Griff schließlich. Shinichi nutzte die Möglichkeit und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, sorgte jedoch dafür, dass der Junge wieder fest in die Decke eingepackt war. Er sah ihn kurz an, wartend ob er die Augen öffnen würde, aber Kaito schlief tief und fest.

Shinichi seufzte und machte einen Schritt vom Bett weg, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Fuß durchfuhr. Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass er geradewegs in die Glasscherben vom Vorabend getreten war. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und zog das Glas aus seinem Fuß, ehe er sich hinkniete und begann die einzelnen Scherben vom Boden aufzusammeln. Als er alle Scherben zusammen hatte ging er schließlich in die Küche und entsorgte sie dort, ehe er sich eine Blutkonserve als Frühstück aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Er konnte froh sein, dass Vampire eine unglaublich schnelle Selbstheilung besaßen, sonst wäre die Wunde in der Fußsohle unglaublich lästig. Er trank die Konserve, während er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Es war bereits nach neun Uhr. Shinichi verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte doch länger geschlafen, als er ursprünglich erwartet hatte.

Als die Konserve leer war warf er das Plastik weg und schnappte sich ein neues Glas aus dem Schrank, welches er mit Wasser füllte. Dann ging er zurück zum Gästezimmer in welchem Kaito schlief. Er stellte das Glas behutsam auf den Nachttisch, ehe er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Der junge Meisterdieb schien friedlich zu schlafen und Shinichi tat es fast leid, dass er ihn wecken musste. Er strich durch Kaito’s Haare und wunderte sich kurz, dass ein Mann so weiches Haar haben konnte ehe er schließlich die Schulter des Jungen umfasste und ihn sanft rüttelte.

„Hey, Kuroba-kun. Du musst aufwachen“, sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme. Der Junge in seinem Bett murrte nur und versuchte sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr er die Decke doch nur wenige Stunden zuvor loswerden wollte.

„Du musst aufwachen“, seine Stimme war ein kleinwenig lauter, eindringlicher, „Es wird Zeit deine Medikamente zu nehmen.“

Der Junge murrte erneut auf, drehte jedoch den Kopf zu Shinichi und öffnete eines seiner Augen. Sein Blick verriet, dass er immer noch fiebrig und im Halbschlaf war. Er schloss das Auge wieder, doch Shinichi zog ihn mit einer Hand in eine sitzende Position, was Kaito dazu veranlasste einen missbilligenden Laut von sich zu geben. Er sank schwach gegen Shinichi’s Brust, die Augen nur zur Hälfte geöffnet.

„Hey“, Shinichi hob mit seiner freien Hand das Kinn des Meisterdiebes etwas an, „Du musst deine Antibiotika nehmen. Nur das eine, dann kannst du wieder schlafen, okay?“

Der kränkliche Junge nickte leicht und hob verschlafen die Hand aber Shinichi wusste, dass das nicht gutgehen würde. Er ließ Kaito’s Gewicht gegen seine Brust sinken, sodass er beide Hände zur Verfügung hatte. Er fischte eine der Tabletten aus der Verpackung.

„Mund auf“, befahl er mit sanfter Stimme und Kaito öffnete seine Lippen ein Stück. Shinichi schob die Tablette in Kaito’s Mund und setzte sofort das Wasserglas an. In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er Kaito’s Kopf in den Nacken sinken, nur leicht und mit der freien Hand gestützt damit er nicht den Nacken überdehnte, während er aus dem Wasserglas einen Schluck Flüssigkeit in Kaito’s Mund laufen ließ. Der junge Meisterdieb schluckte das Wasser brav hinunter, mehr aus Reflex als alles andere und Shinichi seufzte erleichtert auf.

Das war problemloser über die Bühne gegangen als er erwartet hatte.

Er stellte das Glas wieder auf das Nachtkästchen und wandte sich dem Jungen in seinen Armen zu. Kaito hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war bereits wieder eingedöst. Seine Lippen waren noch einen Spalt breit geöffnet und glänzten, feucht vom Wasser. Shinichi runzelte der Stirn.

Er fand Kaito attraktiv. Seit wann fand er Jungs attraktiv?

Behutsam bugsierte er den Schlafenden zurück ins Bett und zog ihm die Decke bis zum Hals. Er schob das Glas weit genug zur Seite, damit nicht wieder ein Unfall geschah ehe er sich erhob und das Gästezimmer verließ. Er schloss die Tür diesmal nicht sondern lehnte sie nur an, sodass er hören konnte falls sein Gast erwachte. Dann ging er in sein Zimmer um sich endlich was Ordentliches anzuziehen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Miyoko am Vortag gesagt hatte. Dass Kaito die Tabletten zu den Mahlzeiten einnehmen sollte. Was Shinichi daran erinnerte, dass er sämtliche Lebensmittel bereits hergegeben oder weggeschmissen hatte. Er war nun bereits über einen Monat ein Vampir und mal abgesehen von den Nahrungsmitteln, die er als Tarnung in der Mittagspause in der Schule aß bestand sein Kühlschrank nur noch aus gähnender Leere und Blutkonserven im Gemüsefach. Mit einem Gast, der menschlich war und noch dazu an einem Fieberschub litt würde es aber nötig sein, dass er etwas zu Essen einkaufte.

Shinichi beschloss einen kurzen Besuch beim Convenience Store einzulegen.

Als er sich fertig angezogen hatte fiel sein Blick auf den Diamanten, welcher immer noch neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Kästchen lag. Er nahm den Stein und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Darum würde er sich auch noch kümmern müssen. Aber wie?

Vermutlich war es das Beste, wenn er es auf dieselbe Art tat wie Kaitou KID. Einen Brief ohne Absender bei der Polizei einwerfen. Also würde er noch einen kleinen Umweg an der Polizeistation vorbei machen.

„Der Kerl verursacht mir nichts als Probleme“, murrte Shinichi leise, machte sich dann aber auf den Weg in das Büro seines Vaters um dort einen passenden Umschlag für den Diamanten zu suchen.

 

„Ja, vielen Dank für den Anruf, Inspektor. Ich werde auf jeden Fall einen Arzt aufsuchen.“

Shinichi schob die Tür mit der Schulter auf und betrat die Wohnung, das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt, zwei vollbeladene Einkaufstüten in seiner Hand. Inspektor Megure’s Stimme klang immer noch aufgeregt. Shinichi solle die Gefahren einer Betäubung nicht unterschätzen. Erneut versuchte der Schülerdetektiv den besorgten Mann an der anderen Leitung zu beruhigen ehe er schließlich das Telefonat zu einem Ende brachte. Mit viel Geschick schaffte er es das Telefon in eine der Einkaufstüten fallen zu lassen ehe er alles in die Küche brachte und dort auf dem Tisch ablegte.

Shinichi seufzte auf.

Er wusste nicht, was genau Kaito mochte oder was er nicht mochte, weswegen er mehr eingekauft hatte als er vermutlich brauchen würde. Ein kleinwenig ärgerte sich der Schülerdetektiv schon darüber, dass er die meisten Lebensmittel vermutlich wieder wegwerfen würde.

Er hatte auch einen Umweg am Polizeidezernat vorbei gemacht. Darauf bedacht sämtliche Fingerabdrücke von dem Stein zu entfernen hatte Shinichi ihn in ein Kuvert gesteckt und dieses im Postfach der Polizei eingeworfen. Sie würden ihn vermutlich innerhalb der nächsten Tage finden.

Inspektor Megure hatte ihn angerufen, als er gerade auf dem Heimweg gewesen war. Shinichi hatte mit dem Anruf schon lange gerechnet, aber er hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen warum er am Vortag vom Tatort verschwunden war. Und er hatte noch weniger eine Ausrede dafür, warum er im Raum mit den Generatoren gewesen war. Doch Inspektor Megure gab ihm seine ganz eigene Ausrede. Er sprach mit Shinichi über den Verdacht das KID seine Identität angenommen und den Stein gestohlen hatte. Die Beweise sprachen alle dafür. Shinichi’s komisches Verhalten, sein Desinteresse daran KID zu fangen und die Manipulation der Generatoren. Er entschuldigte sich, dass es ihm nicht früher aufgefallen war und versprach, dass er nie wieder zulassen würde, dass KID ihm etwas tat. Er machte sich auch Sorgen um die Gesundheit des Schülerdetektivs, nachdem Shinichi dankbar die Ausrede angenommen hatte, dass er schon am frühen Nachmittag mittels Chloroform außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war und erst spät in der Nacht in einer Abstellkammer im Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes wieder aufgewacht war.

KID würde ihm sicher verzeihen, dass er die ganze Schuld auf ihn abwälzte.

Shinichi fischte das Handy aus seiner Einkaufstüte und platzierte es auf dem Tisch, ehe er begann die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank zu räumen. Er fragte sich, was wohl am besten als Mittagessen für Kaito geeignet wäre. Immerhin schien dieser immer noch zu schlafen, und wenn das Fieber nicht bald runtergehen würde, dann würde er ihn wohl zum Essen zwingen müssen.

Vermutlich wäre es am besten, wenn er mit einfachem Reisbrei beginnen würde. Das konnte er Kaito auch füttern, wenn dieser noch nicht wieder völlig auf dem Damm war.

Shinichi war gerade dabei die letzten Lebensmittel zu verstauen als er das Klingeln des Telefons hörte. Seine erste Vermutung war, dass es sein eigenes Telefon war, aber dieses lag regungslos und stumm auf dem Küchentisch. Das Klingeln kam aus einem anderen Raum, also schloss er die Tür des Kühlschrankes und folgte dem Geräusch ins Wohnzimmer, wo immer noch die zerschlissene und blutige Kleidung des Meisterdiebes lag.  Das Klingeln schien aus der Hosentasche des Jungen zu kommen. Shinichi fischte das Telefon aus der Tasche und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. Jii-chan? War das nicht der alte Mann vom Vortag?

Shinichi drückte die Annehmen-Taste und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr: „Kuroba Kaito‘s Telefon, hallo?“

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. Vermutlich war der Anrufer überrascht, dass er nicht Kaito ans Telefon bekam, aber er fing sich schnell wieder: „Spreche ich mit Shinichi Kudo?“

Shinichi spannte seine Schultern etwas an und ballte eine Hand zur Faust, doch seine Stimme verriet nichts von seinen Emotionen: „Ja. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Mein Name ist Konosuke Jii. Wir haben uns gestern Abend getroffen.“

„Ich erinnere mich“, Shinichi entspannte sich etwas und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. „Sie haben uns vor dem Hotel in Ihrem Wagen eingesammelt und uns nach Hause gebracht.“

„Ja. Der junge Herr hatte mir zugesagt sich bei mir zu melden, aber ich habe noch nichts von ihm gehört. Wo ist er und wie geht es ihm?“

Jii klang nervös. Wie es schien machte er sich tatsächlich sorgen um Kaito. Wer war dieser Mann? Familie? Aber warum nannte er Kaito dann ‚junger Herr‘? Und wenn er derjenige war, der Kaito als Komplize bei seinen Raubzügen diente? Aber war der Typ nicht viel zu alt dafür?

„Er ist bei mir und schläft gerade. Er hat Fieber, darum kann ich ihn noch nicht nach Hause bringen“, erklärte der Schülerdetektiv zögerlich. Er wusste nicht, wieviel der Kerl wirklich wusste, wusste nicht, wieviel er ihm verraten konnte. Er konnte kein Risiko eingehen und sich verplappern.  
„Der junge Herr war voller Blut. Was ist passiert?“

Shinichi schwieg eine Weile. Doch dann sagte der alte Mann etwas, dass ihn überraschte.

„War es wegen diesem Mörder, der es auf Diebe abgesehen hat? Ist der junge Herr an ihn geraten?“

Es schien fast so als wäre sein Verdacht richtig gewesen und dieser Jii war der Komplize von KID. Er schien besser Bescheid zu wissen als Shinichi das angenommen hatte.

„Ja“, er hatte keinen Grund diese Tatsache zu verheimlichen. Warum auch? „Er hat es als sein Recht angesehen Kuroba-kun zu entführen. Wir konnten gerade noch dazwischen gehen bevor etwas Gröberes passiert ist, aber Kuroba-kun wurde verletzt und anscheinend haben sich ein paar der Wunden entzündet. Er hat Fieber, aber er schläft.“

„Wir?“, wiederholte der alte Mann überrascht. Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen was er sagte. „Ein Freund von mir war mit dem Kerl im Gebäude und hat sich um ihn gekümmert während ich Kuroba-kun rausgebracht habe. Hören Sie, ich verspreche, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen werde und sobald sein Fieber weg ist schicke ich ihn nach Hause. Bis dahin müssen Sie mir wohl vertrauen, dass ich ihm nichts Böses will.“

Wieder herrschte Stille am Telefon. Shinichi ging es nicht aus dem Kopf, die Worte, die KID zu dem alten Mann gesagt hatte. _Er weiß Bescheid_. War das der Grund, warum Jii so zögerlich war? Warum er seinem jungen Herrn nachtelefonierte? Hatte er einfach Angst, dass Shinichi ihn an die Polizei verraten würde? Nun, es war eine berechtigte Angst für jemanden, der die Situation nicht verstand. Für jemanden, der nicht wusste, wie viel ihm an Kaito lag. Oder seinem Blut? Shinichi war sich da nicht so sicher wieviel dieser Zuneigung von ihm und wieviel von dem Raubtier in ihm kam.

Der alte Mann an der anderen Leitung seufzte auf: „Gut, ich vertraue Ihnen den jungen Herrn an. Sagen Sie ihm bitte nur, dass er sich bei mir melden soll, wenn er wieder wach ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich seiner Mutter gegenübertreten soll, wenn ich nicht mit Sicherheit weiß, dass es dem jungen Herrn gut geht.“

„Natürlich, ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“

Der alte Mann verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Auch Shinichi ließ die Hand mit dem Telefon wieder sinken und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Er wusste nicht viel über Kaito’s Leben. Die zwei hatten zwar regen Kontakt via Textnachrichten gehalten, aber Shinichi hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht mehr über die Lebensumstände des anderen zu erfahren. Jetzt war er jedoch neugierig geworden.

Ein alter Mann, der ihn ‚junger Herr‘ nannte und eine besorgte Mutter.

Der Schülerdetektiv erhob sich von der Couch und steckte Kaito’s Telefon ein. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es längst Zeit zum Essen war. Also bewegte er sich zurück in die Küche um dort den Reisbrei für seinen kranken Gast vorzubereiten.

 

Als Shinichi das Zimmer betrat sah er, dass Kaito immer noch friedlich schlummerte. Das Glas stand unverändert auf dem kleinen Schränkchen und auch sonst hatte sich nicht viel getan. Shinichi war besorgt, dass das Fieber des Diebes wieder gestiegen war während er außer Haus unterwegs gewesen war. Er stellte das Tablett mit dem Reisbrei behutsam neben das Wasserglas, ehe er sich auf die Bettkannte setzte und zart mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Stirn des Schlafenden strich.

Das Fieber war definitiv noch da, aber es war bei weitem nicht so stark wie die Nacht zuvor. Der Vampir atmete erleichtert auf und wurde sofort mit der Fährte des Jungen begrüßt. Der süße Duft, der ihn so sehr dazu verführte einfach zuzubeißen. Shinichi stoppte die Atmung erneut. Zum Glück hatte er sich noch eine Konserve gegönnt, bevor her das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Behutsam strich er mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Diebes.

„Kuroba-kun“, wisperte er mit sanfter Stimme, „Kuroba-kun, wach auf. Es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen.“

Der Junge in seinem Bett murrte leise auf, doch er drehte sich zu Shinichi und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt. Sein Blick war zwar noch fiebrig, aber schon viel klarer als er es am Morgen gewesen war.

„Wie spät ist es?“, seine Stimme klang rau und trocken, was dazu führte das KID zu husten begann. Der Schülerdetektiv fasste nach dem Wasserglas und reichte es dem Jungen, welcher sich aufrappelte und sofort einen großen Schluck davon nahm. Als der Hustreiz verschwunden war gab er das Glas an den Detektiv zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Rückseite des Bettes. Shinichi half ihm, indem er eines der Kissen aufrichtete, damit der Junge es auch bequem hatte.

„Es ist schon nach eins“, antwortete Shinichi schließlich und stellte das Glas zur Seite.

„So spät?“, Kaito schloss die Augen und es wirkte fast, als würde er wieder einnicken.

„Hey.“ Shinichi’s Hand fand wie von selbst ihren Weg zu Kaito’s Wange. Er drehte den Kopf des Diebes leicht zu sich doch Kaito lehnte sich gegen die kühle Hand und seufzte genießend auf.

„Mir ist so heiß…“

„Ich weiß. Du hast Fieber“, erwiderte der Detektiv mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich würde dich ja gerne weiterschlafen lassen, aber du musst was essen.“

Kaito verzog leicht sein Gesicht. „Ich hab keinen Hunger.“

„Das ist mir egal. Ich hab dir Reisbrei gemacht, du musst irgendwas essen. Und deine Medikamente nehmen. Miyoko dreht mir den Hals um, wenn ich mich nicht gut um dich kümmere. Und dein Freund von gestern auch.“

Der Meisterdieb gab einen amüsierten Laut von sich. „Klingt, als hättest du dir in kürzester Zeit zwei ziemlich gefährliche Feinde gemacht.“  
Shinichi zog das Tablett auf seinen Schoss und öffnete den Deckel von der Schüssel. „Scheint so“, erwiderte er nur ehe er begann etwas von dem Reisbrei mit dem Löffel zu schaufeln. Er pustete um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch nicht zu heiß war ehe er Kaito den Löffel hinhielt.

Der fiebrige Junge verzog leicht das Gesicht, öffnete dann jedoch brav den Mund und ließ sich, wenn auch widerwillig, füttern. Shinichi konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und er fragte sich, was genau den Dieb so verstimmte. Die Tatsache, dass er Essen musste obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte oder die Tatsache, dass er vom Schülerdetektiv des Ostens gefüttert wurde.

Aber er beschwerte sich nicht und wehrte sich auch nicht gegen die Behandlung. Shinichi beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht des Jungen änderte, wie ihm kleine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten und wie der fiebrige Ausdruck in seinen Augen stärker wurde. Vermutlich wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn Kaito sich wieder schlafen legen würde, aber wenn er nicht wenigstens ein wenig Nahrung zu sich nahm würde das Fieber nie verschwinden.

Als die Schüssel schließlich leer war stellte Shinichi das Tablett zur Seite. Kaito sank ein kleinwenig in sich zusammen, doch der Vampir war schnell wieder bei dem Jungen. Er umfasste Kaito’s Gesicht mit seinen Händen, was dem Dieb ein wohliges Aufseufzen entlockte. Zärtlich strich Shinichi mit seinen Händen über seine Wangen, seine Stirn, seinen Nacken und sah zu, wie Kaito sich sichtlich entspannte.

„Besser?“, fragte der Schülerdetektiv besorgt. Kaito nickte leicht.

„Deine kalten Hände sind herrlich.“

Shinichi schmunzelte leicht, löste sich dann jedoch wieder von Kaito um eine der Antibiotika aus der Packung zu nehmen.

„Sobald du deine Medizin genommen hast lasse ich dich wieder schlafen.“

Das klang anscheinend nach einem guten Deal für den Meisterdieb. Er rappelte sich noch einmal auf und nahm das Medikament und das Wasserglas entgegen. Schnell schluckte er das kleine Ding hinunter und spülte mit dem restlichen Wasser nach. Dann reichte er das Glas an Shinichi ehe er sich wieder in den Tiefen seiner Bettdecke vergrub und die Augen schloss. Shinichi stellte das Glas zur Seite, ehe er noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Dieb warf.

„Dein Bekannter, Jii, hat angerufen. Ich habe ihm die Lage kurz erklärt und ich denke, dass ich ihn vorerst beruhigen konnte. Du solltest dich aber bei ihm melden sobald es dir bessergeht.“

„Mach ich“, murmelte Kaito, war aber schon wieder auf halben Weg ins Land der Träume. Shinichi rollte nur leicht mit den Augen und beschloss das Handy des Diebes noch eine Weile bei sich zu behalten. Er strich ein letztes Mal mit seiner kühlen Hand über Kaito’s Stirn ehe er das Tablett mit dem leeren Geschirr nahm und das Zimmer des Jungen verließ.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen als Miyoko an seine Tür klopfte. Shinichi ließ die junge Frau ein. Sie begrüßte ihn, wie sie ihn immer begrüßte, mit ihrer weichen Hand an seiner Wange. Shinichi schloss die Augen und ließ die Berührung zu.

Es war lange her, dass jemand ihn so zärtlich berührt hatte. Zuletzt war es Ran gewesen, als er noch in dem Körper von Conan gesteckt hatte. Ein kleiner Junge, der die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit einer großen Schwester erfuhr. Er hatte Ran geliebt, sehr sogar, aber die Organisation hatte all das zerstört. Hatte seine Hoffnungen auf ein Leben mit seiner Kindheitsfreundin zunichtegemacht. Er konnte es nicht riskieren sie in Gefahr zu bringen, konnte es nicht riskieren sie an sich zu binden. Also hatte er ihr, nach seiner Rückkehr als Shinichi Kudo, einen Korb gegeben.

Natürlich war Ran’s Herz gebrochen gewesen, so wie das von Shinichi, doch sie war stark. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und tat, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie waren Freunde, Kindheitsfreunde, und das war alles.

„Du bist blass“, stellte Miyoko erneut fest, „Du trinkst nicht genug. Wieso tust du dir das an? Gerade mit dem Jungen im Haus solltest du besonders vorsichtig sein, mon chéri.“  
„Das bin ich“, erwiderte Shinichi und öffnete seine Augen. Er blickte direkt in das wunderschöne Gesicht seiner Besucherin. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn ich nicht atme.“

Miyoko schmunzelte leicht, ließ schließlich jedoch von Shinichi’s Wange ab. Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite: „Also? Wo ist mein Patient?“

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht ein kleinwenig. „Oben“, er wandte sich von der Eingangstür ab und führte die Besucherin durch seine Wohnung. „Ich befürchte, dass sich eine der Wunden infiziert haben könnte. Er hat Fieber bekommen und es geht nur langsam wieder runter.“

„Es muss nicht sofort heißen, dass es eine Entzündung ist“, erwiderte Miyoko und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es kann auch eine reine Abwehrreaktion des Körpers sein.“  
Der Schülerdetektiv nickte leicht und hielt vor einer Tür inne. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah hinein, doch Kaito schien immer noch zu schlafen. Langsam öffnete der Detektiv die Tür und betrat mit Miyoko das Zimmer.

Wie schon zuvor setzte sich Shinichi auf die Bettkante und beobachtete den schlafenden Jungen ein paar Augenblicke lang, bevor er schließlich behutsam über seine Wange strich.

„Kuroba-kun“, wisperte er sanft, „Wach auf.“

Der Schlafende murrte: „Ist es schon wieder Zeit fürs Mittagessen?“

Shinichi konnte ein leises auflachen nicht verhindern: „Nein, nein. Miyoko ist hier, um nach dir zu sehen.“  
Dann erhob sich der Schülerdetektiv und machte für die junge Vampirin Platz. Sie setzte sich an dieselbe Stelle, an der Shinichi gesessen hatte und strich sich ihre roten Locken hinter das Ohr, ehe sie sich dem Patienten zuwandte: „Wir müssen uns deine Wunden ansehen.“

„Okay“, nuschelte Kaito und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Shinichi sah, wie schwer er sich dabei tat und wollte dem Jungen helfen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Vermutlich würde das nur Kaito’s Stolz verletzen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich entspannt gegen das Fenster und wartete darauf, dass Miyoko Anweisungen gab.

Diese wickelte gerade die Bandagen vom Körper des Diebes, was diesen zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Aber nicht genießend, wie er es tat, wenn Shinichi seine Hände auf Kaito’s Körper presste. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Ein Gefühl von Selbstzufriedenheit durchströmte den Detektiv.

„Hmmm…“, der Laut, den die Vampirin von sich gab klang überrascht. Sie betrachtete die Wunden eingehend und tastete sie auch ab. An der Wunde an seinem Schlüsselbein roch sie sogar, was Kaito einen schockierten Blick ins Gesicht trieb.

„H-Hey!“

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nur an deinem Blut interessiert“, winkte Miyoko ab, hielt dann jedoch einen Moment inne. Sie schmunzelte leicht.

„Das klang Falsch. Ich bin natürlich nur an der Gesundheit deines Blutes interessiert, so.“

Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und brachte so etwas Distanz zwischen sich und den Jungen. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich dem Schülerdetektiv zu: „Der Junge braucht neue Verbände. Hast du noch welche hier oder soll ich dir welche bringen?“

„Ein paar sollten noch im Bad sein“, erwiderte Shinichi und verließ den Raum um die gewünschten Gegenstände aus zu holen. Miyoko wandte sich indes wieder Kaito zu, der immer noch unter dem Fieber zu leiden schien.

„Deine Temperatur wird bald runtergehen, solange du weiterhin die Antibiotika nimmst“, versprach sie ihm und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kaito seufzte auf und lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen, was ihm ein leichtes Schmunzeln von seiner Krankenschwester einbrachte: „Du magst das, hm?“

„Es ist kühl“, erklärte der Dieb schläfrig, „Ihr Vampire seid so schön kühl. Es ist herrlich.“

Zärtlich glitt die junge Dame mit ihrer kühlen Hand über das Gesicht des Jungen, was ihm ein paar weitere, glückliche Laute entlockte. Es war klar, was Shinichi an dem Jungen fand. Er roch nicht nur hervorragend, er hatte auch ein ganz hübsches Gesicht. Und wenn er jetzt schon solche Laute von sich gab…

Miyoko konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und strich mit ihrem eiskalten Fingern über Kaito’s Hals und seine Brust. Sie beobachtete, wie der Junge den Kopf leicht zur Seite legte und ein leises, aber genießerisches Stöhnen von sich gab.

Das Geräusch des zu Boden fallenden Verbandszeuges stoppte sie in ihrem Tun. Sie brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass der Junge in der Tür stand. Es war sonst niemand im Haus.

Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrer Position und drehte sich zur Tür, wo sie gerade noch sah wie Shinichi die letzte Bandage hochhob, ehe er sich wiederaufrichtete. Er trug wieder das Pokerface, welches Akihito schon sooft zum Verzweifeln gebracht hatte, wenn er einfach nicht in dem Gesicht des Jungen lesen konnte was seine Gedanken und Gefühle anging.

Shinichi schritt wortlos an der Vampirin vorbei und nahm seinen Platz auf der Bettkante ein. Kaito öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und sah fragend von dem Mädchen zu dem Jungen und wieder zurück. Er beschwerte sich jedoch nicht und ließ die Behandlung wortlos über sich ergehen.

Die Stille war drückend. Drückender als die Luft ohnehin schon war, also entschloss Miyoko sich etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Es scheint zu keinem Infekt gekommen zu sein“, erklärte sie mit ruhiger, sachlicher Stimme, „Das Fieber ist, wie ich vermutet hatte, eine reine Abwehrreaktion von seinem Körper. Vermutlich wird er noch einen richtig starken Fieberschub bekommen, mit sehr hoher Temperatur und Schweißausbrüchen.“  
„Das hatte ich schon“, murmelte Kaito erschöpft und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite als Shinichi seine Schulter behandelte. Die Vampirin hob überrascht eine Augenbraue an: „Ach, tatsächlich?“  
„Ja, gestern“, der Dieb hob den Kopf ein Stück und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu der jungen Dame.

„Ich dachte, ich verbrenne. Aber Kudo hat es irgendwie geschafft mich runter zu kühlen und dann ging es.“

„Wie hast du ihn runter gekühlt?“, wollte Miyoko wissen doch Shinichi antwortete nicht. Er starrte konzentriert auf die Bandagen in seiner Hand, welche er gerade im Kaito’s Brust wickelte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie der Dieb unter seinen Berührungen aufgeseufzt hatte, wie er sich an den Körper des Vampirs gepresst hatte. Er versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, wie Shinichi’s unterkühlter Körper auf Kaito’s hitzigen getroffen war und wie sie am nächsten Morgen mit ineinander verschlungenen Beinen und eng aneinander gepresst aufgewacht waren.

Sein Blick huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu der Frau, die neben dem Bett stand.

Miyoko lachte auf, und ihr Lachen war hell und warm und ehrlich und Shinichi wusste, wenn er nur mehr getrunken hätte würde er jetzt rot werden.

„Hör auf in meinem Kopf rumzuwühlen“, murrte der Vampir und bekam damit einen verwirrten Blick von Kaito, den er jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte. Er verknotete die Bandagen, sodass sie sich nicht lösen würden und erhob sich von seinem Platz an der Bettkante. Er glitt mit seinen Fingern kurz durch die Haare des Jungen: „Du kannst jetzt wieder schlafen. Ich weck dich, wenn ich mit dem Essen fertig bin.“

Miyoko, die immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen trug trat näher an das Bett heran: „Und nimm brav weiter deine Antibiotika. Dann wirst du schon bald wieder auf den Beinen sein.“

Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ den Raum, gemeinsam mit Shinichi, welcher jedoch noch mal an der Tür innehielt und zusah wie sich ein verwirrter aber unglaublich erschöpfter Kaito in die Bettdecke einwickelte und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Der Schülerdetektiv schloss die Tür und sah die Vampirin an, die vor ihm stand, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Soso“, ihre Stimme klang amüsiert, „Du und der Junge, eng umschlungen und halbnackt im Bett, hm?“

Shinichi wandte den Blick ab und steckte die Hände demonstrativ in die Hosentasche: „Ihm war heiß. Mein Körper ist kalt. Es war die naheliegendste Lösung. Und besser, als ihn in eine Badewanne voller Eiswürfel zu stecken.“

„Du scheinst ihn sehr gern zu haben“, stellte Miyoko fest, was Shinichi dazu brachte die Augen zu rollen.

„Ihn oder sein Blut?“, brummte der Junge. „Wenn ich wüsste, was von beidem der Grund für mein seltsames Verhalten ist wäre es einfacher.“

„Nun, vielleicht ist es ja ein bisschen was von beidem? Jedenfalls scheint er sich nicht daran zu stören, wenn du ihm nahe bist.“

Seine Besucherin setzte sich in Bewegung und Shinichi folgte ihr, bis sie schließlich die Haustür erreichten. Dann blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sah den Schülerdetektiv an.

„Dieser Junge…“, begann Miyoko langsam, „Ich denke, ihm liegt was an dir. Jedenfalls scheint er deinen Berührungen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt zu sein.“

„Das wärst du auch nicht, wenn ich deine Wunden versorgen würde“, konterte Shinichi doch Miyoko hob eine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das meinte ich nicht.“ Sie atmete kurz aus, was Shinichi überraschte. Miyoko war schon sehr, sehr lange ein Vampir, sie hatte das Atmen unter ihresgleichen schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Nur auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz tat sie es, wenn es notwendig wurde, um ihr wahres Ich zu verbergen.

„Dieser Junge _genießt_ es von dir berührt zu werden. Und ich rede nicht von deiner kalten Haut. Ich rede hier von deiner Hand an seiner Wange und deinen Lippen an seinem Hals.“

Shinichi verkrampfte sich.

„Er vertraut dir. Er weiß, dass du ihm nicht wehtun würdest. Er weiß, dass es dich quält und er fühlt sich schlecht deswegen. Wenn ich du wäre, mon chéri, dann würde ich versuchen mir darüber im Klaren zu werden was du für diesen Jungen empfindest und was er für dich bedeutet. Ansonsten macht das die Sache nur unnötig kompliziert.“

Shinichi’s Haltung entspannte sich wieder etwas und er senkte den Blick. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich zu Kaito hingezogen, das stimmte. Er hatte sich immer schon zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt. Oder eben zu KID. Sie waren Rivalen gewesen. Erzfeinde. Der Magier und der Detektiv. Und jetzt waren sie sowas wie Freunde, oder?

Aber da war mehr. Da war mehr, das wusste Shinichi und er hatte Angst, dass dieses Mehr gefährlich war. Der Vampir in ihm wollte Kaito, wollte ihn beißen, wollte ihn zu sich holen. Er wusste nicht, ob die Sehnsucht des Vampirs so weit ging, dass er Kaito verwandeln würde oder nicht, aber das war eine Sache, über die er es nicht mal wagte nachzudenken.

Er hörte wie Miyoko die Tür öffnete.

„Wenn ich du wäre“, sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schenkte dem Vampir ein charmantes Lächeln, „dann würde ich mal versuchen seine Lippen zu kosten. Der Kleine scheint nämlich nicht sonderlich abgeneigt zu sein. À Bientont.“

Dann schloss die rothaarige Schönheit die Tür hinter sich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

 

Shinichi lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und rieb sich die Stirn. Was redete Miyoko nur für einen Unsinn? Er sollte Kaito küssen? Und wieso genau? Er war immerhin nicht verliebt in den Jungen.

Er erinnerte sich zurück an den Morgen, als Kaito in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, die Augen geschlossen, die Wangen erhitzt, das Wasser auf seinen Lippen glitzernd und ein Hunger überkam ihn, wie er ihn bisher noch nicht gespürt hatte. Shinichi presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund und verdrängte den Gedanken wieder. Kaito lag fiebrig und schwach in seinem Zimmer, wenn er sich jetzt nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und das Raubtier in seinem Inneren bekämpfen würde, dann würde er über den Jungen herfallen.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte Shinichi in die Küche und riss seinen Kühlschrank auf. Er schnappte sich eine der Konserven aus dem Gemüsefach und trank gierig dessen Inhalt. Er konnte es nicht riskieren Kaito noch einmal hungrig gegenüber zu treten, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er sich selbst nicht traute.

Die Konserve half und Shinichi und er beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Er rieb sich noch einmal die Stirn, beschloss dann jedoch die Anspielung der Vampirin einfach zu ignorieren. Stattdessen begann er mit den Vorbereitungen für Kaito’s Abendessen – Reisbrei.

Solange das Fieber des Jungen nicht vollkommen verschwunden war und er weiterhin von Tablette zu Tablette schlief würde Shinichi es nicht riskieren etwas schwerer Verdauliches zu kochen. Es war an sich schon schwer für jemand anderes zu kochen, wenn man keinerlei Möglichkeiten hatte das Essen abzuschmecken.

Aber Reisbrei war zum Glück keine große Kunst. Da seine Eltern stets auf Reisen waren und er früher schon sehr viel Zeit alleine daheim verbracht hatte, war es für Shinichi nicht schwer einfache Gerichte wie Reisbrei oder Curry zu kochen. Für Sherlock Holmes war es immer wichtig gewesen seine Fähigkeiten in den verschiedenen Bereichen zu schulen und natürlich hatte Shinichi das auch versucht. Wenn er auch nicht unbedingt ein Sternekoch war, so hatte er sich die Basics des Kochens doch recht schnell angeeignet.

Als er fertig war platzierte er die Schüssel mit einem frischen Glas mit Wasser auf dem kleinen Tablett und machte sich erneut auf den Weg nach oben. Er war nicht lange weg gewesen, aber Kaito war bereits erneut tief ins Land der Träume abgetaucht. Entweder war sein Körper wirklich noch so schwach, oder der Junge hatte einfach einen gesegneten Schlaf.

Shinichi seufzte lautlos und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachtkästchen ab. Die Sonne war inzwischen komplett untergegangen und die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum waren die Sterne und Straßenbeleuchtung von draußen. Auf dem Nachtkästchen stand eine kleine Lampe, die der Vampir anmachte. Sie spendete nicht viel Licht, aber immerhin genug das es nicht mehr stockdunkel in dem Zimmer war.

Der Dieb murrte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, was Shinichi zum Schmunzeln brachte. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte sanft den Schopf an braunen Haar, welcher unter der Decke hervorlugte.

„Ich hab dir Essen gemacht“, Shinichi wisperte diesmal nicht so sanft wie zuvor sondern sprach einfach nur leise. Der Junge unter der Decke murrte, rührte sich sonst aber nicht. Seufzend packte Shinichi die Decke und zog sie mit einem Ruck ein Stück nach unten.

Kaito lag da, seine Hände immer noch in einer Stellung als würde er etwas halten und sah Shinichi erschöpft aus müden Augen an. „Kann ich nicht noch etwas Schlafen?“

„Nein“, der Detektiv schmunzelte, „Du musst deine Medikamente nehmen. Sonst bekomm ich ärger mit Miyoko. Und davor musst du etwas essen.“

Kaito seufzte leise auf und versuchte sich in eine aufrechte Position zu stemmen. Shinichi half ihm dabei so gut es ging und als er sicher war, dass Kaito stabil saß holte er das Tablett auf seinen Schoß. Er nahm den Deckel von der Schüssel und sah Kaito fragend an.

Dieser verzog nur leicht das Gesicht. Etwas war ihm unangenehm. Etwa, dass er schon wieder nur Reisbrei bekam?

„Kudo…“, er klang unglücklich, „…könntest du mir noch mal helfen?“

Der Detektiv blinzelte erst verwirrt, schmunzelte dann jedoch minimal. Er sagte nichts, sondern begann einfach nur wortlos den Dieb in seinem Bett zu füttern. Keiner der beiden sprach während Kaito aß, jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Als die Schüssel schließlich geleert war stellte Shinichi diese wieder zur Seite.

„Hey, Kudo…“

Überrascht sah er den Dieb an. „Ja?“

„Ich schulde dir was.“

Der Schülerdetektiv hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. Er verstand nicht ganz woher diese Anwandlung plötzlich kam, aber natürlich, wie es eben seiner Neugierde gebührte, hakte er nach: „Wie kommst du da drauf?“

Kaito zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ließ sich dann aber wieder tiefer ins Bett sinken. Er hob den Kopf ein kleinwenig und sah den Detektiv an, ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Na ja, du hast mir den Hals gerettet, beim Diebstahl vom Auge von Belmont. Ohne dich wäre ich garantiert in die Falle getappt. Und du kümmerst dich um mich, obwohl das doch unheimlich lästig sein muss. Und…“

Kaito senkte den Blick etwas. „Du hast mir zweimal den Hals gerettet. Einmal vor diesem komischen Söldner und einmal vor diesem Massenmörder.“

„Du musst mir nicht danken. Immerhin war es auch meine Schuld, dass du da mit reingezogen wurdest.“

Überrascht hob Kaito den Kopf und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er dachte einen Moment lang, dass der Schülerdetektiv Witze machte, doch als er sah wie betroffen sein Blick war wusste er, dass er die Entschuldigung ernst meinte.

„Das ist doch ein schlechter Witz“, Kaito setzte sich wieder etwas auf. „Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Du kannst ja wohl am allerwenigsten dafür.“

Shinichi hob den Kopf und sah Kaito überrascht. Dann wurde sein Blick sanft. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann wärst du in die ganze Sache gar nicht erst mit reingezogen worden.“

„Kudo, nur weil es mit Vampiren zu tun hat und du einer bist ist das Ganze doch nicht deine Schuld“, stellte der Meisterdieb überrascht fest. „Du hast mich nicht dazu gezwungen den Kristall von Aurelie oder das Auge von Belmont zu stehlen. Diese Ziele habe ich gewählt, weil ich dachte sie sind das, was ich suche. Dass ich beim Kristall von Aurelie das Eigentum eines Vampirs stehle wusste ich ja nicht.“

Der Dieb sank wieder etwas tiefer ins Bett. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, erschöpft.

„Und dass es dieser Massenmörder auf mich abgesehen hatte… daran bin ich ja wohl selbst schuld. Du hattest mich noch vor ihm gewarnt aber ich habe meinen Raubzug trotzdem nicht abgesagt.“

Shinichi erwiderte nichts. Es stimmte schon, irgendwie. Er hatte KID nicht absichtlich in diese Situationen reingezogen. Er hatte den Söldner nicht auf ihn gehetzt und auch der Zwischenfall mit dem Massenmörder war nicht seinetwegen geschehen. Es waren Zufälle gewesen, die KID zur falschen Zeit an den falschen Ort geführt hatten. Und zufälligerweise waren auch beide Male Vampire involviert gewesen.

„Als, wie gesagt“, Kaito drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und öffnete die Augen. Er sah Shinichi an, müde, erschöpft, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Ich schulde dir etwas. Egal was.“

„Egal was?“

Der Meisterdieb nickte. „Egal was.“

Shinichi senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine Hände. Sie waren unnatürlich weiß, wie die Hände eines Vampirs eben. Die Hände eines Toten. Er bekam nur dann Farbe zurück, wenn er frisches Blut trank.

Shinichi hob langsam den Kopf und sah Kaito an.

„Egal was“, wiederholte er langsam, womit er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Diebes auf sich zog. Der Junge sah den Vampir fragend an, so als könne er dem Gedankengang des Detektivs nicht ganz folgen, also sprach Shinichi seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Es gäbe da etwas… etwas, dass du für mich tun könntest.“

„Und was?“

Shinichi hob seine Hand zu der Wange des Jungen. Er berührte sie zart, nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Kaito verstand erst nicht wirklich, was das sollte, aber er war nicht weiter verwundert über die Berührung. Seit er zum Vampir geworden war hatte der Schülerdetektiv eine Angewohnheit entwickelt ihn zu berühren, wann immer es ging. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er sich so von seinem Blut angezogen fühlte, aber Kaito störte sich nicht daran.

Shinichi würde ihn niemals verletzen.

Der Vampir beugte sich etwas näher zu dem Jungen, sein Blick wanderte von Kaito’s Gesicht zu seinem Hals. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte es ihm, was der Vampir sich wünschte.

Kaito atmete tief durch als er spürte wie Shinichi’s Lippen ihren Weg zu seinem Hals fanden. Der Dieb verspannte sich, sein Körper schrie danach einfach wegzulaufen, einfach zu flüchten, aber er hielt still. Er hatte Shinichi gerade eben gesagt, dass er ihm etwas schuldete. Egal was. Und wenn es sein Blut war, das er wollte, dann würde er sich nicht wehren.

Er spürte, wie Shinichi seine Lippen an die weiche Stille hinter seinem Ohr presste und dann sanft den Weg nach unten wanderte. Ein Keuchen entkam Kaito’s Mund und er presste seine Lippen hart aufeinander um nicht noch weitere Laute von sich zu geben.

Warum nur konnte Shinichi es nicht einfach hinter sich bringen? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach zubeißen? Wieso musste er ihn erst so sanft, so zärtlich berühren?

Kaito neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite um dem Vampir mehr Platz an seinem Hals darzubieten. Er war beinahe an seiner Halsschlagader angekommen, gleich würde er ihn beißen. Der junge Meisterdieb schloss die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Er wartete geduldig darauf, dass die langen Fangzähne sich in sein Fleisch bohrten, doch der Vampir presste lediglich seine Lippen in einem leichten Kuss gegen die weiche Haut an Kaito’s Hals ehe er den Kopf ein kleinwenig zurückzog.

Kaito atmete schwer auf und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt. Shinichi war nahe, viel zu nahe. Die Augen des Vampirs strahlten Neugierde und Aufregung aus und Kaito drohte fast in den blauen Saphiren zu versinken als die rauchige Stimme des Detektivs zu ihm sprach: „Es ist nicht dein Blut, dass ich will, Kuroba-kun.“

„W-Was willst du dann?“, nuschelte der Dieb hatte alle Mühe seine Fassung zu bewahren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Hitze zu Kopf stieg und er wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass das Fieber wieder stieg oder, das Shinichi einfach viel zu Nahe war.

Shinichi’s Blick sank etwas und blieb an Kaito’s Lippen hängen. Er hob seine Hand ein Stück und berührte mit den Fingerkuppen zart die Lippen des anderen. Miyoko’s Worte schossen ihm wieder durch den Kopf.

_Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich mal versuchen seine Lippen zu kosten. Der Kleine scheint nämlich nicht sonderlich abgeneigt zu sein._

Kaito schuldete ihm etwas, er hatte das selbst gesagt. Und er hatte auch betont, dass es egal war, was Shinichi von ihm verlangen würde. Ganz egal.

Shinichi schluckte schwer. Die Verlockung war so groß, die Lippen des Diebes so nahe. Kaito hatte seine Augen zur Hälfte geschlossen und sein Atem ging schneller. Er war schon nervös gewesen, als der Vampir sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte aber diese Nähe zu seinen Lippen. Es brachte ihn völlig durcheinander.

„Es gibt da etwas, Kuroba-kun“, Shinichi’s Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, „etwas, das ich nur von dir verlangen kann.“

Kaito schluckte schwer. „Und was?“

Und mit einem Mal war Shinichi’s Gesicht verschwunden und der Meisterdetektiv hielt ihm eine Tablette und ein Wasserglas entgegen.

„Nimm deine Medikamente und versuch schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.“

Kaito starrte die Tablette und das Wasserglas an, welche vor sein Gesicht gehalten wurde und für einen kurzen Moment zog er es in Erwägung dem Detektiv beides aus der Hand zu schlagen. Aber mit welcher Begründung? Frustration? Weil Shinichi ihn nicht geküsst hatte?

Das war lächerlich!

Kaito schnappte sich die Tablette und das Glas und schluckte das Medikament schnellstmöglich runter. Dann leerte er das Glas auf einen Zug und stellte es mit einem dumpfen Knall auf das Nachtkästchen. Er zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und drehte Shinichi den Rücken zu.

„Gute Nacht.“

Shinichi starrte den Rücken des Diebes an, fasziniert. Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zu zucken begannen und beschloss, dass es Zeit war den Raum zu verlassen. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung und nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte verließ der Detektiv den Raum, blieb jedoch noch einen Moment vor der Tür stehen. Er tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und gestattete es sich das Lächeln zuzulassen.

Miyoko hatte wohl Recht gehabt. Kaito war nicht abgeneigt.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Shinichi in dieser Nacht eingeschlafen war. Nicht, weil er so aufgeregt war, aber eine Frage beschäftigte ihn, die er geflissentlich verdrängt hatte. Und wenn man sowieso schon Einschlafprobleme hatte machte es das nicht gerade einfacher.

Eigentlich hatte er ausschlafen wollen, aber sein Telefon machte ihm am nächsten Morgen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Pünktlich zum Start in die neue Woche und früh genug, um sich für die Schule fertig zu machen klingelte der Wecker an Shinichi’s Telefon, welches neben dem Bett auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. Der Schülerdetektiv knurrte leise und tastete sich blind nach dem Telefon um die Schlummer-Taste zu drücken. Es dauerte ein paar Versuche, bis er sie gefunden hatte, aber als das Telefon endlich verstummte ließ er seine Hand sinken und döste wieder ein.

Oder zumindest hatte er das vor. Es war das zweite Telefon, welches neben seinem Bett lag, dass ihn erneut aus seinem Schlummer riss. Das Telefon seines Besuchers. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätten Kaito und er ähnliche Zeiten was das aufstehen und zur Schule gehen betraf.

Langsam rappelte der Schülerdetektiv sich hoch und schnappte sich das Gerät. Er drehte den Wecker ab und beschloss, dass es jetzt sowieso schon egal war. Er hatte am Vorabend keine Antwort auf seine Frage gefunden und langsam wurde die Zeit knapp.

Shinichi schlug die Decke zurück und schälte sich aus dem Bett. Er schlurfte müde zum Schrank hinüber und zog eine Hose und ein Shirt heraus in welches er sich überwarf. Am besten wäre es, wenn er erstmal einen Blick auf seinen Patienten warf und dafür sorgte, dass dieser etwas aß und seine Medikamente einnahm. Danach konnte er sich immer noch Gedanken zu seinem Problem machen.

Als Shinichi das Schlafzimmer verließ hörte er sofort das Rauschen der Dusche. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue an. Hatte er am Vorabend vergessen das Wasser abzudrehen? Nein, das war dumm. Vermutlich war es Kaito, der seinen Weg ins Badezimmer gefunden hatte.

Shinichi checkte kurz im Zimmer des Diebes, doch wie erwartet war das Bett leer. Mit wenigen weiteren Schritten stand er an der Tür zum Badezimmer und presste sein Ohr leicht dagegen um zu lauschen. Er hörte natürlich das Rauschen des Wassers, welches er schon im Gang vernommen hatte. Aber viel wichtiger war, dass er auch hörte wie jemand summte.

Shinichi atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Kaito es mit dem heißen Wasser übertrieb und aufgrund seines Fiebers unter dem Wasserstrahl zusammenbrach. Doch wie es schien ging es dem Jungen gut.

Beruhigt entschied Shinichi, dass er nichts weiter tun konnte als zu warten, bis sein Gast fertig war mit Duschen, also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Vor dem Kühlschrank stockte er jedoch.

Sollte er wieder Reisbrei für den Dieb machen? Aber wenn es Kaito inzwischen gut genug ging, dass er eine Dusche nahm, hieß das dann nicht auch, dass es ihm gut genug ging um etwas anderes als Reisbrei zu essen? Und wenn, worauf hatte er Lust? Shinichi wusste nichts über die kulinarischen Vorlieben seines Gastes, also beschloss er lediglich die Kaffeemaschine aufzuheizen und mit dem Kochen zu warten bis Kaito fertig war.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu und holte eine der Blutkonserven heraus. Er wollte es vermeiden vor Kaito zu Essen, da er es einfach selbst nicht als sonderlich appetitlich empfand, wenn er an einem Plastikbeutel voller Blut saugte, so wie er es als Kind bei Tüten mit Fruchtsaft getan hatte. Auch, wenn der Ekel Blut zu trinken schon lange verschwunden war – wie konnte er auch etwas ekelig finden, das so gut schmeckte? – so war ihm der Gedanke daran doch immer noch unangenehm. Akihito meinte, dieses Unbehagen würde sich legen, wenn Shinichi erstmal angefangen hatte sein Leben als Vampir zu akzeptieren und seine Menschlichkeit losließ. Und dazu war er einfach noch nicht bereit.

Shinichi seufzte leise und entsorgte das leere Plastik im Abfalleimer. Er fühlte sich besser, doch die Sonne machte ihn immer noch müde und träge. Das war wohl einer der Punkte, an die er sich als Vampir nie gewöhnen würde. Oder vielleicht erst sehr, sehr langsam?

Shinichi hob den Kopf als er hörte, wie das Wasserrauschen stoppte. Kurze Zeit war Stille, dann öffnete und schloss sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und nur wenige Augenblicke später Stand Kaito, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und die Haare nass, in der Küche. „Morgen.“

Shinichi blinzelte leicht. Dann schritt er näher zu Kaito und packte ihn an den Schultern. Er beugte sich näher zu dem Jungen und presste seine Lippen gegen Kaito’s Stirn, was diesen wohl ziemlich überraschte, da er erst reflexartig versuchte sich aus Shinichi’s Griff zu lösen. Als er dann registrierte, was der Schülerdetektiv vorhatte hielt er inne.

Shinichi löste sich nach kurzer Zeit von Kaito. „Kein Fieber“, murrte er, wirkte aber nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, „Das wird sich aber sofort wieder ändern, wenn du hier halbnackt rumläufst.“  
„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich hab keine sauberen Klamotten“, erwiderte der Meisterdieb zu seiner Verteidigung. Shinichi rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. Natürlich. Daran hätte er auch selbst denken können.

„Warte hier, ich bring dir was.“

Und schon war er aus der Küche verschwunden, auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Er schüttelte gedanklich immer noch den Kopf über den Dieb, aber wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Er konnte nicht wieder in die alten, dreckigen Klamotten schlüpfen und Shinichi hatte schlichtweg darauf vergessen, dass er ihm was zum Anziehen rauslegte. Er hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass der Junge so schnell wieder auf den Beinen war, nachdem er nur zwei Nächte zuvor einen starken Fieberschub gehabt hatte. Das zeigte nur wieder wie stark Antibiotika eigentlich waren und wieviel Einfluss sie auf die menschliche Gesundheit hatten.

Shinichi fragte sich was wohl passieren würde, wenn er die Tabletten schlucken würde.

Zusätzlich zu den Klamotten, die er für Kaito aus dem Schrank holte schnappte sich der Vampir auch noch die beiden Mobiltelefone sowie die Antibiotika aus Kaito’s Zimmer. Die Anweisung lautete, die Tabletten zu nehmen bis die Packung leer war und Shinichi würde ein Auge darauf haben, dass sich der Junge daranhielt.

Als Shinichi wieder in der Küche auftauchte war Kaito gerade dabei eine Schüssel mit Milch und Cornflakes zu füllen. Der Schülerdetektiv grinste leicht: „Schön zu sehen, dass du schon so selbstständig bist.“

Der Meisterdieb grinste leicht über seine Schulter. „Ich war ein bisschen überrascht, dass der Kühlschrank voller Lebensmittel ist. Du warst einkaufen, oder?“

Shinichi schlenderte gemächlich zum Küchentisch und hängte Kaito’s Kleidung über die Stuhllehne. Dann platzierte er die Telefone auf dem Küchentisch. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

Kaito wandte sich dem Küchentisch zu legte seine Schüssel mitsamt Löffel dort ab. Dann nahm er die Kleidung, die Shinichi ihm gegeben hatte und betastete sie behutsam.

„Na ja“, begann er langsam, wobei er sehr konzentriert dabei wirkte die Hose zu untersuchen. Dachte er etwa Shinichi würde Nadeln oder ähnliches darin verstecken? „Du bist seit gut einem Monat ein Vampir. Das bedeutet ja auch, dass du keine Lebensmittel brauchst. Ich dachte erst, dass die Sachen einfach alt wären und du zu faul warst sie wegzuschmeißen, aber irgendwie passt das nicht zu deinem Charakter.“  
Kaito legte sich die Hose über den Arm und begann das Shirt zu untersuchen.

„Dann hab ich auf das Ablaufdatum geschaut und es liegt in der Zukunft. Und zwar nicht nur ein paar Tage, sondern teilweise Wochen. Was heißt, dass du die Sachen erst vor Kurzem gekauft hast. Und nachdem dein Haus dafür, dass du hier lebst ziemlich kühl und leer wirkt gehe ich davon aus, dass du nicht oft Besuch empfängst. Also wirst du die Sachen wohl für mich gekauft haben.“

„Nicht schlecht, du Möchtegern-Sherlock Holmes. Und was verrät dir mein Kühlschrank sonst noch so?“

Kaito platzierte die Kleidungsstücke neben seiner Müslischüssel auf den Küchentisch. Shinichi verstand nicht ganz was er da vorhatte, aber er hinterfragte es auch nicht.  
„Dein Kühlschrank verrät mir außerdem, dass du keine Ahnung hast was ich mag und was nicht. Darum hast du einfach von allem ein bisschen was gekauft.“

„Respekt“, Shinichi schmunzelte leicht. „Das stimmt. Ich wollte vorbereitet sein, wenn du endlich was anderes als Reisbrei zu dir nehmen kannst. Immerhin habe ich deinem Freund, diesem Jii, versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern. Und- sag mal, was machst du da eigentlich?“

Kaito strahlte den Vampir an. „Auf die Frage hab ich schon gewartet! Das hier wird ein Zaubertrick. Bist du bereit?“

Shinichi zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte jedoch. Er beobachtete, wie Kaito sich konzentrierte und kurz die Augen schloss. Er atmete tief ein und tief aus, so als würde er seine Kräfte sammeln.

„Nun gut. Pass genau auf, ich mach das nur einmal. One.“

Kaito lockerte seine Schultern.

„Two.“  
Er umfasste mit einer Hand das Ende des Handtuchs an seiner Hüfte.

„Three!“

Eigentlich hätten Shinichi’s raubtierartigen Sinne ihm helfen müssen die schnellen Bewegungen des Diebes zu verfolgen, aber Shinichi war nicht in der Lage es zu kontrollieren. Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Augen dazu brachte den Fluss der Zeit langsamer zu sehen, es geschah einfach. Und diesmal ließen ihn die Instinkte im Stich.

Alles, was er sah war das Handtuch, wie es atemberaubend schnell durch den Raum wirbelte und als es auf den Boden fiel stand Kaito erhaben, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und vollständig bekleidet, bis hin zu den Socken, vor dem Meisterdetektiv.

„Tada!“

Shinichi war beeindruckt. Aber dann sah er, wie Kaito ins Wanken geriet, wie er mit der Hand nach dem Tisch langte um nicht zu stürzen. Und da geschah es wieder. Die Zeit verlangsamte sich, wurde zählflüssig. Kaito sank in Zeitlupe zusammen und Shinichi musste nur zwei Schritte machen und einen Arm um die Taille des Jungen legen um ihm Halt zu geben. Und plötzlich verlief die Zeit wieder normal und Kaito sackte gegen den Vampir, eine Hand am Oberarm des Jungen, seine Stirn gegen Shinichi’s Brust gepresst.

„Shit… ich hab‘s wohl übertrieben“, nuschelte der Meisterdieb und Shinichi half ihm sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen.

„Beeindruckend wars trotzdem“, erwiderte der Detektiv und sah in Kaito’s Gesicht. Es schien fast so als wäre Kaito schwindlig und er hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Shinichi strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Alles okay?“

Kaito nickte leicht und öffnete langsam die Augen wieder. Verlegen grinste er Shinichi an. „Wenigstens bin ich nicht nackt zusammengebrochen, das wäre peinlich gewesen.“  
„Du solltest mit solchen Tricks aufpassen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich nackt sehe“, wies Shinichi ihn an, „Immerhin ist meine Wahrnehmung nicht mehr die eines Menschen.“  
„Das stimmt, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht… hast du was gesehen?“  
Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab noch nicht raus, wie es funktioniert. Manchmal sehe ich alles ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel, als du das Gleichgewicht verloren hast. Ich konnte gemütlich zwei Schritte auf dich zumachen und dich halten, bevor die Zeit wieder normal weiter floss.“  
„Das ist faszinierend“, wisperte Kaito andächtig. Er beobachtete, wie der Vampir sich erhob und zur Kaffeemaschine schritt um eine Tasse für seinen Gast einzuschenken. Kaito schnappte sich indes seinen Löffel und begann zu essen, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen noch weitere Fragen zu stellen. „Gibt es einen Weg, wie du das kontrollieren kannst? Ich meine, kann Akihito es kontrollieren? Und Miyoko?“

„Den gibt es, aber ich weiß nicht wie“, Shinichi stellte den Kaffee vor Kaito ab und nahm neben ihm auf einem der Stühle Platz. „Akihito meint, mein Verstand steht mir im Weg. Ich versuche anscheinend zu sehr es verstehen zu wollen und das blockiert mich darin diese Fähigkeit zu nutzen. Es scheint sowas wie ein Instinkt zu sein…“

Kaito nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, setzte aber sein Frühstück schweigend fort.

„Es gibt da noch ein kleines Problem“, begann Shinichi langsam. Er hatte sich seit dem Vortag darüber den Kopf zermartert, war aber auf keine Lösung gekommen. Vielleicht würde Kaito den richtigen Input haben.

„Und welches?“

„Wir sollten in etwa einer Stunde im Unterricht erscheinen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich uns als abwesend melden soll ohne, dass es verdächtig wirkt. Vor allem bei meiner Schule und Ran... wenn ich nicht aufpasse steht sie innerhalb weniger Minuten vor der Tür und will wissen, was hier los ist.“

„Das ist unser Problem?“

Kaito legte den Löffel neben seine Schüssel und streckte sich um nach seinem Telefon zu greifen. Er entsperrte es und tippte schnell die Nummer seiner Schule, ehe er die Anruftaste drückte. Er presste den Hörer an sein Ohr und räusperte sich. Nach zwei kurzen Freizeichen nahm der Angerufene auch schon ab und Kaito begann mit der Stimme einer Frau zu sprechen: „Ja, guten Morgen, hier spricht Chikage Kuroba, Kaito’s Mutter. Ich rufe an, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass mein Sohn die nächsten Tage nicht in die Schule kommen wird. Ja, er hat sich eine schlimme Grippe eingefangen, wissen Sie? Er ist bei einem Freund der Familie, der kümmert sich um ihn solange ich weg bin. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben. Ja? Oh, natürlich, ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Vielen Dank.“  
Dann legte Kaito auf und sah Shinichi fragend an: „Wie ist die Nummer deiner Schule?“

Shinichi starrte den Jungen fasziniert an. Natürlich hatte er schon öfter beobachtet, wie Kaitou KID ganz ohne Stimmenverzerrer verschiedenste Stimmen nachahmte, als wäre so einfach wie atmen. Aber es hier und jetzt beim Frühstück zu sehen hatte eine ganz eigene Magie für sich.

Der Schülerdetektiv tippte die Nummer seiner Schule in Kaito’s Telefon ein. „Deine Mutter ist die Schauspielerin Yukiko Kudo, nicht wahr?“

Shinichi nickte und beobachtete, wie Kaito das Spiel wiederholte. Erneut räusperte er sich kurz bevor er die Anruftaste drückte. Als er zu sprechen begann klang er so sehr wie seine Mutter, dass es dem Schülerdetektiv eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte: „Hier spricht Yukiko Kudo, Shinichi’s Mutter. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass mein Schatz diese Woche nicht in der Schule sein wird. Wissen Sie, mein Mann und ich haben ihn so lange nicht gesehen, dass wir beschlossen haben einen Spontantrip nach Osaka mit ihm zu machen, hohoho! Es tut mir wirklich leid sie so kurzfristig davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Vielen Dank.“

Dann legte Kaito auf, legte sein Telefon zur Seite und setzte sein Frühstück fort. Shinichi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und atmete durch: „Ich zerbreche mir seit gestern Abend den Kopf, wie wir das Problem regeln. Und dann kommst und löst es mit zwei Anrufen…“

„Es wäre traurig, wenn ich keine Vorteile aus meinen Fähigkeiten als KID ziehen könnte, meinst du nicht?“, erwiderte Kaito grinsend und aß das letzte bisschen Müsli auf. Dann schob er die Schüssel zur Seite und zog stattdessen seine Tasse näher. Er roch an dem schwarzen Gebräu und seufzte genießerisch auf ehe er ein paar Schluck davon nahm.

„Du magst Kaffee?“, stellte Shinichi überrascht fest und der Dieb nickte leicht. „Nichts geht über einen schwarzen Kaffee um richtig wach zu werden.“  
„Da kann ich nur zustimmen.“  
Kaito grinste leicht und beugte sich etwas näher: „Heißt das etwa, du bist auch ein Kaffee-Trinker?“  
„War“, Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich mochte Kaffee ganz gern aber… das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt.“

Kaito’s Lächeln erstarb. Natürlich, als Vampir war es dem Schülerdetektiv unmöglich etwas anderes außer Blut zu konsumieren. Die Freuden eines guten Kaffees am Morgen oder die Süße von Schokolade waren etwas, dass er nicht mehr schmecken konnte. Dass er nicht mehr brauchte.

Doch das warf wieder eine andere Frage auf.

„Kannst du eigentlich Lebensmittel essen? Oder stößt dein Körper sie ab?“

„Ich kann sie essen“, Shinichi verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „Aber es schmeckt verdorben. Alles schmeckt einfach… sauer, ungenießbar. Wenn ich tagsüber in der Schule bin und Ran mir ein Bento mitbringt zwinge ich mich es zu essen, aber es schmeckt scheußlich.“  
„Und trotzdem isst du es?“, fragte Kaito fasziniert. „Wow. Du musst deine kleine Freundin ja echt lieben.“ Shinichi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Blick ab: „Sie ist nicht… wir sind nicht… wir sind nur Freunde, okay?“

„Aha. _Nur Freunde_.“ Kaito hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wieso?“

Er hatte Shinichi gesehen. Nein, er hatte Conan gesehen. Gesehen, mit welcher Leidenschaft er Ran überall hin gefolgt war. Er hatte gesehen, wie der kleine Junge das Mädchen beschützt hatte. Die Intensität, mit der er sie angesehen hatte. Er hatte sich ihretwegen sooft in Gefahr gebracht, hatte so oft sein Leben für sie riskiert. Hatte ihm, Kaitou KID, sooft an den Hals gehen wollen dafür, dass er sich als Shinichi ausgegeben hatte.

„Es hat sich nicht ergeben.“

Das war die mit Abstand schlechteste Ausrede, die er seit langem gehört hatte. „Empfindest du denn nichts für sie?“

„Und wenn?“

Shinichi sah Kaito direkt an. Es überraschte den Dieb ein kleinwenig und er war im ersten Moment beeindruckt, wie gut das Pokerface des anderen war. Dann erkannte er, dass es kein Pokerface war. Shinichi meinte es ernst.

„Selbst, wenn ich sie Lieben würde und ihr das sage, was dann? Denkst du, sie könnte mit mir Leben? Mit dieser Situation?“

Shinichi beugte sich vor. Er öffnete den Mund einen Spalt, ließ seine Zähne wachsen. Sein Blick wurde animalisch und für nur einen Moment hatte der Meisterdieb Angst, dass der Vampir ihn anspringen würde. Doch dann lehnte Shinichi sich wieder zurück und entspannte sich.

„Ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Ich bin ein Raubtier. Und selbst, wenn sie mich akzeptieren würde, wenn sie mich lieben würde, so wie ich bin: denkst du, sie würde es verkraften, wenn ich sie, zum Beispiel deinetwegen, links liegen lasse?“

„Meinetwegen?“ Da hatte Shinichi es doch tatsächlich geschafft den Meisterdieb unvorbereitet zu treffen. Kaito’s Pokerface war weg und er starrte sein Gegenüber verständnislos an. „Wie meinst du das?“

Shinichi machte eine Handbewegung in Kaito’s Richtung. „Dein Blut“, murmelte er und wandte sich ab. „Immer, wenn ich es rieche ist es, als würde ich den Verstand verlieren. Wenn du verletzt bist, dann… dann verliere ich jede Vernunft und lass alles stehen und liegen nur um dich zu beschützen.“

Kaito blinzelte leicht. Dann fielen ihm die Geräusche ein, die er im Apartment dieses widerlichen Vampirs gehört hatte. Erst der Schmerzensschrei, und dann das Geräusch von etwas, das mehrfach gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde.

„Das war der Vampir“, verstand Kaito langsam und Shinichi sah ihn fragend an, konnte dem Gedankengang des Diebes nicht folgen. „In dem Apartment. Als dieser widerliche Kerl aufgeschrien hat. Du hast seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, nicht wahr? Und zwar mehrfach. Und du… du hast ihn gebissen.“

Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich leicht. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte Kaito sich, ob Shinichi wohl rot werden würde, doch seine Wangen blieben weiß, obwohl er den Blick beschämt abwandte. „Kann sein“, murmelte der Schülerdetektiv und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Es sah fast so aus als wolle er die Küche verlassen, aber Kaito war noch nicht fertig mit dem Gespräch. Er sprang auf und rief „Warte!“ doch da gab sein Kreislauf auch schon wieder nach und er sank auf die Knie. Diesmal war Shinichi nicht schnell genug gewesen um ihn zu stützen, aber als er über seine Schulter blickte und den Jungen am Boden sitzen sah eilte er sofort zurück zu ihm.

„Du bist immer noch krank“, sagte er mit strenger Stimme und hob den Jungen im Prinzessinnengriff hoch, „Also sei vorsichtiger.“  
Kaito seufzte auf, ließ sich jedoch widerstandslos ins Wohnzimmer tragen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaito gab einen beleidigten Laut von sich und rollte sich zur Seite. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Schülerdetektiv, welcher neben der Couch in einem ziemlich bequem aussehenden Couchsessel saß und mit seinem Laptop im Internet surfte.

Der Meisterdieb verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn ich hier schon die ganze Zeit rumliegen muss könntest du dich wenigstens mit mir unterhalten, Kudo.“  
„Und worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?“  
„Du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet. Warum hast du die Generatoren lahmgelegt?“

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte es für eine Weile geschafft den Fragen des Diebes auszuweichen, aber er schien nicht locker zu lassen. Natürlich wusste Shinichi, dass dem anderen langweilig war. Ihm würde auch langweilig sein, wenn er dazu verdammt war rumzuliegen, Medikamente zu schlucken und wieder gesund zu werden.

Seufzend ergab sich der Vampir seinem Schicksal und schloss den Laptop. Er stellte ihn zur Seite und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Meisterdieb: „Weil es meine Idee war.“

„Deine Idee?“, das klang überrascht.

„Ja. Ich habe vorgeschlagen eine Falle hinter der Falle zu bauen. Du würdest eine Falle erwarten, vermutlich noch eine Zweite aber du würdest niemals mit einer Dritten rechnen. So wie du mit den zwei Notstromgeneratoren gerechnet hattest, aber niemals mit dem dritten und dem vierten, die auch die Falle auslösten. Die Falle selbst war Hakuba’s Idee, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber ich hab ihm die Idee erst eingepflanzt. Und… ich habe mich schlecht gefühlt deswegen.“

Kaito rappelte sich auf, in eine aufrecht sitzende Position: „Wieso hast du dich deswegen schlecht gefühlt?“  
„Weil ich dir zuvor gesagt hatte, dass ich mich nicht einmischen würde. Weil ich meinen Vorteil nicht nutzen wollte.“  
„Aber das hast du nicht“, widersprach Kaito. „Die Idee kam nicht von dem Vampir, sondern von dem Meisterdetektiv. Wenn ich in die Falle getappt wäre, dann wäre es ein verdienter Sieg gewesen und trotzdem hast du die Falle deaktiviert. Wieso?“

Shinichi wandte den Blick ab und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. „Das fragst du vielleicht besser das Tier in mir.“

Kaito legte den Kopf leicht schief, schwieg jedoch. Er hatte eine Ahnung, einen Verdacht, aber er musste die Bestätigung aus Shinichi’s Mund hören. Und die bekam er auch.

„Wenn sie dich geschnappt hätten, dann hätten sie dich weggesperrt. Und wenn sie dich weggesperrt hätten, dann würde ich dich nie wiedersehen. Dann hätte ich keine Chance mehr jemals von deinem Blut zu trinken.“

Kaito fühlte sich ein kleinwenig geehrt. Dass das Tier in Shinichi ihn beschützen wollte war schon irgendwie rührend. Auch, wenn die Gründe dafür sehr animalisch waren.

„Was ich nicht verstehe“, begann der Dieb langsam, „ist, dass du andauernd davon sprichst wie gut mein Blut nicht riecht und wie himmlisch es nicht schmeckt und wie gern du mich nicht beißen und von mir trinken würdest, aber du tust es nicht. Nie. Bis auf die zwei kleinen Piekser in meine Fingerspitze hast du noch nie Hand an mich gelegt. Wieso?“

Shinichi vermied es Kaito anzusehen. Er schien von etwas an der Wand fasziniert zu sein, das keiner sah, außer ihm selbst. Aber Kaito wusste, dass es lediglich ein Mittel war seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Sich zu überlegen, wie er die nächsten Worte formulieren würde ohne vorher schon von dem anderen durchschaut zu werden.

Schließlich wandte er sich vom Bücherregal ab und sah Kaito an. Sein Blick war offen und ehrlich und genauso klangen auch seine Worte, als er sprach: „Weil ich den Vampir nicht gewinnen lassen will.“

„Wie meinst du das? Gewinnen…?“

Shinichi seufzte auf und lehnte sich etwas zurück, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet: „Der Vampir in mir möchte dein Blut. Er möchte dich berühren, dich beißen, dein Blut trinken. Immer, die ganze Zeit, sobald du mir zu Nahe kommst. Aber Shinichi Kudo kann das nicht zulassen.“

Der Schülerdetektiv lehnte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schenkte Kaito ein erschöpftes Lächeln.

„Ich berühre dich und manchmal, wenn es sich ergibt, lasse ich mir einen kleinen Tropfen deines Blutes auf der Zunge zergehen. Aber das ist alles, was ich zulasse. Was Shinichi Kudo zulässt. Ich kann es nicht verantworten die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber ich muss meine Grenzen austesten. Darum berühre ich dich. Darum rieche ich an deiner Haut, darum koste ich von dir. Um mich selbst dagegen stark zu machen.“

Kaito verzog leicht das Gesicht: „Das klingt, als würdest du dich selbst Foltern.“  
„Das tue ich auch. Das hier, gerade jetzt. Neben dir zu sitzen und mit dir zu reden, wobei ich dich doch viel lieber im Arm halten und von dir trinken würde. Es zerreißt das Tier in mir beinahe.“

Der Dieb war beeindruckt wie entspannt Shinichi klang, wie ruhig und besonnen er wirkte. Was er sagte und die Signale, die sein Körper ausstrahlte waren so unterschiedlich wie Feuer und Wasser. Kaito fragte sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Shinichi erneut anbieten würde sein Blut zu kosten. Und wenn er es diesmal auch zulassen würde.

Er senkte den Blick. Das konnte er dem anderen nicht antun. Vor allem konnte er nicht noch länger hierbleiben als es nötig war. Jede Minute, die sie unter demselben Dach verbrachten musste für den Vampir die Hölle sein.

„Was ist?“, riss ihn Shinichi’s Stimme aus den Gedanken. Kaito sah ihn fragend an und wurde mit einem mindestens genauso fragenden Blick belohnt. „Woran denkst du?“, hakte der Detektiv nach.

Kaito blinzelte leicht, winkte dann jedoch ab: „Ah, nicht so wichtig.“

„Bist du sicher? Hast du nicht gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass du hier schnell wieder weg musst, um mir meine Qual zu erleichtern?“

Der Meisterdieb hob eine Augenbraue an. „Was soll das? Bist du Gedankenleser?“

Shinichi lachte auf, doch dann fiel Kaito etwas ein, dass er ihm Fieberwahn mitbekommen hatte. Etwas, das ihn verwirrte hatte.

„Sag mal, als Miyoko da war um nach mir zu sehen, was meintest du da als du zu ihr sagtest ‚Hör auf in meinem Kopf herumzuwühlen‘?“

Shinichi’s Lachen erstarb und sein Blick konzentrierte sich wieder auf den jungen Dieb. Es schien fast so, als würde er heute genau die richtigen Fragen stellen um den Meisterdetektiv aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Dazu musst du verstehen, dass Vampir nicht gleich Vampir ist“, begann Shinichi langsam.

„Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Vampiren. Wir nennen es ‚Potential‘.“

„Potential?“, wiederholte Kaito verwirrt. Shinichi nickte. „Akihito zum Beispiel. Er hat das Potential dazu ein Meister zu sein. Ein Meister zu sein bedeutet, Menschen zu Vampire machen zu können.“  
„Kann das nicht jeder Vampir?“  
Der Schülerdetektiv schüttelte den Kopf: „Ohne dem Potential eines Meisters gehen nur 10% aller Verwandlungen gut. Wenn überhaupt. Ein Meister aber kann jeden Menschen zum Vampir machen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu versagen. Solang der Vorgang richtig durchgeführt wird.“

„Und wie genau passiert so eine Verwandlung? Ich meine, ich bin inzwischen schon von verschiedenen Vampiren gebissen worden aber ich habe noch keinen Drang danach meinen Nachbarn leer zu saugen. Gibt es da irgendein Ritual, das beachtet werden muss?“

Shinichi legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Ritual…“, begann er langsam zu erklären. „Um einen Menschen zu verwandeln muss dieser das Vampirgift in sich aufnehmen. Normalerweise passiert das so, dass dem Opfer, nachdem von ihm getrunken wurde, das Blut wieder eingeflößt wird. Man muss das menschliche Blut erst fast komplett entfernen und es dann durch verseuchtes Blut versetzen. Der Vorgang ist immer gleich, aber bei jemanden mit dem Potential eines Meisters besteht eine Garantie, dass die Verwandlung gelingt.“

„Okay, verstehe. Und ich nehme an, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Potential und nicht nur ‚Meister‘?“

Shinichi nickte. „Es gibt ein paar bekannte Arten. Das Potential eines Meisters, das Potential eines Paladins – das sind besonders starke und wendige Vampire – das Potential eines Jägers – die haben besonders gute Nachtsicht und sehr feine Sinne – und manchmal kommt es vor, dass Vampire mit einzigartigem Potential geboren werden. Und Miyoko hat so ein einzigartiges Potential.“

Kaito saß gespannt auf der Couch. Es war so aufregend mehr über eine Welt zu erfahren, die nicht die Seine war, eine Welt, in welche er mit den Fingerspitzen eingetaucht war, nur, um gebissen zu werden. Kaito würde nicht noch tiefer in diese Welt eindringen, aber es war dennoch interessant mehr zu hören, mehr zu lernen. Endlich zu wissen, was Wahr war und was nur die Fantasie der Menschen.

Shinichi rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und antwortete zögerlich: „Miyoko… kann in die Köpfe von Menschen und Vampiren schauen. Sie kann sozusagen Gedanken lesen.“

Kaito runzelte die Stirn: „Du meinst so wie ‚Denken Sie an eine Zahl zwischen 1 und 10?‘“

„Nein. Eher in die Richtung ‚Was hast du gestern gemacht?‘ und dann erinnerst du dich daran und dieser Film, der in unserem Kopf abspielt, die Erinnerung, die wir abrufen, in diese klinkt sie sich ein, wie ein Hacker auf einem fremden Computer, und sieht was du siehst.“

Kaito blinzelte leicht. Er erinnerte sich zurück, als Miyoko ihn behandelt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er an Shinichi’s Lippen gedacht hatte. Wie er sich an die Lippen an seinem Handgelenk erinnert hatte. Und dann hatte sie schelmisch gegrinst.

„Oh.“

„Normalerweise setzt sie dieses Potential nicht ein, weil es sie selbst auch sehr viel Kraft kostet. Aber-“

„Sie hat es bei mir eingesetzt.“

Shinichi sah überrascht zu dem jungen Dieb auf seiner Couch. „Jedenfalls denke ich das“, murmelte Kaito und runzelte dabei nachdenklich die Stirn.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Shinichi’s Lippen und er wandte den Blick ab. „Das kann sein. Sie macht es bei mir auch öfter, weil ich noch ein Jungvampir bin. Ich denke, sie hat Interesse an unserer… Beziehung. Darum würde es mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie auch in deinem Kopf war.“

„Das ist irgendwie gruselig“, bemerkte der Meisterdieb und rieb sich die Oberarme, fast so als würde er frösteln.

Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens beobachtete seinen Besucher eine Weile. „Warum interessiert dich das alles eigentlich so? Ich meine, du hast mit alldem nichts am Hut. Sobald du wieder fit bist wirst du durch die Tür rausmarschieren und das war’s dann.“

Kaito wirkte erst, als verstünde er Shinichi’s Frage nicht. Doch dann wandelten sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln und er legte den Kopf leicht schief: „Ich bin überrascht das gerade von dir zu hören, Meitantei. Bist du es sonst nicht, der immer auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit ist?“

„Doch. Genau darum frage ich dich auch. Sind es nicht die Magier, die den Schleier der Illusion über die Wahrheit werfen?“  
„Über die eigene Wahrheit, ja. Um die Zuseher zu täuschen. Doch was ist ein guter Magier, wenn er selbst getäuscht wird? Wieviel Wert haben seine Tricks, wenn er die Tricks der anderen nicht durchschauen kann? Das hier ist eine einmalige Chance für mich. Die Chance zu Erfahren was echt ist und was nicht. Lüge und Wahrheit zu unterscheiden. Vampire und Knoblauch? Blödsinn, du hast welchen im Kühlschrank. Vampire und bei Sonnenlicht zu Staub zerfallen? Du wirst zwar mürrisch und wirkst, als wärst du gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, aber du bist doch noch ganz fit. Vampire und ein ständiger Hunger nach Blut? Bestätigt.“

Kaito legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, sein Lächeln schelmisch. „Je mehr ich von dir lerne, desto einfacher wird es die Tricks der Anderen zu durchschauen.“

Der Schülerdetektiv schmunzelte leicht. „Wenn wir schon bei der Wahrheit sind“, begann er langsam und beschloss, dass jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt war die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte, „Warum stiehlst du? Ich meine, wenn du ein normaler Dieb wärst würde ich das nicht hinterfragen, aber du gibst die Steine jedes Mal wieder zurück, immer mit dem Vermerk, es wäre nicht das was du suchst. Hinter welchem Stein bist du her, Kuroba-kun?“

Kaito’s fröhliche Miene erstarb. Shinichi bereute es für einen Moment gefragt zu haben und er ging fast schon davon aus, dass der andere ihm nicht antworten würde, doch Kaito zog seine Knie näher an seinen Körper und umfasste sie mit seinen Armen. Er legte das Kinn darauf ab und lächelte müde: „Ich habe immer auf den Tag gewartet, wo mich jemand danach fragt, und ich wusste, dass ich vermutlich in eine Irrenanstalt eingewiesen werde, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage. Aber angesichts deiner Situation wirst du mir vermutlich sogar glauben.“

Das weckte dann doch die Neugierde in dem Schülerdetektiv und er lauschte schweigend den Worten des Diebes.

„Du musst dazu wissen, dass der Kaitou KID, der vor etwa 10 Jahren sein Unwesen getrieben hat nicht ich war. Das war mein Vater.“ Kaito seufzte auf und schloss die Augen. „Ich habe sozusagen sein Erbe angenommen und stehle jetzt als der zweite Kaitou KID wertvolle Edelsteine. Der Grund dafür ist, dass ich die Mörder meines Vaters finden wollte.“  
„Die Mörder deines Vaters?“, wiederholte Shinichi überrascht und Kaito nickte. „Eine mysteriöse Organisation. Sie sind auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Stein und anscheinend haben sie meinen Vater als Bedrohung angesehen. Also haben sie ihn getötet. Ich dachte 8 Jahre lang, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war, aber als ich rausgefunden habe, dass es Mord war, habe ich beschlossen seine Mörder zu finden und den Tod meines Vaters zu rächen.“

Shinichi’s Schulter verspannten sich und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Eine mysteriöse Organisation? Das würden doch wohl nicht dieselben Männer in Schwarz sein, die auch hinter seiner Zeit als Conan steckten, dieselben Männer, die versucht hatten ihn umzubringen?

Doch Kaito, der die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und Shinichi ansah schien dessen Gedanken zu erraten und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf: „Es sind nicht dieselben Kerle wie die, die dich geschrumpft haben. Ich dachte das anfangs auch, aber die Ziele und die Organisationsstruktur sind einfach zu unterschiedlich.“  
Shinichi entspannte sich wieder ein wenig, wagte es jedoch nicht Kaito zu unterbrechen.

„Der Stein, hinter dem die Kerle herjagen ist ein besonderer Stein. Es ist ein großer Edelstein, in dessen Inneren ein Kleinerer ruht. Und um den geht es. Man sieht diesen Stein nur dann, wenn man den Großen gegen den Schein des Mondes hält. Erst dann leuchtet das Innere rot auf.“

„Und darum stiehlst du die Steine? Um sie gegen den Mond zu halten und wenn sie nicht das sind, was du suchst, gibst du sie zurück?“

„Ganz genau“, Kaito legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte. „Den Stein im Inneren nennt man Pandora. Es wird gesagt das, wenn man Pandora gegen das Licht des Vollmondes hält der Stein weint und wer immer diese Tränen trinkt erlangt Unsterblichkeit.“

„…Unsterblichkeit?“

Kaito nickte leicht.

„Und du willst unsterblich werden?“

Der Dieb lachte auf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich will Pandora vor dieser Organisation in die Hände bekommen, damit ich ihn zerstören kann. Niemand sollte so eine mächtige Waffe wie die Unsterblichkeit in Händen halten.“

„Sagst du zu einem unsterblichen Vampir“, erwiderte Shinichi und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue an. Kaito grinste leicht. „Touché.“

Der Meisterdieb ließ seine Knie wieder los und drehte sich etwas, sodass er wieder auf der Couch liegen konnte. Er atmete tief durch und starrte an die Decke: „Aber so als Vampir, das hat schon was. Ich meine, mit deinen feinen Sinnen und deiner Schnelligkeit wäre es um einiges einfacher Pandora zu finden, als es jetzt ist.“  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass du ein Vampir werden willst?“ Etwas in der Stimme des Detektivs klang merkwürdig. Kaito konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. War er aufgeregt? Freute er sich? War es Verachtung? Es könnte alles davon sein und nichts.

„Hm, ich denke nicht. Ich meine, warum sollte ich ewig leben wollen? Das macht die Sache sicher unheimlich kompliziert.“  
„Ja, das tut es.“

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über die beiden Jungs. Kaito mochte das nicht. Er war immer schon ein offener und fröhlicher Typ gewesen, er war nicht die Art von Mensch, die schweigend und trauernd an eine Wand starrte. Er ging raus und tat Dinge, Zaubertricks, Blödsinn, irgendwas. Aber das war dank seiner erhöhten Temperatur keine Option.

„Hey, Kudo“, der Vampir sah auf, „Hast du eigentlich irgendwelche Filme im Haus? Ich meine, wenn wir hier schon festsitzen können wir uns doch auch ein paar DVDs reinziehen.“

Shinichi schmunzelte leicht und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz. Er wanderte zu einem Regal und öffnete die unteren Türen, woraufhin eine riesige Sammlung an Filmen zum Vorschein kam.

„Meine Mum ist Schauspielerin. Sicher haben wir hier Filme.“

Ein freudiges Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Meisterdiebes.

 

Die Aufteilung war klar. Einen Film suchte Kaito aus, den nächsten Shinichi, dann wieder Kaito, dann wieder Shinichi. So wollten sie sichergehen, dass beide auf ihre Kosten kamen und beide auch gleichermaßen das Nachspiel hatten.

Da Kaito Gast in Shinichi’s Haus war durfte er sich auch den ersten Film aussuchen. Und natürlich war es ein sehr alter und sehr kitschiger Vampirfilm. Shinichi hatte nur fragend eine Augenbraue angehoben aber Kaito hatte grinsend erklärt: „Ich will nur Wahrheit von Fiktion trennen.“

Der Film war okay, aber Shinichi fand die Klischees einfach lächerlich. Jedes Mal, wenn eines aufkam wandte sich der Dieb mit fragendem Blick an Shinichi und dieser antwortete mit Nicken oder Kopfschütteln.

Knoblauch? Kopfschütteln.

Blut trinken? Nicken.

Pfahl ins Herz? Nicken.

Holzkreuze? Kopfschütteln.

Kein Spiegelbild? Zu Kaito’s Überraschung ein Nicken.

Der Film ging zu Ende und Kaito musste zugeben, dass er schon wieder die Hälfte der Handlung vergessen hatte. Er war nicht sonderlich gut gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er ein paar interessante Informationen über echte Vampire rausfinden können.

Der nächste Film wurde von Shinichi ausgesucht und es war natürlich eine alte Verfilmung eines Sherlock Holmes Buches. Der Meisterdieb war kein bisschen überrascht über die Auswahl, aber er störte sich nicht daran. Er hatte sich nie groß mit Kriminalgeschichten auseinandergesetzt, aber er wusste, dass Sherlock Holmes eine Legende war und das Shinichi Kudo ein riesiger Fan von ihm war. Kaito entschied, dass der Ruf des Detektivs es vollkommen wert war dem Film eine Chance zu geben. Und wenn selbst Kudo seine Empfehlung aussprach konnte er ja nur gut sein.

Und Kaito musste zugeben, der Film war wirklich nicht schlecht. Die Art und Weise wie Holmes seine Fälle löste erinnerte den Dieb natürlich auch sehr an den Oberschülerdetektiv, was das Ganze noch ein bisschen amüsanter machte.

Nach dem zweiten Film beschlossen die Jungs, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Shinichi hatte entschieden Curry zu kochen und Kaito wollte unbedingt helfen, da rumliegen und Nichtstun langweilig war. Der Vampir hatte erst protestiert, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Patient sich überanstrengte, aber als Kaito das Totschlagargument „Du kannst nicht mal abschmecken“ brachte gab Shinichi nach. Er ließ Kaito beim Küchentisch Platz nehmen und sämtliches Gemüse und Fleisch schneiden. So würde er sich nicht Überanstrengen und konnte dennoch helfen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen, wobei Shinichi sich mit einer einzelnen Blutkonserve begnügt hatte, welche er leergetrunken hatte während Kaito kurz den Raum verlassen hatte, nahmen die beiden Jungs ihren Platz auf der Couch wieder ein. Da Kaito wieder an der Reihe war einen Film auszusuchen wurde es natürlich ein weiterer kitschiger Vampirfilm.

„Ernsthaft?“, murrte der Schülerdetektiv doch Kaito grinste nur frech.

Der Film war ein bisschen dramatischer als der Film davor. Viele der Klischees wiederholten sich, weswegen Kaito auch nicht dauernd zu dem Schülerdetektiv blickte um nachzufragen was denn nun der Wahrheit entsprach und was eine Lüge war. Als es jedoch zu der dramatischen Stelle kam, wo die Frau entschied ihre Menschlichkeit aufzugeben und mit dem Vampir zusammen die Ewigkeit zu genießen wandte sich der Dieb zu dem Vampir.

„Sag mal, Kudo, wie war das eigentlich als du verwandelt wurdest? Wer hat dich gebissen?“

Shinichi sah überrascht zu dem Jungen. Sie hatten das Thema schon einmal besprochen und Shinichi hatte damals schon erklärt, dass er sich seine Verwandlung nicht erinnern konnte. Wieso also brachte er das Thema wieder auf?

„Keine Ahnung, weißt du doch. Ich erinnere mich nicht.“  
„Ja, aber“, Kaito lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, „Wenn nur Vampire mit dem Potential eines Meisters erfolgreich Verwandlungen durchführen können, dann muss der, der dich verwandelt hat doch ein Meister sein, oder? War es Akihito?“

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf: „Es muss kein Meister gewesen sein. Es kann auch irgendein anderer Vampir gewesen sein. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich den Verdacht, dass ich ein Unfall war.“  
„Ein Unfall?“ Kaito klang überrascht, also beschloss Shinichi zu erklären: „Manche Vampire halten an den Lügen in Filmen und Büchern fest. Sie meinen, Potential ist nur eine Ausrede, damit nicht jeder versucht Menschen zu verwandeln. Solche Vampire gehen in die Stadt und töten gezielt Menschen um sie zu verwandeln. Natürlich geht das meistens schief, die Erfolgschancen liegen ja bei unter 10%. Mein Verdacht ist, dass ich von so einem Vampir verwandelt wurde. Dass ich einfach Glück hatte und zu diesen weniger als 10% der Menschen gehöre, die die Verwandlung überlebten.“  
Kaito nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, legte dann jedoch seine Stirn in Falten. „Möchtest du nicht wissen, wer es war, der dich verwandelt hat? Ich meine, du bist Shinichi Kudo, der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens. Wenn du willst kannst du es sicher rausfinden.“

„Das würde nur Unruhe in den Clan bringen und das möchte ich nicht“, Shinichi zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, „Außerdem, wenn ich wirklich nur ein Unfall war, dann ist der Vampir vermutlich längst tot. Akihito lässt es nicht zu, dass in unserem Gebiet Unruhen entstehen oder mysteriöse Mordfälle passieren. Wenn ein Vampir hier eine Gefahr für den Clan darstellt wird er neutralisiert.“

„Bei diesem Takashi hat er sich aber ordentlich Zeit gelassen, wenn die Polizei sogar ein Need to Know aussprechen musste.“  
„Das Need to Know war der Grund, warum Akihito nichts mitbekommen hat“, gab Shinichi zu. „Er hat zwar gute Verbindungen zur Polizei, aber nicht so gute, dass er über solche Informationen in Kenntnis gesetzt wird. Ich hab selbst erst kurz vor unserem Telefonat davon erfahren. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so bald eine Warnung schickst hätte ich natürlich früher etwas unternommen.“

„Na, dafür hat er jetzt ja dich“, erwiderte der Meisterdieb grinsend. Shinichi lächelte leicht, wandte den Blick dann aber ab. „Mal schauen wie lange noch.“

Kaito’s Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen und sein Blick wurde ernst: „Was meinst du damit?“

„Na ja, ich kann nicht für immer hierbleiben, meinst du nicht? Irgendwann wird es auffallen, dass ich nicht älter werde. Und wenn meine Eltern aus Amerika zurückkommen und der Kühlschrank leer ist, wie soll ich das erklären?“

„Und was genau hast du vor?“

Shinichi seufzte: „Akihito meinte, ich muss meine menschlichen Bande lösen, aber… um ehrlich zu sein fällt mir das schwer. Ich war so lange als Conan unterwegs, ich war so froh endlich wieder ich zu sein, ich möchte all das, was ich mir so hart zurück erkämpft habe nicht wieder aufgeben müssen. Aber ich muss. Ich kann es weder Ran noch meiner Familie oder meinen Freunden zumuten mit dem Wissen zu leben, was ich bin. Das würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen.“

„Und was genau hast du vor? Wie willst du diese Bande lösen? Wir wissen ja, was passiert, wenn Shinichi Kudo verschwindet. Die halbe Stadt steht Kopf und alle suchen dich.“

Der Schülerdetektiv lachte auf: „Jetzt übertreibst du. Aber es stimmt, Ran, Professor Agasa und meine Eltern würden mich vermutlich suchen. Deshalb habe ich überlegt nach England zu gehen. Offiziell um zu studieren. Inoffiziell um einfach unterzutauchen.“

„Aber kannst du das einfach so?“

„Akihito kennt dort einige der Clans. Er ist früher selbst viel gereist und hat viele Bande geknüpft, ich würde dann natürlich in Akihito’s Namen hingehen. Wie ein Schüleraustausch für Vampire.“

Kaito legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, betrachtete jetzt aber wieder den Bildschirm. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Shinichi das Land verlassen wollte. Natürlich würde es Sinn machen, früher oder später würde er sich an sein Leben als Vampir gewöhnen müssen. Er würde sämtlichen Kontakt zu den Menschen abbrechen müssen.   
Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass er den Kontakt zu Kaito abbrechen musste. Dass er ihm nicht mehr bei seinen Überfällen auflauern würde, seine Tricks durchschauen würde.

„Es wird mir jetzt erst so richtig bewusst“, murmelte der Meisterdieb plötzlich und zog so Shinichi’s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie es bisher zwar zwischen uns. Meine Bemühungen dich zu beeindrucken und deine Anstrengungen durch meine Magie zu blicken, damit ist es vorbei, oder?“

Shinichi war ein wenig überrascht. Natürlich war das vorbei. Das war es schon seit ungefähr einem Monat. Dass Kaito das jetzt erst realisierte war merkwürdig Aber es machte Shinichi auch traurig.

Er wandte seinen Blick zurück zum Fernseher.

„Ja.“

 

Kaito starrte gedankenverloren auf die Bilder, welche über die glatte Oberfläche des Fernsehers liefen. Er sah, wie sich die Schauspieler bewegten und Requisiten bewegt wurden, wie Szenen wechselten und Hintergründe sich änderten, aber er registrierte nichts davon. Er hing auch nicht seinen Gedanken nach, wie man es hätte vermuten können, dachte nicht über Gott und die Welt nach, sondern starrte einfach nur an einen bewegungslosen Punkt vor sich her.

Erst als die Namen der Schauspieler und Mitarbeiter über den Bildschirm rollten erwachte Kaito aus seiner Trance. Der Film war zu Ende und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er geendet hatte. Oder was in der Mitte passiert war. Eigentlich hatte er keine Erinnerung an irgendwas, das nach der Szene geschehen war, wo die Heldin beschlossen hatte ihre Menschlichkeit für eine Ewigkeit mit dem Vampir aufzugeben.

Kaito drehte sich zu Shinichi.

„Hey, Kudo, du bist dran mit-“

Er stockte. Shinichi war in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken, sein Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Er hatte seine Lippen einen Spalt breit geöffnet, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich nicht. Es sah aus als wäre er tot und es jagte dem Meisterdieb einen Schauer über den Rücken. Aber er wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Der Vampir war wohl nur eingeschlafen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Kaito’s Lippen. Natürlich, es war Nachmittag. Für Vampire war jetzt eigentlich Schlafenszeit.

Langsam erhob sich der Junge aus seiner liegenden Position. Er schnappte sich die dünne Tagesdecke, die Shinichi für ihn rausgelegt hatte. So lautlos wie möglich näherte er sich Shinichi, rechnete damit, dass der Vampir jeden Augenblick aufwachen und ihn anfallen würde. Doch Shinichi bewegte sich kein Stück.

Behutsam breitete Kaito die Decke über dem Körper des Jungen aus. Er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht krank werden und Kaito wusste nicht mal, ob Shinichi überhaupt so etwas wie Kälte empfinden konnte, aber er wollte auf Nummer sichergehen.

Ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen in sein Gesicht. Kaito zögerte erst etwas, bestärkte sich dann jedoch selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass Shinichi auch andauernd sein Gesicht berührte. Oder seinen Hals. Also wäre es ja nur fair, wenn Kaito das auch durfte.

Behutsam strich Kaito dem Vampir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und wurde sofort dafür belohnt. Ein leises Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Schlafenden und seine Brust hob und senkte sich, so als würde er atmen. Shinichi drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, Kaito’s Hand entgegen. Dieser wollte aus einem Reflex heraus die Hand zurückziehen, doch als er sah, dass der Vampir nicht aufwachte zögerte er. Statt sich zu entfernen streckte er die Hand erneut aus und berührte zart Shinichi’s Lippen, welche dieser daraufhin fast schon automatisch einen Spalt weit öffnete.

Kaito schluckte schwer, ließ aber von den Lippen des anderen ab. Er wollte sich gerade von ihm entfernen als er seinen Namen hörte, leise, fast nur ein Flüstern. Er drehte sich schnell um, um zu sehen, ob Shinichi erwacht war, aber er lag immer noch da, unter der Decke und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Von wegen gefährliches Raubtier.

Er schenkte dem Schlafenden ein kurzes Lächeln ehe er seinen Weg in die Küche fortsetzte. Kaito nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz und zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche. Ohne lange zu überlegen wählte er Jii’s Nummer und rief ihn an.

„Junger Herr!“, ertönte die erleichterte Stimme des Manns am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Seid Ihr in Ordnung? Wie geht es Euch? Hat euch der Detektiv was getan?“

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Jii-chan. Es geht mir gut“, versuchte der Junge den älteren Herren zu beruhigen. „Kudo hat mir nichts getan, nein. Er kümmert sich gut um mich. Dank ihm und seiner Freunde ist mein Fieber ziemlich gut runtergegangen und meine Wunden heilen auch nicht schlecht.“

Der alte Mann seufzte auf, wurde dann jedoch sofort wieder unruhig: „Junger Herr, was ist geschehen? Als ich Euch abgeholt habe wart Ihr voller Blut und… und warum weiß Shinichi Kudo Bescheid? Was ist passiert?“

„Beruhig dich erstmal, Jii-chan“, Kaito seufzte laut auf und legte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch ab. „Weißt du noch, als ich dich gebeten hab ein bisschen mehr über Vampire in Erfahrung zu bringen?“

„Ja?“

„Nun, ich bin in einen Reingelaufen. Dieser Massenmörder, der Räuber und Diebe angegriffen hat… er war wohl ein Vampir.“

Der alte Mann schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Gibt es noch mehr von ihnen?!“

Sein erster Reflex war es, ja zu sagen, doch Kaito schwieg. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür und er dachte an Shinichi, der im anderen Zimmer saß und schlief, der versuchte mit seinem neuen Leben zu Recht zu kommen und dem es doch so schwer fiel seine Menschlichkeit aufzugeben.

„Nein“, antwortete Kaito nach einer Weile. „Das dürfte wohl der einzige gewesen sein. Jedenfalls hat Kudo mich da rausgeholt, und zwar gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sonst würden wir jetzt nicht telefonieren.“  
„Junger Herr…“

„Kudo weiß auch darüber Bescheid, dass ich Kaitou KID bin.“

Das brachte den alten Mann zum Verstummen. Auch Kaito schwieg eine Weile, hing seinen Gedanken nach, als Jii schließlich wieder zu sprechen begann: „Wird er Euch an die Polizei verraten?“  
„Ich denke nicht“, erwiderte Kaito mit ruhiger Stimme, „Er kennt meine Beweggründe, er weiß, dass ich nach Pandora suche. Und, dass ich diese seltsame Organisation ausschalten will. Weißt du, Kudo hat seine eigenen Probleme mit seiner eigenen Organisation. Ich denke, solange das nicht aus der Welt ist brauche ich mir keine Sorgen um mein Dasein als KID machen.“

„Das ist sehr beruhigend, junger Herr. Sie klingen auch schon wieder viel besser. Wenn Sie möchte kann ich vorbeikommen und Sie abholen.“

Kaito zögerte einen Moment. Natürlich könnte er Jii-chan bitten ihn abzuholen. Er hatte die Antibiotika, die er nehmen musste und seine Wunden konnten auch von Jii versorgt werden. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass er von einem Vampir angefallen worden war brauchte er auch die Bissspuren an seiner Schulter nicht zu erklären. Er könnte einfach aus der Tür rausmarschieren und sich abholen lassen. Dann wäre Shinichi ihn endlich los und müsste sich nicht die ganze Zeit dieser Folter aussetzen, dass Kaito in der Nähe war. Er müsste sich nicht länger damit Quälen das Blut des Jungen trinken zu wollen. Kaito konnte das alles beenden, einfach, indem er Jii’s Angebot annahm und sich abholen ließ.

„Nein.“

Ein müdes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Kudo bemüht sich wirklich sehr um mich, Jii-chan. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm vielleicht etwas zur Last falle, aber ich möchte noch hierbleiben. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich wieder Zuhause bin. Such mir solange bitte ein neues, passendes Ziel raus. Wir dürfen die Suche nach Pandora nicht aufgeben, nur, weil ich gezwungenermaßen pausiere.“  
„Nun gut, wenn Ihr das so wünscht, junger Herr, dann werde ich mich auf die Suche begeben. Aber bitte, meldet euch, wenn irgendetwas ist.“  
„Das mach ich. Danke, Jii-chan.“

Kaito beendet das Telefonat und legte sein Telefon zur Seite. Den Kopf immer noch am Tisch liegend starrte er eine Weile vor sich her, ehe er beschloss zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Shinichi saß immer noch genauso da wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, was Kaito ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Er beschloss eine neue DVD einzulegen. Shinichi hatte schon entschieden, was sie als nächstes schauen würden. Nachdem alles vorbereitet war nahm Kaito wieder seinen Platz auf der Couch ein und startete den Film, nur um nach wenigen Minuten ebenfalls einzudösen.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Kaito die Augen das nächste Mal wieder öffnete hatte Shinichi bereits die Lichter im Haus aufgedreht. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster verriet dem Dieb, dass die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte und die Sonne bald gänzlich verschwunden war. Durch den Raum strömte der verführerische Duft nach Essen und Kaito, dessen Magen bereits begann sich zu beschweren, rappelte sich langsam auf.

Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum verriet ihm, dass Shinichi das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte. Die Decke, mit welcher er den Vampir zugedeckt hatte war nun über ihm ausgebreitet worden und aus der Küche drangen Geräusche.

Langsam erhob sich der Dieb, streckte sich kurz, und schlurfte schließlich gemächlich in die Küche, wo Shinichi gerade beschäftigt damit war Reis zu kochen und die Reste des Currys aufzuwärmen.

„Oh man, das riecht so gut. Curry ist einfach das Beste.“  
Der Vampir drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schmunzelte: „Schon wach?“

„Sagt genau der Richtige. Du bist vor mir eingeschlafen.“

Shinichi lachte auf, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder dem Essen zu: „Stimmt. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt tagsüber so faul zu sein. Normalerweise beschäftige ich mich um nicht einzuschlafen, aber diese Vampirfilme waren so langweilig.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast. Ich fand sie großartig.“

Shinichi grinste leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen packte er den Deckel auf das vor sich her köchelnde Curry und wandte sich dem Dieb in seiner Küche zu: „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Hervorragend!“, verkündete Kaito mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er sah, wie Shinichi näherkam und rührte sich nicht. Wie ein braver Schuljunge, der auf erhöhte Temperatur untersucht wurde, blieb der Magier regungslos stehen. Er schloss die Augen als Shinichi seine Lippen behutsam gegen seine Stirn presste. Sie waren kühl, aber weich.

„Scheint als wäre das Fieber weg“, murmelte Shinichi gegen die weiche Haut des Diebes ehe er sich löste und ein paar Schritte weg von ihm machte.

„Na, dann kann ich mich ja morgen schon auf den Heimweg machen, oder?“, fragte Kaito grinsend und Shinichi nickte. „Wenn das Fieber bis morgen nicht wiederkommt habe ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, du großer Meisterdieb.“

Kaito nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz beim Küchentisch. Er schmunzelte. Sein Platz? So lange war er doch noch gar nicht hier, dass er das Recht hatte einen Platz an diesem Tisch als den seinen anzuerkennen. Aber so war Kaito eben. Er taute gegenüber anderen immer sehr schnell auf.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Shinichi einen Teller mit Curry und Reis vor ihm abstellte ehe er selbst Platz nahm.

„Mahlzeit!“, freute sich Kaito und schnappte sich den Löffel um zu Essen zu beginnen, aber schon nach zwei Bissen hielt er inne. Er senkte den Löffel etwas und warf Shinichi einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Es ist seltsam, hier zu sitzen und zu essen, während du mich beobachtest.“

Der Schülerdetektiv blinzelte leicht, begann dann jedoch zu grinsen: „So gern ich dir auch beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten würde, leider kann ich es nicht.“

„Du könntest eine deiner Blutkonserven zu dir nehmen?“, schlug Kaito vor und begann langsam weiter zu Essen doch Shinichi blockte sofort ab: „Ich werde hier keine Blutkonserven öffnen, während du dein Abendessen isst.“  
„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Kaito, nachdem er einen großen Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte. „Immerhin ist es doch auch nichts anderes für dich als das Curry für mich.“

„Es ist einfach nicht appetitlich. Nicht für dich“, murrte der Vampir und wandte den Blick etwas ab, „Und ich möchte es nicht vor anderen tun. Es ist mir unangenehm.“

Kaito sah Shinichi neugierig an. Er war ein Vampir, der sich von Blut ernährte. Es war für ihn das Natürlichste der Welt, so wie es für Kaito natürlich war Wasser zu trinken. Aber Shinichi wollte ja sein Dasein als Vampir nicht annehmen. Darum vermied er vermutlich auch in seiner Anwesenheit Blut zu trinken.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mich nicht stört“, warf der Meisterdieb ein und aß dann sein Curry auf.

 

Der Abend verlief nicht sonderlich aufregend, doch Kaito hatte die verrückte Idee Shinichi’s Wahrnehmung zu trainieren. Er fand es faszinierend, dass der Vampir den Fluss der Zeit anders wahrnahm als Menschen und er sah die Möglichkeiten dieser Fähigkeit, wenn Shinichi nur einen Weg finden würde es zu kontrollieren. Shinichi selbst verstand nicht ganz wie Kaito das trainieren wollte, aber der Junge war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er fragte nach nicht mehr als nur einiger einzigen Münze, welche Shinichi ihm auch gerne zur Verfügung stellte. Dann nahmen die beiden Jungs auf der Couch Platz, so, dass sie sich ansehen konnten und Kaito hob die Münze, gehalten von zwei Fingern hoch.

„Ich lass die Münze verschwinden und du sagst mir wie ich es mache“, erklärte der Magier. Shinichi hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. „Und wie genau soll mir das Helfen meine Sicht zu trainieren?“

„Wenn du es schaffst den Fluss der Zeit zu verlangsamen, dann solltest du auch in der Lage sein den Trick zu durchschauen. Und zwar nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern Bewegung für Bewegung.“

Shinichi nickte leicht. Das machte Sinn. Er wusste ja, wie diese Münzen-Verschwinde-Tricks funktionieren. Es war keine große Magie, es war einfach nur Fingerfertigkeit. Der Schülerdetektiv lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und beobachtete Kaito’s Hände: „Okay, ich bin bereit. Leg los.“

Es war nicht mehr als ein paar schnelle Bewegungen, aber die Münze verschwand spurlos aus Kaito’s Händen und tauchte erst Augenblicke später wieder auf.

Shinichi blinzelte. Er hatte es natürlich nicht geschafft seine Instinkte anzupassen. Nachdenklich legte er seine Stirn in Falten.

„Noch mal.“

Also wiederholte Kaito die Übung, genauso wie er es zuvorgetan hatte. Und wieder ließen ihn seine Instinkte im Stich, die Münze verschwand und tauchte wieder auf

„Noch mal.“  
Auch beim dritten Mal tat sich nichts. Egal, wie gut der Schülerdetektiv sich konzentrierte, Kaito’s Fingerfertigkeit war bemerkenswert. Seine Bewegungen waren flüssig und schnell und er konnte die Münze verschwinden und auftauchen lassen, als wäre es für ihn das Natürlichste auf der Welt.

Der Vampir lehnte sich ein bisschen zurück und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wenn mein Vater wüsste, was ich hier mache“, kommentierte Kaito plötzlich amüsiert, „Ich breche hier eines von Thurston’s Prinzipien.“  
„Du meinst, niemals denselben Trick zweimal in derselben Show aufführen?“

Kaito nickte leicht, begab sich jedoch mit der Münze wieder in die Ausgangsposition. „Versuch dich auf die Münze zu konzentrieren“, gab der Magier als Hinweis, „Lass sie nicht aus den Augen.“  
Shinichi atmete aus. Er richtete seinen Blick nicht auf Kaito’s Hände, sondern auf die Münze. Er schärfte seinen Blick und versuchte sich die Details des kleinen Gegenstandes einzuprägen. Als er bereit war nickte er leicht und tatsächlich, die ersten Bewegungen von Kaito’s Hände passierten langsam und zähflüssig. Eine überschwängliche Freude stieg in dem Vampir auf und sofort war die Konzentration dahin und die Zeit lief normal weiter.

Shinichi stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Was? Das war erst der vierte Versuch, wir schaffen das schon! Komm, noch mal!“

Es war bewundernswert, wie motiviert Kaito war und wie sehr er sich bemühte dem Jungvampir zu helfen, aber auch nach über einer Stunde, in welcher Kaito immer wieder denselben Trick vorführte gab es einfach keinerlei Fortschritte. Der Magier ließ, nach einem weiteren Fehlversuch, die Münze sinken und begann seine Finger zu dehnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er eine Pause brauchte.

„Deine Fingerfertigkeiten sind bemerkenswert“, gestand Shinichi, „Aber anscheinend bin ich echt zu verklemmt um irgendwelche Fortschritte zu machen.“

„Solange du einsiehst, dass du verklemmt bist, ist das schon mal der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung“, erwiderte Kaito mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Er lehnte sich seitlich gegen die Lehne der Couch, vorsichtig natürlich, da seine Wunde immer noch schmerzte und beobachtete den Vampir dabei wie er seine Augen rieb.

„Ich wünschte ich wüsste, was der Auslöser ist. Warum sehe ich manchmal den Fluss der Zeit langsam und manchmal nicht?“

Kaito dachte nach: „Hm… vielleicht können wir ja rausfinden was der Auslöser ist. Was waren denn die letzten Situationen, als deine Sicht sich verändert hat?“

„Gestern, als du in der Küche zu schnell aufgestanden bist“, kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Dann dachte der Detektiv nach welchen Situationen ihm noch einfielen: „Als Takashi die Tür zu seinem Apartment geöffnet hat habe ich auch alles sehr langsam gesehen. Oder als dieser Söldner dich angegriffen hat. Oh, und in der Schule ist es auch schon passiert. Ran hat eine Treppe übersehen und wäre fast gestürzt. Und in der Bibliothek. Sie hat ein Buch aus dem Regal gezogen und ein paar andere kamen mit.“

„Scheint als wärst du jedes Mal unvorbereitet erwischt worden. Außer bei Takashi. Ich meine, du wusstest, dass er da sein würde, warum sollte dich das überraschen?“

Shinichi’s Mundwinkel zuckte leicht: „Ich war überrascht.“

„Wieso?“

Er senkte den Blick. „Als Takashi die Tür öffnete hat mich deine Fährte wie eine Ohrfeige mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Ich hatte gar keine Zeit zu registrieren was los ist, da war ich ihm schon an die Kehle gegangen.“

„Hoooooh.“

Kaito legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte über Shinichi’s Worte nach.

„Aber in der Nacht, als du verwandelt worden bist, da hast du dich auch so unglaublich schnell bewegt. Und ich habe nichts getan um dich zu überraschen. Ich hab mich lediglich von dir weggedreht.“

„Kuroba-kun…“, Shinichi’s Stimme klang gepresst, „Ich hab dir doch erklärt, dass ich mich an die Nacht nicht erinnere.“

„Und genau das verstehe ich nicht. Du warst völlig klar. Du hast mit mir gesprochen, du hast meine Fragen beantwortet. Hast auf meine Bewegungen reagiert. Ich meine, du warst nicht ganz du selbst, das gebe ich zu aber…“

Kaito stockte.

„Hey, Kudo. Dieser Vampir in dir, wie du es immer bezeichnest… der hat keine eigenständige Persönlichkeit, oder? Du bist nicht schizophren oder so?“

„Natürlich nicht“, Shinichi rollte mit den Augen, „Ich bin immer noch ich, okay? Die Verwandlung verändert nicht deine Persönlichkeit, sondern deinen Körper. Wir werden von Jäger und Sammlern zu Raubtieren.“

Kaito lehnte sich ein bisschen vor, näher zu Shinichi, und in seinem Gesicht leuchtete ehrliches Interesse auf: „Erklär mir das.“

„Unsere Instinkte werden schärfer. Als Raubtier brauchst du feine Sinne, Tempo, Kraft. Aber im Gegensatz zu einem Löwen oder einem Wolf verlieren wir unsere Menschlichkeit nicht. Wir gewinnen nur sehr starke Instinkte. Das Problem, dass manche Vampire haben ist, dass sie diesem animalischen Trieb unterliegen. Sie können gegen die Instinkte nicht ankämpfen und beginnen ihre Menschlichkeit freiwillig abzulegen und das Leben als Raubtier zu akzeptieren. Dass ist es, was ich vermeiden möchte. Auch, wenn meine Sinne schärfer geworden sind, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass diese animalischen Triebe überhand gewinnen“  
„Sonst wärst du nicht besser als ein Tier, hm?“, endete der Magier den Satz und Shinichi nickte.

„Das macht es nicht einfacher“, seufzte Kaito auf. Er grübelte ein paar Augenblicke über etwas nach, ehe er sich wieder an den Hausbesitzer wandte: „Hast du zufällig ein paar Spielkarten hier? Vielleicht können wir deine Instinkte besser schulen, wenn wir von Verschwinden und Auftauchen zu schnellen Bewegungen wechseln.“

Shinichi erhob sich von der Couch und brachte Kaito das gewünschte Kartendeck. Während er es sich wieder auf seinem Platz gegenüber dem jungen Magier bequem machte hatte dieser die Karten bereits aus ihrer Hülle entfernt und begann sie behutsam zu mischen. Nichts Besonderes, soweit der Detektiv das beurteilen konnte, er schien die Karten einfach nur zu mischen.

Dann begann Kaito die Karten in seiner Hand zu drehen und Shinichi verstand was er da tat. Er versuchte ein Gefühl für das fremde Deck zu bekommen.

Dann hielt er für einen Moment inne. Die Karten lagen, wieder zu einem Stapel geformt in seiner Hand. Kaito atmete kurz durch und begann erneut zu mischen. Aber nicht einfach nur mischen, wie er es zuvorgetan hatte. Seine Hände bewegten sich so schnell und gezielt, dass Shinichi Probleme hatte den Bewegungen zu folgen. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Erstaunen.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Kaito ein großartiger Magier war. Immerhin war er Kaitou KID und hatte als eben jener bereits die wundersamsten Dinge geschehen lassen. Er war durch die Luft spaziert, hatte sich mitten aus der Kreuzung von Kinza rausteleportiert, er hatte die unglaublichsten Wunder wahrgemacht und die schwersten Herausforderungen gemeistert.

Aber ihn hier zu sehen, lediglich mit einem Stapel voller Spielkarten und zu beobachten, wie geschickt er im Umgang mit ihnen war, wie schnell seine Hände arbeiteten, war schlichtweg faszinierend.

Leider brachte der Wechsel des Materials gar nichts. Shinichi und Kaito saßen eine weitere, gefühlte Ewigkeit, wobei Kaito immer und immer wieder dieselben Bewegungen durchführte. Als die Zeiger der Uhr sich langsam auf Mitternacht zubewegten beschlossen die Jungen, dass es Zeit war aufzuhören.

„Das wird nichts mehr“, murrte Shinichi und rieb sich die Augen, die ihm vom starren schon weh taten. Er erhob sich von der Couch und streckte sich etwas, um die Steifheit aus seinen Muskeln zu bekommen. Kaito selbst verstand den Vampir nur zu gut. Er fühlte sich auch erschöpft und seine Finger sowie seine Augen brannten leicht. Doch als Shinichi sich von ihm abwandte kam dem Meisterdieb noch eine andere Idee.

Shinichi hatte gesagt, dass alle Situationen etwas gemeinsam gehabt hatten. Er war überrascht worden.

Eine Idee keimte in Kaito’s Kopf, etwas, dass er aufgrund von Bequemlichkeit schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, worin er aber immer noch gut war. Er legte den Großteil des Kartendecks beiseite und behielt nur ein paar wenige Karten in seiner Hand. Normalerweise würde er das nicht mit seinen bloßen Händen machen, sondern mit seiner Kartenpistole, aber beim letzten Zusammenstoß mit einem Vampir war diese zerstört worden. Er musste erst eines seiner Reserveexemplare aus seinem Versteck holen und bis dahin würde er mit bloßen Händen arbeiten müssen.

Er erhob sich langsam von der Couch, in seiner Hand die Karten, sein Blick auf Shinichi geheftet.

„Hey, Kudo.“

Der Moment als Shinichi begann sich umzudrehen war für Kaito das Zeichen die Karten mit aller Kraft, die er hatte in Richtung des Vampirs zu schleudern. Und der junge Magier hatte viel Kraft. Und ein gutes Ziel.

Er hatte genau auf das Gesicht des Vampirs gezielt, ein großes Risiko, wenn dieser nicht ausweichen würde. Doch wie durch Zauberhand verfehlten alle drei Karten Shinichi‘s Gesicht und blieben hinter dem Detektiv in der Wand stecken.

Shinichi sah die Karten an ehe er seinen schockierten Blick zu Kaito wandte.

„Was sollte das?!“

„Wie bist du ihnen ausgewichen?“, lautete die abrupte Gegenfrage des Magiers. Shinichi runzelte leicht die Stirn: „Ich hab mich einfach aus dem Weg gelehnt. Wieso?“

„Also hast du die Karten in Zeitlupe gesehen?“

Shinichi nickte leicht. Dann dämmerte es ihm: „Du hast versucht mich zu überraschen.“

„Und anscheinend hat es auch geklappt“, der Magier grinste leicht. „Auch, wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich ziemlich erleichtert bin, dass die Dinger dich nicht im Gesicht getroffen haben.“

„Ja, darüber bin ich auch erleichtert“, murmelte Shinichi und blickte noch mal die Karten an, welche in der Wand steckten. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Kaito, sein Blick verblüfft: „Du hast die Karten mit der Hand geworfen, oder? Das ist Wahnsinn. Ihnen so ein Tempo zu geben, dass sie in der Wand stecken bleiben.“  
Kaito zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Mit meiner Pistole wären sie noch schneller und gefährlicher gewesen, aber die ist hin. Wie auch immer, wir sollten versuchen in Zukunft mit dem Überraschungseffekt zu arbeiten. Und du musst versuchen herauszufinden, wie dein Körper das macht, dann kannst du die Technik vielleicht auch bewusst einsetzen.“  
Shinichi hob fragend eine Augenbraue an, sagte jedoch nichts. Er ging nur schweigend zu den Karten und zog sie aus der Wand.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, Kuroba-kun.“

 

Kaito hatte eine unruhige Nacht. Er träumte von Pandora, welchen er in Händen hielt und vom Syndikat, welches jagt auf ihn machte. Er träumte von Vampiren, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten und von Shinichi, der ihm mehrfach das Leben rettete, weil Kaito trotz seiner Fähigkeiten als KID nicht gegen die natürlichen Instinkte und Reflexe der Vampire ankam.

Als sein Wecker klingelte um ihn für die Schule zu wecken wollte er eigentlich sauer sein und sich über seine Dummheit ärgern, dass er vergessen hatte den Wecker am Vorabend abzustellen, aber die Erleichterung darüber, aus diesen wirren Träumen befreit worden zu sein war stärker.

Der Meisterdieb dreht sich zur Seite und atmete schwer aus, als ihm ein süßer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. Warum kam ihm dieser Geruch so bekannt vor?

Kaito entschied, dass er nach diesen schrecklichen Träumen sowieso nicht mehr schlafen wollte und beschloss sich anzuziehen und einer kurzen Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen, ehe er seinen Weg in die Küche antrat wo er, zu seiner Überraschung, den Hausbesitzer kochend hinter dem Herd vorfand.

„Was machst du da, Kudo?“, fragte er überrascht.

Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter auf den jungen Dieb, ehe er sich wieder der Pfanne in seiner Hand zuwandte. „Ich male“, antwortete der Detektiv. Kaito hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. War das Sarkasmus?

„Ich meinte, warum kochst du?“, korrigierte der Meisterdieb seine Formulierung, „Soweit ich informiert bin ernähren sich Vampire von Blut und nicht von… warte mal… sind das Pancakes?!“

Shinichi bewegte seine Hand in einer eleganten, schwungvollen Bewegung und Kaito konnte beobachten, wie der Pancake eine saubere Drehung in der Luft machte, ehe er wieder in der Pfanne landete.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, erklärte Shinichi, „Nach dem Nickerchen gestern Nachmittag war ich schon relativ früh wieder wach. Und was soll ich schon anderes machen außer rumsitzen und an die Decke starren?“

„Und da dachtest du dir ‚Hey, ich könnte Frühstück für meinen liebsten Rivalen machen, auch, wenn ich selbst nichts davon essen kann‘?“, fragte Kaito überrascht. „Wie kannst du überhaupt kochen? Du kannst doch gar nicht abschmecken, oder?“

„Ich glaube, Pancake-Teig bekomm ich noch ohne Abschmecken hin. Also los, setz dich.“

Kaito tat wie ihm geheißen. Er wanderte zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Shinichi war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und stellte ihm wortlos eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee vor die Nase, was den Meisterdieb zum Lächeln brachte.

„Daran könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen“, seufzte er genießerisch und tat einen kleinen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk.

„Mit einem Vampir zusammenleben?“

„Quatsch. Mit _dir_ zusammenleben.“

Stille legte sich über die beiden Jungs, da Shinichi auf die Aussage nicht einging. Er schien konzentriert zu sein, darauf achtend, dass die Pancakes nicht anbrannten, aber Kaito wusste, dass die Stille mit seiner Aussage zu tun hatte.

Aber er hatte es so gemeint. Kaito hatte immer noch Mühe sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, dass Shinichi nicht mehr bei seinen Überfällen anwesend sein würde um ihn aufzuhalten, dass er nicht mehr das Publikum sein würde, um seine nächste große Show zu beobachten. Ihre ganze Dynamik als Mondschein Magier und Holmes der Neuzeit war hinüber durch das, was Shinichi jetzt war. Aber durch seine Verwandlung zum Vampir hat sich eine andere Dynamik aufgetan. KID und Kudo wurden jetzt zu Kaito und Shinichi. Sie schrieben sich Textnachrichten und telefonierten, sie schauten zusammen Filme und frühstückten gemeinsam. Es war seltsam, aber es war eine Dynamik an die Kaito sich gewöhnen konnte.

Wenn der Schülerdetektiv nur nicht entschied das Land zu verlassen.

Kaito’s konstantes Lächeln erstarb und er starrte in seinen Kaffee, welcher schon zur Hälfte geleert war. Er wusste, dass es lächerlich war sich einzureden, dass die beiden eine neue Dynamik entwickeln konnten. Shinichi würde nicht nur seine Welt als Schülerdetektiv verlassen, er würde auch diese Welt als Mensch verlassen. Es war eine Welt, in die Kaito ihm nicht folgen konnte, es sei denn er würde selbst Teil von ihr werden und würde sein menschliches Dasein aufgeben. Aber das konnte er nicht tun. Das wollte er nicht…

Kaito verzog leicht das Gesicht. Wollte er es wirklich nicht?

Der Griff um seine Tasse wunder fester. Er musste es sich eingestehen, er konnte es nicht länger leugnen. Shinichi war ihm wichtig. Er war ihm wichtig gewesen, als er Conan gewesen war. Er war ihm so wichtig gewesen, dass er sich mehr als einmal in Gefahr gebracht hatte um diesen dummen Detektiven das Leben zu retten. Sei es, dass er für ihn aus einem Luftschiff sprang oder fast unter der Erde begraben wurde. Er hatte seinen Hals wieder und wieder riskiert um den Jungen am Leben zu erhalten. Nicht, weil es das Richtige zu tun war, sondern weil er KID wichtig war.

Und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert als der Schülerdetektiv sein wahres Aussehen zurückbekommen hatte. Natürlich, als Shinichi war es für ihn leichter gewesen selbst Gefahren zu entgehen und auf sich aufzupassen, aber KID hatte es dennoch genossen ihn herauszufordern, ihn zu verzaubern, ihm mit seiner Magie die Fassung zu rauben.

Shinichi war ein unersetzlicher Teil seines Lebens geworden. So wie es auch sein Vater gewesen war.

Ein Teller mit Pancakes, der vor ihm abgestellt wurde riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Dieb starrte die frischgemachten Süßwaren an und griff, wie in Trance, zu seiner Gabel.

„Ich hoffe, sie taugen was“, hörte er Shinichi’s Stimme, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte, „Es ist schon ewig her, seit ich welche gemacht hab.“

Kaito nickte leicht, sagte jedoch nichts. Er nahm den ersten Bissen von den Pancakes und war überrascht. Dafür, dass Shinichi keine Lebensmittel mehr zu sich nehmen konnte waren sie wirklich gut geworden.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Das sind die ersten Pancakes, die ich seit acht Jahren esse“, wisperte er leise, „Und sie schmecken genauso wie die von meinem Dad.“

Shinichi sah überrascht auf. Er wollte schon fragen, ob das jetzt ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung sein soll, aber Kaito’s Blick sprach für sich. Er hatte sein Pokerface verloren und seine Augen waren voller Emotionen. Es war fast so, als wäre der Dieb nicht in der Lage sie zu verstecken. Oder wollte er es einfach nicht?

Er nahm einen zweiten Bissen und schloss die Augen. Shinichi fühlte sich unwohl. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Kaito Verletzlichkeit zeigte. Selbst als Takashi ihn verwundet hatte, selbst als der Söldner ihn attackiert hatte, er war immer frech und vorlaut gewesen, hatte nie sein Pokerface abgelegt.

Warum tat er es jetzt plötzlich?

„Mein Vater war ein großartiger Magier, der viel unterwegs war und überallhin eingeladen wurde“, begann Kaito plötzlich zu erzählen, ohne, dass der Schülerdetektiv nachgefragt hatte. „Ich habe ihn oft tagelang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, manchmal auch wochenlang. Es war nicht leicht, wenn er weg war. Ich habe ihn sehr vermisst. Aber immer, wenn er zurück nach Hause gekommen ist hat er uns am Tag nach seiner Rückkehr Frühstück gemacht.“

Kaito nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Shinichi drängte ihn nicht weiter zu sprechen. Kaito öffnete sich ihm gegenüber und das musste er respektieren, musste ihm sein eigenes Tempo lassen.

„Meine Mum liebt es zu reisen. Die beiden haben sich in Paris kennen gelernt, aber sie war davor überall auf der Welt unterwegs gewesen. Ihr liebstes Frühstück war American Breakfast, also hat mein Vater sich von einer seiner Schülerinnen, die selbst viel in Amerika war, ein Rezept geben lassen um für meine Mum die perfekten Pancakes zu machen. Deine Pancakes, Kudo…“

Kaito atmete schwer.

„Es ist dasselbe Rezept. Die Pancakes, die mein Dad immer gemacht hat. Das Rezept, dass er von Yukiko Kudo bekommen hat.“

Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter Unterricht bei einem Magier genommen hatte, wenn es um das Verkleiden ging. Dass dieser Magier Kaito’s Vater war hatte er auch bereits gewusst. Es war nicht so schwer zu Schlussfolgern gewesen.

Aber, dass Kaito’s Vater dasselbe Rezept benutzt hatte, dass auch Shinichi’s Vater regelmäßig verwendet hatte, wenn er und seine Frau von einem längeren Amerika-Aufenthalt zurückgekommen waren und Shinichi eine Freude machen wollten war dann doch schon ein ziemlich großer Zufall.

„Tut mir leid, Kuroba-kun. Ich wusste das nicht.“

Kaito sah überrascht auf und blinzelte leicht. „Warum entschuldigst du dich?“ Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Kaito’s Lippen und Shinichi wunderte sich einen Moment lang, ob es echt war oder lediglich das Pokerface des Jungen.

„Die Pancakes schmecken großartig!“

Dann wandte sich der Dieb wieder dem Essen zu, welches er sichtlich genoss, und Shinichi beschloss, dass es egal war ob es ein Pokerface war oder nicht. Solang sein Gast das Essen genießen konnte war alles in Ordnung.

Shinichi selbst hatte schon gefrühstückt. Es war eines der ersten Dinge, die er getan hatte, bevor Kaito aufgewacht war. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm vor dem anderen Blutkonserven zu sich zu nehmen, weswegen er das gleich am Morgen erledigt hatte. Shinichi hatte jedoch zu seinem Bedauern festgestellt, dass er bald keine Konserven mehr hatte. Also würde ein Anruf bei seinem Clan nicht vermeidbar sein. Vielleicht war es sowieso keine schlechte Idee Miyoko einzuladen, damit sie noch einmal ein Auge auf Kaito warf und sicherging, dass seine Wunden gut verheilten.

Wobei, Shinichi selbst wechselte jeden Tag die Verbände des Jungen. Er wusste, dass seine Wunden gut verheilten. Die Kratzer waren bereits vollständig mit Krusten überzogen und auch die etwas tieferen Bisswunden an seinem Hals verschwanden sichtbar. Auch Kaito’s Schmerzen waren weniger geworden und mit dem ausbleibenden Fieber hieß das wohl, dass der junge Meisterdieb bald wieder auf Raubzug gehen konnte.

Als Kaito sich schließlich von seinem Platz erhob sah auch Shinichi auf. Er beobachtete, wie sein Gast das Geschirr im Geschirrspüler verstaute. Shinichi war froh, dass seine Mutter darauf Wert gelegt hatte so ein Gerät in der Küche zu haben, da sie selbst kaum wirklich Zeit gefunden hatte um abzuwaschen. Das erleichterte auch ihm die Arbeit.

Er beobachtete, wie Kaito sich ein Glas Wasser eingoss und brav, wie Miyoko es verlangt hatte, seine morgentliche Tablette einnahm. Dann wandte er sich an den Vampir und grinste leicht: „Mein Fieber ist nicht wiedergekommen, also kann ich nach Hause gehen, oder?“

Überrascht hob Shinichi eine Augenbraue an, nickte jedoch leicht: „Das war die Abmachung, ja.“

„Sehr gut“, Kaito rieb sich die Hände und wandte den Blick leicht ab. „Dann danke noch mal, dass du mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet hast und mich hier aufgenommen hast. Und danke für deine Bemühungen um meine Gesundheit und das Kochen und alles. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bei meinem nächsten Raubzug. Ich lass dir die Klamotten schicken sobald sie gereinigt sind. Bis dann.“  
Shinichi erhob sich schnell aus seinem Stuhl doch Kaito hatte die Küche schon mit ein paar großen Schritten verlassen. Der Detektiv verfluchte den anderen für seine langen Beine und die großen Schritte, die er machen konnte, doch der Überraschungseffekt löste Shinichi’s Instinkte aus und im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon Kaito’s Handgelenk umfasst und hielt ihn davon ab die Haustür zu öffnen.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da machst?“, wollte er mit gepresster Stimme wissen. Kaito, der gerade in eine Jacke geschlüpft war, wirkte einen Moment lang überrascht und Shinichi dämmerte es, dass er sich wohl wieder schneller bewegt hatte als es möglich war, doch das tat jetzt nicht zu Sache. Als der Dieb ihm nicht antwortete verstärkte der Vampir seinen Griff etwas. „Kuroba.“

Kaito wandte den Blick ab und schmunzelte leicht. „Ich bin kein Fan von Abschieden“, gab er zu, „Und ich dachte mir, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich es wie bei einem Pflaster mache. Schnell und schmerzlos.“

„Das kann ich leider nicht zulassen“, erwiderte der Detektiv und lockerte seinen Griff etwas. Der Meisterdieb sah ihn an, doch Shinichi schmunzelte nun seinerseits. „Ich habe Jii-san und Miyo versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Natürlich hält dich nichts mehr hier, wenn dein Fieber weg ist, aber wenn du nach Hause möchtest, dann lass mich dich nach Hause bringen.“

„Das musst du nicht.“

„Ich möchte aber.“

Shinichi griff nach der Jacke, die neben der Tür an der Garderobe hing und schlüpfte hinein.

„Aber es ist Tag“, versuchte Kaito es erneut, „Das muss doch anstrengend für dich sein.“  
„Ich zerfalle nicht zu Staub, also nein. Für mich ist es einfach ein gemütlicher Spaziergang.“

Kaito grinste leicht, wartete dann aber bis Shinichi seine Jacke angezogen hatte ehe er die Tür öffnete und gemeinsam mit dem Detektiv nach draußen an die Sonne trat.

 

„Und was hast du jetzt mit den restlichen Sachen im Kühlschrank vor?“, fragte Kaito nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen war. Der Detektiv sah zu seinem Begleiter, welcher die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte. Die Frage war eigentlich komplett sinnbefreit, aber vermutlich wollte Kaito schlichtweg etwas Smalltalk machen.

„Na ja“, der Detektiv wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, „Vielleicht bring ich die Sachen zu Professor Agasa, dann braucht er nicht einkaufen gehen. Oder ich lade Ran zum Essen ein und Koche für Sie.“

„Aber das würde bedeuten, dass du auch mit ihr Essen müsstest“, erwiderte der Meisterdieb. Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht: „Das ist wahr.“

„Ich meine, ich könnte dir aushelfen“, bot Kaito an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, „Du versteckst dich in der Küche und kochst und ich setz mich mit Ran ins Wohnzimmer und esse deine Portionen. Das fällt ihr garantiert nicht auf.“

„Aha. Also ich die Arbeit, du das Vergnügen, oder wie?“, fragte Shinichi und hob eine Augenbraue an. Der Dieb grinste ihn nur frech an. „Ist doch ne gute Lösung für alle, findest du nicht? Ran bekommt ein Date mit dir, du musst kein Essen runterwürgen und ich bekomme Abendessen serviert.“

„Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass Ran mit mir ein Date will?“

Kaito wandte seinen Blick von Shinichi ab und blickte ebenfalls gerade aus, beobachtete die Welt um sich herum. „Na ja“, begann er schließlich langsam, „Als du noch Conan wars hat es auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre sie unsterblich in dich verliebt. Hat sich das geändert?“

„Wer weiß…“

Kaito wandte den Blick wieder zur Seite, aber Shinichi schien ebenfalls fasziniert von seinem Umfeld. Der Dieb wandte den Blick ab und musste ein leichtes Lächeln unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich erleichtert, dass zwischen Ran und Shinichi wohl nichts lief. Wobei er es sich eigentlich hätte denken können. Shinichi hatte öfter Andeutungen gemacht, dass sich aus seinen Gefühlen für seine Kindheitsfreundin nichts entwickelt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment wunderte sich der Dieb wieder warum ihn das so glücklich machte, doch er schob den Gedanken schnell zur Seite. Als sie den belebteren Teil der Stadt erreichten wanderte sein Blick zu dem Detektiv: „Und das ist wirklich okay für dich?“

„Klar“, Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich hab immerhin ausgiebig gefrühstückt.“

Damit konnte Kaito leben.

Die beiden nahmen diesmal kein Taxi, sondern öffentliche Verkehrsmittel, was zu Kaito’s Überraschung weniger Probleme darstellte, als er erwartet hatte. Er beobachtete den Vampir an seiner Seite genau und musste ab und zu schmunzeln, wenn Shinichi’s Instinkte überhandnahmen. Es waren nur kurze Momente, unscheinbare Situationen. Eine junge Frau, die an ihnen vorbeischritt, ganz knapp, und Shinichi verspannte sich. Oder das Gesicht, dass er verzog, als sie an einem jungen Burschen vorbei liefen der anscheinend eine Blutgruppe hatte, die Shinichi gar nicht gefiel. Oder wenn er den Kopf rumriss und einen intensiven Geruch wahrnahm, wie frisch geschmolzene Schokolade oder Blumen, Sekunden bevor der Duft auch Kaito’s Nase traf. Es war amüsant und faszinierend und Kaito begann sich zu fragen, wie Shinichi wohl bei Mordermittlungen vorgehen würde, wie er einen Raum betreten und sofort wissen würde, wer der Täter war, nur durch den Geruch der Anwesenden. Er würde zu gerne Mäuschen spielen, nur ein einziges Mal, in so einer Situation.

„Du schlägst dich wacker“, stellte Kaito fest als sie die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel verließen und erneut den Weg durch die Stadt einschlugen. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht, zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern: „Ich nehme es als Training. Immerhin möchte ich noch eine Weile ein normales Leben führen, da ist es gut, wenn ich mich abhärte.“  
„Wann hast du vor von hier wegzugehen?“

Shinichi sah Kaito an. Irgendetwas an seiner Stimme war seltsam, aber der Schülerdetektiv konnte nicht sagen was. Er beobachtete das Gesicht seines Gegenübers kurz, wandte sich dann jedoch ab als er antwortete: „Ich werde meinen Abschluss noch machen. Das ist nicht mehr so lange hin und es wäre ganz schön auffällig, wenn ich davor verschwinden würde. Außerdem gibt es mir eine gute Ausrede das Land zu verlassen. Ich meine, ich hab meine Wunsch-Universitäten zwar schon abgegeben aber mit Akihito’s Hilfe komm ich vielleicht in eine Universität in London. Das würde es auch leichter machen meine Bande zu lösen.“

„Und wann würdest du zurückkommen?“

Shinichi runzelte die Stirn. Der seltsame Unterton war immer noch da, doch er sprach Kaito nicht darauf an, sondern antwortete lediglich: „Nicht allzu bald. Diese Stadt ist voller Menschen, die mir wichtig sind. Und ich bin auch nicht gerade ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Wenn ich nach einem Jahr oder so hier auftauchen würde wäre das ganze Weggehen von hier komplett umsonst gewesen. Ich werde vermutlich lange wegbleiben, so lange, bis mich die Menschen hier vergessen haben.“  
„Das ist ziemlich lange.“

Shinichi wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Kaito wieder an. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Der Dieb vermied es seinen Begleiter anzusehen. Seine Körperhaltung wirkte entspannt aber seine Stimme klang nicht so. Es klang, als würde er etwas verheimlichen, etwas hinter seinem Pokerface verstecken.

Shinichi wollte ihn gerade darauf ansprechen, als er einen Bettler, der an ihm vorbei ging anrempelte. Erschrocken über den Aufprall umfasste Shinichi den Oberarm des Mannes um zu verhindern, dass er zu Boden fiel, während er mit der zweiten Hand schnell ein paar Münzen aus der Luft fing, die der Mann hatte fallen lassen. Der Detektiv atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte leicht als er den Bettler losließ und die Münzen zurückgab: „Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst wo ich hingehe.“

„Nein, nein, mir tut es leid“, entschuldigte sich der ältere Herr und nahm mit zittrigen und schmutzigen Händen die Münzen entgegen. „Meine Augen sind nicht mehr so gut, wissen Sie?“

Shinichi nickte leicht. Dann verabschiedete er sich kurz und schloss zu Kaito auf, der ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen geblieben war.  
„Gut, dass er nicht mehr so gut sieht“, murmelte der Dieb, als die beiden sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, „Deine Hand hat sich so schnell bewegt, dass du die Münzen aus der Luft gefangen hast.“

Shinichi seufzte schwer und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn: „Ich muss das dringend in den Griff kriegen, sonst verrate ich mich früher oder später noch.“

„Wäre nicht schlecht. Wenn du magst kann ich weiter mit dir trainieren“, schlug Kaito grinsend vor. Shinichi war ein bisschen überrascht von dem Vorschlag. So schnell, wie der Meisterdieb am Morgen sein Heim verlassen wollte hatte es auf Shinichi eher gewirkt, als wäre Kaito seiner Überdrüssig. Dass er ihm jetzt anbot ihm zu helfen widersprach sich mit seinem vorhergehenden Verhalten.

„Manchmal versteh ich dich einfach nicht“, gab der Detektiv zu und legte seine Stirn noch mehr in Falten, doch Kaito lachte nur: „Anders wäre es doch auch langweilig, meinst du nicht?“

Das klang jetzt wieder ganz nach dem Kaitou KID, den er auch kannte. Der Schülerdetektiv schüttelte leicht den Kopf und steckte die Hände in die Jackentasche.

„Trotzdem seltsam“, murmelte Shinichi plötzlich leise und zog so Kaito’s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „Der Kerl war der Erste, in den ich heute reingerannt bin. Sonst bin ich jedem ausgewichen.“

„Ist es so seltsam, dass Leute dich anrempeln?“

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf: „Das nicht. Aber normalerweise passiert es, weil ich nicht ausweichen kann. Aber der Kerl? Ich hab ihn gar nicht bemerkt bis zu dem Moment, als wir kollidiert sind.“

„Huh. Das ist wirklich komisch“, bemerkte auch der Meisterdieb und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf. Sie schlenderten noch ein paar Minuten durch die volle Innenstadt, schweigend und jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend bis Kaito schließlich den Weg entlang eines Flusses einschlug. Shinichi betrachtete aufmerksam die Umgebung: „Richtig schön hier.“

„Ruhig. Ein bisschen zu ruhig, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Man kann hier kaum was machen“, bemerkte Kaito und winkte mit einer Hand leicht ab. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht. Er dachte dasselbe über sein eigenes Zuhause. Vermutlich war es so ein Ding der Jugend. Niemand war mit der Gegend zufrieden, wo er lebte, weil alles andere immer so viel interessanter wirkte.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir hier waren, war es mitten in der Nacht“, stellte Shinichi fest und erinnerte sich zurück, als er Kaito in ein Taxi gesetzt und ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte. Er hatte damals kaum etwas gesehen, weder von der Gegend, in welcher der Meisterdieb lebte noch von seinem Haus. Shinichi erinnerte sich nur daran, wie er den Jungen vor der Haustür abgesetzt und seine Hand geküsst hatte. Dann hatte er sich darum gekümmert, dass der gestohlene Edelstein zurück zu seinem Besitzer gebracht wurde und sämtliche Söldner, die auf der Jagd nach KID waren abgezogen wurden.

Diesmal war niemand hinter ihnen her, diesmal war er als er selbst hier, als Shinichi Kudo, und konnte den Spaziergang und die Ruhe genießen.

Es war nicht viel los, was wohl daran lag, dass es eigentlich Zeit für die Schule war. Das machte den ganzen Spaziergang noch viel angenehmer, auch jetzt, wo sie die Stadt verlassen hatten und schweigend neben den Fluss entlang spazierten.

„Wirst du deinen Eltern sagen, was passiert ist?“, fragte Kaito nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein. Der Detektiv schwieg, starrte gedankenverloren in den Himmel. Nach einer Weile antwortete er ihm, zögerlich: „Ich denke nicht. Ich meine, was soll ich ihnen schon sagen? Mum, Dad, euer Sohn ist jetzt ein unsterbliches Raubtier? Am Ende würden sie vermutlich noch einen Weg suchen wollen um das Ganze rückgängig zu machen.“

„Rückgängig? Ist sowas denn möglich?“

„Nein“, Shinichi lächelte müde, „Jedenfalls gibt es keine bekannte Methode, meinte Akihito. Keinen Weg das, was mir passiert ist umzukehren oder zu beenden.“

„Oh, natürlich gibt es einen Weg das zu beenden.“

Shinichi und Kaito hielten überrascht inne. Langsam drehten sich die beiden um, zu der rauen, kratzigen Stimme die hinter ihren Rücken gesprochen hatte. Es war derselbe Bettler, in den Shinichi nur Minuten zuvor reingelaufen war.

„Was reden Sie da?“, begann der Vampir mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht wovon wir sprechen.“  
Der Mann kicherte. „Du willst doch einen Ausweg, mein Junge? Ich kann dir einen geben. Den Ausweg, den ich jedem Vampir gebe.“

Kaito’s Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten des Mannes, aber was dann geschah passierte so schnell, dass er kaum Zeit hatte es wahrzunehmen. Shinichi’s Körperhaltung neben ihm änderte sich plötzlich zu einer angespannten Haltung, der Haltung eines Raubtieres, so als wolle er den Mann gleich anspringen. Der Mann zog zeitgleich etwas aus seiner zerschlissenen Jacke, mit einem Tempo, das Kaito ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Gerade als Shinichi einen Satz zur Seite machen wollte ertönte auch schon ein lautes Zischen und ein Schmerzensschrei.

Kaito’s Körper reagierte instinktiv. Er warf eine Blendgranate vor den Augen des Mannes zu Boden und als das grelle Licht sich verzog waren die beiden Jungs verschwunden.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaito war froh, dass er dank seiner Überfälle als KID einerseits eine gute Kondition hatte, aber auch, dass seine Reflexe teilweise schneller reagierten als er selbst begriffen hatte, was da gerade abgegangen war.

Er hatte gesehen, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass der vermeintliche Bettler eine Armbrust in der Hand gehalten hatte. Keine große, nein. Es war ein Einhänder-Model, welches nur kleine Bolzen abschießen konnte. Und eben so ein Bolzen steckte in Shinichi’s Seite, hatte sich tief in dessen Körper hineingebohrt und entlockte dem jungen Detektiv ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen nach dem anderen.

„Halt durch“, presste der Dieb durch seine Lippen und schob Shinichi’s Körper etwas weiter seine Schulter rauf. Der junge Detektiv war zwar noch bei Bewusstsein, aber er hustete Blut und war noch blasser als zuvor.

Kaito war überrascht, dass Shinichi in der Lage war Blut zu husten. Er hatte gedacht, da Vampire ja tot waren und fremdes Blut zum Überleben brauchten, dass sie selbst kein Blut besaßen, aber anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt.

Er bog mit Shinichi aus der abgelegenen Seitenstraße raus auf eine etwas breitere Straße, die jedoch direkt zu seinem Haus führte. Er zog Shinichi’s Jacke mit einer Hand etwas über den Bolzen, welcher immer noch in der Seite des anderen steckte. Natürlich wäre sein erster Instinkt gewesen den Bolzen zu entfernen, aber das würde sie nur in ihrer Flucht behindern. Das Wichtigste war jetzt mal von diesem Irren wegzukommen. Sein eigenes Haus würde am Sichersten sein. Erstens hatte er dort sein gesamtes Kaitou KID Arsenal und nicht nur die zwei letzten Blendgranaten, die er zufällig noch in der Anzug-Hose gefunden hatte, sondern zusätzlich war sein Nachbar ein Polizist. Wenn jemand rumrannte und mit Bolzen auf Schüler schoss würde Inspektor Nakamori dem Ganzen sofort ein Ende setzen.

Sein Wohnhaus war nicht mehr weit weg und die Wunde blutete nur minimal, da der Bolzen immer noch als Stöpsel fungierte, der den Blutfluss stoppte. Dennoch, der Körper des Vampirs wurde immer schwerer, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er kurz davor war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Kudo“, murrte der Meisterdieb, „Du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr, du musst schon ein bisschen mithelfen.“

„Sorry“, wisperte der Detektiv und Kaito spürte, wie das Gewicht sich etwas verringerte. Sofort fühlte er einen Schwall an schlechtem Gewissen über sich hinwegschwappen.

„Wir sind gleich da“, versuchte er den anderen zu bestärken, „Nur noch dort vorne um die Ecke, dann sind wir in Sicherheit.“  
Shinichi nickte leicht und sammelte seine letzten Kraftreserven um nicht mit vollem Gewicht auf dem Körper des Diebes zu liegen. Kaito war froh, dass der Zwischenfall so nahe an seinem Heim passiert war, sonst hätte er nicht gewusst was er tun sollte. Er war komplett unbewaffnet, hatte nicht mal die Spielkarten von Shinichi eingesteckt. Er hätte sich wohl mit den Fäusten prügeln müssen, aber darin war er noch nie wirklich gut gewesen.

Als sie das Anwesen der Kuroba’s erreichten atmete Kaito erleichtert auf. Er brachte Shinichi zur Eingangstür und öffnete diese. Kaum, dass die Jungen im Inneren des Gebäudes verschwunden waren hatte Kaito die Tür auch schon wieder verschlossen und den Riegel vorgeschoben. Shinichi schien zu spüren, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, denn plötzlich wurde sein Körper so schwer, dass Kaito ihn nicht länger mit nur einem Arm stützen konnte. Also ließ er den Schülerdetektiv langsam zu Boden sinken, sodass Shinichi sich gegen die Haustür lehnen konnte. Langsam schob der Dieb die Jacke des Detektivs zur Seite und betrachtete den Bolzen, der tief in dessen Körper steckte.

„Shit“, hauchte Kaito erstickt und sein Blick wanderte zu Shinichi’s Gesicht. Es war gequält und schmerzverzerrt, doch er hob, wenn auch zittrig, eine Hand und umfasste den Bolzen.

Ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei ertönte und Shinichi riss die Hand zurück, so als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Geweihtes Silber“, würgte er heraus und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, sein Körper bebend.

„Was ist geweihtes Silber?“

„Silber, dass von einem Priester gereinigt und gesegnet wurde“, wisperte der Vampir, „Eines der Dinge, die uns töten kann.“

Er hob den Kopf etwas und sah Kaito verzweifelt an. „Du musst ihn rausziehen. Bitte.“

Kaito’s Augen weiteten sich. „Bist du verrückt? Das Ding steckt in dir drinnen, ich kann das doch nicht einfach rausziehen.“  
„Du musst.“ Shinichi’s Stimme klang flehend. „Meine Selbstheilungskräfte können nicht arbeiten mit dem Ding in meinem Körper.“

Kaito zögerte. Er wusste, dass es keine Option war einen Arzt zu rufen und vermutlich würde es auch zu lange dauern, bis der Rest von Shinichi’s Clan hier auftauchen würde. Das Gesicht des Vampirs verlor immer mehr an Farbe und Kaito sah, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

„Okay“, er schluckte schwer und fasste nach dem Bolzen. Er holte tief Luft, spannte die Muskeln an und zog mit einem kurzen Ruck an den Bolzen, hielt jedoch sofort wieder inne als er Shinichi’s erstickten Schrei hörte. Kaito ließ den Bolzen los, so als hätte er sich verbrannte und starrte den Vampir an.

„Das Ding hat Wiederharken“, seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd vor Entsetzen. „Kudo, ich kann das nicht. Wenn ich das Ding rausziehe wird die Wunde noch größer. Ich reiß dir damit deinen Körper auf.“

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht, schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf. „Ist egal“, seine Stimme klang fahrig und er suchte den Blick des Diebes. „Wenn der Bolzen draußen ist kann ich mich heilen. Bitte, Kuroba-kun.“

Kaito wurde übel. Allein die Vorstellung, einen Bolzen mit Wiederharken aus dem Körper eines Menschen zu ziehen jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken, aber Shinichi sah schlecht aus. Und zwar nicht nur schlecht im Sinne von ‚dir steckt ein Bolzen im Bauch‘.

Er litt. Höllenqualen.

Wenn geweihtes Silber eines der Dinge war, die einen Vampir ernsthaft verletzen könnten, dann würde es ihm vermutlich auch Schmerzen bereiten.

„Shit“, wisperte der Meisterdieb erneut. Er wechselte von der Hocke, in der er bis eben gewesen war zu einer knienden Position. Vorsichtig legte er beide Hände um das Ende des Bolzens, welches aus Shinichi’s Körper ragte. Er atmete tief durch.

„Ich zähle bis drei, okay?“

Shinichi nickte leicht und grinste schwach. Kaito erwiderte das Grinsen minimal. Es klang fast als würde er hier alles für einen seiner Zaubertricks vorbereiten.

„One.“

Kaito spannte seine Arme an und Shinichi wappnete seinen Körper ebenfalls gegen die Schmerzen. Er schloss die Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, der Atem, den er gar nicht brauchte, schneller gehend.

„Two.“  
Kaito war nicht gerne in Lügner. Er versuchte es zu vermeiden, wann immer es ging. Aber diesmal ging es nicht. Anstatt weiter zu zählen, wie er es angekündigt hatte, riss er mit aller Kraft schon bei Zwei an dem Bolzen und befreite ihn aus Shinichi’s Körper. Das Geräusch des zerreißenden Fleisches wurde nur von Shinichi’s eigenem Schrei übertönt und Kaito musste sich zusammenreißen um sich nicht zu übergeben, als zusammen mit dem Bolzen Stücke von Shinichi’s Fleisch über den Boden schlitterten. Der Meisterdieb hatte den Bolzen sofort von sich geworfen, als wäre es eine Giftschlange und wandte sich dem Detektiv zu.

„Kudo!“

Shinichi war nach vorne gesunken und presste seine Hände auf die Wunde. Er gab wimmernde Laute von sich, doch Kaito bemerkte zu seiner Überraschung, dass die Wunde nicht blutete, obwohl er doch zuvor noch Blut gespuckt hatte.

Der Vampir schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fluchte unter schwerem Atmen vor sich her: „Shit, shit, shit…“

Kaito wusste nicht was los war, streckte jedoch seine Hand nach dem anderen aus um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren: „Kudo, was ist los?!“

Der Detektiv schlug die Hand des Diebes zur Seite und hob schwer keuchend den Kopf. Seine Augen waren tiefblaue Saphire, doch sein Blick war fiebrig, wild.

„Du musst hier weg“, seine Stimme kam einem Knurren gleich. Es jagte Kaito eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Dennoch, sein Pokerface verriet keine Angst: „Nein. Was soll der Scheiß, dich alleine lassen? Du bist verletzt!“

„Ja“, das Knurren wurde lauter, „Und hungrig. Meine Selbstheilung braucht Energie und ich habe zu wenig getrunken… wenn dir also dein Leben lieb ist, dann geh. Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

Kaito verzog das Gesicht, rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. Sein Blick wanderte von Shinichi’s wilden Augen zu dem Loch in seiner Seite, welches er immer noch mit einer Hand verdeckte. Dann sah er wieder auf zu dem Vampir.

„Du bist immer noch klar im Kopf. Du wirst mir nicht wehtun.“

„Noch“, seine Stimme klang drängend, flehend, „Kuroba-kun, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch klar denken kann, darum bitte… verschwinde.“

„Nein.“

Kaito streckte seine Hände aus und berührte vorsichtig das Gesicht des Vampirs. „Ich helfe dir“, wisperte er leise und rutschte etwas näher. Shinichi verzog das Gesicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, ein schwacher Versuch sich aus Kaito’s Berührung zu befreien. „Was redest du da?“, zischte er, „Hast du etwa einen geheimen Vorrat für nächtliche Vampirbesuche?“

Das schwache Grinsen über seinen schlechten Witz erstarb als er sah wie ernst es Kaito war. Der Meisterdieb kniete sich breitbeinig über den Vampir, sodass Shinichi nicht wegkam, selbst wenn er es wollte. Auch, wenn das eine unnötige Vorsichtsmaßnahme war. Der Schmerz war zu betäubend, er konnte nirgendwo hin. Es kostete ihn bereits all seine Konzentration nicht seinen Trieben nachzugeben und zuzubeißen.

„Kein geheimer Vorrat“, murmelte der Junge in seinem Schoß. Kaito ließ eine Hand in Shinichi’s Nacken wandern und spielte mit den Haaren dort, so, wie Shinichi es bei ihm auch immer tat.

„Aber ich habe mein eigenes Blut.“

Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich. Sein Fluchtinstinkt setzte ein und er versuchte sich von dem Jungen wegzudrücken, doch die Tür in seinem Rücken machte das Unmöglich.

„Nein“, seine Stimme klang verzweifelt, doch Kaito beugte sich näher, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt, die unverwundete Seite seines Halses darbietend.

„Kuroba-kun, tu das nicht. Bitte.“

„Aber nur so kann ich dir helfen“, wisperte der Meisterdieb und zog Shinichi mit der Hand in seinem Nacken näher. Der Duft des anderen wurde immer intensiver, Shinichi’s Hunger größer. Er konnte ihn nicht nur riechen, er hörte auch das Schlagen seines Herzens, er konnte das Blut fast schon schmecken, so sehr sehnte er sich danach.

„Was, wenn ich nicht aufhören kann?“

„Ich vertraue dir“, murmelte Kaito und lächelte leicht. Dann presste er seinen Körper näher an Shinichi’s und zog dessen Lippen an seinen Hals. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schalter in Shinichi’s Kopf umgelegt. Als seine Lippen auf die weiche, warme Haut des Jungen trafen nahmen seine Instinkte überhand. Er atmete tief aus und schloss die Augen. Shinichi öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt und seine Fangzähne begannen zu wachsen und langsam, ganz langsam grub er sie in die weiche Haut des Meisterdiebes.

Ein leises, schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen entkam Kaito’s Lippen doch er rührte sich nicht. Shinichi ignorierte den Schmerzenslaut, er war zu konzentriert auf sein Tun, zu fokussiert auf den Geschmack des Blutes, welches seinen Mund füllte. Ein tiefes Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er hob beide Arme zum Körper des Diebes. Behutsam schlang Shinichi seine Arme um Kaito’s Taille und zog ihn näher an sich, näher an seinen Körper. Die warme Hand in seinem Nacken spielte immer noch mit seinen Haaren und er konnte spüren wie Kaito’s Herz raste. Der Duft und der Geschmack des Jungen füllten seinen Kopf aus, seinen Körper, sein ganzes Sein und sein Hunger wurde größer, immer größer und so trank er mehr, mehr von Kaito’s Blut, mehr von seinem Rivalen, mehr von seiner Beute.

„Kudo“, die schwache Stimme des Menschen in seinen Armen drang in sein Ohr aber seine Instinkte waren stärker, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren lauter, das Winden des Körpers in seinen Armen unterband er indem er seinen Griff festigte.

„Kudo!“ Die Stimme wurde nicht lauter aber eindringlicher, die Bewegungen panischer aber Shinichi biss fester zu, was dem Jungen einen Aufschrei entlockte. Die Bewegungen in seinen Armen erstarrten, das Winden wurde zu einem Zittern und er konnte spüren wie sein Opfer in sich zusammensank, wie es nach vorne kippte, nur gehalten von seinen Armen und seinen Zähnen im Hals des anderen.

„Shinichi…“

Sein Name war wie eine Ohrfeige.

Ruckartig ließ der Vampir von seinem Opfer ab. Er schlug sich den Hinterkopf an der Tür an und sog panisch Luft in seine toten Lungen. Er blickte auf den Körper in seinen Armen. Kaito war blass, sehr blass, doch seine Augen waren immer noch geöffnet. Ein schwaches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen doch er sah aus, als würde er gleich einschlafen.

„Wusste doch, dass du mir nichts tust“, wisperte er leise, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Shinichi presste den Körper des Jungen an sich und atmete noch ein paarmal tief durch, die Euphorie und das Hochgefühl, welches in seinem Körper sang bekämpfend. Als er sich endlich gefangen hatte rappelte er sich mühsam hoch, Kaito immer noch in seinen Armen, und schritt mit dem bewusstlosen Körper durch das Haus, bis er Kaito’s Schlafzimmer entdeckte.

Shinichi bemerkte nicht, dass seine eigene Wunde komplett verheilt war.

 

Als Kaito die Augen öffnete war er desorientiert. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war viel zu hell. Das Licht flutete das Zimmer durch zwei großen Glastüren an seiner rechten. Er gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sein Blick viel auf den Schreibtisch und das Bücherregal, welche im Zimmer standen und der Dieb runzelte leicht die Stirn. Seit wann lagen denn Bücher in Shinichi’s Gästezimmer rum? Und der Tisch?

Sein Blick glitt weiter durch den Raum und erst als er das Portrait seines Vaters entdeckte, des großen Magiers Touichi Kuroba, realisierte Kaito, dass er gar nicht bei Shinichi Zuhause war.

Er war in seinem eigenen Haus, in seinem eigenen Zimmer, in seinem eigenen Bett.

„Was ist passiert?“, murmelte der Junge leise, als er plötzlich einen dumpfen Knall hörte. Es klang, als wäre etwas Schweres zu Boden gefallen. Kaito hob den Kopf ein Stück und sah ein Mädchen mit kurzen, hellen Haaren in der Ecke des Zimmers sitzen. Sie hatte ihr Buch fallenlassen und die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Kaito sah nur noch, wie sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang und aus dem Raum stürmte.

„Was ist hier los…?“, murmelte der Meisterdieb leise und versuchte sich im Bett aufzusetzen. Das war ein Fehler. Er spürte sofort, wie ihm die Bewegung zu Kopf stieg und sein Blickfeld verschwamm. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und das einzige, was er machen konnte um dem ganzen entgegen zu wirken war, sich wieder hinzulegen. Seufzend starrte er an die Decke als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und zwei ihm bekannte Gestalten eintraten. Die erste Person, die er sah, schritt mit eleganten, leicht federnden Bewegungen in den Raum. Ihre roten, lockigen Haare sprangen auf und ab und die Bluse und der dunkle Rock schmiegten sich eng an ihre Kurven. Kaito genoss ihren Anblick, wann auch immer er sie sah.

Doch die Person neben Miyoko interessierte ihn viel mehr. Der junge Mann hatte einen gesunden Rotton auf den Wangen, so als wäre er gerade die Stufen hochgelaufen um schneller bei Kaito zu sein. Seine braunen Haare waren zerzaust und das Shirt hatte ein Loch mit ein paar Blutflecken drum herum. Seine saphirblauen Augen leuchteten vor Energie und Leben und Sorge.

„Kuroba-kun, wie geht es dir?“

„Mir ist schwindlig aber sonst geht’s mir gut, denke ich. Warum ist Miyoko hier? Und wer ist das Mädchen, dass da vorhin in der Ecke saß?“

Shinichi lächelte leicht und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er streckte eine Hand nach dem Gesicht des Jungen aus und glitt mit seinen Fingerspitzen zart übe die Wange des Diebes. Kaito schloss genießend die Augen, riss sie dann jedoch sofort wieder auf und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. Mit großen Augen sah er Shinichi an.

„Du bist warm.“

Shinichi sah verwirrt aus. Es schien fast so, als würde er erst nicht verstehen, doch dann dämmerte es dem Vampir. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich auf seine Lippen und er legte seine Hand noch einmal auf Kaito’s Wange. „Deinetwegen.“  
„Meinetwegen?“

Shinichi nickte leicht. „Dein Blut ist dafür verantwortlich. Dass ist der Unterschied zwischen Blutkonserven oder dem Blut frischer Opfer.“

„Huh“, Kaito blinzelte leicht, legte seine Hand dann aber auf die des Vampirs, welche immer noch an seiner Wange ruhte, „Du solltest definitiv öfter frisches Blut trinken.“

Miyoko lachte leise auf, trat dann aber ebenfalls näher. Shinichi zog sich etwas zurück und ließ die Vampirdame an seiner Stelle Platz nehmen. Sie lächelte den Magier, welcher sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte an. „Wie geht es meinem liebsten Patienten heute?“

Kaito grinste und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Mir kann es ja nur gut gehen, mit so einer schönen Ärztin, die mich umsorgt.“

Die Vampirdame schmunzelte leicht, umfasste dann aber zart Kaito’s Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. „Lass mich einen kurzen Blick auf dich werfen“, wisperte sie leise und untersuchte eingehend Kaito’s Gesicht. Der junge Meisterdieb wehrte sich nicht, ließ es einfach über sich ergehen. Auch, als sie ihre kalte Hand an seinen Hals schob und seinen Puls ertastete bewegte er sich nicht. Erst als Miyoko sich von ihm löste wagte er es den Kopf zu drehen und Shinichi anzusehen.

„Also? Warum sind zwei so hübsche Mädchen in meinem Haus, ohne, dass ich davon weiß?“

Es war Miyoko, die ihm antwortete: „Shinichi hat uns angerufen und erzählt was passiert ist. Dass ihr von einem Vampirjäger angegriffen wurdet. Dass du Shinichi gerettet hast.“

„Ein Vampirjäger?“, überrascht sah Kaito zu Miyoko und dann wieder zu Shinichi. Dessen Blick war streng geworden, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Darum konnte er in mich reinlaufen, ohne, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte“, erklärte der Vampir. „Er weiß von unserer Existenz und er weiß, wie er sich bewegen muss um uns nicht aufzufallen.“

„Akihito ist ebenfalls hier, zusammen mit zwei anderen Mitgliedern unseres Clans. Insgesamt befinden sich also gerade sechs Vampire in deinem Haus.“

Kaito nickte leicht: „Dann war das Mädchen hier im Zimmer vorhin auch ein Vampir?“

„Ja. Ihr Name ist Fumiko. Sie haut auf dich aufgepasst. Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, aber es war wichtig, dass wir besprechen was los ist“, erklärte Shinichi und schenkte Kaito einen entschuldigenden Blick. Der Dieb winkte jedoch nur ab.

Die rothaarige Lady erhob sich langsam von der Bettkante und schenkte Kaito ein Lächeln. „Wenn es dir soweit besser geht werde ich zu Akihito gehen. Ich habe noch ein paar Details mit ihm zu klären.“ Dann wandte sie sich an Shinichi. „Komm bitte nach unten sobald du dich davon überzeugt hast, dass es Kuroba-kun gut geht, ja?“

Shinichi nickte leicht. Er beobachtete, wie Miyoko den Raum verließ ehe er zurück zum Bett schritt und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Erneut streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Kaito’s Wange.

„Du hast mich gerettet“, wisperte er leise, mit sanfter Stimme. Kaito errötete minimal und wandte den Blick ab: „Du hast mich auch gerettet. Sogar mehrmals.“

Shinichi stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und schlang seine Arme um den Jungen. Er zog Kaito näher und hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter. „Du hast keine Ahnung“, nuschelte er leise, gegen die weiche Haut am Hals des Jungen, „wieviel mir das bedeutet. Wirklich.“

Der Meisterdieb war ein kleinwenig überrascht über den Ausbruch von Shinichi, doch er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Langsam hob er seine Arme und legte sie um den Rücken des Vampirs. Eine seiner Finger wanderten in den Nacken des Vampirs und er begann erneut, wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor, mit dessen Haaren zu spielen.

Ein wohliges Seufzen verließ Shinichi’s Lippen und er löste sich etwas um den Jungen anzulächeln.

„Hat es geschmeckt?“, fragte der Dieb zögerlich. Shinichi blinzelte erst verwirrt, nickte dann jedoch. „Ja. Es war… der Himmel auf Erden. Ich habe nie etwas Vergleichbares gegessen oder getrunken. Weder als Mensch, noch als Vampir. Und es war schwer aufzuhören, so schwer, aber…“

„Aber du hast aufgehört“, beendete Kaito den Satz und lächelte leicht. „Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht in Gefahr bringen würdest.“

Shinichi’s Lächeln erstarb, aber sein Blick mit dem er den Jungen bedachte wurde sanft. „Ich hätte fast nicht aufhören können“, gab er ehrlich zu. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es das nächste Mal kann, sollte es je wieder so weit kommen. Darum versprich mir, dass du mir nie wieder dein Blut gibst.“

„Heh. Ich kanns versuchen.“

Der Vampir verzog leicht das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts mehr darauf. Stattdessen fragte er: „Kannst du aufstehen?“

Kaito zögerte erst einen Augenblick, drehte sich dann aber etwas und ließ die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln. Langsam und vorsichtig erhob er sich aus seiner sitzenden Position. Shinichi war natürlich sofort zur Stelle um den jungen Mann im Fall der Fälle zur Hand zu gehen. Doch obwohl Kaito ein bisschen zu wanken begann hielt er sich doch gut auf den Beinen. Er schenke dem Vampir ein kurzes, freches Grinsen und gab ihm dann ein Daumen hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung.“  
Shinichi nickte leicht. „Lass uns zu den anderen gehen. Ich meine, wir haben ohne zu Fragen deine Küche infiltriert, es wäre nur fair, wenn du weißt, wer hier ist.“

Kaito nickte leicht. Er wusste zwar, dass er Shinichi und seinem Clan vertrauen konnte, aber er war dennoch neugierig, wie die anderen Mitglieder von Shinichi’s Clan so waren. Also machten sich die beiden Jungs, Shinichi immer noch nahe an Kaito’s Seite um ihn notfalls aufzufangen, auf den Weg in die Küche, wo bereits eine kleine Versammlung um den Küchentisch stattgefunden hatte. Das erste, was Kaito auffiel war eine Stadtkarte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war und rote und schwarze Markierungen darauf.

„Ich hab die Gegend vom Fluss bis zu dieser Straße hier abgesucht“, erklärte ein junger Mann mit kurz geschorenen Haaren, die er unter einer Baseballkappe versteckte. „Ich habe eine schwache Fährte gefunden, aber die hat sich ungefähr hier verloren.“  
„Danke, Jun“, murmelte Akihito und zeichnete mit Rot und Schwarz ein paar Linien ein. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah die beiden Jungs an, die gerade den Raum betreten hatten.

„Ah, Kuroba-kun, du bist wach. Es freut mich dich zu sehen. Bitte verzeih, dass wir deine Küche belagern.“

Kaito winkte ab. „Nachdem meine Mum sowieso in Las Vegas ist, ist das kein Problem. Also? Habt ihr eine Ahnung wohin der Kerl verschwunden ist?“

„Leider nicht“, Akihito’s Blick verdüsterte sich, doch der unheimliche Gesichtsausdruck verschwand schnell wieder und er hob den Kopf und sah Kaito direkt mit einer freundlichen Höflichkeit an. „Aber vielleicht kannst du uns weiterhelfen.“  
„Ich?“, Kaito war überrascht, doch Akihito nickte nur. „Shinichi hat das Gesicht des Angreifers leider nicht gut genug gesehen. Aber ich dachte, vielleicht hast du etwas erkennen können?“, fragte das Clanoberhaupt und Kaito dachte nach.

„Möglicherweise hab ich sein Gesicht gesehen… ich könnte versuchen mich zu erinnern aber ich kann leider nicht zeichnen also wird das mit einem Phantombild nicht ganz einfach.“

„Uhm, i-ich kann vielleicht helfen“, erklang die zarte Stimme des Mädchens, welches in Kaito’s Zimmer gewartet hatte. Fumiko, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. „Ich kann ganz gut zeichnen, also, wenn du mir sagst was du gesehen hast dann… dann versuche ich ein Bild zu malen.“

Der Meisterdieb blinzelte leicht, nickte dann jedoch: „Okay, klar. Machen wir. Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer.“

 

Fumiko’s Zeichenkünste waren beeindruckend. Sie fertigte erst eine Rohskizze nach Kaito’s und Shinichi’s Beschreibungen an und änderte dann die Teile, die Kaito ihr diktierte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich viel aus dem Gesicht des Mannes gemerkt hatte, aber als Fumiko schließlich den Stift zur Seite legte stieß der Magier einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Beeindruckend. Es ist, als würde ich ihm noch mal gegenüberstehen.“

„Besser nicht“, murrte Shinichi und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ein Silberbolzen war mehr als genug.“ Das schüchterne Mädchen lächelte verlegen. Dann wandte sie sich an Shinichi. „Wir sollten das Bild Akihito-san bringen.“

Zusammen verließ die kleine Gruppe das Wohnzimmer und ging zurück in die Küche. Kaito stellte fest, dass inzwischen auch ein junges Mädchen aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte eine sportliche Kurzhaarfrisur, warmes, braunes Haar und einen casual-schicken Kleidungsstil. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an Ran. Eine elegante, junge Dame mit dem Hang zum Sport.

Eigentlich genau Shinichi’s Typ, oder?

Der Magier beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln wie der Detektiv mit der Zeichnung in der Hand näher an die Gruppe herantrat. Shinichi schien das Mädchen komplett zu ignorieren. Stattdessen legte er die Zeichnung vor Akihito auf den Tisch.

Kaito konnte sehen, wie die Augenwinkel des weißhaarigen Vampirs leicht zuckten. Er hob das Blatt an und starrte darauf, als könnte er mit dem puren Hass seiner Augen ein Loch hinein brennen.

„Kennst du ihn?“, fragte Miyoko, die seine Anspannung wohl auch bemerkte. Der Anführer nickte.

„Es ist lange her“, murmelte er langsam, „Aber dieser Mistkerl hat sein Unwesen in Deutschland getrieben, als ich vor über 20 Jahren dort war. Er hat es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht Vampire auszulöschen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass er sich an die kleineren Clans hält, die ohne Meister, aber wenn er jetzt sogar uns attackiert…“

„Vielleicht wusste er nicht, dass Shinichi zu uns gehört“, warf das braunhaarige Mädchen ein, „Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Zufall, dass er ihn attackiert hat.“

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist kein Anfänger. Er würde nicht einfach in einer Stadt auftauchen und wahllos Vampire töten. Er hat sich garantiert informiert über die vorherrschenden Clans…“

„Können wir ihn aufhalten?“, fragte der Junge namens Jun sofort und schien überaus motiviert den Typen eigenhändig auseinander zu nehmen. „Wie finden wir ihn?“

„Das weiß ich leider nicht“, Akihito legte die Zeichnung wieder auf den Tisch und sah in die Runde. „Dieser Kerl hat seine Menschlichkeit aufgegeben um uns zu jagen. Er hat sämtliche Bande, die er hatte, durchtrennt und lebt wie ein Schatten. Er hat seinen Namen und seine Herkunft abgelegt. Er vertritt die Ansicht, dass ein erfolgreicher Vampirjäger selbst wie ein Vampir leben muss. Minus dem Bluttrinken natürlich.“

„Okay, aber wenn der Typ nicht mal einen Namen hat, wie finden wir ihn dann?“, warf Jun genervt ein. Akihito schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Den Namen, den er sich selbst gegeben hat, ist Bram.“

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue an: „Bram? So wie Bram Stoker, der Schriftsteller, der Dracula geschrieben hat?“

Akihito nickte. Er senkte den Blick erneut und starrte das Bild, welches vor ihm lag an. Kaito sah, dass da mehr in Akihito’s Augen war als nur die Sorge um seinen Clan und die Wut auf diesen Mann. Er glaubte so etwas wie Angst zu erkennen, was er versuchte durch ein gutes Pokerface zu verdecken.

Er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, jedes Mal, wenn er dem Syndikat gegenübertrat. Stark, überlegen, gewitzt, aber tief in seinem Inneren die unbändige Angst zu versagen, zu verlieren, zu sterben.

Dieser Bram musste ein schrecklicher Gegner sein.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan“, warf Miyoko schließlich in die Runde, „Wenn dieser Mann wirklich so gefährlich ist wie Akihito sagt, dann müssen wir uns formieren und eine Gegenoffensive starten.“

Die jüngeren Vampire stimmten aufgeregt zu, doch der Anführer schwieg. Er starrte weiterhin auf das Blatt Papier und Kaito sah wie die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf arbeiteten.

Shinichi hatte mal gemeint, dass Akihito alt sei. Nun zeigte sich, dass der Mann nicht nur alt, sondern auch Weise war, denn während seine Schützlinge alle wild durcheinander redeten arbeitete er bereits an besagtem Plan.

„Gut,“, durchbrach er schließlich den Wirrwarr aus Stimmen, „Wenn wir eine Gegenoffensive starten wollen brauchen wir eine Strategie. Fumiko, ich möchte, dass du dein Phantombild digitalisierst und kopierst. Wir werden mehrere Exemplare davon brauche. Dann will ich, dass du zusammen mit Miyoko die anderen Clans informierst.“  
Der Blick des Anführers verdüsterte sich.

„Wenn Bram hier sein Unwesen treibt wird er auch vor anderen Gebieten und anderen Clans keinen Halt machen.“

Miyoko und Fumiko nickten, also wandte sich Akihito an die beiden Neuzugänge: „Jun, Yui, ihr beide gebt den anderen Bescheid. Ich will nicht, dass der Rest unseres Clans in die Falle dieses Mistkerls tappt. Vor allem die Zwillinge sollen vorsichtig sein.“

Die beiden nickten und Akihito wandte sich an Shinichi. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als Shinichi ihm ins Wort fiel: „Ich werde meine Verbindungen zur Polizei und dem FBI nutzen um rauszufinden, wer dieser Bram in Wirklichkeit ist.“

„Und wie willst du das machen?“, fragte der Junge namens Jun überrascht. „Du kannst ja schwer hingehen und sagen ‚Hey, könnt ihr einen Vampirjäger für mich finden‘, oder?“

„Ich bin immer noch auf der Jagd nach der Organisation, die mir die letzten eineinhalb Jahre meines Lebens geraubt haben“, Shinichi’s Stimme war kalt. Es jagte Kaito einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Diesbezüglich arbeite ich eng mit Agenten des FBI zusammen. Es würde nicht auffallen, wenn ich ihnen ein Phantombild zukommen lasse und sie bitte dieses zu überprüfen. So würden wir immerhin rausfinden, wer hinter dem Namen Bram steckt.“

„Das ist keine dumme Idee“, bekräftigte Akihito den Vorschlag. „Gut. Kümmere dich bitte darum, Shinichi.“

Dann wandte sich Akihito an Kaito, was den jungen Magier ein bisschen überraschte. Natürlich, sie waren in seinem Haus und sie besetzten seine Küche und er hatte ein Mitglied seines Clans gerettet und was weiß der Teufel noch alles. Aber warum sollte er jetzt etwas von ihm wollen?

„Kuroba-kun“, begann der weißhaarige Vampir mit ruhiger aber ernster Stimme, „Es tut mir leid, dass du in die Sache reingezogen worden bist. Ich bin dir natürlich unendlich dankbar dafür, dass du Shinichi das Leben gerettet hast, aber ich befürchte, dass du dich damit selbst zur Zielscheibe für Bram gemacht hast. Normalerweise greift er keine Menschen an, weil er das Leben der Menschen zu sehr wertschätzt, aber du hast ihm seine Beute abgeluchst und seine Arbeit zunichtegemacht. Es kann sein, dass er dich jetzt ebenfalls ins Visier nimmt.“  
„Das ist okay“, unterbrach der Meisterdieb und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Akihito wirkte überrascht. Kaito genoss es, andere zu überraschen.

„Dieser Bram ist ein Mensch, oder? Stinknormal, ohne spezielle Fähigkeiten?“

„Nun, er weiß, wie er sich einem Vampir unauffällig nähern kann, wie er seine Spuren für unsere Sinne verschleiert, wie er sich tarnt…“  
„Aber er ist ein Mensch“, wiederholte Kaito seine Frage und Akihito nickte. Dann grinste der junge Mann leicht und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentasche.

„Solange Bram nur ein Mensch ist brauchst du dir um mich keine Gedanken machen. Ich weiß, bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen habe ich nicht gerade den besten Eindruck gemacht, aber wenn es _nur_ ein Mensch ist kann ich mich ganz gut selbst verteidigen.“

„Kuroba-kun“, begann Akihito langsam, wurde jedoch erneut unterbrochen, von Shinichi. „Er hat recht, Aki. Du solltest ihn nicht unterschätzen. Er hat es schon mit einigen, gefährlichen Männern und Frauen aufgenommen und ist immer noch mit dem Leben davongekommen. Bram wird denken, dass er es mit einem normalen Menschen zu tun hat und das wird sein Fehler sein. Kaitou KID zu unterschätzen hat noch niemandem gutgetan.“

„Musst du meine Geheimidentität verraten?!“, fragte Kaito entsetzt doch Shinichi zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Alle Anwesenden kennen deine Fährte. Dein Geheimnis ist kein Geheimnis unter uns.“

Shinichi grinste leicht und Kaito erwiderte das Grinsen. Dann übernahm Akihito wieder das Wort: „Ich möchte nicht, dass eine riesige Gruppe an Vampiren gemeinsam das Haus verlässt, darum teilen wir uns auf. Yui, Jun und ich machen uns sofort auf den Weg. Miyoko, du kommst mit Fumiko und Shinichi in einer halben Stunde bis Stunde nach. Wir treffen uns in meiner Wohnung.“

Die Anweisung wurde natürlich widerstandslos angenommen und ein kurzes Verabschieden begann ehe sich die erste Gruppe, zusammen mit dem Stadtplan, auf den Weg machten. Zurück blieben die zwei Mädchen und die zwei Jungs.

Kaito’s Blick wanderte zu Shinichi und glitt von seinem Gesicht abwärts zu dem Lock in seinem Shirt. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn: „Du solltest dir vielleicht ein neues Shirt anziehen, Kudo. Mit dem erregst du garantiert Aufmerksamkeit in der Öffentlichkeit.“

Überrascht sah Shinichi an sich hinab und entdeckte das Loch. „Das stimmt“, murmelte er leise, wurde da aber auch schon von Kaito am Oberarm gepackt und Richtung Treppen gezogen. „Wird Zeit, dass ich dir mal meine Klamotten borgen“, meinte er mit einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Miyoko und Fumiko blieben in der Küche zurück, die rothaarige Lady mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen und die unschuldige Fumiko verwirrt, ob sie den Jungs hinterher sollte oder nicht.

Sie entschied sich dagegen.

In Kaito’s Schlafzimmer angekommen ließ der Meisterdieb den Vampir los und bewegte sich sofort zu seinem Kleiderschrank um dort ein passendes Shirt rauszusuchen.

„Du kannst das alte schon mal ausziehen“, kommandierte er Shinichi herum, „Ich werde es für dich entsorgen. Retten lässt es sich ja sowieso nicht mehr.“

Shinichi tat wie ihm geheißen und schälte sich erst aus der Jacke, ehe er das blutige Shirt über seinen Kopf zog und auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er beobachtete, wie Kaito ein Shirt aus dem Schrank zog und sich zu dem Vampir umdrehte.

Kaito runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er schmiss das Shirt auf sein Bett und war mit ein paar Schritten nahe genug an Shinichi dran um seinen Körper zu berühren. Behutsam strich er mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle, in der zuvor noch das Loch gewesen war. Sie war nahtlos verheilt, keine Rötung und keine Narbe deutete auf die Verletzung durch den Bolzen hin.

„Unglaublich“ murmelte er leise und glitt mit seinen Fingern weiter über die Stelle. Shinichi erschauderte leicht unter der Berührung, rührte sich aber nicht. „Und was noch viel faszinierender ist“, Kaito legte auch seine zweite Hand an Shinichi’s Seite und strich zart über die Seiten des Vampirs, „ist, dass du ganz warm bist. So als wärst du-“

Kaito’s Stimme stockte als er den Kopf hob und Shinichi ins Gesicht sah. Eine feine Röte zeichnete sich auf den Wangen des Detektivs ab und er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gewandt. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, vermutlich um keine verräterischen Laute von sich zu geben.

Kaito grinste leicht.

„Du wirst rot?“

„Ist das so ungewöhnlich?“, brummte der Vampir leise und sah den Magier wieder an. „Ich mein, schau was du mit deinen Händen machst. Wer würde da nicht rot werden?“

Kaito ließ langsam seine Hände sinken: „Es ist nur ungewohnt dich so zu sehen. Sonst wirst du nie rot, wirkst immer gefasst, egal was man zu dir sagt.“

„Das hat nichts mit gefasst sein zu tun“, erwiderte Shinichi und rollte leicht die Augen, „Ein Vampir kann nur rot werden, wenn er genügend Blut getrunken hat. Oder frisches Blut. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, der Effekt, den dein Blut auf meinen Körper hat, ist der Wahnsinn.“

„Hooooh?“, ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich auf Kaito’s Lippen, „So gut, hmmm? Willst du mir den Effekt nicht genauer beschreiben, damit ich es besser verstehe?“

Shinichi’s Augenwinkel zuckte leicht. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte der junge Vampir sein Gegenüber gegen die Wand gepresst, eine Hand im Nacken des Magiers. Shinichi presste seinen halbnackten Körper gegen den des anderen, das Rot von seinen Wangen verschwunden. Er hatte seine Augen zur Hälfte geschlossen und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nahe an Kaito’s.

„Dein Blut“, hauchte er gegen die Lippen seines Opfers, „Singt in meinem Körper. In meinem Kopf. Es macht mich stark und beschert mir ein Hochgefühl, wie es wohl keine menschliche Droge je schaffen würde. Ich sehe die Welt klarer, die Farben intensiver, spüre die Sonne wärmer. Ich spüre deinen Herzschlag in meiner Brust, ich höre das Rauschen deines Blutes in meinen Ohren. Ich spüre deine warme, weiche Haut unter meinen Lippen, dein süßer Geschmack in meinem Mund.“  
Kaito bemühte sich sein Pokerface zu bewahren, aber die Intensität, mit welcher Shinichi sprach, machte es ihm schwer.

„Dieses Gefühl mit jemandem eins zu sein, jemanden zu besitzen. Nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern alles, jeden Teil seines Seins. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt, mit niemanden. Keines meiner Opfer, die ich nachts überfallen habe, hat je eine solche Ekstase in mir ausgelöst wie du, Kuroba-kun.“

Der Magier atmete tief durch ehe er mit leiser Stimme antwortete: „Das klingt ziemlich heftig. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn wir das nicht wiederholen…“  
„Vielleicht“, Shinichi überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss an Kaito’s Halsschlagader. Er atmete gegen die Haut des Jungen, sog seinen Geruch in sich auf. Als er sprach kitzelten seine Lippen den Magier am Hals: „Das nächste Mal kann ich mich sicher nicht zurück halten.“

Dann löste Shinichi sich langsam und wandte sich ab. Kaito, dessen Knie zitterten obwohl sein Pokerface so perfekt saß beobachtete, wie Shinichi das Shirt vom Bett nahm und sich anzog.


	13. Chapter 13

Im eigenen Haus aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass er ganz alleine war, war ein seltsames Gefühl für Shinichi. Er starrte eine ganze Weile an die Decke. Sein Wecker hatte noch nicht geklingelt, also hatte er noch Zeit seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, bevor er sich für die Schule fertig machen musste.

Akihito war nicht begeistert davon, dass er weiter zur Schule ging. Draußen lief ein Vampirjäger frei herum und er hatte es auf den Clan abgesehen. Er kannte zudem noch Shinichi’s Gesicht und war sicher nicht begeistert darüber, dass der Vampir einfach so entkommen war. Das würde noch einiges an Problemen mit sich bringen.

Er machte sich auch Sorgen, dass dieser Bram es auf Kaito abgesehen haben könnte. Zwar hatte er gegenüber Akihito noch groß geredet, dass er sich um den Meisterdieb keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, aber tief in seinem Inneren war Shinichi selbst besorgt.

Er konnte es nicht riskieren Kaito zu verlieren. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihm etwas zustieß.

Seufzend rappelte sich der Vampir in seinem Bett auf. Der Wecker würde zwar noch eine weitere halbe Stunde lang nicht klingeln, aber es interessierte ihn nicht mehr noch länger seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Stattdessen beschloss er eine lange, heiße Dusche zu nehmen, ehe er in der Küche ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich nahm. Er durfte kein Risiko eingehen indem er zu wenige trank. Nicht, solange ein Jäger da draußen rumlief.

Ran war etwas überrascht als Shinichi aus seiner Wohnung trat und sie abpasste.

„Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte er sie lächelnd. Ran jedoch wirkte verwirrt: „Guten Morgen, Shinichi. Was machst du denn hier?“

Shinichi’s Lächeln verschwand und er legte fragend den Kopf schief: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst? Ich geh zur Schule.“

„Aber solltest du nicht mit deinen Eltern in Osaka sein?“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Schülerdetektiv verstand, was los war. Kaito hatte in seiner Schule angerufen und ihn für die Woche entschuldigt, hatte sich als seine Mutter ausgegeben und verkündet, dass er in Osaka sein würde mit seinen Eltern. Dass er deshalb nicht zur Schule kommen würde. Natürlich war Ran überrascht, dass er jetzt schon zurück in Beika war.

Verlegen kratzte sich der Junge an der Wange: „Du weißt ja, wie meine Eltern sind. Sie haben den Familienurlaub zu einem romantischen Pärchen-Urlaub umfunktioniert. Daraufhin hab ich mir den erstbesten Flieger geschnappt, der zurück geflogen ist, und bin dort weg.“

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Ran’s Lippen und sie setzte sich gemeinsam mit Shinichi in Bewegung Richtung Schule. „Es ist doch beneidenswert, wie sehr die beiden sich immer noch lieben“, schwärmte das Mädchen und Shinichi wusste, dass ihre Gedanken zu ihren eigenen Eltern wanderten. Eine Welle des Mitgefühls durchflutete seinen Körper. Kogoro und Eri waren zwar immer noch in einander verliebt, aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund kamen sie einfach nicht miteinander klar. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Eri sehr dominant und bestimmend war oder, dass Kogoro sich wegen seinem Ego zu sehr in sein Ansehen als Detektiv steigerte?

Shinichi wünschte sich, dass die beiden wieder zueinanderfinden würden, schon alleine für Ran.

„Auch, wenn es als ihr Sohn ziemlich lästig sein kann, eigentlich wäre so eine Beziehung wie meine Eltern sie haben wünschenswert, meinst du nicht?“

Er sah seine beste Freundin an und grinste aufmunternd. Ran nickte eifrig. „Ja, das wäre toll.“

Kurze Zeit liefen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Ran wieder das Wort ergriff: „Der Luftwechsel von Beika nach Osaka hat dir gut getan. Du hast wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Nicht so viel wie früher, aber immerhin mehr als die letzten Tage.“

Shinichi sah überrascht auf. Natürlich wusste er, dass er momentan nicht ganz so blass war wie zuvor. Der Effekt von Kaito’s Blut, welches er am Tag zuvor getrunken hatte war zu intensiv gewesen.  Shinichi konnte es immer noch spüren, konnte immer noch den Herzschlag des anderen in seinem Körper fühlen. Er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören, konnte ihn immer noch auf seinen Lippen schmecken.

Shinichi schloss seine Augen, nur zur Hälfte, und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sein Hunger wuchs, wann immer er an den Vorfall dachte. Aber es war nicht der Hunger auf Blut, mit dem er inzwischen vertraut war. Er hatte mehr als genug Konserven zu sich genommen um problemlos durch den Tag zu kommen.

Der Hunger, den er jetzt verspürte, war ein anderer. Er war bestialischer, intimer. Es war nicht nur der Hunger auf das Blut des Jungen, es war ein Hunger auf seine Nähe, ein Hunger auf seine Wärme, ein Hunger auf seine Berührungen. Ein Schaudern durchlief Shinichi’s Körper, wenn er daran dachte, wie Kaito’s Hände über seinen Oberkörper geglitten waren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Shinichi?“

Ran’s Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wohl zu lange still gewesen war.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte er und lächelte leicht. „Ich bin gestern sehr spät nach Hause gekommen. Der Flug war ein Nachtflug.“

Ran nahm die Entschuldigung hin wie sie war und so setzten die beiden ihren Weg in die Schule fort.

Shinichi war erleichtert darüber, dass etwas Normalität in sein Leben zurückgekehrt war. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass es nicht real war, solange er mit Ran zur Schule ging und mit ihr das Klassenzimmer betrat, solange er mit ihr am Unterricht teilnehmen und sich von Sonoko ärgern lassen konnte, konnte er auch die Gefahr, die außerhalb der Schule auf ihn lauerte verdrängen. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden nicht an Bram denken zu müssen, nicht auf der Hut sein zu müssen vor der lauernden Bedrohung, keine Sorgen haben zu müssen über einen fiebrigen Meisterdieb, der in seinem Bett schlief war für Shinichi fast schon so erholsam wie Urlaub.

Selbst seine tägliche Folter in der Mittagspause erschien ihm plötzlich als ein harmloses Problem. Zusammen mit Sonoko und Ran hatte er es sich, die letzten warmen Tage des Jahres ausnutzend, im Innenhof der Schule bequem gemacht, unter einem großen Baum, und knabberte langsam an seinem Stück Hühnerfleisch aus dem Bento, welches Ran für ihn gemacht hatte.

Er wollte ihr keine Sorgen bereiten oder auffällig wirken, darum aß er das Bento, obwohl es in seinem Mund sauer und verdorben schmeckte.

„Habt ihr gestern Abend die Nachrichten gesehen?“, fragte Sonoko aufgeregt. Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf. Er war zu beschäftigt mit seinen Kontakten beim FBI und den Vorbereitungen für die Gegenoffensive gegen Bram gewesen um den Nachrichten zu folgen. Und nachdem keine Ankündigung von Kaitou KID anstand sah er auch keinen Grund die Newsfeeds seiner Social Media-Kanäle zu durchforsten.

„Sie haben diesen Massenmörder gefunden. Den, der Diebe und Räuber attackiert hat.“

Shinichi verschluckte sich an etwas Reis, den er gerade gegessen hatte. Er begann heftig zu Husten als die Körner in seiner Lunge steckten. Er wusste zwar, dass dem Problem geholfen wäre, wenn er einfach aufhören würde zu atmen, aber das wäre viel zu auffällig. Ran war natürlich sofort an seiner Seite und versuchte ihm mit ein paar gezielten, kräftigen Schlägen auf den Rücken zu helfen.

Nach Luft japsend hob Shinichi schließlich den Kopf und starrte Sonoko schockiert an: „Sie haben einen Verdächtigen festgenommen?“

„Was? Nein“, Sonoko hob fragend eine Augenbraue an, „Sie haben den Mörder gefunden. Seine Leiche. Er ist tot.“

„Tot?“, kam es von Ran und Shinichi gleichermaßen überrascht. Die zwei tauschten einen kurzen, Blick aus, doch Ran war widmete sich sofort wieder dem Thema: „Was ist passiert?“

„Das weiß die Polizei selbst noch nicht so genau. Seine Leiche ist in demselben Fluss aufgetaucht wo er auch immer seine Opfer entsorgt hat.“  
„Aber woher will die Polizei dann wissen, dass er es ist?“, fragte Shinichi zweifelnd. Wenn sie wirklich Takashi’s Leiche gefunden hatten konnte das ein Problem sein. Warum sollten sie überhaupt seine Leiche finden? Akihito meinte zwar, er würde sich um den wildgewordenen Vampir kümmern, aber er würde ihn doch nicht umbringen. Oder?

„Es gab anscheinend Phantombilder, die die Polizei nicht veröffentlicht hat. Und auch seine Fingerabdrücke passen zu Fingerabdrücken, die an anderen Leichen gefunden wurden. Sie haben zwar noch nicht die Identität klären können, aber sie wissen, dass dieser Typ und der Mörder ein und dieselbe Person sein müssen“, erklärte Sonoko mit sachlicher Stimme. Ran legte ihre hübsche Stirn in Falten: „Aber warum ist er tot? Hat er Selbstmord begangen?“

Sonoko schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Polizei geht von Rache aus. Die Todesursache scheint darauf hinzuweißen.“

„Wie ist er gestorben?“, harkte Shinichi nach. Natürlich könnte er sich auch einfach über das Internet informieren, aber Sonoko war sowieso jemand, der es genoss Geschichten brühwarm weiter zu erzählen, warum also nicht seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen?

„Anscheinend hat ihm jemand in einem Wutanfall einen stumpfen Gegenstand durchs Herz gejagt.“  
„Und warum gehen sie von Rache aus?“, harkte nun auch Ran nach. Shinichi nickte leicht, es wäre auch seine nächste Frage gewesen. Sonoko machte ein Gesicht, als wäre sie gerade dabei strenggeheime Informationen weiter zu geben, wobei Shinichi sich sicher war, dass er dieselben Informationen auch aus dem Internet bekommen würde. „Neben der Tatsache, dass er erstochen wurde haben die Polizisten auch noch Frakturen an seinem Hinterkopf und eine ziemlich tiefe und brutale Bisswunde an seiner Schulter festgestellt.“  
Shinichi wurde kalt und er konnte spüren, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Frakturen am Hinterkopf und eine Bisswunde? Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, als Takashi die Tür zu seinem Apartment geöffnet hatte. Kaito’s Fährte hatte Shinichi wie ein Orkan ins Gesicht geschlagen, der Duft des Blutes frisch und stark. Er hatte den Vampir gepackt und seinen Kopf mehrfach gegen die Wand geschlagen, anscheinend mit mehr Kraft als er in Erinnerung hatte. Auch die Bisswunde stammte von ihm. Shinichi’s Mund wurde trocken.

„Konnten sie Bissabdrücke nehmen?“

Sonoko schüttelte den Kopf und Erleichterung durchflutete Shinichi’s Körper: „Die Wunde sieht nach einem Raubtier aus. So als hätte jemand versucht ein Stück aus seinem Körper zu reißen. Keine Chance da einen brauchbaren Abdruck zu bekommen.“

Shinichi entspannte sich und seine Schultern sackten nach vorne. Er hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen, die auf ihn deuten konnten. Er war in Sicherheit.

„Das Seltsamste aber ist“, setzte Sonoko plötzlich fort, „dass die Leiche des Typen komplett blutleer war. Kein Tropfen war da mehr übrig.“

„Vielleicht ist er einfach ausgeblutet?“

Sonoko schüttelte erneut eifrig den Kopf: „Die Polizei meinte, das Blut ist schon vorher entfernt worden, bevor ihm die Wunden zugefügt worden sind. Darum gehen sie ja auch von Rache aus. Er hat seinen Opfern das Blut entzogen und jetzt ist ihm genau dasselbe passiert. Aber gruselig ist es schon…“

Ein betroffenes Schweigen legte sich über die Gruppe, die Stimmung sackte in den Keller. Shinichi wusste, dass er etwas sagen sollte um die Lauen wieder zu heben aber er wusste nicht was. Die Tatsache, dass Takashi getötet worden war warf für ihn Fragen auf.

Es war Ran, die die Stimmung rettete: „Na, immerhin musst du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass deinem geliebten Kaitou KID etwas passieren könnte.“  
Erschrocken riss der Schülerdetektiv den Kopf hoch und starrte seine beste Freundin an. Was redete sie da?!

Dann realisierte er, dass es nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Ran sprach zu Sonoko, die sich sofort dramatisch an die Stirn griff, ihre Stimme hoch und schwärmerisch: „Oh, mein Prinz in weißer Rüstung! Ich bin so erleichtert, dass er wieder in Sicherheit ist.“

Shinichi atmete erleichtert aus und beschloss, dass es Zeit war sich den wirklich üblen Dingen im Leben zu stellen. Mit neuem Mut und Motivation stürzte er sich auf die Reste des Bentos in seiner Hand und vertilgte sie bis aufs letzte Reiskorn.

 

Kaito fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Er hörte das Stimmenwirrwarr seiner Klassenkameraden, das Rücken der Stühle und Tische, das Gelächter, aber er wollte einfach nur schlafen. Der hohe Blutverlust am Vortag machte ihn müde und auch, wenn er darauf geachtet hatte genug zu essen und zu trinken (und zu schlafen natürlich auch), so hatte er doch das Gefühl, dass er ein paar Stunden mehr noch gut vertragen könnte.

„Du bist so blass“, bemerkte Aoko besorgt, „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nach Hause gehen willst?“

„Ja, ja“, winkte der braunhaarige Junge ab und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Sandwich, welches vor ihm am Tisch lag. Die Mittagspause war fast vorbei, aber er hatte es noch nicht geschafft etwas zu essen. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass er die letzten Minuten mit dösen verbracht hatte.

Er schnappte sich das Sandwich und begann es langsam aus der Folie zu wickeln.

„Kaito, wenn du noch nicht wieder ganz fit bist solltest du zuhause bleiben“, versuchte es Aoko erneut. Ihre Sorge war süß, aber Kaito ignorierte sie und tat einen genüsslichen Bissen von seinem Sandwich.

„Außerdem hättest du mir sagen können, dass du krank bist“, murmelte seine Kindheitsfreundin. Der Magier rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass sie sich deswegen Beschweren würde. Wenn er wirklich krank gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr auch Bescheid gegeben. Aber was hätte er ihr sagen sollen? Ich hab Fieber, weil mich ein Vampir angegriffen hat? Klingt nicht sonderlich überzeugend.

„Ich hätte mich um dich gekümmert!“

Kaito schluckte den Bissen vom Sandwich hinunter und sah Aoko mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an: „Und was getan? Neben mir sitzen und mich anstarren während ich schlafen? Das fällt unter Stalking.“

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ein gesunder Rotton auf die Wangen des Mädchens legte. Natürlich hatte er ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Natürlich wäre sie neben ihm gesessen und hatte gewartet, dass er wieder aufgewacht wäre. Das war einfach so typisch sie, so typisch Aoko.

Kaito wandte sich ab und starrte auf sein Sandwich. „Es geht mir schon besser, okay? Ich bin nur mehr ein bisschen müde, also kein Grund dir Sorgen zu machen.“

Das schien Aoko so hinzunehmen, denn sie ließ ihn in Ruhe sein Sandwich essen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, murmelte sie leise und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Kaito beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie zusammen mit Keiko das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Langsam senkte Kaito den Blick wieder. War er zu harsch gewesen? Möglicherweise. Aber er wollte Aoko nicht in Dinge hineinziehen, die sie nicht verstand.

Er machte gerade einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Sandwich als sich eine weibliche Gestalt neben ihn auf Aoko’s Platz setzte. Er dachte erst, sie wäre schon wieder zurück, doch es war Akako, die Hexe, die Kaito’s Nähe suchte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde ehe sie sich etwas näher zu dem Jungen beugte: „Wie ich sehe wagst du dich jetzt auch schon an das Übersinnliche heran?“

Der Magier hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich spüre eine Aura, die dich umgibt“, erklärte die Hexe und streckte langsam ihren Arm aus. „Und die Aura beginnt… hier.“

Sie drückte die Spitze ihres Nagels an eine Stelle an Kaito’s Hals, an der sich ein Pflaster befand. Sofort zuckte der Magier zurück und legte sein Essen zur Seite ehe er das Mädchen mit einem strengen Blick bedachte: „Was soll das, Akako?“

„Das könnte ich dich fragen“, ihr Blick war nicht weniger streng und sie ließ die Hand sinken, „Nicht nur, dass du als Dieb dein Unwesen treibst, jetzt lässt du dich auch noch mit Vampiren ein.“

Kaito erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren, setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst.“  
„Oh, sicher.“ Akako’s Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, schlug jedoch sofort wieder in einen ersten Ton an: „Ich kann es sehen, Kuroba-kun. Das Band, dass dich an ihn bindet. Der Vampir hat dich als sein Eigentum markiert.“

Kaito gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und wandte sich ab: „So ein Unsinn.“  
„Unsinn, ja? Gut. Du wirst schon sehen, dass ich recht habe, wenn die Wirkung eures Bundes sich voll entfaltet.“

Kaito zögerte etwas. Natürlich wusste er, dass Shinichi ihn niemals _an sich gebunden_ hätte ohne es ihm zu sagen. Auch, wenn er jetzt ein Vampir war, er war immer noch Shinichi Kudo, eine ehrliche Haut, der niemandem schaden wollte.

Aber er war auch noch jung. Er konnte diverse Aspekte seiner Kraft nicht kontrollieren. Was, wenn es Aspekte gab, über die er selbst noch gar nicht Bescheid wusste?

„Mal angenommen“, begann Kaito zögerlich, „so rein hypothetisch, sowas wie Vampire würde es geben und ich wäre einem begegnet… von was für einer Art Band sprechen wir?“

„So rein hypothetisch, wenn sowas wie Vampire existieren würden“, begann die Hexe ihre Erklärung und ihre Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus, „dann würde das bedeuten, dass ein Vampir, der dich gebissen hat, eure Leben aneinandergeknüpft hat.“  
„Wie, aneinandergeknüpft?“

Akako begann mit einer Strähne ihres langen, schwarzen Haares zu spielen und sah gedankenverloren neben Kaito aus dem Fenster: „Es klingt in der Theorie eigentlich ziemlich romantisch. Es ist ein Austausch des Seins.“

Kaito blinzelte verwirrt. Diese Erklärung gab ihm gar nichts und die Hexe wusste das. Sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihn in Unwissenheit zu lassen.

„Wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen beißt“, begann sie schließlich und konzentrierte ihren Blick wieder auf den Jungen neben sich, „dann macht er das aus Überlebenszwecken. Aus Hunger. Manchmal töten sie die Opfer und manchmal lassen sie sie leben. Und manchmal, da finden sie jemanden speziellen, jemanden von dem sie nicht genug bekommen. Früher haben die Vampire diesen jemanden zu ihrem Diener gemacht. Menschen, die sie nahe bei sich gehalten haben um regelmäßig von ihnen zu trinken. Heute ist sowas eher unüblich, aber es kann trotzdem vorkommen, dass Vampire Menschen an sich binden.“

Kaito’s Nackenhaare haben sich aufgestellt. „Und wie genau läuft das ab?“

„Das Opfer muss sein Blut dem Vampir geben. Freiwillig. Es bringt nichts, wenn es gewaltsam genommen wird. Und wenn der Vampir das Opfer dann annimmt kann er im Gegenzug einen Teil seines Seins an den Menschen geben. Eigentlich ist es nichts anderes als ein erster Schritt zur Verwandlung. Ein Bund, der dem Menschen Unsterblichkeit verspricht, der sich dem Vampir hingibt.“

Kaito schluckte schwer. Ein erster Schritt zur Verwandlung?  
„Und von dir, mein lieber Meisterdieb“, Akako säuselte, ihre Stimme voller Erheiterung, „Von dir geht eine starke Macht aus. Ich kann das Band förmlich sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, dass du ihm freiwillig dein Blut gibst, aber er hat dein Angebot angenommen und euch mit einem unsichtbaren Band verbunden. Du gehörst jetzt ihm.“

„Unsinn“, erwiderte Kaito und winkte mit einer Hand ab.

„Meinst du?“ Akako wirkte so sehr von ihren Worten überzeugt, dass es dem Magier Angst machte. Die Hexe lehnte sich zurück, ein süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du wirst es spüren. Früher oder später. Du wirst dich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen, ob du willst oder nicht. Der Vampir ist jetzt dein Meister.“

„Tch. Solche Geschichten kannst du Aoko erzählen, die findet das bestimmt auch noch romantisch“, erwiderte Kaito in abwertenden Tonfall ehe er sein Sandwich aufaß. Er hatte genug mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt, fürs erste. Er wusste, dass dieser Vampirjäger immer noch ein Thema war aber momentan gab es andere Dinge, auf die er sich konzentrieren musste. Sein nächster Raubzug als Kaitou KID würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, Jii hatte Nachrichten aufgeschnappt, dass in einer Woche ein großer Edelstein aus Kyoto nach Beika geliefert wurde um im Museum of History ausgestellt zu werden. Dieser Stein war definitiv ein gutes Ziel und er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren einen Plan zu schmieden um den Stein in die Finger zu kriegen.

„Schön“, Akako’s Stimme klang trotzig, „Dann komm aber bloß nicht zu mir, wenn der Zug am Band zu stark ist und du dich nicht mehr wehren kannst. Verstanden?“

„Ja, ja“, winkte der junge Meisterdieb ab.

 

Der Unterricht war eine willkommene Abwechslung und half die Gedanken an Takashi’s Leichnam zu verdrängen. Normalerweise würde er, seinem detektivischen Spürsinn folgen, sofort mit Inspektor Megure Kontakt aufnehmen und das Polizeipräsidium aufsuchen um selbst einen Blick auf die Leiche zu werfen. Aber diesmal war Shinichi direkt in die Sache involviert und auch, wenn das außer ihm, Kaitou KID und Akihito niemand wusste, so war es ihm doch lieber, wenn die Sache ohne seine Hilfe geklärt wurde.

Sonoko indes sah ihre Chance dem Schülerdetektiv auf der Nase herumzutanzen und tat dies auch, kaum, dass sie das Schulgebäude verlassen hatten: „Ich bin überrascht, dass du noch nicht auf dem Weg zum Präsidium bist. Früher wärst du sofort und mit wehenden Fahnen hingelaufen, nur um bei der Aufklärung des Falles mitzuarbeiten.“

„Die Polizei ist nicht dumm, die schaffen das sicher auch ohne mich“, erwiderte Shinichi abwehrend. Ran stimmte ihm zu: „Shinichi ist doch erst mitten in der Nacht aus Osaka zurückgekommen, sicher ist er noch müde vom Flug. Inspektor Megure wird den Fall schon aufklären.“

 _Hoffentlich nicht_ , schoss es Shinichi durch den Kopf, doch er wagte es nicht seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Ein Shinichi Kudo, der nicht an der Auflösung eines Mordes interessiert war? Das würde definitiv verdächtig klingen.

„Wie auch immer“, Shinichi atmete erleichtert auf als er merkte, dass Sonoko das Thema wechselte, „Das Tropical Land hat eine neue Attraktion. Wie wär‘s denn, wenn wir uns die am Samstag mal anschauen?“

„Einfach so?“ Das überraschte Shinichi. Normalerweise hatte Sonoko immer Hintergedanken, wenn sie ihr kleines Grüppchen irgendwohin einlud.

„Nicht ganz“, gab die Milliardenerbin sofort zu, „Mein Onkel hat die Attraktion mit einer ordentlichen Geldsumme gesponsert. Als Dank haben uns die Besitzer Eintrittskarten versprochen. Ich hab schon welche an Professor Agasa und die Kleinen abgegeben, aber ich dachte mir ich zweig für uns auch welche ab. Also? Habt ihr Lust?“

Ran war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme, doch Shinichi zögerte. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Bram, dem Vampirjäger. Er wusste, dass Bram sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, und wenn er nur ein bisschen Grips besaß – und das tat er, laut Akihito, und zwar nicht wenig – dann würde es nicht schwer für ihn sein rauszufinden wo Shinichi wohnte und wer seine Freunde waren. Er wusste, dass Akihito nicht begeistert gewesen war, dass Shinichi alleine in seinem Heim bleiben wollte. Erst hatte der Anführer des Clans darauf bestanden, dass Shinichi bei ihm leben würde, zumindest für die nächsten Tage. Als der Schülerdetektiv widersprochen hatte wollte er ihm Mitbewohner aufs Aug drücken. Die Zwillinge würden tagsüber brav auf ihn warten und nachts, wenn er schlief, die Wache übernehmen.

Aber so gern Shinichi die Zwillinge auch mochte, er fühlte sich unwohl zu wissen, dass andere Vampire in seinem Haus waren. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Ran, Ai oder Professor Agasa in einen von ihnen hineinlief.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Shinichi in Erwägung gezogen Kaito einzuladen. Er war zwar kein Vampir, aber als Magier des Mondlichts war er auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Und Bram war nur ein Mensch. Kaito konnte gegen ihn gewinnen. Und selbst, wenn es eskalieren würde und Shinichi verletzt wurde, Kaito hatte ihn schon einmal gerettet. Er könnte es wieder tun.

Der Hunger, welcher plötzlich in ihm aufflammte brachte Shinichi’s Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Er verzog das Gesicht, so als hätte er Schmerzen und verdrängte schnellstmöglich die Erinnerung an Kaito. Der Geschmack seines Blutes hatte die Lippen des Vampirs längst verlassen. Das bisschen, dass noch dagewesen war, nachdem er zwei Konserven zum Frühstück gehabt hatte war durch Ran’s Bento weggewaschen worden.

Er sehnte sich danach den Geschmack zurück zu bekommen, nur ein kleinwenig, nur ein Schluck. Aber Shinichi wusste, dass es vermutlich nicht bei einem Schluck bleiben würde. Es war so schwer gewesen von dem Jungen abzulassen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es geschafft hätte, wenn Kaito ihn nicht plötzlich mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

„Hey, Erde an Shinichi!“ Sonoko’s laute, eindringliche Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Verwirrt sah er das junge Mädchen an, welche immer noch einen wartenden, fast schon ungeduldigen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Shinichi’s Augen wanderten zu Ran, die ihn verlegen aber mit Hoffnung ansah. Dann realisierte er, was los war.

Er hatte Sonoko noch nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet.

„Ja, klar komm ich mit.“

 

Als Shinichi sein Haus betrat spürte er sofort, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hielt einen Moment lang inne und konzentrierte sich auf die fremden Gerüche in der vertrauten Umgebung, entspannte sich jedoch, als er realisierte, dass es nicht Bram war, der sich Zugang zum Haus des Meisterdetektivs verschafft hatte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, ehe er das Innere der Räumlichkeiten betrat. Sein Weg führte ihn geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf der Couch auch sogleich seinen Gast erblickte. Eine rothaarige Schönheit mit vollen Lippen, vertieft in das Buch in ihrer Hand.

„Hallo, Miyoko“, begrüßte Shinichi die junge Dame und näherte sich ihr. Die Vampirin machte sich keine Eile damit, Shinichi zu begrüßen. Sie las den Absatz in ihrem Buch fertig ehe sie behutsam das Lesezeichen platzierte um die Stelle nicht zu verlieren. Sie schloss das Buch und legte es neben sich auf die Couch.

Dann erst erhob sie sich und schenkte dem Hauseigentümer ein sanftes Lächeln: „Willkommen Zuhause, Shinichi.“

Der Schülerdetektiv ließ seine Tasche auf der Couch nieder ehe er sich wieder seiner Besucherin zuwandte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und strich zart darüber, ein besorgter Blick in ihren Augen: „Du siehst schon wieder so ungesund aus. Du solltest wirklich mehr trinken, mon chéri.“

Der Detektiv nickte leicht, wechselte dann jedoch recht schnell das Thema: „Wusstest du, dass sie Takashi’s Leiche gefunden haben?“

„Ja“, die rothaarige Schönheit ließ ihre Hand sinken, „Akihito und ich haben die Nachrichten gesehen. Aber keine Sorge, sie werden nicht rausfinden was passiert ist.“  
„Hoffen wir’s“, seufzte Shinichi. „Was bringt dich überhaupt hierher? Wolltest du nach mir schauen?“

Miyoko lächelte. „Ich habe dir Nachschub gebracht. Deine Vorräte waren fast aufgebraucht. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, Shinichi. Es ist gefährlich, wenn du keine Blutkonserven mehr hast.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, brummte der Junge und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. Seine Besucherin nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Was gedenkst du wegen dem Jungen zu tun?“

„Kaito?“ Shinichi legte seine Stirn leicht in Falten. „Nichts. Wieso?“

„Nichts?“, wiederholte Miyoko überrascht. Was hatte sie erwartet? Kaito hatte mit Vampiren nichts am Hut. Er war zwar zweimal mit ihnen aneinandergeraten, aber das waren Zufälle gewesen. Diese Welt war nicht die Seine, er war ein normaler Mensch. „Ich werde ihn aus der Sache raushalten. Das alles geht ich nichts an. Außerdem hat er seine eigenen Probleme zu lösen.“

„Du meinst, seine zweite Identität als Kaitou KID? Ist es nicht seltsam für dich, den Schülerdetektiv des Ostens, zu wissen wer hinter der Maske steckt und nichts tun zu können?“

Shinichi zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Es wäre mir lieber gewesen ihn auf andere Art zu enttarnen. Dass ich ihn einfach wie ein Hund erschnüffelt habe ist…“

Er wusste nicht wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Es war nicht zufriedenstellend zu wissen, wer Kaitou KID in Wirklichkeit war, ohne dabei seinen detektivischen Spürsinn einzusetzen. Dass er ihn einfach nur anhand seiner Fährte erkannt hatte zeigte, wie intensiv und präsent dieser Wandel in seinem Leben war. Shinichi konnte ihm nicht entkommen, das wusste er.

„Aber du verstehst dich gut mit ihm“, stellte Miyoko fest. „Du kümmerst dich um ihn, hast ein Auge auf ihn.“

„Mhm.“

Miyoko’s Augenlid zuckte leicht. „Ist es wegen seinem Blut? Weil es dich so stark anspricht?“

„Möglicherweise“, erwiderte Shinichi und seufzte schwer. „Jetzt, wo ich von ihm gekostet habe ist es noch schwerer nicht daran zu denken, wie gut er schmeckt. Ich meine, ich habe davor schon gekostet, aber das waren nur ein, zwei Tropfen gewesen. Von ihm zu trinken, so richtig von ihm zu trinken, und dann auch noch ohne ihn dazu zwingen zu müssen, das war eine ganz andere Erfahrung. Es war viel… intensiver als wenn ich meine Opfer auf der Straße überfallen habe.“

Shinichi sah die Vampirin neben sich an. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, so als würde sie über ein großes Problem grübeln. Möglicherweise hatte es mit Bram zu tun – er war eine Präsenz, die den gesamten Clan einnahm. Vielleicht machte sie sich auch Sorgen um Kaito. Shinichi wusste, dass Miyoko gefallen an dem Jungen gefunden hatte. Sie hatte dieselbe Vorliebe wie er, wenn es um Blutgruppen ging. Außerdem umgab Miyoko sich gerne mit gutaussehenden Menschen und Kaito war genau ihr Typ.

Woher er das wusste?  
Er war auch Miyoko’s Typ. Das hatte sie ihm gesagt, an dem Abend, als er dem Clan beigetreten ist. Auch, wenn die Vampirin nie aktiv etwas bei ihm versucht hatte wunderte er sich doch, ob sie ihre Chance nutzen würde und Kaito um den Finger wickelte, wenn dieser es zulassen würde.

„Sind die Konserven wirklich der einzige Grund, warum du hier bist?“, harkte Shinichi schließlich nach. Er wusste, dass Akihito einen Zweitschlüssel zu seiner Wohnung hatte. Nachdem Shinichi es als Jungvampir verweigert hatte mit einem der Clanmitglieder zu leben, um so unter Beobachtung zu stehen, hatte Akihito darauf bestanden ständigen Zugang zu Shinichi’s Wohnung zu haben. Für den Fall, dass etwas passierte, wollte der Anführer des Clans nicht erst die Tür eintreten müssen.

Wenn es nur darum ging dem Jungen Konserven vorbei zu bringen um seinen Vorrat nicht auslaufen zu lassen hätte es durchaus gereicht, wenn Miyoko mit Akihito’s Schlüssel das Haus betreten, den Kühlschrank aufgefüllt hätte und dann wieder gegangen wäre.

„Nein“, Miyoko schenkte dem Detektiv ein süßes Lächeln, „Akihito macht sich sorgen um dich. Er wollte, dass jemand nach dir sieht. Und nachdem ich sowieso vorbei kommen wollte dachte ich mir, ich warte einfach auf dich und beruhige so seine zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven.“

Shinichi konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Jeder im Clan respektierte Akihito. Er war der Älteste von ihnen, er hatte am meisten erlebt und gesehen, er wusste immer, was zu tun war. Aber Miyoko war seine rechte Hand, seine Nummer zwei. Sie hatte ein Auge auf ihn, wenn er beide Augen auf dem Clan hatte, sie achtete auf seine Gesundheit, wenn er die Gesundheit seiner Kinder über seine eigene stellte.

„Bram wird mich nicht angreifen, solange ich mich unter Menschen bewege. Akihito hat doch gesagt, dass der Kerl nicht dumm ist. Wenn er mich angreift, während ich mit meinen Freunden unterwegs bin wird er als Verbrecher eingesperrt. Niemand wird ihm glauben, dass ich ein Vampir bin.“

Miyoko nickte leicht. „Der Meinung bin ich auch, aber du kennst Akihito. Jedenfalls habe ich mich davon überzeugt, dass es dir gut ist und dich mit neuen Blutkonserven versorgt. Damit ist meine Aufgabe auch erledigt.“

Als seine Besucherin sich erhob stand auch Shinichi sofort wieder auf, wie es nun mal der Höflichkeit gebührte. Er begleitete sie noch zur Haustür, wo Miyoko noch einmal innehielt. Sie sah Shinichi mit unergründlichem Blick an ehe er Ausdruck plötzlich verschmitzt wurde. „Vielleicht sollte ich bei Kuroba-kun auch noch vorbeischauen und sichergehen, dass es ihm gut geht.“

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen.“

Ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf Miyoko’s Lippen und sie berührte erneut Shinichi’s Wange, ehe sie ihm liebevoll durch die Haare strich: „Du bist süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, mon chéri.“ Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Wohnung.

Shinichi wartete ein paar Augenblicke, ehe er tief durchatmete. Er verschloss die Tür doppelt und schob den Riegel vor ehe er sich abwandte und den Weg in die Küche einschlug. Er trottete geradewegs zum Kühlschrank und öffnete diesen um einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Das Gemüsefach war aufgefüllt worden, es quillte beinahe über mit frischen Blutkonserven, was Shinichi ein erleichtertes Aufatmen entlockte. Durch die Vorfälle der vergangenen Tage hatte er selbst nicht daran gedacht, dass er seine Vorräte aufstocken musste und er war wirklich froh, dass Miyoko so verantwortungsbewusst war, wenn es um die Versorgung ihrer Jüngsten ging.

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, wo immer noch Unmengen an Lebensmittel waren. Der Schülerdetektiv verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er hatte erwartet, dass Kaito länger bei ihm bleiben würde, darum hatte er auch in größeren Mengen eingekauft. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich der Junge nach nur drei Tagen von seinem Fieber erholt hatte und bereits wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war. Aber er hätte es ahnen können. Miyoko war eine gute Ärztin, mit Zugang zu den verschiedensten Medikamenten. Natürlich würde sie für Kaito die passenden Medikamente finden und ihm Antibiotika mitgeben, die schnell und gut wirkten.

Shinichi schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und wandte sich ab. Er musste sich überlegen, was er mit den ganzen Lebensmitteln anstellen sollte, ohne sie wegzuwerfen. Er wollte sie immerhin nicht verschwenden.

Vielleicht sollte er sie Professor Agasa geben? Aber der würde vermutlich Fragen stellen. Er konnte, wie er es schon überlegt hatte, für Ran kochen. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass er selbst ebenfalls essen musste. Kaito hatte angeboten, ein Shinichi-Double zu spielen und an seiner Stelle Shinichi’s Portionen zu essen.

Oder, er lud einfach nur Kaito zum Essen ein. Der einzige Mensch, der über seine Kondition Bescheid wusste und sich nicht wundern würde, wenn er nicht mit ihm aß.

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht. Seine Gedanken wanderten wie von selbst zu dem Meisterdieb. Er wusste nicht, warum. War es, weil er ihn vermisste? Weil er ihn wieder kosten wollte? Natürlich war Shinichi enttäuscht, dass die Wirkung von Kaito’s Blut schon wieder nachgelassen hatte, dass der Geschmack schon wieder verschwunden war.

Wie gerne würde er diesen nicht auffrischen, erneut von dem Meisterdieb trinken.

Ein Schauer lief über Shinichi’s Rücken. Er musste endlich damit aufhören an den Jungen zu denken, also beschloss er, dass es Zeit war sich um die Hausaufgaben zu kümmern.


	14. Chapter 14

Die Woche verging für ihn wie im Flug, was wohl daran lag, dass er die erste Hälfte der Woche im schlafend im Gästezimmer des Oberschülerdetektivs Shinichi Kudo verbracht hatte. Zwar war von Normalität noch lange keine Rede, aber Kaito war schon erleichtert darüber, dass er wieder wie ein normaler Mensch die Schule besuchen konnte.

Auch, wenn er momentan viel lieber Zuhause in seinem Bett gewesen wäre. Der Meisterdieb hatte seine Arme auf dem Tisch platziert und seinen Kopf darauf abgelegt. Er starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster des Klassenzimmers und hoffte, dass er gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen und nicht einschlafen würde.

Warum er so müde war konnte er gar nicht so genau sagen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass es besser werden würde, nachdem sein Körper etwas Zeit gehabt hatte um den Blutverlust auszugleichen, aber eine Besserung seiner Kondition war nicht eingetreten.

Auch der Vampirjäger namens Bram hatte nichts damit zu tun. Zwar war Kaito vorsichtig und verließ niemals unvorbereitet das Haus, aber bis zum heutigen Tag hatte niemand versucht ihn zu überfallen oder ihm etwas anzutun. Vermutlich hatte Akihito recht behalten und Bram würde sich auf die Vampire konzentrieren und den kleinen, harmlosen Oberschüler links liegen lassen.

Trotzdem würde er seine Deckung nicht aufgeben. Immerhin konnte man nie wissen, ob der Kerl es sich nicht doch anders überlegen würde.

Kaito schloss die Augen für ein paar Sekunden ehe er sie wieder öffnete. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und nahm sein Mobiltelefon, welches neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er öffnete die letzte Seite, welche er gerade gelesen hatte. Es ging um eine neue Ausstellung, die nächste Woche eröffnen würde, und sie würde sich rund um die Schätze Kyotos drehen. Einer der Schätze war ein großer, roter Rubin, der definitiv Pandora sein könnte.

Also hatte Kaito beschlossen, dass KID wieder aktiv werden würde.

Die Vorbereitungen waren eine willkommene Ablenkung. Es war bereits zwei Tage her, seit er von Shinichi Kudo gehört hatte und es machte ihn nervös. Der Schülerdetektiv hatte ihn weder angerufen, noch eine Textnachricht geschrieben. Natürlich war Kaito sich sicher, dass er eingedeckt war mit Schule, Detektivarbeit und der Jagd nach dem Vampirjäger. Er hatte überlegt, ob er seinerseits einfach anrufen sollte, aber er fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Er wollte Shinichi nicht stören, wenn dieser gerade dabei war sicher zu gehen, dass weder er noch sein Clan oder eben Kaito selbst verletzt werden würden. Vermutlich schlugen sich die Vampire die Nächte um die Ohren und suchten überall nach dem Kerl. Da konnte er wirklich nicht stören, nur, weil der Schülerdetektiv die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf rumrannte.

Kaito rieb sich die Stirn. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht aufhören konnte über Shinichi Kudo nachzudenken. Erst hatte er gedacht, dass es reine Sorge war. Shinichi hatte immerhin einen Silberbolzen abbekommen.

Aber die Wunde war komplett nahtlos verheilt, davon hatte er sich selbst überzeugen können. Warum also dann wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm? Hatte es etwas mit diesem Band zu tun, von dem Akako gesprochen hatte? Aber das war doch kompletter Unsinn. Oder?

Kaito schüttelte leicht den Kopf und warf den Blick wieder auf das Telefon in seiner Hand und den Zeitungsartikel über den Rubin. Sie nannten ihn „Crimson Flower“. Kaito scrollte gelangweilt durch die verschiedenen Informationen. Eigentlich hatte er alles bereits mehrmals gelesen, hatte sich ausgiebig informiert, sich von Jii Lagepläne und Grundrisse geben lassen. Die Planung war in vollem Gange und lief reibungslos ab und dennoch wurde Kaito das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht richtig war.

Seufzend legte er das Telefon wieder weg und platzierte den Kopf erneut auf seinen Armen. Aoko’s laute und fröhliche Stimme zerstörte jedoch seinen Frieden just in dem Moment, als die Hexe das Klassenzimmer betrat: „Guten Morgen, Akako-chan!“

Kaito drehte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete, wie Aoko die dunkelhaarige Schönheit förmlich überfiel. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Diebes. Das geschah Akako ganz recht, immerhin hatte sie Kaito diesen Floh mit dem Band zwischen ihm und Shinichi ins Ohr gesetzt.

Er konnte Aoko’s Stimme bis zu seinem Platz hören: „Akako-chan, möchtest du morgen mitkommen ins Tropical Land? Ich hab eine Karte übrig und ich würde dich so gerne dabei haben! Wir machen doch sonst kaum was nach der Schule zusammen, dabei möchte ich dich so gerne besser kennenlernen!“  
Kaito hörte, wie Akako versuchte abzulehnen, aber er kannte seine Kindheitsfreundin. Aoko würde das nicht zulassen. Wenn sie sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wenn sie einmal einen Plan geschmiedet hatte, dann würde sie diesen Plan auch umsetzen, koste es was es wolle.

Das war eigentlich eine ziemlich bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft. Vermutlich hatte sie die von ihrem Vater geerbt. Ginzou Nakamori war genauso ein Typ Mensch. Er würde sich niemals unterkriegen lassen, würde niemals seine Pläne aufgeben Kaitou KID zu schnappen. Obwohl er nicht mal mehr demselben KID hinterherjagte, dem er damals geschworen hatte ihn dingfest zu machen.

Sein Vater war tot und Kaito plante nicht, sich jemals von dem Polizisten schnappen und enttarnen zu lassen.

Aoko’s fröhliches in die Hände klatschen verriet dem Dieb, dass die Hexe den Kampf wohl verloren hatte. Langsam richtete er sich auf, als er sah, wie sie sich seinem Platz näherte. Aoko war schon wieder anderweitig beschäftigt. Sie hatte Hakuba entdeckt und eilte dem britischen Schülerdetektiv freudestrahlend entgegen.

Kaito wandte den Blick wieder ab, hörte aber schon Augenblicke später die Stimme der Hexe an seinem Ohr: „Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus, Kuroba-kun. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Der Junge seufzte leise und richtete sich auf. Er wandte sich Akako zu und setzte ein leicht gekünsteltes Lächeln auf: „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.“

Die Hexe zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ging aber nicht darauf ein, dass der Junge ihr etwas vorlog. Wenn er meinte das tun zu müssen, dann bitte. Stattdessen zog sie einen Mundwinkel hoch, ein leicht süffisantes Grinsen begann auf ihren Lippen zu blühen: „Ich verstehe. Das Band, hm? Die Distanz zu deinem Meister beginnt an dir zu nagen.“

Kaito’s künstliches Lächeln erstarb. „Ich habe keinen Meister.“ Er hasste diesen Ausdruck. Wenn, dann waren Shinichi und er sowas wie Freunde. Vielleicht sogar Verbündete in ihrem Wissen um Shinichi’s Kondition. Aber sie waren nicht Meister und… Opfer? Beute? Was war Kaito in diesem Band, wenn es wirklich existieren sollte.

Der Meisterdieb schob den Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite. _Wenn_ das Band existieren sollte. Was es nicht tat. Also musste er auch nicht über das Wenn nachdenken.

„Wie ich sehe hat Aoko dich überredet mit ihr ins Tropical Land zu gehen?“, versuchte Kaito erfolgreich das Thema zu wechseln. Akako runzelte ihre schöne Stirn leicht: „Hat sie. Ich bin etwas überrascht, dass sie mich und nicht dich gefragt hat.“

„Sie hat mich gefragt.“ Kaito stützte seinen Ellbogen am Tisch ab und lehnte sein Kinn auf seine Hand. „Sie hat bei einem Gewinnspiel gewonnen. Vier Karten für die Eröffnung der neuen Attraktion im Tropical Land. Sie will mit uns beiden und Hakuba hingehen.“

„Interessante Kombination“, und da war das süffisante Lächeln auch schon wieder zurück auf dem hübschen Gesicht der Hexe, „scheint, als würden sich all deine Feinde um dich versammeln.“

„Feinde? Ich hab keinen Plan wovon du sprichst“, Kaito verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich ahnungslos in seinem Stuhl zurück. Natürlich würde er nicht auf Akako‘s Provokation eingehen und so zugeben, dass er tatsächlich Kaitou KID war. Das würde der Hexe so passen.

Gerade als sie sich, wie gewohnt, entrüsten wollte darüber, dass er immer noch einen auf ahnungslos machte kehrte Aoko an ihren Platz zurück und unterbrach so das Gespräch.

„Hakuba-kun hat auch zugesagt“, verkündete sie freudig an Kaito gewandte. Dieser schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln: „Na, dann scheint dein Plan ja aufgegangen zu sein.“  
„Mhm!“

Akako überlegt noch etwas zu sagen, doch Kaito brachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick zu schweigen. Wortlos wandte die Hexe sich ab und kehrte zurück auf ihren eigenen Platz.

Kaito indes ließ den Kopf wieder auf den Tisch sinken und schloss die Augen zur Hälfte. So ein Tag im Tropical Land war vermutlich gar keine dumme Idee. Dann würde er wenigstens endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen.

 

Das Wochenende rückte näher und Kaito war mit seinen Plänen soweit fortgeschritten, dass er sich einen Tag Ablenkung problemlos gönnen konnte. Die Ausstellung wurde am Sonntag eröffnet, dass gab ihm zwei volle Tage Zeit zur Vorbereitung bevor er zuschlug. Und die Tage würde er auch brauchen.

Er hatte den Plan mit Jii durchdacht, hatte mehrere Alternativen ausgetüftelt, hatte Schwachstellen in seinem Plan hervorgehoben und Notfallpläne für diese Schwachpunkte herausgefiltert. Er hatte natürlich noch keine Warnung geschickt, darum konnte er Nakamori noch nicht aushorchen, aber das würde er wahrscheinlich nach seinem Besuch im Tropical Land machen. Dann hatte er auch noch genug Zeit die Verteidigungslinien der Polizei zu durchbrechen.

Er fragte sich, ob Shinichi ebenfalls auftauchen würde. Ob er die Warnung als Anlass nehmen würde sich eine Pause von der Suche nach Bram zu gönnen und stattdessen seine Energie und Gedanken auf Kaitou KID fokussieren würde. Ob er, trotz seiner scharfen Instinkte versuchen würde KID eine Falle zu stellen. Shinichi wusste zwar, wer er ihn Wirklichkeit war, aber Kaito war sich sicher, dass seine Magie immer noch beeindruckend wirkte. Der Detektiv war schon immer sein liebster Zuschauer gewesen, sein größter Kritiker. Ihn zu faszinieren und um den Finger zu wickeln war schon ein Kick für ihn gewesen, als der Detektiv noch im Körper eines Kindes gesteckt hatte. Aber seit Shinichi wieder er selbst war, war es noch aufregender geworden. Ihm Aug in Aug gegenüber zu stehen und zu wissen, dass er ihn immer noch austricksen konnte.

Ein angenehmer Schauer lief über Kaito’s Rücken als er daran dachte, wie er es wohl anzustellen hatte Shinichi _jetzt_ auszutricksen. Es war nicht nur sein Kopf, seine Fähigkeit der Deduktion, die er herausforderte, sondern auch seine Instinkte. Die Tatsache, dass Shinichi ihn intensiver wahrnahm als andere Menschen machte es noch schwerer, aber das machte es auch umso reizvoller dem Detektiv eins auszuwischen.

„Kaito!“

Die scharfe Stimme einer jungen Frau riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken drehte er den Kopf und fand sich Aug in Aug mit drei neugierigen Augenpaare. Während Aoko ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf wirkte Hakuba überaus interessiert und Akako… Akako war einfach nur selbstzufrieden.

„Was?!“, fragte der Oberschüler und steckte demonstrativ die Hände in die Hosentasche. „Ich hab nur nachgedacht.“  
„Und worüber?“, fragte Hakuba interessiert, „Etwa über den Crimson Flower?“

Kaito hob fragend eine Augenbraue an: „Warum sollte ich an einen Edelstein denken, der sowieso viel zu teuer ist um ihn jemals käuflich zu erwerben?“

„Nun, es gibt auch andere Wege an den Rubin zu kommen, ohne viel Geld an den Besitzer zu zahlen…“, begann Hakuba langsam doch Kaito schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Hakuba-kun! Willst du etwa andeuten, dass ich den Stein _stehlen_ soll?! Also wirklich, dass hätte ich von dem großen Meisterdetektiv aus London nicht erwartet.“

Kaito konnte beobachten wie Hakuba die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er war nicht sonderlich gut mit zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen und wann immer Kaito sich danach fühlte, versuchte er den jungen Mann in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Natürlich würde so ein Konter von Kaito ihn normalerweise nicht verlegen machen, aber die Anwesenheit von Aoko und Akako machte es für Hakuba unmöglich seinen Verdacht laut auszusprechen, dass Kaito Kaitou KID war. Aoko war ihm deswegen schon einmal böse gewesen und hatte eine riesige Szene veranstaltet, was Hakuba sehr beschämt hatte. Vermutlich dachte der junge Meisterdetektiv immer noch an diesen Moment zurück, weshalb er auf Kaito’s Provokation nicht weiter einging und sich stattdessen dem Eingang des Tropical Lands zuwandte: „Wir sollten gehen, sonst warten wir ewig in der Schlange.“

Keiner Widersprach dem Vorschlag des Schülerdetektivs und so begaben sich alle gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Eingang.

Dank den Tickets, die Aoko gewonnen hatte, waren sie schneller im Inneren des Vergnügungsparks. Sie bekamen schicke VIP-Bändchen, die ihnen, neben der Benutzung der Fast Lane auch noch die Möglichkeit gaben, in den abgetrennten Bereichen für Spezialgäste in den Restaurants zu essen. „Gar nicht schlecht, dein Gewinn“, stellte Kaito anerkennend fest und beschloss, dass es wohl doch eine gute Idee gewesen war die Einladung anzunehmen. Mit VIP-Bändchen und Spezialbehandlung konnte der Tag ja nur ein guter Tag werden.

 

Shinichi gähnte laut. Er war viel zu müde um so früh schon auf den Beinen zu sein, aber Ran und Sonoko hatten darauf bestanden gleich bei Eröffnung des Parks dort zu sein, um ja nicht lange anstehen zu müssen. Was eigentlich komplett dumm war, denn dank Sonoko und ihren Kontakten hatten die drei VIP-Tickets bekommen, mit denen sie auch den speziellen VIP-Eingang an der Seite nutzen konnten. Aber Shinichi hatte keinen Nerv dafür mit den beiden Mädchen zu diskutieren. Er wusste, dass er am Ende ja doch nur verlieren würde.

Dennoch wäre er gegen ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Er hatte immer noch Probleme abends schnell einzuschlafen, lag oft stundenlang wach bis ihn die Müdigkeit überrollte. Und seit der Sache mit dem Vampirjäger war an Schlaf noch weniger zu denken.

Er war oft draußen unterwegs, zusammen mit anderen aus seinem Clan, und suchte nach dem vermaledeiten Jäger. Oder er verbrachte seine Nachmittage bei der Polizei um dort, zusammen mit Mitarbeitern des FBIs, die Akten der Verdächtigen durchzugehen. Bis jetzt konnten sie nichts über den Mann rausfinden.

Shinichi hatte auch in Erwägung gezogen Kaito einen Besuch abzustatten. Er machte sich sorgen, dass dem Jungen etwas passieren konnte, aber er wollte ihm nicht schreiben. Er wollte ihn nicht noch tiefer in die ganze Angelegenheit mitreinziehen als er es schon getan hatte.

Also hatte er die Zwillinge gebeten ab und an nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Sie kannten seine Fährte, hatten diese im Gästezimmer von Shinichi’s Wohnung aufgenommen und konnten den Meisterdieb so jetzt jederzeit und überall wiederfinden. Kaito wusste davon zwar nichts, aber das war vermutlich auch besser so. Er würde nicht glücklich darüber sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass Shinichi ihn überwachen ließ, auch wenn es zu seinem eigenen Schutz ist.

„Du solltest wirklich früher schlafen gehen, Shinichi“, riss Ran ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Schülerdetektiv wandte sich dem Mädchen zu und lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber wen ich einmal angefangen hab mich in einen Fall rein zu lesen vergesse ich sooft die Zeit.“

Ran war es natürlich aufgefallen, dass Shinichi die ganze Zeit müde war. Sie wäre nicht seine beste Freundin, wenn sie das nicht gemerkt hätte. Und natürlich hatte sie sich Sorgen um den jungen Detektiv gemacht, aber Shinichi hatte sich lediglich darauf hinausgeredet, dass er an einem neuen Fall arbeitete, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und ihn oft wachhielt. Wie lange er diese Lüge verwenden konnte und dabei auch noch glaubwürdig wirkte war eine andere Frage, aber darüber begann er sich Gedanken zu machen, sobald das Thema rund um Bram geklärt war.

„Womit wollen wir als Erstes fahren?!“, schob sich Sonoko zwischen die beiden und grinste sie gleichermaßen breit an. Dass Sonoko die Erbin eines Vermögens war und oft um die Welt reiste und auf großen, prunkvollen Events auftrat hatte ihrem Charakter nichts Schlechtes getan. Sie war immer noch ein verspieltes Kind und konnte es kaum erwarten, einen Tag zusammen mit ihren beiden Freunden zu verbringen. Shinichi war ihr Dankbar dafür, dass sie trotz ihrem Namen und ihrem Ruhm so normal geblieben war, und dass sie für Ran dagewesen war in der Zeit, als er als Conan durch die Welt gezogen war.

Und, dass sie da sein würde, wenn er sie erneut verlassen musste.

„Wie wär‘s mit dem dort?“, schlug Ran, relativ wahllos vor und deutete auf ein Fahrgerät, welches aussah als wäre es für Kinder gemacht. Gemütlich vor sich her dümpelnd bewegten sich die Wagen mit den Passagieren durch ein Gebäude, das wie ein riesiges Schloss aussah. Sonoko war sofort Feuer und Flamme – ihr Ziel für den Tag war es mit allen Geräten mindestens einmal zu fahren und mit der neuen Attraktion sogar zweimal – und Shinichi hatte ebenfalls keine Einwände also bewegten sich die drei gemächlich in Richtung des Fahrgeschäfts.

Shinichi hielt abrupt inne und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass ein Besuch im Tropical Land am Wochenende eine Herausforderung für ihn und seine Instinkte sein würde. Er hatte demnach besonders viele Blutkonserven zum Frühstück verzehrt, bis er das Gefühl gehabt hatte zu platzen. Er wollte sichergehen, dass es zu keinem Zwischenfall kam, dass ihn der Hunger nicht überrollte und, dass seine Sinne geschärft und seine Muskeln gestärkt waren, soweit das zumindest ging, bei strahlendem Sonnenschein am helllichten Tag.

Er war auch darauf vorbereitet, dass Bram ihm vielleicht hier auflauern würde, dass er ihm Folgen und nach einer Chance suchen würde, Shinichi alleine in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Parks gegenüber zu treten. Er hatte sich dennoch dagegen entschieden den anderen Mitgliedern aus seinem Clan Bescheid zu sagen um niemanden in Unruhe zu versetzen oder auf die glorreiche Idee zu bringen, ihm in den Park zu folgen.

Und dennoch, Shinichi war sich sicher, eine Fährte aufgeschnappt zu haben, die er kannte. Ganz sanft, wie der Duft einer Blume, wenn der Wind in die richtige Richtung drehte, aber er konnte die Fährte nicht zuordnen.

Der Vampir atmete tief durch und versuchte die Fährte tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, doch sie war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Ein zarter Duft, süß und verführerisch, vertraut.  
War es Kaito? Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das wäre ein zu großer Zufall und die Zwillinge hätten es ihm gesagt, wenn er sich im Tropical Land aufhalten würde. Sie erstatteten immer Bericht wo Kaito war und was er tat.

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Ran und Sonoko hatten einen beachtlichen Vorsprung vorgelegt und der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens bemühte sich die beiden Mädchen schnellen Schrittes wieder einzuholen.

 

Nachdem der Tag bereits zur Hälfte rum war und sie mehrere Fahrgeschäfte ausgetestet hatten – inklusive der neuen Attraktion, wegen der sie überhaupt erst ins Tropical Land gekommen waren – beschloss die Gruppe, dass es Zeit war etwas zu essen. Aoko hatte sich natürlich für ein kitschiges Restaurant mit Freiluft-Terrasse im Traum- und Märchenland-Bereich des Vergnügungsparks entschieden. Kaito überraschte das wenig, aber es wunderte ihn, dass die Hexe von dem Lokal ebenfalls angetan zu sein schien.

„Mädchen mögen nun mal schöne Dinge“, war ihre Erklärung gewesen und Kaito und Hakuba hatten das einfach so hingekommen.

Das Besondere an dem Restaurant war, dass die Außenterrasse, auf welcher sie gegessen hatten, auch noch mit Ferngläsern versehen war. Natürlich musste man dafür erst eine Münze einwerfen, aber dafür konnte man 5 Minuten lang das gesamte Traum- und Märchenland aus der Höhe betrachten.

Kaito und Hakuba hatten beschlossen gemütlich sitzen zu bleiben während die Mädchen abwechselnd an einem der Ferngläser die Menschen in den niederen Regionen beobachteten. Kaito wusste zwar nicht, was daran so interessant sein sollte fremden Leuten im Vergnügungspark zuzusehen, aber solange er nicht gezwungen wurde mitzumachen würde er sich sicher nicht beschweren. Er nippte genüsslich an seiner Tasse Kaffee und starrte in die Ferne, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit ganz schön abgelenkt“, stellte Hakuba fest. „Etwas, dass dir im Kopf herum spukt? Vielleicht ein neuer Raubzug?“

Kaito seufzte schwer auf und bedache den Briten mit einem genervten Blick: „Werden dir diese Andeutungen, dass ich Kaitou KID sein soll nicht langsam zu langweilig? Wenn du es so sehr glaubst, dann schnapp ihn doch einfach und desmaskiere ihn, hm?“

Damit hatte Kaito einen wunden Punkt bei Hakuba getroffen und das wusste der Meisterdieb auch. Das Gesicht des Briten verzog sich leicht, er wirkte unzufrieden. Dennoch fügte er schweigend etwas Zucker seinem Tee hinzu und rührte ihn um bevor er seine Worte wieder an sein Gegenüber wandte: „Gut, für heute erfülle ich dir den Wunsch und wir lassen das Thema sein. Trotzdem wirkst du in letzter Zeit beschäftigt. Ich weiß, du hattest erst vor kurzem hohes Fieber, aber es ist ungewohnt dich so ruhig zu sehen und, dass du im Unterricht mitarbeitest anstatt ihn zu stören.“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, murrte Kaito leise und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Er war immer noch müde, aber das koffeinhaltige Getränk half immerhin ein bisschen.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist“, murrte Hakuba leise, sodass niemand sonst ihn hörte, „wenn du dich nicht bald am Riemen reißt wird Aoko-san noch merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um dich machen muss während du mit deinem Kopf ganz woanders bist und nicht einen Gedanken an sie verschwendest.“

Kaito senkte den Blick. Er wollte nicht, dass Aoko sich seinetwegen schlecht fühlte. Er war so beschäftigt gewesen mit seinen eigenen Problemen, seinem Alter Ego Kaitou KID, Pandora, dem Syndikat, den Vampiren und Bram, dass er über die Gefühle seiner besten Freundin, die er seit Tagen links liegen ließ gar nicht mehr nachgedacht hatte.

Dass ausgerechnet Hakuba derjenige war, der ihm da ins Gewissen redete war bitter, aber gerechtfertigt. Der junge Brite hatte sich, seit Aoko ihm ihre Meinung gesagt hatte, ganz besonders bemüht ein guter Freund zu sein. Kaito hatte den Verdacht, dass Hakuba vielleicht mehr als nur Freundschaft für Aoko empfand, aber das war ein Thema über das er nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, murmelte der Dieb leise vor sich her, „Ich werde mich zusammenreißen. Um Aoko’s Willen.“

Das schien dem Briten zu genügen denn er nickte nur leicht und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Tee. Es war, in fakt, Aoko’s Stimme, die die Ruhe zwischen den beiden Jungs zerstörte.

„Hakuba-kun! Hakuba-kun, komm schnell her! Ich glaube, dort unten ist ein Freund von dir!“

Hakuba nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee ehe er sich erhob und gemütlich zu den Mädchen hinüber ging. Kaito nutzte die neu gewonnene Ruhe und legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte, neben seinem Kaffee. Er schloss die Augen und gestattete sich ein weiteres Mal in Gedanken abzudriften.

Es war schön mal rauszukommen und etwas mit seinen Freunden zu machen, das musste er zugeben. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr Zeit mit Aoko verbracht ohne dabei an Vampire denken zu müssen. Natürlich musste er immer noch vorsichtig sein, wegen Bram, aber wenn der Jäger wirklich in einem so überfüllten Vergnügungspark angriff war er dümmer als Kaito dachte.

„Siehst du, Hakuba-kun? Dort vorne, da!“, Aoko klang übermäßig fröhlich.

Die Sonne fühlte sich warm an auf seiner Haut, wärmte seine Wange. Er fragte sich, ob sie Shinichi’s Wange ebenfalls wärmen würde. Der Vampir war immer so kalt, seine Haut gab keine Wärme ab, aber vielleicht würde sie sich erhitzen, wenn er sich lange genug der Sonne aussetzte? Würde es sich dann genauso anfühlen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte als Shinichi sein Blut getrunken hatte? Wäre es nur eine oberflächliche Wärme, die schnell wieder verschwand oder würde sie aus seinem Inneren kommen?

Würde es sich so anfühlen wie in dem Moment, als Kaito seinen Körper berührt hatte?

„Hm? Wo genau, Aoko-san?“

Shinichi’s Oberkörper war warm gewesen, nachdem er sein Blut getrunken hatte. So als wäre er noch am Leben. Und nicht nur das, er war auch rot geworden, seine Augen hatten voller Energie, voller Leben gestrahlt. So als wäre er noch ein Mensch und kein Vampir.

War das alles nur dank dem Effekt seines Blutes gewesen? Oder war es der übliche Effekt, wenn ein Vampir artgerecht seine Opfer aussaugte anstatt sich von Plastikkonserven zu ernähren?

„Dort! Da drüben! Warte, ich stell dir das Fernrohr ein.“

Shinichi hatte gesagt, dass sein Blut einen Effekt hatte, den er noch nie gespürt hatte. Bei keinem Opfer. Das hieß, dass es bei Kaito etwas Besonderes war. Was den Magier eigentlich gar nicht überraschen sollte, denn er wusste ja bereits, dass der Detektiv sich zu ihm stärker hingezogen fühlte als zu anderen.

Aber lag das nicht nur daran, dass er die richtige Blutgruppe besaß? Würde Shinichi bei anderen Menschen mit derselben Blutgruppe auch so reagieren?  
Nein… seine Blutgruppe war selten, aber nicht so selten.

„Hm? Ich sehe immer noch nicht- oh. Ich denke ich habe ihn gefunden.“

Er hatte Shinichi das Leben gerettet indem er ihm sein Blut gegeben hatte. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann war Shinichi’s Biss nicht mal ansatzweise so schmerzhaft gewesen wie die Bisse der beiden anderen Vampire.

Er hatte seine Lippen an Kaito’s Hals platziert und die Zähne ganz langsam in seinem Fleisch versenkt. Er war behutsam gewesen, fast schon zärtlich.

Warum?

Vielleicht, weil Shinichi ihn nicht verletzten wollte? Weil er Kaito nicht verängstigen wollte?

„Ist das nicht dieser Detektiv, der mit dir und Vater gemeinsam versucht hat KID zu schnappen?“

Natürlich, Shinichi hatte die Kontrolle verloren und ihn verletzt, als er fester zugebissen hatte, aber er hatte auch sofort von ihm abgelassen als es gefährlich wurde. Er hatte ihn im Arm gehalten und beschützt. Hatte ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht und ihn ins Bett gelegt. Hatte seine Seite nicht verlassen.

Kaito vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen. Er hasste es, dass er seit Tagen nichts von Shinichi gehört hatte.

„Ja, das ist er. Das ist Shinichi Kudo.“

Mit einem Mal saß Kaito aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl und starrte zu seinen Freunden. Hakuba ließ gerade von dem Fernrohr ab um sich den beiden Mädchen zuzuwenden als Kaito sich eilig von seinem Stuhl erhob und zu der Gruppe stolperte. Er drückte sich zwischen Hakuba und Aoko durch und schnappte sich das Fernrohr um nach Shinichi zu suchen.

„Hey! Was soll das, Kaito?!“, rief Aoko entrüstet, aber der Junge ignoriert sie. Er suchte fiebrig die Menge ab, die Menschen, die Männer, die Frauen, die Kinder, aber er fand ihn nicht, fand die braunen Haare und die saphirblauen Augen und die weiße Haut nicht.

„Kuroba-kun!“, Hakuba’s Stimme war streng und er fasste den Jungen an der Schulter doch Kaito schüttelte ihn ab und drehte das Fernrohr weiter nach Links. „Kuroba-kun, was soll das?!“

Kaito ignorierte ihn. Da war etwas, ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er korrigierte das Fernrohr um ein paar Zentimeter und dann sah er sie. Mit ihren langen braunen Haaren, ihrer sportlichen Figur, ihrem süßen Lächeln – Ran Mori. Und daneben war auch gleich, mit einer kecken Kurzhaarfrisur, schick gekleidet und strahlenden Augen ihre beste Freundin, Sonoko Suzuki.

Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Kaito hielt die Luft an und wartete. Die beiden Mädchen sprachen miteinander. Sonoko schien einen Witz zu erzählen und Ran lachte. Dann wandte sie sich von Sonoko ab und sprach mit jemandem, der wohl hinter ihr stand. Und einen Augenblick später trat er auch schon vor die Linse.

Kurze, braune Haare. Saphirblaue Augen. Ein leichter Rotton auf den Wangen.

Shinichi Kudo. Und er sah gut aus.

Genau wie an dem Tag an dem er Shinichi das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Kaito spürte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und mit einem Ruck löste sich sein Körper von dem Fernglas. Er wusste, dass es Hakuba war, der einen neuen Versuch gestattet hatte den Jungen zu konfrontieren und diesmal hatte Kaito es zugelassen.  
Warum hatte er es zugelassen? Weil sein Körper sich taub anfühlte.

„Kuroba-kun, was ist in dich gefahren?“, fuhr der Detektiv ihn an, doch Kaito reagierte nicht. Er starrte in das Gesicht des Briten, seine Gedanken rasten.

Er hatte gedacht Shinichi meldete sich nicht, weil er beschäftigt mit der Jagd nach Bram war, dass er ihn nicht anrief, weil er den Kopf mit zu vielen anderen, wichtigeren Dingen voll hatte, dass er ihn nicht besuchte, weil er erst Bram aus dem Weg schaffen wollte bevor er Kaito erneut gegenübertrat.

Aber Shinichi war hier, im Tropical Land, zusammen mit Ran Mori, dem Mädchen, dass er doch so sehr liebte.

„Kuroba!“, Kaito wurde geschüttelt und sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf den jungen Mann vor ihm. „Was ist mit dir?!“

„Ich… e-es ist nichts. Ich war nur… nur in Gedanken“, murmelte der Magier und wandte sich von den anderen ab. Er machte ein paar wackelige Schritte zurück zu seinem Stuhl und ließ sich auf diesen sinken.

Er vergrub die Hände in den Haaren. Warum war Shinichi im Tropical Land? War die Sache, die Freundschaft mit ihm, etwa vorbei? Hatte Shinichi bekommen, was er wollte und sich darum nicht gemeldet? Ging es die ganze Zeit nur um sein Blut? War da sonst nichts?  
Und warum brachte es Kaito so durcheinander? Warum störte ihn der Gedanke so sehr, dass Shinichi im Tropical Land war, zusammen mit Ran? Warum verletzte es ihn, dass er tagelang nichts von ihm gehört hatte?

Er hörte die Stimmen seiner Freunde, die wohl miteinander sprachen, aber er ignorierte sie, blendete sie aus. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit ihm. Nicht mit-

„Ist er dein Meister?“

Erschrocken sah Kaito auf. Akako stand neben ihm, ihre Arme verschränkt, der Blick streng. Kaito’s Augen huschten von rechts nach links, doch Hakuba und Aoko waren verschwunden.

„Ich hab sie gebeten dir Wasser zu holen. Also sag schon, Kuroba-kun. Ist dieser Shinichi Kudo dein Meister?“

„Ich habe keinen Meister“, zischte der Magier und wandte seinen Blick ab doch die Hexe ließ ihn diesmal nicht fliehen. Sie packte Kaito’s Kinn und zog es zu sich, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. In Akako’s Augen brannte ein Feuer und Kaito sah zum ersten Mal seit langem die Hexe in ihr: „Hör auf dich dumm zu stellen, Kuroba-kun. Ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Das Band zehrt an deinen Kräften, hörst du?“

Kaito verzog das Gesicht und riss sich aus dem Griff los.

„Und was genau empfiehlst du mir zu tun?“

„Wenn du nicht länger leiden willst dann hör auf dich zu wehren. Nur, wenn du dem Band nachgibst wird dein Leid aufhören. Auch, wenn das natürlich nur eine kurzfristige Lösung für dein Problem ist…“

Kaito’s Blick blieb trotzig, doch er schwieg. Akako richtete sich wieder auf und Kaito senkte den Blick.

„Und jetzt, reiß dich zusammen. Aoko und Hakuba kommen zurück.“

Und natürlich, wie es sein sollte, setzte Kaito sein bestes Pokerface auf und begrüßte die besorgte Aoko mit einem breiten Grinsen.

 

Es war bereits spät am Abend als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. Die Sonne war vollends untergegangen, aber Sonoko hatte darauf beharrt, dass sie das Abschlussfeuerwerk ansahen. Shinichi hatte kein Problem damit. Als Vampir war die Nacht sein Element, er fühlte sich erholt und frisch, wie neu geboren. Er befand sich im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, sollte Bram also versuchen irgendein krummes Ding zu drehen würde er keine Probleme damit haben den Mann auszuschalten.

Aber der Weg nach Hause war ruhig und ereignislos. Shinichi und seine beiden Begleiterinnen diskutierten über die verschiedenen Fahrgeschäfte und die Pluspunkte und Minuspunkte der neuen Attraktion. Sie hatten es am Ende doch nicht geschafft mit jedem einzelnen Fahrgeschäft im Tropical Land zu fahren, aber Shinichi hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Er hatte sich überschlagsmäßig im Kopf ausgerechnet, was es bedeuten würde, mit jeder Attraktion mindestens einmal zu fahren.

Die Anzahl der Fahrgeschäfte, die durchschnittliche Wartezeit trotz der VIP-Pässe, die Pausen zum Essen und Trinken, Sonoko’s Shoppingeskapaden, diverse Toilettenpausen… es wäre sich nie und nimmer ausgegangen.

Aber Shinichi hatte das nicht angesprochen. Früher hätte er das vermutlich gemacht, einfach weil er beweisen wollte wie klug er war, einfach weil er Sonoko auf ihren Fehler hinweisen wollte und zeigen wollte, wie überlegen seine Logik war.

Aber Monate als Grundschüler, Monate im Körper von Conan Edogawa hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es manchmal einfach besser war nichts zu sagen und stattdessen die Menschen ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen zu lassen.

Sonoko hatte jetzt gelernt, dass es nicht möglich war mit sämtlichen Fahrgeschäften im Tropical Land innerhalb eines Tages fahren konnte. Das hatte natürlich den Vorteil, dass sie solche Hirngespinste in Zukunft nicht mehr verfolgen würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass du trotz deiner Müdigkeit mitgekommen bist“, meinte Ran plötzlich an Shinichi gewandt, welcher ihr nur ein breites Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich hatte Spaß heute. Danke für die Einladung, Sonoko.“

Die junge Erbin winkte nur ab. Man merkte, dass auch sie einen guten Tag gehabt hatte: „Du siehst jetzt schon viel besser aus als heute Morgen. So richtig energiegeladen. Was ist? Wirst du heute noch einen Mordfall lösen?“

Shinichi lachte auf: „Ich fühl mich tatsächlich um einiges Wacher, als ich es heute Morgen war, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich zu so später Stunde noch zu einem Mord gerufen werde.“  
„Nun, man weiß ja nie“, erwiderte Sonoko mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, „Immerhin warst du immer schon ein Magnet, wenn es um Morde ging. Ich wette, dein Telefon beginnt jeden Augenblick zu klingeln und die Polizei ist dran.“  
Shinichi schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und auch Ran konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen: „Du übertreibst, Sonoko. Als ob jedes Mal, wenn Shinichi mal zum Entspannen kommt sein Telefon läuten und ein Mordfall auf ihn warten würde.“  
„Ganz genau, Ran hat absol-“

Das Klingeln seines Telefons unterbrach Shinichi. Die Gruppe blieb im Licht einer Straßenlaterne stehen und der Oberschüler fischte das Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche. „Es ist Inspektor Megure“, stellte er überrascht fest. Sonoko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte einen wissenden Blick auf: „Ich hab‘s euch doch gesagt. Mit dem großen Oberschülerdetektiv des Ostens hat man nie eine Pause.“

Shinichi und Ran tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, ehe er den Anruf entgegen nahm und das Telefon an sein Ohr hielt: „Shinichi Kudo hier.“

„Kudo, mein Junge“, erklang die Stimme von Inspektor Megure am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so spät noch störe, aber ich war mir sicher, dass du noch wach bist und wollte mit den Neuigkeiten nicht warten.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Schülerdetektiv besorgt und wandte den beiden Mädchen den Rücken zu. Er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht sonderlich hilfreich war, da sie das Gespräch immer noch hören konnten, aber wenigstens konnten sie so nicht erkennen falls sein Gesicht etwas verriet, dass sein Mund verschwieg.

„Die Neuigkeiten sind ganz frisch, wir haben es gerade erst entdeckt. Anscheinend wurde sie auch erst vor einer Stunde oder so abgegeben, am Nachmittag war noch nichts da.“  
„Was war am Nachmittag noch nicht da?“, Shinichi wurde ungeduldig. „Inspektor Megure, worum geht es denn jetzt?“

„Na, um Kaitou KID. Er hat uns eine neue Ankündigung geschickt.“


	15. Chapter 15

Shinichi’s Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich, was wohl daran lag, dass er zu viel hatte, über das er nachdenken musste. Der Tag im Tropical Land mit Ran und Sonoko war eine großartige Idee gewesen, da er endlich die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte sich zu entspannend und abzuschalten.

Von dem Moment an, als er jedoch nach Hause gekommen war, war erneut Chaos über ihn hereingebrochen. Er hatte natürlich, sobald er von dem Ankündigungsschreiben gehört hatte, Kaito eine Textnachricht geschickt.

Shinichi war klar, dass Kaito ein Ziel verfolgte, dass er einen ganz bestimmten Stein namens Pandora suchte und er deshalb nicht einfach aufhören konnte mit seiner Tätigkeit als Kaitou KID. Aber Shinichi hatte gedacht, dass die Dinge jetzt anders standen, wo er doch Bescheid wusste. Dass Kaito ihm schon vorab Bescheid geben würde.

Nicht nur, weil Shinichi ein Geheimnisträger war. Kaito war immer noch in Gefahr, es konnte immer noch sein, dass Bram sich auf ihn stürzte, ihn jagte. Shinichi hatte gehofft, dass der Dieb keine Dummheiten machen würde, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes anstellen würde ohne sich vorher mit dem Vampir abzusprechen.

Dass er, ohne Shinichi einzuweihen eine Ankündigung ausschickte überraschte den Detektiv etwas.

Aber auf der anderen Seite stellte sich Shinichi die Frage, ob es Kaito’s Pflicht war ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Die beiden hatten zwar einiges zusammen erlebt, aber hatte der Detektiv vielleicht doch zu viel hineininterpretiert?

Oder dachte Kaito, dass alle Rechnungen beglichen waren, und sie sich nichts mehr schuldeten?

Eigentlich sollte Shinichi sich aus dem Überfall raushalten. Inspektor Megure hatte ihn zwar gebeten am nächsten Tag beim Präsidium vorbei zu schauen um einen Blick auf die Ankündigung zu werfen, aber hatte Shinichi Kaito nicht versprochen seinen Vorteil nicht zu nutzen, sich aus den Raubzügen rauszuhalten?  
Natürlich war der Detektiv nicht begeistert davon, dass Kaito stahl. Ein Verbrechen blieb ein Verbrechen, egal was die Gründe dafür waren, aber anstatt das er auf Kaito einredete, wollte er dem Ganzen einfach den Rücken kehren und sich auf die Mordfälle konzentrieren, zu denen er immer noch als Berater hinzugezogen wurde.

Shinichi beschloss für sich, dass er der Polizei zwar helfen würde, die Ankündigung zu entschlüsseln, sich jedoch sonst nicht weiter einmischen würde.

Doch Shinichi’s Entschluss begann zu wanken, nachdem er am nächsten Tag das Präsidium besucht hatte. Kaito hatte nicht auf seine Nachricht reagiert, hatte es nicht für nötig befunden ihm zu antworten. Also schickte ihm Shinichi eine weitere Nachricht. Eine Bitte sich bei ihm zu melden, ihm zu erklären warum er nicht über seine Pläne Bescheid gegeben hatte, eine Warnung, dass es zu gefährlich war mit Bram immer noch auf der Flucht.

Doch auch nachdem Shinichi mit Inspektor Nakamori die verschiedenen Einbruchs- und Fluchtmöglichkeiten im Museum durchgegangen war, auch nachdem sie einen groben Plan entworfen hatten wie sie das Museum sichern konnten, auch da hatte Kaito auf seine Nachricht nicht reagiert.

Der Vampir wurde unruhig. Ignorierte ihn der Dieb mit Absicht oder war ihm etwas zugestoßen?

Eine kurze Textnachricht an die Zwillinge brachte Sicherheit, dass Kaito seine Nachrichten ignorierte. Er war in einer Billard-Halle, dem Blue Parrot, wie sie ihn informierten. Kaito verbrachte viele seiner Nachmittage dort, wie Shinichi über die letzten Tage hinweg feststellen musste. Und laut den Zwillingen schien es ihm auch gut zu gehen.

Warum aber ignorierte Kaito ihn dann?

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zog der Detektiv es in Erwägung, bei Kaito vorbei zu schauen. Ihn persönlich zu konfrontieren. Doch als er am Abend mit Akihito und Miyoko sprach rieten diese ihm davon ab.

„Solange Bram noch in der Stadt sein Unwesen treibt und auf der Jagd nach uns ist, ist es zu gefährlich, wenn du zu ihm gehst“, hatte Akihito ihn gewarnt. „Du ziehst Bram’s Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen.“

„Das Beste, das uns passieren kann“, hatte Miyoko mit sanfter Stimme hinzugefügt, „ist, dass der Mistkerl auf Kaito vergisst und den Jungen in Ruhe lässt. Dann muss er auch nicht in ständiger Angst vor einem Angriff leben.“

Shinichi wusste, dass die beiden recht hatten, dass es das Vernünftigste war den Jungen nicht unter die Augen zu treten solange Bram noch auf der Jagd war. Aber wenn Shinichi ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war das Vernünftigste nicht unbedingt das, was er hören wollte. Es hätte ihm mehr geholfen, wenn seine beiden Vertrauten ihm zugestimmt hätten, wenn sie ihn animiert hätten den Jungen zu besuchen, wenn sie ihm ihren Segen für die Unternehmung gegeben hätten. Aber das hatten sie nicht und damit musste der Schülerdetektiv nun leben.

Als er an diesem Abend in seinem Bett lag versuchte er das erste Mal Kaito anzurufen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte, wenn, dann der Dieb ihn angerufen. Shinichi hatte es stets vermieden ihre Freundschaft zu sehr zu vertiefen, eine Verbindung zu einander aufzubauen, die vielleicht auch Ran oder Sonoko hätten bemerken können. Textnachrichten waren unauffälliger, Telefonate waren zu offensichtlich.

Aber jetzt, wo er alleine in seinem großen Haus war, wo er alleine in seinem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte, da machte es keinen Unterschied mehr. Niemand würde etwas davon mitbekommen, niemand würde etwas hinterfragen.

Also rief Shinichi Kaito an.

Doch dieser ignorierte den Anruf.

Seufzend rollte der Vampir sich zur Seite, das Telefon auf dem kleinen Nachtkästchen neben sich. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage Zeit bis zu KID’s Überfall und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wenn er Kaito bis dahin nicht erreichen würde.

Erschöpft schloss der Schülerdetektiv die Augen, die Energiereserven dank der steten Kopfschmerzen fast vollständig geleert. Er würde Kaito noch bis zum nächsten Tag Zeit geben, und wenn er bis nach dem Unterricht nichts von ihm gehört hatte würde er sich dem Inspektor anschließen und Kaitou KID eine Falle stellen.

 

Kaito hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

Weder hatte er auf Shinichi’s Textnachrichten reagiert, noch hatte er zurückgerufen. Shinichi beschloss es noch einmal zu versuchen bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg zur Schule machen musste, doch wieder wurde sein Anruf nicht angenommen.

Ran merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Shinichi war angespannt und ruhig, nicht nur am Morgen sondern auch in der Mittagspause. Er stocherte in seinem Bento herum und sein Blick war so konzentriert, dass es fast wirkte als wolle er den Reis mit bloßen Augen zum Verdampfen bringen.

„Shinichi“, sprach sie ihn schließlich an, Sorge in ihrer Stimme, „Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so abwesend.“

Shinichi hob den Kopf und sah Ran fragend an. Er schien erst nicht ganz zu verstehen, dann trat die Erkenntnis auf sein Gesicht und mit ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

„Es ist wegen Kaitou KID’s Ankündigung“, gab er offen zu. Er sah keinen Grund darin die Wahrheit zu verheimlichen. Dass seine Unruhe und seine Kopfschmerzen an KID lagen war eine Tatsache.

„Wirst du mithelfen ihn zu schnappen?“, wollte Sonoko sofort wissen und Shinichi wusste, dass sie ihre Chance witterte einen Blick auf den mysteriösen Meisterdieb zu werfen. Shinichi nickte leicht.

„Die Ankündigung besagt, dass KID nach Ende der offiziellen Besuchszeiten zuschlagen wird“, versuchte der Detektiv der Erbin sofort den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. „Keine Chance dich einzuschmuggeln, Sonoko. Tut mir leid.“

Enttäuschung breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchens aus doch Shinichi hatte nur ein Schmunzeln für sie übrig. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder dem Bento in seinen Händen zu und begann damit zu essen.

Als er auch den Nachmittagsunterricht überstanden hatte machte sich der junge Detektiv sofort auf den Weg zum Präsidium. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe Inspektor Nakamori vorab über seine Kooperation zu informieren. Warum sollte er auch? Der Inspektor hatte ihn doch selbst um seine Mithilfe gebeten und wenn Kaito nicht auf dem klassischen Weg seine Kontaktversuche annahm dann würde Shinichi ihn eben dazu zwingen ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Solang es Kaitou KID war und nicht Kaito Kuroba dem er begegnete, solange würde Bram auch keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Immerhin war er nur ein Mensch und kein Vampir. Er konnte Kaito nicht anhand seines Geruches erkennen, so wie Shinichi und die anderen Vampire es konnten. Bram würde auf altmodische Art und Weise, durch Deduktion, herausfinden müssen, wer Kaitou KID in Wirklichkeit war. Und nachdem Kaitou KID ihm nichts getan hatte würde es dafür wohl auch keinen Grund geben.

Also war ein Gespräch zwischen Kaitou KID und Shinichi Kudo etwas vollkommen Ungefährliches.

Inspektor Nakamori war nur milde überrascht als Shinichi am Nachmittag im Präsidium auftauchte. Im Gegenteil, er war erfreut darüber, dass der Detektiv beschlossen hatte mitzuhelfen. Hakuba hatte sich ebenfalls dem Inspektor angeschlossen, ein weiterer Versuch den Meisterdieb zu stellen. Eigentlich wollte Shinichi einen weiteren Royal Flush – so hatte er es das letzte Mal bezeichnet als die zwei Detektive mit den zwei Polizeiabteilungen zusammengearbeitet hatten – vermeiden, da es für KID einfach zu gefährlich wurde. Aber er konnte seine Chance nicht verspielen.

Er würde seine geschärften Sinne und Vorteile, die er dadurch gewann nicht nur dafür einsetzen KID ausfindig zu machen, bevor er dem Rubin nahekam, er würde auch dafür sorgen, dass dem Meisterdieb keine Gefahr drohte von der Polizei geschnappt zu werden.

Auch, wenn es nicht mit seinen Prinzipien einherging einen Verbrecher flüchten zu lassen, das Tier in ihm konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Kaito etwas geschah.

Hakuba war ebenfalls anwesend als er das Präsidium erreichte und motiviert KID zu fangen. Er hatte sich bereits einige Pläne zu Recht gelegt, welche er natürlich sofort Shinichi vorlegte um dessen Meinung zu dem Ganzen einzuholen. Der Vampir war beeindruckt. Hakuba’s Pläne waren gut durchdacht und zeigten die verschiedensten Schwächen in KID’s Vorgehensweisen, welche genutzt werden konnten. Er hatte auch ein großes Wissen, wenn es um vergangene Überfälle ging.

Natürlich wusste Shinichi, dass Hakuba gut war. Sonst wäre er früher schon nicht so nahe an den Meisterdieb herangekommen und auch der letzte Plan, welchen er geschmiedet hatte wäre vermutlich gelungen, hätte Shinichi selbst nicht den Plan manipuliert.

Shinichi beschloss diesmal enger mit Hakuba zusammen zu arbeiten. Wo er das letzte Mal Großteils Desinteresse gezeigt hatte bemühte er sich diesmal umso mehr, was natürlich auch für den Briten eine willkommene Abwechslung war.

 

Kaito meldete sich auch die nächsten Tage nicht.

Und es machte Shinichi wütend.

Er hatte die Zwillinge öfter kontaktiert, als es nötig gewesen war, aber der Report war jedes Mal dasselbe. Kaito Kuroba ging es gut, er besuchte die Schule, er verbrachte Zeit in der Billard-Halle, er hockte Zuhause. Natürlich wusste Shinichi, dass die Zwillinge den Meisterdieb nicht 24 Stunden am Tag beobachten konnten, aber solange er wusste, dass es Kaito gut genug ging um in die Schule zu gehen war er beruhigt.

Dennoch war er wütend. Er hatte aufgehört Kaito zu kontaktieren, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Der Meisterdieb wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, und diesen Wunsch würde er respektieren. Er hatte Hakuba und Nakamori gebeten seine Teilnahme an den Ermittlungen geheim zu halten. Er wollte nicht, dass Kaito darüber Bescheid wusste. Er wollte ihn unvorbereitet treffen, sodass er sich keinen Fluchtplan überlegen konnte. Wobei Shinichi wusste, dass das sowieso nichts bringen würde. Seine reine Existenz als Vampir machte es dem Meisterdieb unmöglich ihm zu entkommen, es sei denn er setzte Silber oder andere Waffen, die wirksam gegen Vampire waren, ein. Und Kaitou KID war kein Mann, der andere verwundete.

Shinichi warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Hakuba und er saßen in einem Café, nicht weit entfernt von dem Museum in dem der Überfall in wenigen Stunden stattfinden würde. Die Polizei hatte die Vorbereitungen bereits getroffen und während Shinichi nach der Schule beschäftigt war, die Suche nach Bram fortzusetzen (es war wirklich nicht einfach mehrere Pflichten parallel zu managen) hatte Hakuba sich um die Vorbereitung der Fallen gekümmert.

Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten, bis die Polizei die Besucher aus dem Museum entfernt hatten.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du bist ziemlich blass um die Nase“, fragte Hakuba erneut, bevor er an seinem Tee nippte. Shinichi seufzte leise, nickte jedoch: „Ich sagte doch schon, dass ist nur der Stress. Sobald wir im Museum sind geht es mir wieder besser.“  
„Na, wie du meinst“, murmelte der Brite und stellte seine Tasse ab. Dann fischte er seine Taschenuhr aus der Tasche seiner Jacke und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

„Das Museum schließt in 11 Minuten und 27 Sekunden und KID sollte in 41 Minuten und 27 Sekunden auftauchen. Wollen wir rüber gehen?“

Shinichi nickte leicht und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er hatte es vermieden das Museum zu betreten. Dank KID’s Ankündigung waren viel mehr Besucher dagewesen als es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre und Shinichi hatte sich nicht satt getrunken. Er hätte es zwar tun können, so wie am Tag als er mit Sonoko und Ran im Tropical Land gewesen war, aber Shinichi machte sich seinen Hunger zu nutzen.

Er reagierte sensibel auf Kaito’s Fährte und je hungriger er war, desto leichter würde er sie aufspüren können. Natürlich war das zu vergleichen wie wenn ein Pokerspieler mit gezinkten Karten spielte, aber Shinichi schob seine Bedenken und sein schlechtes Gewissen zur Seite. Er nutzte seine Fähigkeiten ja nicht um KID auszuschalten. Er wollte lediglich eine Chance haben mit dem Jungen zu reden, ohne, dass er davonlaufen konnte oder er einen Vampirjäger auf ihn aufmerksam machte.

Und was würde sich besser dazu eigenen als ein Raubzug, angekündigt und geplant von Kaitou KID selbst?

Dennoch, mit größerem Hunger als er ihn sonst gehabt hätte und gedanklich abgelenkt hatte Shinichi es vermieden, das überfüllte Gebäude zu betreten. Deshalb hatte er Hakuba gebeten ihn für ein kurzes Update im Café neben dem Museum zu treffen. Dort waren weniger Leute und es war für Shinichi leichter sich zu konzentrieren.

Auf dem Weg zum Eingang des Museums kamen ihnen die Menschenmengen entgegen. An der freien Luft war es einfacher die Fährten zu ignorieren und Shinichi begann sich zu konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht, ob Kaito schon da war oder ob er erst zur angekündigten Zeit auftauchen würde. Hakuba’s Erfahrungen mit dem Dieb, und auch Shinichi’s, bestätigten, dass KID’s Erscheinen immer wieder unterschiedlich war. Mal verbrachte er schon den ganzen Tag am Ort des Verbrechens, manchmal brauchten seine Raubzüge wochenlange Vorbereitung und manchmal reichte es am Abend des Raubens mit dem Gleiter auf dem Dach des Gebäudes zu landen und dennoch einen erfolgreichen Raubzug durchzuführen.

Aber diesmal würde KID es nicht so leicht haben. Shinichi würde ihn finden, sobald er das Museum betrat. Er würde keinen Moment zögern, sobald er die Fährte des Diebes wahrnahm. Wenn es sein musste würde er den Raubzug schon vorab stören. Das Gespräch konnte nicht warten, er _wollte_ nicht warten. Wer wusste schon, ob und wann er wieder so eine Chance bekommen würde?

Shinichi und Hakuba warteten, bis die letzten Besucher hinausgeleitet worden waren. Sie wechselten einen kurzen Blick mit den Polizisten, die die Tür beachten. Nakamori‘s Männer.

Nachdem die Männer kurz genickt hatten, ein stummes Zeichen, das alle Zivilisten entfernt worden waren und sich nur noch Mitglieder der Polizei und der KID Task Force im Gebäude befanden betraten die beiden Schüler das Gebäude. Sie machten sich ohne Umschweife auf dem Weg zu der großen Ausstellungshalle im Obergeschoss, wo auch der begehrte Rubin ausgestellt wurde.

Shinichi, der bis zu diesem Moment die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete tief durch, kaum, dass er im Inneren des Ausstellungsraumes war.

Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Der Vampir stolperte einen Schritt zurück und presste die Hand auf seinen Mund. Er tat zwei tiefe Atemzüge ehe er die Atmung stoppte. Sein Blick glitt panisch durch den Raum, doch da war nichts. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nichts Besonderes.

Da waren Exponate und Gemälde, Smaragde und Diamanten, Schmuckstücke, der Crimson Flower, der Raum war voller Männer der Polizei von Tokyo und Mitglieder der KID Task Force.

„Kudo? Ist alles okay?“

Shinichi sah erschrocken zu Hakuba. Der besorgte Blick des Briten brachte den Schülerdetektiv wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Langsam ließ er die Hand, die er immer noch vor seinem Mund hielt, sinken und lächelte.

„Ja. Alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge, Hakuba-kun.“

Hakuba zögerte erst etwas, nickte dann jedoch. Er wandte sich von Shinichi ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Shinichi selbst zögerte ebenfalls erst einen Moment, folgte dem Jungen dann jedoch. Er hatte die Mitte des Raumes erreicht als er es wagte einen weiteren Atemzug zu nehmen.

Erneut traf es ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, doch diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet.

Er konnte ihn riechen. Konnte seine Fährte wahrnehmen, konnte ihn beinahe schon schmecken.

Shinichi’s Blick wanderte zu seiner Linken. Da war Kaito.

Zwei Schritte weiter schoss sein Blick zur Rechten. Jetzt war er dort.

Shinichi schmunzelte leicht. Nein, Kaito war nicht hier und war nicht dort. Kaito war überall.

Der Vampir öffnete langsam seinen Mund und tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Er hielt inne und blickte zur Decke, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Du Bastard...:“, wisperte er zu Kaito, der sich irgendwo in diesem Raum verstecken musste. Ein Raum, der voll war von seiner Fährte. Ein Raum, den er so präpariert hatte, dass es die Sinne des Vampirs verwirrte.

 _Aber wie hat er es gemacht?_ schoss es Shinichi durch den Kopf. Er beantwortete sich die Frage selbst.

Kaito’s Fährte war nicht frisch. Nicht ausnahmslos. Er konnte ihn riechen, überall in diesem Raum. Kaito musste seine Freizeit genutzt haben sich hier aufzuhalten. Er musste jede freie Minute in diesem Raum, dem Raum in dem der Crimson Flower platziert war verbracht haben, musste die Samtabsperrungen und die Metallverkleidungen, musste die Wände und Türrahmen und den Boden berührt haben, sodass sein Geruch haftenblieb.

Shinichi wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Er näherte sich einem roten Samtvorhang, der als Dekoration vor den großen Fenstern angebracht war und berührte ihn behutsam. Da waren Spuren von Kaito’s Blut an dem Vorhang. Alte Spuren. Und frische.

Er war vermutlich hier gewesen, auch an diesem Tag, und hatte eine frische Spur gelegt um den Vampir in die Irre zu führen. Es war verrückt, allein die Vorstellung, dass Kaito sich selbst verletzte und sein Blut in diesem Raum verteilt hatte um Shinichi eins auszuwischen.

Es war verrückt und genial.

Shinichi’s Hunger wuchs. Nicht der Hunger auf Kaito’s Blut, nein. Der Hunger auf den Jungen selbst. Ihm gegenüber zu stehen, in seine ozeanblauen Augen zu blicken, das süffisante Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte es ihm vom Gesicht fegen, nicht mit Gewalt, sondern mit Nähe, wollte sein Pokerface von seinem Gesicht reißen, so wie er es immer verlor, wenn Shinichi ihm nahekam, seine Wange berührte, seinen Nacken.

Shinichi’s Finger gruben sich in den roten Samt und er musste die Augen schließen. Der Hunger war überwältigend.

„Kudo-kun“, erklang die Stimme eines der Polizisten hinter ihm, „Hakuba-kun bittet euch zu ihm zu kommen. KID’s sollte in etwa 23 Minuten hier auftauchen.“  
Der Schülerdetektiv seufzte auf und ließ von dem Vorhang ab. Jetzt war keine Zeit im Hunger und der Sehnsucht zu schwelgen. Sie mussten vorbereitet sein, auf KID’s Erscheinen.

Das hier war seine einzige Chance.

 

„Nur noch 4 Minuten und 52 Sekunden bevor KID zuschlägt“, murmelte Hakuba und schloss die Taschenuhr wieder, bevor er sie in seine Tasche gleiten ließ. Er hob den Kopf und sah Shinichi an. Der Schülerdetektiv des Ostens wandte sich von dem Briten ab.

„Wo gehst du hin, Kudo?“, wollte Hakuba wissen. Der Vampir hielt noch mal inne und lächelte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an.

„Ich gehe zum Crimson Flower. KID weiß nichts von meiner Anwesenheit, ich möchte ihn, wenn möglich, beim Stehlen des Steins überraschen.“

Hakuba legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Es schien fast so als wäre er nicht sehr glücklich über Shinichi’s Idee. Lag das vielleicht daran, dass er immer noch annahm, Shinichi sei beim letzten Überfall KID gewesen? Traute Hakuba ihm auch diesmal nicht?  
Nun, es wäre verständlich, wenn er misstrauisch wäre.

Aber Nakamori hatte an seinem Gesicht gezogen. Und zwar mehr als einmal und so hart, dass es Schmerzhaft gewesen war. Das hatte den Detektiv aus England beruhigt.

Shinichi schmunzelte leicht. Er fragte sich, ob Hakuba wusste, dass Shinichi und KID sich so ähnlich sahen, dass KID keine Maske brauchte um ihn zu imitieren. Aber das würde er garantiert nicht ansprechen.

„Kudo“, der Schülerdetektiv hielt inne und sah den Briten an. Dieser warf ihm wortlos einen Gegenstand zu, welchen Shinichi natürlich problemlos auffing. Er sah die Gasmaske in seiner Hand an.

„Vergiss das nicht.“

Shinichi hob den Kopf und sah Hakuba an, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Danke, Hakuba.“

Dann wandte Shinichi sich wieder ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Crimson Flower. Er trat näher an die Vitrine und betrachtete den Rubin. Für einen Laien wirkte der Rubin wie ein ungleich geschliffener Stein, wie ein misslungenes Meisterwerk. Doch wenn der Stein vom richtigen Winkel aus betrachtet wurde, mit dem richtigen Lichteinfall, dann erkannte man, dass die scheinbar ungleich geschliffenen Seiten und Kanten, die der Meister hineingearbeitet hatte in Wahrheit doch die Form einer Blume darstellen sollte.

Was dem Stein auch zu seinem Namen verholfen hatte. Crimson Flower.

Shinichi wandte sich von dem Stein ab und machte ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Sie hatten alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, die zu treffen waren. Sie hatten die Lüftungsschächte versiegeln lassen. Sie hatten sechs Männer auf dem Dach positioniert und zwei an jedem Eingang. Auch die Fenster waren versiegelt, es gab keine Möglichkeit sie aufzubrechen, jedenfalls nicht ohne, dass es auffallen würde.

Shinichi atmete durch. Keine Chance. Kaito’s Fährte überlagerte immer noch alles andere in diesem Raum, er konnte nicht erkennen ob der Meisterdieb bereits anwesend war oder nicht.

Aber er musste anwesend sein. Er würde keine Möglichkeit haben dieses Museum zu betreten, wenn er nicht bereits anwesend war.

Ein weiterer kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln konnte, bevor Kaitou KID zuschlug. Shinichi’s Griff an der Gastmaske versteifte sich etwas und er hob den Kopf, ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal nachdenklich durch den Raum wandern.

Und dann geschah es. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fiel das Licht im Museum aus und die Lüftung begann zu arbeiten. Shinichi hörte es noch vor den anderen und hob den Blick nach oben. Die Maschinen waren wie von selbst losgegangen und begannen ein dickes, weißes Gas in das Innere des Museums zu pumpen. Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht, er ahnte bereits, was es mit diesem Gas auf sich hatte.

Hakuba hatte versucht in KID’s Überfällen ein Schema zu erkennen. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, da der Magier natürlich versuchte jeden Überfall einzigartig zu gestalten aber es gab ein paar Routinen, die sich herauskristallisieren zu schienen. Kaitou KID setzte niemals Schlafgas ein, wenn Zivilisten involviert waren. Er wollte niemanden ausschalten, den er als Publikum ansah. Wenn es jedoch ein Raubzug war, der nur die Polizei involvierte, dann schreckte der junge Magier nicht davor zurück einen ganzen Raum mit Schlafgas zu fluten. Und das war genau, was KID an diesem Abend zu tun gedachte.

Der Raum füllte sich mit dem weißen Gas, welches die Polizisten um ihn rum schläfrig machen sollte. Doch Hakuba war vorbereitet gewesen. „Masken aufsetzen“, bellte der Brite durch den Raum und natürlich folgten alle seiner Anweisung. Auch Shinichi zog sich die Maske über das Gesicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass es eigentlich unnötig wäre. Er konnte einfach aufhören zu atmen, dann würde das Gas keinerlei Wirkung auf ihn haben.

Shinichi runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er wunderte sich für einen kurzen Moment lang, welchen Effekt das Schlafgas wohl auf seinen Körper haben würde. Er war kein Mensch mehr, er war ein Vampir. Vielleicht würde das Gas gar keine Wirkung haben. Aber er konnte es nicht austesten. Nicht hier und nicht heute.

Ein leises Knacken ertönte zu seiner Rechten und er betrachtete den Polizisten, der neben ihn stand. Verwirrt beobachtete er wie der Mann sich erst nicht rührte ehe er langsam zu Boden sank. Weitere Knackgeräusche ertönten von zwei Männern zu seiner Linken und auch sie gingen Augenblicke später zu Boden.

Shinichi runzelte die Stirn. Was passierte hier?

Es wurde ihm klar, was vor sich ging, als das Knackgeräusch aus nächster Nähe ertönte. Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich und er zog sich in einer fließenden Bewegung die Gasmaske vom Kopf. Er betrachtete sie eingehend und stellte überrascht fest, dass der Filter im Inneren der Maske zerbrochen war. Shinichi runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Maske in einer schnellen Bewegung auseinander. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. In der Maske, dort wo der Filter saß, der die Männer davor bewahrte einzuschlafen, war eine Art Sprengvorrichtung angebracht worden. Winzig klein, harmlos für den Träger der Maske. Aber es würde reichen um den Filter zu zerstören und das Gas durch die Maske eintreten zu lassen.

Shinichi hob den Blick und sah wie um ihn herum die Männer zu Boden gegangen waren. Die meisten von ihnen waren bereits eingeschlafen und die letzten paar Männer, die es noch schafften, dem Gas zu widerstehen waren auch kurz davor sich ins Land der Träume zu verabschieden.

„Kein schlechter Schachzug“, murmelte Shinichi leise und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Crimson Flower. Er wollte nicht sofort von KID entdeckt werden, wenn dieser auftauchte. Wenn KID ihn sehen würde, würde er am Ende noch einen Rückzieher machen oder ihn anderweitig ausschalten.

Also wartete Shinichi in der Nähe eines der großen Fenster, halb verdeckt hinter einem der Samtvorhänge und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Lüftungsgeneratoren ihre Arbeit stoppten und seltsame Geräusche laut wurden. Anfangs konnte Shinichi sie nicht zuordnen. Dann realisierte er, dass jemand eine der großen Fließen an der Decke entfernte. Einen Augenblick später, das Gas hatte sich inzwischen wieder verzogen, landete eine weißgekleidete Figur elegant auf dem Boden, genau vor der Vitrine die den Crimson Flower beherbergte.

„Kinderspiel“, erklang KID’s Stimme in der Dunkelheit des Raumes und Shinichi beobachtete, wie der junge Mann sich übe die Glasvitrine lehnte.

Er konnte nicht warten. Wenn er den Stein erst hatte gab es für ihn keinen Grund mehr zurück zu bleiben und Shinichi anzuhören, also machte er einen Schritt aus seinem Versteck: „KID.“

Der weißgekleidete Magier wirbelte herum und fand sich Aug in Aug mit seinem Widersacher. Shinichi versuchte im Gesicht des Jungen zu lesen, aber da war nichts. Sein Pokerface saß perfekt.

„Also bist du doch hier, Kudo“, stellte der Meisterdieb mit einem gelangweilten Tonfall fest, „Und wie es scheint nutzt du deinen Vorteil. Hätte ich mir denken können, dass das Schlafgas dich nicht jucken wird.“

Shinichi schritt langsam auf den Magier zu während er sprach: „Ich bin dennoch beindruckt. Du hast meine Sinne komplett verwirrt. Deine Fährte war überall, ich konnte dich nicht finden.“

„Nur, weil du einen Vorteil besitzt, den ich nicht habe heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht austricksen kann“, erwiderte KID und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Shinichi blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und die zwei sahen sich an.

„Wieso bist du wirklich hier?“, KID’s Stimme war emotionslos. Er wusste, dass es dem Detektiv nicht darum ging ihn aufzuhalten.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“

Shinichi bewegte sich zu schnell für KID’s Augen und bevor der Magier registriert, was genau passierte, war einer seiner Handschuhe auch schon wieder verschwunden und seine warme Hand lang in der kalten des Vampirs. KID schluckte schwer. Es kostete ihn Mühe seine Gefühle nicht durch sein Pokerface scheinen zu lassen, aber er wollte nicht, dass Shinichi ihn durchschauen konnte, dass er wusste, was der Dieb fühlte.

„Was hast du nur getan…“, Shinichi’s Stimme war voller Schmerz und er hob KID’s Hand zu seinem Mund. Behutsam küsste er die Pflaster, die KID an seinen Fingern und Handfläche angebracht hatten. Es waren die Wunden, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte um sein Blut im Museum zu verteilen.

„Ich bin ein Meister meines Faches. Und als solcher gehe ich auch größere Opfer ein, wenn es hilft das Publikum zu blenden“, erwiderte KID trocken. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zusammen zu reißen, sich Shinichi’s Berührungen nicht zu entziehen. Seine Lippen waren kühl gegen die erhitzte Haut des Magiers.

Als Shinichi den Kopf hob und Kaito ansah war sein Blick voller Trauer. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen selbst verletzt.“

KID schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge und wandte den Blick ab. Es tat ihm weh zu wissen, dass Shinichi seinetwegen traurig war, und das ärgerte ihn. Er war so wütend gewesen auf den Detektiv, so verletzt das er sich nicht gemeldet hatte, dass er ihm erst geschrieben hatte als er die Warnung rausgeschickt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Shinichi Emotionen zeigen würde, wenn sie sich gegenüberstanden, dass es Hinweise gab, dass KID ihm nicht egal war aber jetzt, wo es soweit war, wo sein Wunsch erfüllt wurde fühlte er sich schlecht dabei.

Die kalte Hand des Detektivs fand ihren Weg in Kaito’s Nacken und er spürte, wie Shinichi mit den Fingern zart durch seine Haare glitt. Mit sanfter Strenge drehte er den Kopf des Diebes zu sich, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen mussten.

„Wieso hast du mich ignoriert?“, wisperte der Detektiv und beugte sich näher, sodass Kaito seinen Atem hätte spüren müssen, wenn der Vampir geatmet hätte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

KID verzog leicht das Gesicht, schaffte es aber nicht den Blick abzuwenden. Er wusste, dass sein Pokerface risse bekam, dass der Schmerz, den er in sich trug langsam aber sicher in seinen Augen sichtbar wurde. Sein Vater wäre enttäuscht, wenn er das wüsste.

„Das sagt genau der Richtige…“, zischte der Meisterdieb, was Shinichi’s Mimik minimal entgleiten ließ. Er sah aus, als hätte KID ihn auf frischer Tat beim Stehlen von Süßigkeiten ertappt. Dieser nutzte die kurze Schwäche des Vampirs und entzog seine Hand dem Griff des anderen. Stattdessen krallte er beide Hände in das Hemd des Oberschülers und zog ihn näher, sein Blick wütend: „Die ganze Zeit über bist du mir nahe, berührst mich, nippst von mir, und dann gebe ich dir mein Blut, freiwillig, ohne zu zögern oder zu zweifeln und du verschwindest einfach. Verschwindest mit deinen Leuten und siehst es nicht mal notwendig mir zu Schreiben. Du jagst einem gefährlichen Mann hinterher, der dich beinahe getötet hätte und ich weiß nicht wo du bist, weiß nicht wie es dir geht, du bist einfach weg und du… du meldest dich nicht.“

Kaito’s Schultern zitterten leicht und die Flamme der Wut loderte hoch. Er verkrampfte seine Hände noch fester in das Hemd des Detektivs und er musste gegen das Gefühl in seinen Augen ankämpfen, das verräterische Brennen von Tränen die sich ihren Weg nach außen bahnten.

„KID“, Shinichi’s Stimme stockte, anscheinend war er von dem Ausbruch des Jungen überrascht. Doch dann geschah etwas im Gesicht des Vampirs. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich, von Mitleidig zu Ernst und in einer schnellen Bewegung – schon wieder zu schnell um es zu sehen – presste er KID gegen die Vitrine des Crimson Flower. Die Hand in KID’s Nacken stabilisierte seinen Kopf während die andere ihren Weg zu KID’s Kinn fand, welches er fast schon ein wenig grob umfasste, sodass der Dieb sich nicht wegdrehen konnte.

„Deshalb hast du meine Anrufe ignoriert?!“, zischte er gegen die Lippen des weißgekleideten Magiers, „Deswegen auf meine Nachrichten nicht geantwortet? Weil du sauer warst, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe?“

Kaito’s Herz raste. Er hatte Shinichi noch nie wütend gesehen, nicht auf ihn. In den saphirblauen Augen flackerte etwas auf, etwas Vertrautes und ein Gefühl der Wärme begann sich in seinem Körper breit zu machen. KID hielt die Luft an, sein Blick starr auf das Gesicht des Detektivs geheftet.

„Ich wollte dich beschützen“, Shinichi beugte sich nahe, ganz nahe, sodass ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren, „Ich wollte dich aus der ganzen Sache raushalten. Dir sollte nichts passieren. Wenn ich mit dir geredet hätte, mit dir Zeit verbracht hätte, dann wäre Bram doch nur auf dich Aufmerksam geworden. Ich konnte dich diesem Risiko nicht aussetzen.“

KID verzog das Gesicht: „Warum…“, begann er langsam, stockte dann jedoch in seinen Worten.

_Warum warst du dann mit Ran Mori im Tropical Land? Warum kannst du Zeit mit ihr verbringen, aber nicht mit mir? Warum gelten für sie nicht dieselben Regeln wie für mich? Warum?_

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht leicht. KID hatte seine Frage nicht ausgesprochen und er wusste nicht, was genau die Frage bedeutete. Was das _Warum_ war, auf das KID eine Antwort wollte.

Aber er wusste, dass er nicht mehr dazu kommen würde, denn an den verschlossenen Türen zu diesem Raum wurde plötzlich Tumult laut. Sofort stolperten KID und Shinichi ein paar Schritte auseinander, beider Blicke starr zur Tür gerichtet. Dann wandte sich der Detektiv wieder an den Dieb.

„Geh.“

KID verzog das Gesicht: „Ich werde nicht gehen. Das Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet.“

Aber Shinichi war das egal. Er konnte die Sicherheit des Meisterdiebes nicht gefährden, also wandte er sich ab. „Sie werden die Tür gleich aufgebrochen haben. Entweder du nimmst den Crimson Flower und verschwindest oder sie werden dich hier schnappen.“

„Und was hast du vor?“, fragte KID nach einer Weile und beobachtete, wie Shinichi seine Maske in die Hand nahm und sich überzog. Dann setzte er sich bequem auf den Boden.

Nachdem er fertig war hob er den Kopf und drehte sein Gesicht in Richtung des Diebes, doch KID konnte seine Mimik durch die Maske nicht erkennen: „Ich schlafe, was sonst? Immerhin hast du den Raum mit Schlafgas gefüllt.“

Dann entspannte sich der Körper des Detektivs und sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich langsam und es sah tatsächlich aus als würde er nur schlafen. KID wollte noch etwas sagen, wollte die Sache nicht so im Raum stehen lassen, doch die Geräusche an der Tür wurden gefährlich laut. Also wandte er sich von Shinichi ab und entfernte die Vitrine des Rubins, ehe er sich diesen schnappte und flüchtete, genau in dem Moment als die Tür aufging und die restlichen Polizisten in den Raum strömten.

Alles, was sie sahen war ein weißer Umhang, der durch das Loch in der Decke entschwand.

 

Shinichi rührte sich nicht, als die Polizisten den Raum stürmten. Das Gas hatte sich inzwischen verzogen, aber die Männer schliefen noch, ihre Gasmasken tragend. Doch auch, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich nicht bewegte, seine Sinne halfen ihm die Geschehnisse um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Wie die Polizisten besorgt zu ihren Vorgesetzten und Kollegen stürmten. Wie sie diese behutsam an den Schultern rüttelten um sie aufzuwecken. Wie einer nach dem anderen langsam aus seinem Schlummer erwachte.

Shinichi ließ sich Zeit. Er wollte keinen Verdacht auf sich ziehen, indem er zu schnell aus seinem vermeintlichen Koma erwachte, also wartete er bis auch er sanft von einem Polizisten wachgerüttelt wurde. Er ließ sich von dem Mann auf die Beine ziehen und zog sich fahrig die Gasmaske vom Kopf. Verwirrt sah er sich im Raum um. Nakamori war bereits bei der leeren Vitrine angekommen und auch Hakuba war, benommen vom Schlafgas, auf dem Weg dorthin. Shinichi entschied sich den beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Die Polizisten, die versucht hatten KID zu verfolgen kehrten langsam aber sicher zurück. Anscheinend waren die Männer auf dem Dach ebenfalls ausgeknockt worden und der Meisterdieb hat sich mit seinem Gleiter davongemacht. Für die Polizisten blieb jetzt nur noch die Spurensicherung.

Hakuba indes war fasziniert von der Vorgehensweise des Diebes. Sie hatten ziemlich spontan beschlossen Gasmasken zu besorgen und hatten bei einer Firma bestellt, die Hakuba ausgesucht hatte. Das KID es dennoch geschafft hatte sämtliche Masken zu manipulieren bedeutete, dass er Hakuba’s Gedankengang vorhergesehen hatte und sich vorab in die besagte Firma eingeschlichen hatte um die Bestellung zu manipulieren.

Woher KID gewusst hatte welche Firma die Polizei wählen würde war ebenfalls ein Rätsel dem es nachzugehen hieß. Doch das würde Shinichi Inspektor Nakamori und seinen Männern überlassen. Er hatte selbst genug zu tun und das Treffen mit KID war nicht ganz so gut verlaufen wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Er wusste jetzt zwar, dass Kaito wütend war, weil Shinichi sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte, aber war das wirklich der einzige Grund warum er ihn ignorierte? Er hatte sich selbst ja genauso wenig gemeldet, wieso also nahm es den Magier so sehr mit, wieso verletzte es ihn so sehr?

Was lief da falsch? Und warum war er selbst auch unruhig, unzufrieden?

Nachdem er seinen Bericht abgegeben und sich mit Hakuba und Nakamori für die weitere Vorgehensweise rückgesprochen hatte beschloss Shinichi, dass es Zeit war für ihn zu gehen. KID war entkommen und für ihn gab es keine Gründe mehr noch länger am Tatort zu verweilen. Zwar war es Nakamori gar nicht recht, dass der Schülerdetektiv sich als einer der Ersten davonstehlen wollte, doch nachdem er noch einmal kräftig an Shinichi’s Wange gezogen hatte um sich zu versichern, dass er nicht der verkleidete Kaitou KID war, der zu fliehen versuchte war es dem Schülerdetektiv des Ostens dann auch endlich gestattet das Museum zu verlassen.

Shinichi nickt den Polizisten als Abschied zu, als er an ihnen vorbeischritt, die Hände in der Hosentasche, weg vom Museum. Er war erschöpft und seine Kopfschmerzen hatten nach KID’s Verschwinden wiedereingesetzt. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie zwischenzeitlich verschwunden waren.

Er wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen als er ein verdächtiges Geräusch aus einer der Seitenstraßen neben dem Museum hörte. Der Vampir hielt inne und blickte in die Dunkelheit der Straße. Dank seiner geschärften Sinne konnte er etwas ausmachen, in einiger Distanz. Etwas, dass schnell näherkam.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung seiner rechten Hand fing er die Karte auf, welche genau auf sein Gesicht zugesteuert hatte und ließ sie wortlos in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Er brauchte nicht nachsehen, ob etwas drauf geschrieben stand – er wusste woher die Karte kam.

Mit einem kurzen Blick nach rechts und links versicherte er sich, dass niemand ihn beobachtete. Dann verschwand Shinichi in der Dunkelheit der Straße.

 

„Was soll das?“, zischte er, das Herz-Ass zwischen seinen Finger haltend. Er war wütend und das sollte sein Gegenüber auch ruhig wissen, aber er war auch aufgeregt und diese Aufregung durfte er nicht zeigen. Doch KID schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass der Vampir wütend war. Er lehnte lässig an der Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Kartenpistole immer noch in der Hand.

„Ich hab doch gesagt ich war noch nicht fertig“, wisperte er und stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab, ließ dabei die Pistole im Inneren seiner Jacke verschwinden. Shinichi war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm und knallte eine Hand neben ihm gegen die Wand. Er beugte sich nahe zum Gesicht des anderen: „Und ich hab dir gesagt, geh. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich, wenn du hierbleibst. Hakuba und Nakamori sind der Meinung, dass du dich hier noch rumtreibst. Sie suchen dich.“

KID verzog leicht das Gesicht, reagierte aber nicht darauf. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich etwas bei Shinichi’s Worten, doch er schreckte nicht zurück.

„Ich bin bereit das Risiko einzugehen.“

Shinichi seufzte auf. „Schön“ murrte er und löste sich langsam von der Wand, gab KID so etwas an persönlichem Raum zurück. „Also? Worüber möchtest du reden?“

Shinichi konnte trotz der Dunkelheit sehen wie eine feine Röte auf KID’s Wangen schlich. Er wandte den Blick schnell ab, etwas verlegen, und schwieg. Shinichi drängte ihn nicht dazu zu sprechen. Vermutlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass Shinichi ihn wegjagen würde, dass das Gespräch gar nicht zustande kommen würde, und jetzt, wo es doch geschah wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Warum…?“, begann der Meisterdieb langsam, stockte dann jedoch wieder. Shinichi runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte genau dasselbe im Museum gefragt. Hatte die Frage offen im Raum hängen lassen, ohne zu spezifizieren was er damit meinte.

„Warum was?“, harkte er diesmal nach. „Du musst die Frage zu Ende stellen, sonst weiß ich nicht was du hören willst.“

KID senkte den Blick und das überraschte den Detektiv. Sonst war der Magier immer voller Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht, es war ungewohnt für ihn das er so eingeschüchtert war. Shinichi legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und hob es etwas an, sodass KID ihn wieder ansehen musste.

„Hey“, die Stimme des Vampirs war sanft und seine Hand glitt von KID’s Kinn zu seiner Wange, über welche er zärtlich strich. Er beobachtete, wie der Dieb die Augen zur Hälfte schloss und seine Wange leicht gegen die Berührung des Vampirs lehnte.

KID atmete schwer durch: „Du warst am Samstag im Tropical Land, mit Sonoko… und Ran.“

Shinichi’s Hand zuckte leicht, er fühlte sich ertappt. Er bemühte sich seine Emotionen nicht durchscheinen zu lassen, doch KID schien es gespürt zu haben. Der Blick des Diebes richtete sich auf das Gesicht des Detektivs und in seinen Augen funkelte etwas. Zorn. Und… Hunger?

„Du hältst mir große Reden, dass wir nicht zusammen gesehen werden dürfen, dass du gejagt wirst, dass es für mich gefährlich werden kann und dann läufst du mit zwei Mädchen im Vergnügungspark herum und hast die Zeit deines Lebens? Während ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbreche ob dir etwas passiert ist, ob es dir gut geht, ob dich dieser Jäger vielleicht erwischt hat? Ich kann nächtelang nicht schlafen, liege wach vor Sorge um dich und du… du…“

Shinichi spürte das KID sich in Rage redete, hörte, wie die Stimme des Jungen immer lauter wurde. Er würde sich verraten, würde sie beide verraten, also tat er das, was seine Instinkte ihm befahlen. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und drängte den Magier gegen die Wand, eine Hand über dem Mund des Jungen.

„Sei leise“, zischte er, „Oder willst du, dass sie uns entdecken?!“

Shinichi bereute die Worte gesagt zu haben in dem Moment, als sie draußen waren. Er hatte KID noch nie so erlebt, so unbeherrscht, so komplett ohne Pokerface, die Emotionen pur und unverfälscht auf seinem Gesicht. Er bewegte sich schnell als er sich aus Shinichi’s Griff wandte und nach dem Hemd des Oberschülers griff. Seine behandschuhten Finger gruben sich in das weiche Material und einen Augenblick später fand Shinichi sich gegen die Wand gedrückt, der Körper des Diebes an seinen gepresst, ihre Gesichter nahe bei einander.

„Hör auf mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln“, zischte KID wütend, „Hör auf mich mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, wenn du dich doch nur umdrehst und gehst. Ich hab keinen Bock darauf. Tagelang denke ich an dich, tagelang sorge ich mich um dich, und du, du scherst dich einen Dreck darum. Für dich zählt KID, nicht der Mann hinter der Maske, für dich zählt das Blut und nicht der Mensch. Wenn es dir also nur darum geht, dass deinem Lieblingsdrink nichts passiert, dann halt einfach den Mund und hör auf dich als der große Held aufzuspielen, der du nicht bist.“

Shinichi spürte die Hitze in ihm aufsteigen und in einer schnellen Bewegung – zu schnell für KID um zu reagieren – hatte er sich aus dem Griff des Meisterdiebs befreit. Er drehte sie rum, sodass KID erneut gegen die Wand gepresst stand, seine Hand im Nacken des Jungen, seine Finger in den braunen Haaren des Diebes verkrallt. Die zweite Hand hatte er neben KID’s Gesicht an der Wand abgestützt. Shinichi musste ihn nicht festhalten um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, der reine Druck seines Körpers gegen den des anderen Jungen, seine reine Kraft als Vampir reichte vollkommen aus.

„Du denkst es geht mir nur darum?!“, fauchte er gegen KID’s Lippen, ein zorniges Funkeln in den Augen, „Du denkst es geht mir nur darum dein Blut zu beschützen?! Das du nicht mehr bist als ein Spielzeug für mich? Etwas, für mein Amüsement?!“

„Was sollte es sonst sein?!“, fauchte KID zurück.

Erneut hatte Shinichi das Gefühl, jemand würde einen Schalter in seinem Kopf umlegen und der Schülerdetektiv verschwand und was zurück blieb war das Tier in ihm. Das Tier, dass sich so sehr nach KID sehnte, das Tier, dass nur nach seinen Instinkten lebte und so gab er auch diesmal nach, ließ sich von seinen Emotionen wegreißen, von seinem inneren Drang, dem Hunger, und ehe KID auch nur irgendwas sagen konnte hatte Shinichi ihn auch schon näher gezogen und presste seine Lippen hart auf die des Diebes, fing ihn ein in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Dieb ihn von sich stoßen würde, dass er angewidert und angeekelt sein würde doch KID’s Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Hemd und er zog den Vampir noch näher, presste seine Lippen dem anderen verzweifelt entgegen. Er keuchte in den Kuss, so hilflos, dass es Shinichi wahnsinnig machen und ehe er sich versah hatte er den Kuss auch schon vertieft. Seine Zunge glitt über die Lippen des Magiers, bettelte um Einlass und als er diesen bekam erkundete er das Innere seines Gegenübers, seinen Geschmack, und KID ließ es zu, ließ ihn gewähren, und Shinichi kostete es in vollen Zügen aus.

Nur ungern löste sich Shinichi von KID, doch der junge Magier brauchte Luft zum Atmen und der Anblick, der sich Shinichi bot machte das Beenden des Kusses völlig wett. KID’s Wangen waren tiefrot, seine Lippen leicht geschwollen und in seinen Augen glänzten Hunger und Sehnsucht, sodass der Detektiv nicht anders konnte als sich erneut vor zu beugen, die Lippen des Jungen erneut mit seinen eingefangen.

Ein Geräusch am Ende der Straße ließ die zwei auseinanderfahren. Nach Luft ringend standen sie da und starrten in die Dunkelheit. Shinichi fokussierte seinen Blick, versuchte mehr zu sehen als KID sah.  
„Da kommt jemand“, murmelte er und wandte sich dem Dieb zu. „Du musst hier weg.“

KID sah nicht glücklich darüber aus und Shinichi konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Magier zu und strich zärtlich über seine Wange. „Ich melde mich. Versprochen. Aber jetzt musst du weg, sonst schnappen sie dich.“

KID verzog leicht das Gesicht, nickte jedoch leicht. Er berührte Shinichi’s Hand an seiner Wange mit seiner eigenen, nur kurz, ehe er sich abwandte und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand.

Shinichi selbst wartete noch zwei Atemzüge lang ehe er sich abwandte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging, wo ihm auf halben Weg ein Polizist mit Taschenlampe entgegenkam.

„Oh, Kudo-kun. Was machst du noch hier? Wolltest du nicht nach Hause gehen?“, fragte der Mann überrascht und Shinichi nickte leicht.

„Ich war eigentlich auch am Weg, aber ich habe seltsame Geräusche aus der Gasse gehört. Ich dachte, vielleicht ist es KID.“  
„Und?“, fragte der Polizist und versuchte an dem jungen Detektiv vorbei zu schauen, „War er es?“  
Doch Shinichi schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ die Gasse, zusammen mit dem ahnungslosen Polizisten.


	16. Chapter 16

Shinichi war erschöpft und hungrig als er sein Zuhause erreichte. Er war, nachdem der Polizist ihn in der Seitenstraße entdeckt hatte noch einmal von Nakamori aufgehalten worden. Der Inspektor hatte den Oberschüler so lange in die Mangel genommen bis Shinichi ihm die Karte gezeigt hatte, die KID auf ihn gefeuert hatte.

Es war keine besondere Karte gewesen, lediglich das Herz-Ass aus der Pistole des Jungen. Shinichi hatte gelogen und behauptet, er habe sie vom Dach zu Boden segeln sehen und die Seitenstraße nach KID abgesucht, hatte ihn aber nicht gefunden. Er hatte den Verdacht verstärkt, dass KID über das Dach geflohen war und die Tatsache, dass kein Gleiter gefunden worden war hatte Nakamori am Ende überzeugt.

Dass KID von Anfang an ohne Gleiter unterwegs gewesen war musste er ja nicht wissen.

Kaito’s Fährte, die überall im Museum verteilt gewesen war und ihr Zusammentreffen im Inneren des Gebäudes sowie danach außerhalb hatten seinen Hunger nur noch mehr angefacht und das Brennen in seinem Hals war unerträglich.

Aber er war auch müde. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, das Essen auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben und schritt stattdessen direkt die Treppen nach oben, wo sich sein Schlafzimmer befand. Er schälte sich aus seinem Hemd, auf halben Weg durch den Flur und hatte gerade noch genug Anstand es nicht einfach auf den Boden fallen und liegen zu lassen als er sein Zimmer betrat.

Erschrocken fuhr Shinichi einen Satz zurück, seine Augen geweitet vor Entsetzen.

„Was machst du hier?!“

Kaito hob den Kopf und sah Shinichi an, sein Pokerface perfekt. Langsam erhob er sich von der Bettkante, auf welcher er gesessen hatte. „Wieso so überrascht? Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass ich da bin?“  
Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht: „Hab wohl vergessen zu atmen.“

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen kam über Kaito’s Lippen. Er stand in dem Zimmer und wirkte ein bisschen verloren. Shinichi seufzte und wurde sofort mit der Fährte des Jungen begrüßt. Er verzog das Gesicht und stoppte die Atmung wieder. Das Hemd glitt ihm aus den Fingern und landete am Boden.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mich melde. Warum bist du hier?“

„Ich wollte nicht warten“, gestand der junge Magier. Er sah den besorgten Blick des Vampirs, hob jedoch sofort abwehrend die Hände: „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht als Kaito hergekommen. Ich bin als KID hier aufgetaucht, Bram sollte also nichts mitbekommen haben.“

„Das ist es nicht“, murmelte Shinichi und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Gut, das war gelogen, natürlich war das auch ein Thema gewesen, aber Shinichi war froh, dass Kaito intelligent genug war, um nicht so einen schlichten Anfängerfehler zu begehen.

„Was dann?“

„Ich habe Hunger.“

Es brachte nichts um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Kaito schien sich jedoch nicht daran zu stören, er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Dann… iss was?“

Shinichi lachte leise auf. „Du verstehst es nicht, hm?“ Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei dem Jungen, eine Hand wieder in Kaito’s Nacken, seine Lippen nahe an dem Hals des Diebes. Shinichi atmete vorsichtig ein.

„Das ist als würdest du einem Verdurstendem ein Glas frisches Wasser hinstellen und ihm dann sagen, er soll sich etwas aus der Regentonne nehmen. Das ist… nicht wirklich fair, weißt du?“

Kaito rührte sich nicht und Shinichi wusste nicht ob das gut oder schlecht war. Einerseits zuckte Kaito nicht erschrocken vor ihm zurück, aus Angst vor ihm. Andererseits könnte zu viel vertrauen gefährlich sein.

„Ich war den ganzen Abend lang deiner Fährte ausgesetzt. Und das, so kurz nachdem ich von dir Trinken durfte“, der Vampir seufzte und löste sich langsam von Kaito, ein müdes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte etwas Essen gehen.“

Shinichi wandte sich ab und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als sich Kaito’s Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen. Überrascht hielt der Schülerdetektiv inne und sah den Jungen an. Kaito’s Blick war entschlossen, sein Griff stark. Aber da war noch mehr. War er nervös?

„Wenn du…“, seine Stimme klang zögerlich, als er sprach, „Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du von mir trinken…“

Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich leicht. Seine Haltung verspannte sich etwas und er verzog das Gesicht. „Kuroba-kun… nein. Bitte, hör auf mir solche Angebote zu machen.“

„Wieso?“, Kaito’s Stimme wurde etwas fester, drängender. Er ließ Shinichi’s Hand nicht los, doch der Vampir konnte ein leichtes Zittern von den Fingern des Jungen ausgehend spüren.

„Es ist doch meine Entscheidung, mein Blut. Wenn ich es dir anbiete, was ist dann das Problem?“

Shinichi schüttelte leicht den Kopf und entzog seine Hand dem Griff des Jungen. „Ich hab es dir doch erklärt“, murrte er leise, „Dass ich das nächste Mal vielleicht nicht aufhören kann.“

„Dann hör nicht auf!“, Kaito wurde laut und Shinichi zuckte erschrocken zurück. Er starrte den Magier entsetzt an. Das hatte er nicht wirklich gesagt.

Kaito’s Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. Er rang nach Luft, so als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Die Erkenntnis blühte auf seinem Gesicht wie eine Blume und er schien zu realisieren, was da gerade über seine Lippen gekommen war doch da war Shinichi schon in Bewegung. Er war schneller bei dem Jungen als Kaito Zeit hatte zu reagieren und die Nägel des Detektivs gruben sich in seine Schultern.

„Hörst du eigentlich was du da redest?!“, schrie Shinichi ihn an, „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?! Wieso sagst du solche hirnrissigen Sachen, das bist doch nicht du!“

Kaito verzog das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab. Sein Körper wurde starr unter Shinichi’s Händen doch der Vampir ließ die Schultern des Jungen nicht los. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Kaito und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Oder warum ich so denke. Aber…“ Er hob den Blick und sah Shinichi an, sein Blick fest und entschlossen. „Ich möchte es. Ich möchte, dass du von mir trinkst.“

„Das kann ich nicht“, zischte Shinichi, „Ich könnte dich umbringen.“

„Das wirst du nicht. Ich vertraue dir.“

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen und grub seine Nägel tiefer in die Schultern des Jungen. „Warum?!“ Er war nicht laut, aber seine Stimme war verzweifelt. „Warum vertraust du mir mehr als ich mir selbst vertraue?!“

Kaito verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er hob seine Hände zu Shinichi’s Wangen und hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn sodass er nicht fliehen konnte und küsste ihn. Es war kein wilder und leidenschaftlicher Kuss, wie zuvor in der dunklen Seitengasse, aber er war intensiv, drängend. Shinichi gab nach, instinktiv, erwiderte den Kuss ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Er glitt vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe des Magiers, fast schon aus Reflex, um Einlass bittend. Doch diesmal war er Herr seiner Sinne, diesmal war er immer noch er selbst und als er realisierte was sie da taten zuckte er erschrocken zurück.

„Kuroba-kun!“

Kaito sah überrascht auf als Shinichi sich von ihm entfernte, so als würde er nicht verstehen wo das Problem lag. Der Vampir wirkte gequält. Der Kuss fühlte sich gut an, Kaito’s Schultern unter seinen Fingern fühlten sich ebenfalls gut an, alles was mit dem Jungen zu tun hatte fühlte sich gut an, aber warum nur? Warum war da plötzlich dieser Hunger, warum war da dieser Instinkt über den Jungen herzufallen, nicht nur um seines Blutes wegen? Warum wollte er ihn für sich haben, ganz allein für sich und mit niemandem teilen? War das alles wegen dem Blut?

„Meitantei…“, Kaito’s sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und Shinichi’s Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den Magier vor sich. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Jungen. „Du denkst zu viel nach.“

Und bevor Shinichi ihn stoppen konnte hatte der Magier sich so hart auf die Unterlippe gebissen, dass diese aufplatzte und Blut über sein Kinn tröpfelte.

Shinichi’s Instinkte übermannten ihn und er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Der Magier hatte seinen Trumpf gegen ihn ausgespielt und alles, was der Vampir jetzt tun konnte war aufgeben. Er riss den Jungen näher an sich ran und ihre Lippen kollidierten in einem leidenschaftlichen und wilden Kuss. Shinichi saugte und leckte gierig an der kleinen Wunden an der Unterlippe des Jungen, was Kaito ein genießendes Stöhnen entlockte. Als die Blutung endlich gestoppt hatte schob Shinichi seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen, er nahm sich was er wollte, presste Kaito’s Körper fest an sich. Eine seiner Hände war zum Rücken des Jungen gewandert und seine Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff des Shirts, welches er trug.

Kaito’s Arme fanden ihren Weg um Shinichi’s Nacken, wo er sie verschränkte, die Finger zittrig durch das weiche Haar des Vampirs wandernd. Shinichi verstand nicht was geschah, wusste nicht, warum sich das so gut, so richtig anfühlte. Er drängte Kaito langsam rückwärts, näher zum Bett und löste den Kuss erst als der junge Magier das Gleichgewicht verlor und aufs Bett stürzte.

Nach Luft ringend blieb der Junge dort liegen und sah zu dem Detektiv auf und Shinichi genoss den Anblick. Er genoss Kaito’s hungrigen Blick, die Röte auf seinen Wangen, seine geschwollenen Lippen, das unordentliche Haar. Ein tiefes Knurren grollte aus seiner Kehle und er kniete sich zu Kaito aufs Bett, drängte ihn nach hinten, in eine bequemere Position. Kaito lachte leise auf, ließ es jedoch mit sich machen.

„Meitantei“, wisperte er und glitt mit seinen Händen zart über die Schultern des Detektivs doch Shinichi entzog sich der Berührung. Der Magier wollte sich bereits beschweren doch da verschwand das Shirt von seinem Körper. Kaito gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, doch Shinichi grinste nur süffisant, das Shirt wie ein Preis in seiner Hand.

„Zu langsam, mein kleiner Meisterdieb.“

Achtlos ließ Shinichi das Shirt zu Boden fallen ehe er sich wieder über den Jungen in seinem Bett beugte und seine Lippen in einen weiteren, innigen Kuss fing. Kaito gab genießende Laute von sich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen zart über den kalten Körper des Vampirs.

Kaito wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und brach so den Kuss. „Du bist ganz kalt“, wisperte er benommen. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht. „Ja. Ich bin ein Vampir.“

Kaito wanderte mit seinen Händen höher, glitt mit den Fingern zärtlich durch die dunklen Haare des Detektivs. „Lass mich dir helfen“, wisperte er und zog seine rechte Hand zurück. Er drehte seine Handfläche nach oben und bot Shinichi das Handgelenk an.

Der Vampir verzog leicht das Gesicht und Kaito befürchtete schon, dass er ablehnen würde doch Shinichi umfasste Kaito’s Handgelenk und platzierte zarte Küsse darauf. „Du bist zu gut zu mir“, wisperte er gegen die weiche Haut des Jungen und in seiner Stimme lag so viel Zärtlichkeit das es Kaito kalte und warme Schauer zugleich durch den Körper jagte. Er hielt die Luft an als er sah wie Shinichi’s Fangzähne zu wachsen begannen und er sie ganz langsam in der Haut des Jungen versenkte.

Ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen glitt über Kaito’s Lippen doch er rührte sich nicht, sah zu wie Shinichi zwei kleine Schlucke machte ehe er seine Zähen wieder löste. Er küsste das restliche Blut von der weichen Haut und schob schließlich seinen Daumen über die Wunde um mit sanftem Druck von ihm die Blutung zu stoppen.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Kaito und der Magier sah sofort welchen Effekt sein Blut auf den Vampir hatte. Shinichi war wie in Trancen und ein ganz zarter Rotton legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Kaito konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er hob den Kopf und küsste Shinichi erneut, leidenschaftlich, drängend. Der Vampir, im Bann seines Blutes, erwiderte den Kuss zwar, doch er war schwach, war in einem Rausch gefangen und Kaito nutzte diesen Zustand um den Jungen nach hinten zu drängen. Shinichi ließ es geschehen und schon Momente später saß Kaito breitbeinig auf Shinichi’s Schoss, die eigenen Wangen tiefrot. Er löste den Kuss, nach Luft ringend, und glitt mit seiner freien Hand zart über die Wange des Vampirs.

„Trink mehr“, wisperte er flehend gegen die Lippen des Detektivs und drängte seinen nackten Oberkörper näher an Shinichi’s. Er legte seinen Kopf demonstrativ zur Seite und bot Shinichi so genug Angriffsfläche.

Der Vampir wehrte sich nicht. Er ließ von der Wunde an Kaito’s Handgelenk ab und glitt mit der Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher sodass er seine Lippen erneut, wie schon so oft an Kaito’s weichem Hals ablegen konnte.

„Du schmeckst du gut“, wisperte er und schlang die zweite Hand um Kaito’s Taille, zog ihn noch näher, presste ihn an sich, „Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen.“

„Dann trink“, wisperte Kaito erneut, drängend, und schlang seine Arme um die Schultern des Detektivs. Genießend schloss er die Augen und atmete schwer durch als er spürte, wie die Zähne des Vampirs sich erneut in seinem Hals versenkten. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, vor Schmerzen, aber auch vor Genugtuung.

Shinichi trank von ihm, trank sein Blut, weil er es liebte, sein Blut, nur seines, und es machte ihn glücklich, es war aufregend, sein Herz raste und er spürte wie ihm schwindlig wurde.

„Ah“, Kaito hob eine Hand und bekam Shinichi’s Hinterkopf zu fassen und krallte sich leicht in die Haare des Vampirs, welcher immer noch trank. Er spürte wie ihm schwindlig wurde, wie die Sicht zu verschwimmen begann.

„Shinichi“, wisperte er leise und spürte, wie der Vampir sich von seinem Hals löste. Kaito fiel rückwärts, wie in Zeitlupe. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er realisierte, dass Shinichi eine Hand in seinem Rücken hatte und in langsam ins Bett gleiten ließ. Seine Fangzähne waren immer noch da, sein Gesicht hatte eine gesunde Farbe. Erschöpft lächelnd hob Kaito eine Hand und berührte zart die Wange des Vampirs. „Du bist warm…“

„Ja“, der Vampir schmunzelte. Er umfasste Kaito’s Hand und presste einen sanften Kuss auf seine Handfläche. „Dank dir… Kaito.“

Der Dieb schmunzelte ebenfalls leicht. „Mein Name klingt schön aus deinem Mund.“

Shinichi lachte leise auf und ließ sich neben dem Jungen ins Bett sinken. Eine Gänsehaut begann sich über Kaito’s Körper zu legen, er fröstelte. Behutsam zog der Vampir die Decke über seine beide, ehe er seine Arme um Kaito schlang und ihn näher zog.

„Ich hab viel getrunken“, erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme und strich behutsam ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Kaito’s Gesicht. „Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen.“

Kaito wollte widersprechen, doch er spürte, dass es sinnlos war. Der Blutverlust sorgte dafür, dass sein Kopf sich drehte, seine Bewusstsein glitt langsam davon. Er rollte sich zur Seite und schlang einen Arm um Shinichi, den Detektiv fest an sich drückend.

„Bleib“, murmelte er ehe er vor Erschöpfung und Blutverlust in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.

 

Es waren die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die Shinichi aus seinem Schlummer weckten. Er war etwas desorientiert als er erwachte, stellte jedoch seiner Überraschung fest, dass die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit Tagen gequält hatten verschwunden waren. Woran das wohl lag? Vielleicht daran, dass er endlich die Möglichkeit gefunden hatte mit Kaito zu reden?

 _Oder_ , sang eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _weil du wieder von seinem süßen Blut trinken konntest?_

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht, die Erinnerungen an die vorhergegangene Nacht kehrte langsam zurück. Kaltes Entsetzen breitete sich in seinem Magen aus als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht nur von Kaito getrunken, sondern ihn auch geküsst hatte. Und das mehr als nur einmal.

Und er hatte es genossen.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, wenn er daran dachte wie süß der Junge geschmeckt hatte und Miyoko’s Worte schossen ihm durch den Kopf: _Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich mal versuchen neben seinem Blut auch seine Lippen zu kosten. Der Kleine scheint nämlich nicht sonderlich abgeneigt zu sein_

Der Vampir seufzte lautlos und wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Da lag er, neben ihm im Bett, friedlich schlummernd. Kaitou KID, der Mondschein-Magier.

Die Sonne fiel auf sein Gesicht und tauchte seine Gesichtszüge in warmes Licht doch Shinichi sah sofort, dass Kaito blass war. Zu blass, für seinen Geschmack. Besorgt streckte er die Hand nach dem Jungen aus und berührte zart die Wange, nur um festzustellen, dass sie kühler war als er es von ihm gewohnt war.

Shinichi schluckte schwer. Behutsam tastete er sich nach der Halsschlagader des Jungen und presste zwei seiner Finger dagegen. Doch Kaito’s Puls war normal.

Der Oberschülerdetektiv gestattete es sich erleichtert aufzuatmen ehe er sich langsam aus dem Bett schälte, bedacht darauf seinen Gast nicht zu wecken. Er trug immer noch die Hose vom Vortag und nach etwas Suchen fand er auch sein Mobiltelefon am Boden neben dem Bett liegen. Es dürfte ihm wohl in seiner Eile am Vorabend aus der Tasche gerutscht sein.

Lautlos verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe er auf seinem Telefon nach Miyoko’s Nummer suchte und sie anrief. Wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte war sie gerade am Weg nach Hause von der Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus.

„Guten Morgen, mon chéri. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eines frühen Anrufs von dir?“, erklang Miyoko’s Stimme in einem fröhlichen Tonfall. Sie durfte eine angenehme Nacht gehabt haben.

„Ich hab da eine Frage bezüglich, uhm… Blut spenden“, begann Shinichi zögerlich und bewegte sich ein paar Schritte von der Schlafzimmertür weg. „Oh“, erklang es überrascht am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Nun, was ist die Frage?“

„Wenn jemand… Blut gespendet hat… wie lange sollte er sich ausruhen bevor er wieder, uhm… spendet?“

Der fröhliche Tonfall verschwand aus Miyoko’s Stimme: „Geht es um den Jungen?“

„Nein!“, widersprach Shinichi sofort, bemerkte aber seinen eigenen Fehler recht schnell. Er hatte zu übereifrig geantwortet, zu abrupt, einfach weil er den Verdacht, dass es um Kaito gehen könnte schon erwartet hatte. Der Detektiv seufzte auf und gab sich geschlagen: „Ja…“

„Nun, chéri, ich weiß, dass du es vermutlich gar nicht erwarten kannst wieder von ihm zu trinken und so wie ich den Jungen einschätze würde er das vermutlich sogar zulassen. Aber ich muss dich bitten, dass du mindestens acht Wochen wartest.“

„Acht Wochen“, wiederholte Shinichi fassungslos. Das waren etwa sieben Wochen mehr als Kaito und er tatsächlich gewartet hatten. „Und was passiert, wenn wir nicht so lange warten?“

Miyoko seufzte auf: „Shinichi, es ist ungesund für den Jungen, wenn ihr die acht Wochen nicht abwartet. Also bitte, versuch dich zusammen zu reißen.“  
„Miyoko“, Shinichi’s Stimme klang plötzlich gepresst, „Was passiert, wenn wir nicht acht Wochen warten?!“

Kurze Zeit kam nur Stille vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Vermutlich versuchte sich die Vampirin gerade einen Reim auf Shinichi’s Ausbruch zu machen. Es war ungewöhnlich für den Detektiv, dass er so scharf mit ihr sprach, doch am Ende antwortete sie ihm schlicht und einfach: „Eisenmangel. Der menschliche Körper kann, nach einer Blutspende, den Flüssigkeitshaushalt mit ein paar Gläsern Wasser wieder auffüllen. Das Wiederherstellen der Blutzellen dauert etwa zwei Wochen aber wenn der Hämoglobinwert zu niedrig ist, dann ist das Ungesund. Darum sollte zwischen den Blutspenden acht Wochen Pause sein.“

„Okay…“, Shinichi war etwas ruhiger. Ein zu niedriger Hämoglobinwert, damit konnte er arbeiten. Er strich sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Okay, Miyoko, danke.“

„Shinichi… ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich vorbeikommen?“

„Nein!“, er hatte wieder zu schnell geantwortet, das wusste er. Als er wieder sprach zwang er seine Stimme ruhiger und gefasster zu klingen: „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus, du hast eine lange Nacht hinter dir. Und ich muss sowieso zur Schule.“

Die Vampirin seufzte: „Gut. Aber wenn irgendwas ist, ruf mich bitte an, ja? Ich mach mir doch auch Sorgen um dich.“

Shinichi lächelte leicht. Miyoko war neben Akihito eine der ältesten im Clan und sie fühlte sich für die Jüngeren verantwortlich. Vor allem für Shinichi, der mit seiner kurzen Lebensdauer als Vampir immer noch als Kind zählte. Er weckte öfter ihre Mutterinstinkte, ohne das wirklich zu beabsichtigen.

„Versprochen. Schlaf gut, Miyo.“  
Dann legte Shinichi auf. Er seufzte tief und ließ das Telefon in seine Hosentasche gleiten ehe er sich zurück zur Schlafzimmertür wandte. Langsam öffnete er diese, behutsam um Kaito nicht zu wecken, doch dieser saß aufrecht im Bett. Sein Blick war auf seine Hände gerichtet und die Augen waren halb geschlossen, aber er war wach.

„Kuroba-kun?“, sprach Shinichi ihn vorsichtig an. Kaito hob den Kopf, ganz langsam, und lächelte Shinichi an. „Hey…“, mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war der Vampir bei ihm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er war besorgt. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Erschöpft“, gab Kaito zu und schloss die Augen. Er ließ sich zur Seiten fallen aber Shinichi reagierte sofort und streckte seinen Arm aus, sodass er den Jungen auffing. Kaito sank dankbar gegen seine Brust und Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung, als er realisierte, dass Kaito blind darauf vertraut hatte, dass der Vampir ihn fangen würde.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Shinichi leise. Sofort öffneten sich die Augen des Diebes wieder und er warf einen bösen Blick auf den Vampir.

„Du entschuldigst dich jetzt nicht ernsthaft dafür was gester-“

„Nein!“, unterbrach der Detektiv sofort und seine Finger schlossen sich etwas fester um die Schulter des Jungen. „Nein, ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, was passiert ist. Das meinte ich nicht. Es ist…“, Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Ich hätte dein Blut nicht trinken dürfen. Ich meine, nicht weil ich es nicht wollte oder es bereue aber… aber deinem Körper wurde zu viel Blut entzogen und dein Hämoglobinwert ist vermutlich im Keller. Darum bist du so blass und erschöpft. Es dauert acht Wochen bis dein Körper den Blutverlust vollkommen verarbeitet hat.“

„Acht Wochen?!“, Kaito klang mindestens so enttäuscht wie Shinichi sich fühlte. Aber warum? „Das ist ewig…“

Der Detektiv runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Sag mal…“, begann Shinichi langsam, unsicher ob er die Antwort wissen wollte, „Warum möchtest du überhaupt, dass ich von dir trinke? Ich meine, gestern hast du meine Instinkte gegen mich ausgespielt als du gemerkt hast, dass ich mich Wehre. Ich bin doch das Tier von uns beiden. Ich versteh es nicht…“

Kaito senkte den Blick ein wenig und Shinichi nahm an, dass er vermutlich erröten würde, wenn er nicht so blass wäre. Als er antwortete klang seine Stimme zögerlich: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber seit dem Zwischenfall mit Bram, da fühle ich mich zu dir hingezogen. Irgendwie… irgendwie möchte ich das du von mir trinkst. Nur von mir. Ich weiß nicht, woher dieses Bedürfnis kommt oder warum es so stark ist, aber wenn ich daran denke, dass es jemanden anderen geben könnte von dem du trinkst, dann macht mich das… wütend.“

Shinichi legte die Stirn in Falten. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Gefühle kamen, die Kaito hegte, aber es schien fast so als wäre der Dieb selbst nicht ganz sicher was mit ihm geschah. Schließlich seufzte der Detektiv leise auf und drückte den Körper des Magiers noch etwas näher an seinen während er antwortete: „Deswegen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Du bist der Einzige, von dem ich trinken möchte.“

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Kaito’s Lippen und er hob den Kopf etwas um Shinichi anzusehen. Shinichi erwiderte das Lächeln und dann geschah es wieder. Er spürte es diesmal klarer, deutlicher, nicht in einer wilden Leidenschaft wie am Tag zuvor. Er war ruhig, ausgeglichen und satt und konnte es darum intensiver wahrnehmen. Es war, als hätte jemand eine Schlinge um ihn gelegt, nicht um seinen Körper oder sein Herz, sondern um sein ganzes Sein und es zog ihn näher zu dem Jungen in seinem Arm, näher zu dessen Körper, näher zu dessen Sein. Er wollte mit ihm verschmelzen, wollte alles von ihm besitzen, alles von ihm kosten.

Shinichi gab dem Zug nach und beugte sich vor. Er küsste Kaito, aber nicht wild oder ungehalten oder leidenschaftlich, sondern ganz zart und behutsam, bedacht darauf den Geschmack von Kaito’s Lippen zu kosten, sich die Form seines Mundes einzuprägen und Kaito erwiderte den Kuss, zart, sanft. Er dauerte nicht lange an, aber es war genug um den Zug in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen und so löste sich Shinichi nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

Der Detektiv wandte seinen Blick leicht ab. Er wusste immer noch nicht wieso er das tat, wieso er Kaito küsste, und er fragte sich warum der Magier das auch einfach zuließ, sich nicht dagegen wehrte. „Du solltest was frühstücken“, schlug Shinichi vor und erhob sich langsam von der Bettkante, ehe er Kaito ebenfalls half, der langsam versuchte aufzustehen.

„Und wir müssen zur Schule. Oder, ich zumindest. Du kannst dich gern wieder schlafen legen, wenn du möchtest.“

Doch Kaito schüttelte den Kopf: „Meine Freunde würden sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht auftauche. Und Hakuba würde vermutlich Verdacht schöpfen.“

„Hakuba?“, Shinichi hob überrascht eine Augenbraue an. „Er geht auf deine Schule?“ Kaito lachte auf: „Schlimmer noch. Er geht in meine Klasse. Und er hat mich sowieso schon länger im Verdacht KID zu sein, aber bis jetzt konnte er keine Beweise bringen.“

„Dann wäre es wirklich ungünstig, wenn du heute nicht in der Schule auftauchst“, stellte der Oberschülerdetektiv mit trockener Stimme fest. Kaito nickte leicht. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Mobiltelefon, welches neben dem Bett am Nachtkästchen lag. Er hatte es dorthin gelegt als er auf Shinichi gewartet hatte. Schnell schnappte er es sich bevor er sich, immer noch von Shinichi gestützt, mit diesem ins Bad und dann in die Küche ging.

Kaito setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz und seufzte zufrieden auf. Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und wartete ein paar Minuten. Shinichi, der sofort zu werken begann kaum das sie die Küche betreten hatten stellte dem Magier eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase.

„Wie ich das vermisst habe!“, freute sich Kaito und zog die Tasse näher. Er richtete sich wieder auf und tat einen genüsslichen Schluck von dem schwarzen Getränk. Shinichi konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seinem Kühlschrank vor, der fast vollends leer war.

„Zu dumm das ich schon ausgemistet hatte“, murmelte er leise und überlegte, welche Optionen er noch hatte, wenn es darum ging, Kaito Frühstück zu servieren. „Ich bin nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll“, erwiderte der Magier und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir sonst auch unterwegs was holen.“  
„Nein, ich krieg das schon hin. Nur“, Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter auf Kaito, welcher immer noch nur in Hose und ohne Shirt an seinem Tisch saß. Die Wunden von Takashi’s Angriff waren gut verheilt, nur leichte Striemen wiesen noch auf den Angriff hin. „Willst du ohne Schuluniform in deiner Schule auftauchen? Bekommst du da keinen Ärger?“

Kaito sah an sich hinab. „Huh. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht.“

Er zog das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hosentasche und wählte schnell eine Nummer, die Shinichi nicht sah. Der Vampir wandte sich wieder ab und begann Frühstück für seinen Gast vorzubereiten, während er Kaito’s Telefonat lauschte.

„Hey, Aoko, guten Morgen! Uh, du, ich wollte dir Bescheid sagen, dass ich heute nicht zum Frühstück komme. Ich uh… ich bin bei einem Freund. Ja. Hey, ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Kannst du in mein Zimmer gehen und meine Schuluniform und meine Schultasche zur Schule mitbringen? Ich hab vielleicht vergessen alles einzupacken, hehehe. Huh? Was?! Eine Gegenleistung? Hmpf… na gut, bekommst du. Ja, ist okay. Gut. Treffen wir uns neben dem Conbini neben der Schule, ja? Sehr gut. Bis später.“

Als Kaito das Gespräch beendete und das Telefon zur Seite legte war Shinichi schon mitten im Kochen. Der Magier erhob sich langsam um seinem Gastgeber zu helfen, doch ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall ließ ihn sofort wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er hielt sich den Kopf, brummend. „Das kanns doch nicht sein…“

„Hier, trink das“, Shinichi stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase und widmete sich dann wieder dem Frühstück. „Miyoko meinte, dein Flüssigkeitshaushalt lässt sich am schnellsten auffüllen, wenn du viel trinkst.“

„Weiß Miyoko Bescheid über gestern?“, fragte Kaito beiläufig und tat einen großen Schluck vom Wasser. Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht wirklich. Ich hab mit ihr über eine ‚Was wäre wenn‘-Situation gesprochen. Ich glaub nicht, dass sie sonderlich glücklich darüber wäre, wenn sie wüsste was gestern passiert ist.“

Der Detektiv beendete seine Arbeiten und stellte Kaito einen Teller mit Toastbrot, Speck und Eiern hin. Der Magier grinste leicht: „Ahh, genau das, was mein schwacher Körper jetzt braucht. Mahlzeit.“  
Shinichi schmunzelte leicht, wandte sich jedoch wieder der Küche zu während Kaito aß und begann den Geschirrspüler einzuräumen und die Arbeitsfläche zu reinigen. Er wusste zwar, dass er auch etwas essen sollte, bevor er zur Schule ging, aber er konnte den Geschmack von Kaito’s Blut immer noch auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Allein der Gedanke daran ihn mit einer Blutkonserve wegzuwaschen brachte Shinichi zum Schaudern.

„Was ist los?“, Kaito’s Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend sah Shinichi den Jungen an und wurde mit einem ebenfalls fragenden Blick bedacht. „Nichts. Was soll sein?“

„Willst du nichts frühstücken?“, harkte der Magier nach und sah, wie der Vampir das Gesicht verzog. „Ich sollte, aber… wollen tu ich nicht, nein.“ Shinichi schritt zu seinem üblichen Platz und ließ sich auf diesen sinken. Kaito nahm gerade einen weiteren Bissen vom Toastbrot und hob, aufgrund des vollen Mundes, nur fragend eine Augenbraue. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht: „Ich habe noch deinen Geschmack auf den Lippen. Wenn ich was anderes trinke oder esse verschwindet er.“

„Hm?“, Kaito schluckte seinen Bissen runter und grinste leicht in Richtung des Vampirs: „Dann frisch ihn doch einfach wieder auf.“

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann ich nicht. Du bist jetzt schon so blass, dein Blut muss sich erst wieder regenerieren bevor ich das nächste Mal von dir trinke.“

Der Magier zog eine leichte Schnute, es sah fast aus als würde er schmollen. Shinichi fand es faszinierend. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Mensch so erpicht darauf war, dass ein Vampir von ihm trank. Und nur von ihm, wie er sich an Kaito’s Worte erinnerte.

„Ich frage mich, warum“, murmelte der Detektiv und berührte zart mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Wange seines Gegenübers. Kaito schloss instinktiv die Augen und schmiegte sich leicht an die warme Hand des Vampirs: „Du fragst dich warum was?“

„Warum ich plötzlich dieses starke Bedürfnis nach dir habe. Und wieso du so erpicht darauf bist, dass ich von dir trinke. Das war doch sonst auch nie der Fall. Wir hatten uns beide… viel besser unter Kontrolle, kommt mir vor.“

„Kann sein“, murmelte Kaito, aber er wirkte nicht wirklich interessiert. Er wartete, bis der Detektiv seine Hand entfernt hatte bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete. „Du solltest trotzdem was essen“, stellte er zwischen zwei Bissen fest, „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ein Unfall passiert.“

„Schon gut. Ich warte, bis du fertig bist.“  
Kaito hob erneut fragend eine Augenbraue an: „Wieso?“ Shinichi blinzelte leicht auf die Frage hin, so als würde er nicht verstehen wieso Kaito das überhaupt fragte: „Weil es unappetitlich ist, wenn ich neben dir esse.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Kaito erneut. „Spritzt du etwa mit dem Blut um dich und verteilst den Inhalt der Konserve in der gesamten Küche?“

„Wa-? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du auf so eine dumme Idee?“

Der Magier zuckte mit den Schultern: „Weil du es so klingen lässt als würdest du genau das machen.“

Shinichi seufzte schwer auf und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Nein“, begann er langsam, „Normalerweise bohre ich mit einem meiner Fangzähne ein Loch in das Plastik der Konserve und trinke daraus.“  
„Na, dann mach das doch. Was hält dich auf?“

Shinichi sah den Magier zweifelnd an, aber Kaito schien sich tatsächlich nicht das kleinste bisschen an der Idee zu stören, dass Shinichi neben ihm eine Blutkonserve leer trank. Es war eigentlich nicht überraschend, immerhin hatte der Vampir bereits mehrfach von Kaito direkt getrunken. Er wusste was geschah, er hatte gesehen wie Shinichi an seinem Handgelenk saugte, wie er Blut von einem frischen Körper trank. Die paar Schlucke aus einem Plastikbeutel waren da kein großer Unterschied.

Er zögerte erst noch etwas, entschied sich dann jedoch dazu seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen. Der Schülerdetektiv erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schritt zum Kühlschrank um sich von dort eine der Blutkonserven zu holen. Kaito beobachtete ihn nicht dabei, im Gegenteil. Er war in sein eigenes Frühstück und seinen Kaffee vertieft. Shinichi konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Natürlich war er in sein eigenes Essen vertieft. Er wollte dem Vampir ein Gefühl der Normalität vermitteln und dafür war ihm Shinichi dankbar.

Schweigend setzte er sich wieder zu seinem Gast und tat genau das, was er zuvor erklärt hatte. Er ließ seine Fangzähne wachsen und bohrte mit einem von ihnen ein Lock in die Konserve. Als er sicher war, dass das Loch groß genug war und ein sanfter Eisengeruch seiner Nase entgegenströmte verschloss Shinichi das Loch mit seinen Lippen und begann vorsichtig das Blut aus der Konserve zu trinken, darauf achten, dass er nichts davon verschüttete.

Shinichi war natürlich vor Kaito fertig. Er erhob sich und entsorgte das Plastik schweigend, aber er fühlte sich gut. Neben Kaito zu essen war weniger schrecklich gewesen als er es befürchtet hatte. Als der Magier dann ebenfalls fertig war kümmerte sich der Detektiv darum, dass das Geschirr in seinem Geschirrspüler verwand ehe er sich wieder Kaito zuwandte.

Der Magier hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und lehnte gemütlich gegen den Tisch. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an.

„Wie wollen wir weitermachen?“, fragte er schließlich den Vampir. Dieser zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht.“

Kaito wusste, dass Shinichi sich schwer damit tat, den ersten Schritt zu machen, also beschloss er die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er schritt auf Shinichi zu und umfasste seine Hand, verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. Shinichi wehrte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er schloss seine Hand um Kaito’s und drückte sie leicht.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass das hier endet“, sagte Kaito direkt und ohne Umschweife. „Die letzten Tage ohne dich waren schrecklich. Ich fühle mich wohl, wenn ich bei dir bin. Es geht mir besser, wenn ich in deiner Nähe sein kann, Kudo.“  
Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er wünschte sich, Kaito würde solche Dinge nicht sagen, er wünschte sich das es eine einmalige Sache für den Magier gewesen wäre, dass sie jetzt wieder zurück zu ihrem normalen Alltag kehren würden.

Aber das Kaito genauso empfand wie Shinichi machte es umso schwerer.

„Kuroba-kun…“, Shinichi schob seine freie Hand in Kaito’s Nacken und begann dort sanft mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. „Das macht alles nur unglaublich kompliziert, das weißt du.“

Der Magier verzog leicht das Gesicht, nickte jedoch. Shinichi schmunzelte leicht. „Trotzdem“, er beugte sich näher, während er sprach, „kann ich auch nicht auf dich verzichten. Oder darauf, das hier zu tun.“

Shinichi küsste den Jungen erneut. Er bekam nicht genug von ihm, genug von seinen Lippen. Kaito machte einen wohligen Laut in den Kuss, doch er erwiderte ihn, erwiderte die sanften Bewegungen seiner Lippen, das zärtliche Spiel seiner Zunge. Shinichi’s Griff im Nacken des Magiers wurde fester, aber anstatt noch leidenschaftlicher, noch wilder zu werden, wie er es gerne wollte löste er sich von dem Magier. Shinichi hielt sein Gesicht nahe an Kaito’s und atmete genießend dessen Fährte ein.

„Ich weiß nicht warum“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen, „Aber irgendetwas in mir zieht mich zu dir hin. Nicht nur zu deinem Blut. Zu dir.“

Der Meisterdieb schluckte schwer: „Du meinst, so wie ein Band?“

Shinichi blinzelte leicht, überrascht über die Wortwahl, aber nach kurzem Überlegen musste er feststellen, dass es wohl die beste Beschreibung war. Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich auf Kaito’s Lippen: „Mir geht es genauso.“  
Dann löste sich der Magier langsam von dem Vampir. „Ich sollte mich anziehen und auf den Weg machen. Immerhin muss ich Aoko abpassen, damit sie mir meine Schuluniform gibt.“

Shinichi spürte eine Sehnsucht in sich aufkeimen, danach, dass der Junge nicht ging, dass er einfach hierblieb. Er konnte doch noch mal in der Schule anrufen und sie beide entschuldigen, er konnte einfach eine weitere Lüge erfinden und dann konnte er hierbleiben, bei Shinichi. Er würde ihn liebkosen, ihn verwöhnen und da wurde dem Vampir bewusst, dass das komplett irrational war. Irgendetwas stimmte mit den beiden nicht und es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er herausfinden würde was das war.

Shinichi folgte ihm nicht, als er nach oben ging um sich fertig anzuziehen. Stattdessen wartete er in der Küche, nachdenklich. Irgendetwas war geschehen zwischen ihnen, etwas, dass die Beziehung der beiden zueinander verändert hatte. Shinichi konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass es etwas mit seinem Dasein als Vampir zu tun hatte.

Er versuchte in seinen eigenen Empfindungen zurück zu gehen, überlegte wann genau es begonnen hatte, dass Kaito eine stete Präsenz in seinen Gedanken geworden war. Wann war der Junge so wichtig für sein Leben geworden, dass er ohne ihn nicht mehr sein konnte?

Shinichi wusste die Antwort. Es war ein einschneidendes Erlebnis gewesen, in mehrerlei Hinsicht. Nicht nur, dass er das erste Mal als Vampir schwer verwundet worden war, er war auch endlich in den Geschmack von Kaito’s Blut gekommen. Und nicht nur das, der Junge hatte es ihm freiwillig gegeben, hatte sich Shinichi dargeboten um ihn zu retten.

Er spürte ein heißes Prickeln in seinem Nacken hochsteigen. Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie willig Kaito gewesen war, wie sehr er den Vampir dazu gedrängt hatte von ihm zu trinken ließ einen neuen Hunger auf den Magier in ihm hochsteigen. Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und war mit zwei Schritten beim Waschbecken, um sich eifrig das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen.

Das ging so nicht. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, an jenem Tag. Er musste wissen was. Er musste wohl oder übel mit Akihito und Miyoko darüber sprechen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaito fühlte sich Träge und energielos, aber alles in allem ging es ihm besser als die vergangenen Tage. Seine Laune war blendend, nur der Eisenmangel machte ihm zu schaffen. Aoko war besorgt gewesen, als sie sich getroffen hatten und sie ihm seine Uniform und Schultasche mitgebracht hatte, aber Kaito hatte gleich abgewunken. Er hatte nur zu wenig getrunken und vielleicht etwas zu wenig geschlafen, aber es ging ihm gut. Es schien als hätte sein Grinsen sie überzeugt und für einen kurzen Moment fragte der Magier sich, ob seine Kindheitsfreundin durchschaut hatte, dass er das erste Mal seit einer Woche ehrlich gelacht hatte, ohne sein Pokerface vorzuführen.

Die Mittagspause war inzwischen angebrochen und Aoko hatte vorgeschlagen für sich und Kaito Essen beim Schulstore zu holen. Eigentlich wollte Kaito sie begleiten, aber Aoko hatte darauf bestanden, dass er im Klassenzimmer blieb und sich ausruhte. Sie würde sich um ihn kümmern, er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Also hatte Kaito getan wie ihm befohlen wurde und blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er scrollte auf seinem Telefon durch verschiedene Zeitungsartikel zum Crimson Flower und Kaitou KID’s Raubzug um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, als Akako, die Hexe, neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Du siehst müde aus, Kuroba-kun“, stellte sie fest, leichtes Amüsement in der Stimme, „Sag bloß, du warst gestern Abend zu lange unterwegs. Was hast du gemacht? Vielleicht eine rote Blume gepflückt?“

Kaito rollte leicht mit den Augen, schob das Telefon jedoch von sich. Er stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte sein Kinn auf seiner Hand ab, ehe er Akako mit einem genervten Blick bedachte: „Und warum genau sollte ich eine einzelne, rote Blume pflücken, wenn ich im Blumenladen einen ganzen Strauß davon bekomme?“

Akako wusste natürlich, dass sie Kaito nicht so einfach provozieren konnte, dass er nicht auf ihren plumpen Versuch seine zweite Identität aufzudecken hereinfallen würde. Doch wie auch immer ihre freche Antwort gewesen wäre, Kaito sah wie sich mit einem Mal ihre Augen weiteten und ihr ihre Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

Ihre Hand schoss nach vorne und schloss sich um Kaito’s Hand, auf welcher er sich gemütlich abstützte. Sie riss seine Hand zur Seite, sodass er fast mit dem Kinn die Tischkante geküsst hätte. Es war nur seinen guten Reflexen zu verdanken, dass ihm nichts passiert war.

„Was soll das?! Bist du verrückt?!“

„Genau dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen“, zischte die Hexe und drehte Kaito’s Hand um, sodass sein Handgelenk nach oben zeigte. Er verstand erst nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf zwei Einstichlöcher, die gerade dabei waren zu verheilen. Sie waren nebeneinander, perfekt parallel, wie es niemals durch Zufall hätte passieren können.

Kaito spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde.

„Ist das, was ich denke, dass es ist?“, wisperte die Hexe, doch Kaito wandte den Blick nur ab. Das passte Akako gar nicht. Sie festigte ihren Griff an Kaito’s Handgelenk, was diesem ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen entlockte. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder der Hexe zu: „Aua! Spinnst du?! Das tut weh!“

„Das sollte es auch“, zischte Akako und Kaito bemerkte, wie ungehalten sie wurde. So als hätte er etwas unheimlich Dummes getan.

„Was ist dein Problem?“, wisperte der Magier zurück und befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus Akako’s Griff. „Es geht mir gut, okay? Es ist nichts passiert.“

„Nichts passiert?!“, äffte Akako ihn nach. Dann wurde sie sofort wieder ernst: „Kuroba-kun, du hast keinen blassen Schimmer was das bedeutet, oder? Hat dein Meister dich nicht darüber aufgeklärt was dieses Band ist und was es mit euch macht?“

Kaito’s Gesichtsausdruck durfte wohl Antwort genug gewesen sein. Auch auf Akako’s Gesicht zeichneten sich Emotionen ab und sie wechselten so schnell, dass Kaito nichts tun konnte als das Mädchen fasziniert zu beobachten. Da war Wut, blanke, heiße Wut, danach mischte sich Verwirrung hinein. Unglaube, dann Unverständnis und dann begann etwas in ihrem Gesicht zu blühen, eine Erkenntnis, so klar, so eindeutig, dass sie sämtliche anderen Emotionen von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden ließ.

„Er weiß es nicht.“

„Was weiß wer nicht?“, harkte Kaito unsicher nach. Wollte er wirklich wissen, wovon Akako sprach? Ihr Wissen über das Übersinnliche war einfach so viel größer als das seine.

„Euer Band“, Akako’s Schultern sackten nach unten, die Spannung verließ ihren Körper. Sie bedachte den Magier mit einem mitleidigen Blick und Kaito spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Akako, wovon zum Teufel sprichst du eigentlich?“

Die Hexe schüttelte leicht den Kopf, begann dann aber zu erklären: „Dieses Band, dass dein Meister und du eingegangen seid… es ist ein Band, das heutzutage nicht mehr oft verwendet wird, weil es für beide Partner sehr gefährlich werden kann. Ich hab dir doch erklärt, dass ihr euch aneinander gebunden habt. Das bedeutet auch, dass ihr nicht mehr ohne den anderen sein könnt. Es ist… es ist eine Art Absicherung für den Vampir, dass der Mensch ihn nicht verlässt. Und für den Menschen ein Versprechen, dass er unsterblich wird. Es ist die Vorstufe zur Verwandlung, es sorgt dafür, dass du bei ihm sein willst, bei ihm sein musst, weil es dich krank macht nicht bei ihm zu sein. Es ist ein uralter Zauber, so etwas wie Blutmagie, der Ursprung der roten Magie, die in meiner Familie verwendet wird.“

„Kannst du so ein Band aufheben?“, fragte Kaito zögerlich, doch Akako schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Blutmagie ist zu alt, ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Du bist jetzt an ihn gekettet, und du wirst es nicht mal merken. Deine Sehnsüchte und Wünsche werden sich ganz selbstverständlich um ihn drehen, du wirst dich ganz selbstverständlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen. Du wirst… du wirst wollen, dass er von dir trinkt.“

Kaito schob den Ärmel seiner Schuluniform über die Wunden am Handgelenk und senkte den Blick. Er zögerte erst etwas, die Worte der Hexe immer noch nicht glaubend, aber es machte Sinn und es würde sein seltsames Verhalten der letzten Tage erklären, seinen Drang dem Detektiv nahe zu sein, ihn zu küssen. Von ihm gebissen zu werden.

„Wo endet das?“, fragte er nach einer Weile unsicher.

„Normalerweise, in einer Verwandlung. Oder dem Tod. Was, wenn wir ehrlich sind, auf dasselbe hinausläuft.“

Kaito verzog leicht das Gesicht. Nicht, weil der Gedanke selbst ein Vampir zu werden ihn abschreckte. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke selbst zu einem Vampir zu werden hatte etwas Verlockendes. Der Gedanke, dass Shinichi seinen Körper leer saugen und ihn verwandeln würde war aufregend, und das war falsch. Er erinnerte sich was der Junge ihm über die Chancen erzählt hatte, dass eine Verwandlung gelang. Weniger als 10%. Und wie groß waren seine Chancen, dass er tatsächlich zu diesen 10% zählte?  
Und dennoch machte ihm der Gedanke daran, dass Shinichi es versuchen würde, keine Angst.

„Was kann ich tun um das Band zu brechen?“, fragte er und gab damit gegenüber Akako das erste Mal zu, dass es wahr war. Dass er einen Vampir getroffen hatte. Und, dass er an diesen gebunden war.

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste“, murmelte Akako und bedachte den Jungen mit einem traurigen Blick. „Die Magie ist viel älter als ich oder meine Vorfahren. Ich weiß leider nicht was du tun kannst außer dich von ihm fernzuhalten. Die öfter ihr zusammen seid, desto stärker wird das Band und irgendwann, da wird es dann unweigerlich passieren.“

Kaito seufzte schwer. Er musste wohl oder übel mit Shinichi darüber sprechen. Auch, wenn sich das, was sie getan hatten gut angefühlt hatte, so wusste Kaito doch, dass es nicht das war was er wollte. Nicht, wenn es nicht real war.

Er hatte gedacht, dass diese Anziehung seine wahren Gefühle waren, dass der Wunsch nach Shinichi’s Nähe und Berührungen etwas war, dass er, Kaito, wollte. Aber dass es alles nur an einem Zauber liegen sollte, der durch Zufall passiert war – denn das musste es gewesen sein, Shinichi hätte so etwas nicht getan ohne mit ihm darüber zu sprechen – war etwas, das er nicht so hinnehmen konnte. Sie mussten diesem Band oder was auch immer es war ein Ende bereiten bevor es eskalierte.

„Danke, Akako“, meinte Kaito plötzlich und lächelte die Hexe an. Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang ob es nur sein Pokerface war oder ob er es ernst meinte, aber Kaito’s Stimme war voller Wärme als er weitersprach: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas Lächerliches wie ein Zauber mein Leben bestimmt. Ich bin Magier und lasse mich von niemandem festbinden.“

Akako schmunzelte leicht: „Das höre ich gerne.“

Dann erhob sie sich und gab den Platz für Aoko frei, die mit ihrem und Kaito’s Mittagessen die Klasse betrat.

 

Der erste Tag ohne Kaito war für Shinichi problemlos verlaufen. Er hatte jedoch sein Versprechen gehalten und dem Magier eine kurze Textnachricht durchgeschickt, nachdem er am Nachmittag beschlossen hatte, dass genug Zeit vergangen war, um es weniger Seltsam erscheinen zu lassen. Wenn es nach Shinichi gegangen wäre hätten die beiden an diesem Morgen gar nicht erst das Haus verlassen, aber der Detektiv wusste, dass das der Vampir in ihm war der da sprach, seine Instinkte die den Jungen einfach nicht loslassen wollte.

Es war anstrengend und er musste dringend mit jemandem darüber sprechen, aber er wusste nicht mit wem. Akihito und Miyoko wären natürlich seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber Akihito war von Anfang an nicht glücklich über die Beziehung des Vampirs zu den Menschen gewesen und wenn er Kaito jetzt ungewollt in die Sache mit reingezogen hatte, hatte Akihito umso mehr Gründe um Shinichi den Umgang mit seinen Freunden und Familie zu verbieten.

Miyoko war da anders. Sie verstand seinen Wunsch sein menschliches Leben noch etwas länger zu leben, die Freuden des Mensch-Sein auszukosten solange es noch möglich war. Ihm würde die Ewigkeit bleiben um sein Leben als Vampir zu erkunden, warum also nicht noch ein bisschen länger so tun als wäre er nichts weiter als ein einfacher Mensch?

Dennoch, wenn es um Kaito ging war Miyoko auf Akihito’s Seite. Es war gefährlich den Jungen in sein Leben als Vampir zu involvieren. Er war bereits zweimal angegriffen worden, auch wenn das beide male nicht Shinichi’s Schuld gewesen war. Und mit viel Pech war jetzt auch noch ein Vampirjäger hinter ihnen und, wenn sie nicht aufpassten auch Kaito, her.

Der Vampirjäger war ein anderes Thema. Nach seinem Angriff auf Shinichi war Bram wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Sie hatten zwar inzwischen alle umliegenden Clans informiert und Shinichi hatte seine Kontakte zum FBI genutzt um herauszufinden, wer Bram vor seiner Zeit als Vampirjäger gewesen war, aber weder die Vampire noch das FBI hatten bis jetzt irgendetwas rausfinden könne. Dass er nicht wieder angegriffen hatte beunruhigte Shinichi. Er hatte Bram als einen Mann eingeschätzt, der aus Wut und Rache handelte, der über Leichen ging ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Dass er anscheinend doch die Beherrschung besaß sich zurück zu ziehen und Pläne zu schmieden war etwas, dass dem Oberschülerdetektiv nicht behagte. Es machte ihn nervös nicht zu wissen was sein Gegner dachte.

Dass Kaito ihm am Abend für ein Treffen absagte brachte den Jungen auf andere Gedanken. Es war keine böse Absage, Kaito war nicht wütend oder so. Aber es gab da eine spezielle, rote Blume um die er sich zu kümmern hatte.

Shinichi wusste, was das bedeutete. Kaito hatte in der Hektik nach seinem Überfall vermutlich darauf vergessen zu kontrollieren, ob sich Pandora im Inneren der Crimson Flower befand, was bedeutete, dass er den Rubin kommende Nacht überprüfen musste. Und sollte sich Pandora nicht im Inneren des Rubins befinden würde er sich natürlich darum kümmern, dass der Stein seinen Weg zurück zum Besitzer finden würde.

Für Shinichi war das okay. Er war froh, dass Kaito so verantwortungsbewusst war und die Beute nicht behielt, wenn es nicht das war was er suchte. Er war immer noch nicht glücklich über die Raubzüge von KID aber das Kaito die Steine nicht behielt war immerhin etwas, das es leichter machte die Tatsache, dass er ein Dieb war zu akzeptieren.

Dass sie sich am Tag darauf wieder nicht sehen würden war etwas, dass Shinichi unruhig machte. Es war nicht Kaito’s Schuld, denn diesmal war es der Vampir, der absagen musste. Akihito hatte ein Treffen einberufen und er wollte, dass jedes Clanmitglied anwesend ist. Es ging um das weitere Vorgehen gegen den Vampirjäger, auch, wenn der Detektiv sich fragte was das bringen sollte. Sie hatten keinerlei Ahnung wohin Bram verschwunden war, was also wollten sie besprechen?

Aber Shinichi wusste, dass dieses Denken nicht fair gegenüber ihrem Anführer war. Er wusste, dass er nur frustriert war, weil er Kaito schon wieder nicht sehen konnte. Er sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seiner Haut, seinen Lippen, seiner Wärme, seinem Blut.

Dem Vampir lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er nur daran dachte Kaito bei nächster Gelegenheit zu küssen. Also fasste er einen Beschluss.

Er entschuldige sich bei Ran und dem Lehrer damit, dass er einen wichtigen Anruf vom Polizeipräsidium bekommen hatte und verließ die Schule früher. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei zu lügen, vor allem wenn es um eine wichtige Angelegenheit wie einen vermeintlichen Mordfall gibt, aber seine Sehnsucht nach dem Magier war zu groß.

Er verließ die Schule eilig, ohne sich noch mal umzusehen. Für jene, die ihn kannten musste es tatsächlich so aussehen als wäre er auf dem Weg zu einem Tatort. Aber Shinichi nahm die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel um am schnellsten Weg zur Schule des Magiers, in einem weiter entfernten Viertel der Stadt zu gelangen.

Shinichi spürte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen, als er den ruhigen Weg entlang des Flusses spazierte. Seine Seite begann zu kribbeln, fast so als würde sein Körper sich daran erinnern wie es war von einem Silberbolzen aufgespießt zu werden. Aber Shinichi war vorsichtig. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und er achtete nicht nur auf den Weg der vor ihm lag, sondern auch die Gegend um ihn herum. Er würde nicht noch einmal auf einen Hinterhalt von Bram hereinfallen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Kaito’s Schule in sein Blickfeld kam doch Shinichi atmete erleichtert auf. Der Schülerdetektiv näherte sich dem Gebäude, hielt dann jedoch inne bevor er das Grundstück betrat. Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und öffnete seinen Chat mit Kaito.

_Schaffst du es aus dem Unterricht hinter die Sporthalle in den nächsten 30 Minuten?_

Kaito’s Antwort kam schneller als erwarte.

_Nimmst du mich auf den Arm? Ich schaff das in 15!_

Shinichi schmunzelte. Natürlich, was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht so eine dumme Frage zu stellen? Immerhin hatte er es nicht mit irgendeinem Oberschüler zu tun, die es wie Sand am Meer gab. Dieses ganz spezielle Exemplar machte den Nachthimmel als Kaitou KID unsicher. Aus dem Unterricht zu verschwinden war vermutlich eine seiner leichtesten Übungen.

Shinichi ließ sein Telefon wieder in die Hosentasche gleiten und warf einen kurzen Blick nach rechts und links ehe er, geschickt und völlig problemlos über den Zaun kletterte und das fremde Schulgelände betrat. Er achtete darauf nicht aufzufallen und stahl sich heimlich zur Sporthalle, suchte sich einen ruhigen Platz wo er nicht entdeckt wurde und auf Kaito warten konnte.

Dieser hatte mit seinen 15 Minuten nicht übertrieben. Shinichi hatte sich gerade erst einen passenden Platz gesucht wo er mit seiner fremden Uniform nicht sofort auffallen würde als Kaito ums Eck des Gebäudes bog. Überrascht hielt der Magier inne.

„Kudo? Was machst du denn hier?“

Der Schülerdetektiv schmunzelte leicht und kam dem Magier auf halben Weg entgegen. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Noch bevor der Magier antworten konnte hatte Shinichi ihn erreicht. Er ließ seine Tasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen und schlang einen Arm um Kaito’s Taille. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Jungen näher, presste ihn an sich ehe er seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss versiegelte. Kaito’s erster Instinkt war es zurück zu schrecken, dass spürte Shinichi auch an dem Zucken das durch den Körper des Jungen ging doch der Vampir ließ es nicht zu. Er festigte seinen Griff um die Taille des Jungen und glitt mit seiner Zunge bittend über Kaito’s Unterlippe, bat so stumm um Einlass. Kaito mache einen wohligen Laut gegen die Lippen des Vampirs und Shinichi wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er spürte, wie der Widerstand des Jungen in seinen Armen schmolz, seine Arme fanden ihren Weg um Shinichi’s Nacken und seine Lippen öffneten sich einen Spalt, gerade weit genug um Shinichi Einlass zu gewähren.

Als sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten waren Kaito’s Wangen leicht gerötet und auf seinen Lippen lang ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Ich dachte wir können uns heute nicht sehen?“

„Ich hab den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen“, murmelte der Vampir und vergrub sein Gesicht an Kaito’s Schulter, atmete tief ein um den Geruch des Jungen in sich aufzunehmen. „Ich wollte dich wenigstens kurz sehen, dich kurz in Armen halten.“

„Und dafür schwänzt du sogar Schule? Shinichi Kudo, ich bin entsetzt.“

„Sagt derjenige, der sich gerade aus dem Unterricht gestohlen hat“, brummte der Vampir als Antwort, doch verdeckt vor den Augen des Magiers grinste er gegen den Hals seines Gegenübers. Shinichi machte keine Anstalten Kaito allzu bald wieder loszulassen und dieser schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Behutsam glitt er mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare des Detektivs, was diesem einen wohligen Laut entlockte.

„Akihito wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn er rausfindet das du hier bist“, bemerkte der Magier nach einer Weile. Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht: „Ich hab nicht vor es ihm zu verraten.“

Kaito seufzte. Shinichi hob den Kopf.

„Was ist?“, fragte er besorgt und versuchte das Gesicht des Jungen zu erkunden, doch Kaito’s Mimik war unmöglich zu deuten. Er hatte ein Pokerface aufgesetzt, eines das Verbergen sollte was er dachte, aber keines das Verbergen sollte das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich… nichts.“

Kaito lächelte leicht. „Es gibt da was über das ich mit dir reden möchte, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.“

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“, fragte der Schülerdetektiv und fasste sich im nächsten Moment innerlich an den Kopf. Er klang wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, das Angst hatte, dass ihr Freund Schluss machte. Was war denn los mit ihm?

Kaito schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er lachte kurz auf: „Nein, nein du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich denke nur einfach, dass es ein längeres Gespräch wird. Es hat mit deinem Dasein als Vampir und meinem Dasein als Mensch zu tun und ich möchte das in Ruhe und bequem auf der Couch sitzend besprechen und nicht im Eilverfahren hinter der Sporthalle meiner Schule.“  
Shinichi atmete erleichtert auf, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Dann Morgen“ wisperte er und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Kaito’s Mundwinkeln. „Morgen hab ich Zeit. Da können wir uns in aller Ruhe sehen.“

Kaito nickte leicht, ebenfalls lächelnd: „Das klingt gut.“

„Okay, dann haben wir ein Date“, grinste der Detektiv und beobachtete, wie Kaito’s Augen sich leicht weiteten und er errötete. Shinichi lachte erneut, löste sich dann jedoch langsam von dem Magier und hob seine Tasche wieder hoch.

„Ich muss wieder los, Akihito und Miyoko denken ich wäre in der Schule. Wenn ich zu spät komme fangen sie vielleicht noch an Fragen zu stellen.“

Kaito nickte leicht, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen noch einmal zart Shinichi’s Wange zu berühren.

„Bis Morgen.“

Der Schülerdetektiv lächelte sanft. Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das fremde Schulgelände wieder.

 

Der Weg von Kaito’s Schule zum Treffpunkt seines Clans war weit und Shinichi wusste, dass er es nicht pünktlich schaffen würde, aber solange sich die Verspätung auf einige Minuten beschränken würde, würde niemand etwas hinterfragen.

Normalerweise wurden Treffen des Clans in Akihito’s Wohnung abgehalten, aber normalerweise war auch nicht der ganze Clan versammelt. Sie waren der kleinste Clan, der in Tokyo existierte, aber dafür einer der Stärksten und bestorganisiertesten, was alles rein Akihito zu verdanken war. Er machte sich nichts daraus in großen Zahlen zu leben und sein Territorium zu vergrößern. Beika war genug für ihn.

Das Clanmeeting wurde in einer Bar abgehalten, in welche Minderjährige wie Shinichi es war eigentlich keinen Zutritt hatten. Die Bar hieß „Carpe Noctem“ und war in der etwas unbequemeren Gegend des Viertels angesiedelt. Geführt wurde sie von Shigure, einem Vampir der etwa dasselbe Alter hatte wie Akihito und Miyoko – also sehr alt. Die Bar eröffnete an normalen Tagen erst nach Sonnenuntergang, sie befand sich im Untergeschoss eines alten Wohnhauses, welches kaum noch bewohnt wurde.

Jedenfalls war das, was die umliegenden Anwohner dachten. Tatsache war jedoch, dass das baufällige Gebäude einige der Vampire seines Clans beherbergte. Nicht jeder konnte oder wollte sich ein Eigenheim leisten und so hatte Shigure, der selbst zu seiner Zeit als Mensch oft auf der Straße und von Gelegenheitjobs gelebt hatte, es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht sich um jene zu kümmern, die kein Zuhause hatten.

Shinichi fand das Bemerkenswert. Aber Shigure war dennoch ein gruseliger Typ, der immer einen langen Mantel trug und eine Mütze, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte sodass sie einen unnatürlichen Schatten auf sein Gesicht warf.

Als Shinichi die Bar erreichte sah er sofort, dass die Neonlichter ausgeschalten und das „Heute geschlossen“-Schild an der Tür hingen. Er störte sich aber nicht wirklich daran, sondern ging geradewegs zur Eingangstür und klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt und ein junges Mädchen in seinem Alter mit kurzen, braunen Haaren und farblosem Lipgloss lugte aus dem Inneren. Ihr Blick war alles andere als nett, aber als sie erkannte wer da vor der Tür stand hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie öffnete die Tür um dem Jungen Einlass zu gewähren.

„Ah, Shinichi, schön dich zu sehen!“, begrüßte sie ihn und schloss die Tür erneut, als er eingetreten war. Dann wandte sie sich der Menge hinter sich zu: „Leute, Shinichi ist da! Wir können loslegen!“

Sie hatten tatsächlich nur auf ihn gewartet, denn kaum das Yui das Kommando gegeben hatte versammelten sich auch schon alle um einen großen Billardtisch in der Mitte des Raumes, auf welchem einige Karten der Stadt ausgebreitet worden waren.

Shinichi stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass Akihito tatsächlich einen Plan hatte. Und zwar einen, der dafür sorgen würde, dass Bram ein für alle Mal verschwand. Dass der Vampirjäger sich seit Tagen nicht hatte Blicken lassen beunruhigte Akihito und auch die umliegenden Clans waren zwar informiert worden, aber wie es schien hatte niemand von ihnen den Verdächtigen gesehen. Akihito wusste, dass Bram etwas plante und wenn sie nicht weiter warten wollten um am Ende wie am Präsentierteller dazusitzen während der Jäger in aller Ruhe sein Netz um sie gesponnen hatte, dann wurde es Zeit das sie aktiv wurden.

Und dafür gab es einen Plan, welcher auch schon mit den Oberhäuptern der anderen Clans besprochen worden war.

Sie wollten Bram aus seinem Versteck locken. Aber das war nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hatte. Er würde nicht bei jedem seine Deckung aufgeben, würde nicht, nur weil ein Vampir unter tags durch die Straßen wandelte, seine Position verraten. Shinichi war der beste Beweis dafür, dass der Jäger vorsichtig geworden war. Also musste der Lockvogel ein besonderer Lockvogel sein.

Einer der Zwillinge.

Shinichi war überrascht, dass sich die beiden darauf einließen. Die beiden hatten natürlich Namen, der junge Mann und seine hübsche Schwester, aber man traf sie niemals einzeln an. Daher hat sich der Begriff „Die Zwillinge“ für die beiden eingebürgert.

Shinichi wusste nicht viel über sie. Eigentlich wusste niemand wirklich viel über sie. Die Geschichte ging so, dass der Junge eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung zum Tod hatte und weil der Tod ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte hat er ihn unsterblich gemacht. Seine Schwester, die nicht ohne ihren Bruder leben konnte, die ihm so nahe war als wären sie eine Person, wurde von der Verwandlung ihres Bruders mitgerissen und ohne, dass jemals ein Vampir ihr Blut gekostet hatte verwandelte sie sich in derselben Nacht in einen Vampir wie ihr Bruder.

Shinichi glaubte natürlich nicht daran. Vermutlich war der Bruder zuerst verwandelt worden und, weil er ohne seine Schwester nicht leben wollte, diese danach.

Aber der Gedanke die Ewigkeit zusammen zu verbringen hatte etwas Verführerisches. Seine Gedanken trifteten für einen kurzen Moment ab, doch er ermahnte sich selbst fokussiert zu bleiben. Der Plan war wichtig, nicht nur für ihn und seinen Clan, sondern auch für Kaito’s Schutz.

Um Bram in Sicherheit zu wägen hatte Akihito beschlossen, dass es bessere war den Plan unter tags durchzuführen. Dass würde aber auch ein erhöhtes Risiko für die Vampire darstellen, da ihre Kräfte unter tags schwächer waren. Und auch die Zwillinge waren stärker, wenn sie zusammen waren.

Aber Minoru hatte bereits zugestimmt. Er würde sich als Beute alleine in einer eher schwach besiedelten Gegend bewegen, am späten Nachmittag, sodass Bram auch nicht zögern würde zuzuschlagen. Der Rest des Clans würde sich in umliegenden Bereichen verteilen und auf die Möglichkeit eines Angriffs lauern. Natürlich nicht der gesamte Clan, das wäre zu viel. Doch die Kämpfer von ihnen, diejenigen mit dem Potential eines Jägers oder eines Paladins wären an vorderster Front mit dabei. Shinichi würde auch ohne Potential, so wie Yui ebenfalls, den Support bilden, sollten die Kämpfer in Probleme geraten.

Miyoko würde, mit ein paar Vampiren die nicht kämpften dafür sorgen, dass genug Blutkonserven vor Ort waren um bei möglichen Verwundeten für eine schnelle Behandlung Sorgen zu können.

Der Plan schien solide und gut durchdacht, und nachdem noch einige Details geklärt worden waren löste Akihito die Versammlung schließlich auf. Die Vampire zerstreuten sich, einige verließen die Bar durch die Verbindungstür in die darüberliegenden Wohnungen, andere machten sich auf den Weg in die Dunkelheit der inzwischen hereingebrochenen Nacht um erneut auf Patrouille zu gehen.

Shinichi beschloss, dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen, doch gerade, als er die Bar verlassen wollte pfiff Akihito ihn zu sich: „Shinichi, bleib bitte hier. Ich möchte noch etwas mit dir in Ruhe besprechen.“

Überrascht hielt der Schülerdetektiv inne und wandte sich den beiden älteren Vampiren zu. Sie warteten, bis alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten bevor sie wieder zu sprechen begannen: „Shinichi, wir müssen reden. Über den Jungen.“  
Fragend hob der Detektiv eine Augenbraue an: „Was ist mit ihm?“

Akihito seufzte leise auf und seine straffe Haltung, die er bis eben beibehalten hatte lockerte sich etwas. Seine Schultern senkten sich und er öffnete die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme. „Shinichi“, seine Stimme war ruhig, als er sprach, „Ich habe mit Miyoko gesprochen und wir haben überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn wir den Jungen für eine Weile in unsere Obhut nehmen.“  
„Eure Obhut?“, Shinichi zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, „Was meinst du damit?“

Miyoko machte einen kleinen Schritt auf den Jungen zu, blieb jedoch, wie es sich für eine rechte Hand gehörte an Akihito’s Seite stehen: „Die Vorbereitungen für unseren Plan starten morgen. Wir wollen sämtliche Risiken, die auftreten könnten eliminieren, und der Junge ist ein Risiko. Wenn Bram seinen Schachzug vor uns macht, kann es sein, dass er den Jungen aus dem Weg schafft, einfach nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht noch mal stört.“

„Ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er dich gerettet hat, darum möchte ich für seine Sicherheit sorgen. Wir werden ihn morgen von Zuhause abholen und er wird die nächsten Tage bei mir verbringen.“

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht. Was Akihito sagte machte durchaus Sinn, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es dem Detektiv gefallen musste. Ein unschönes Gefühl stieg in seiner Brust auf, ein Gefühl, dass er in seiner Zeit als Conan sooft gespürt hatte, wenn jemand versucht hatte Ran zu nahe zu kommen.

Er war eifersüchtig.

„Ich kann mich um ihn kümmern“, erwiderte er und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Er versuchte seine wahren Gefühle nicht zu zeigen, nicht durchscheinen zu lassen wie sehr ihn dieser Vorschlag von Akihito ärgerte. „Kuroba-kun kennt mein Haus und kennt mich. Er wird sich bei mir wohler fühlen als bei dir.“

„Aber Bram kennt auch dein Gesicht“, erwiderte Akihito ruhig, aber bestimmt, „Und du bist eine Berühmtheit. Es ist nicht schwer rauszufinden, wo Shinichi Kudo lebt, meinst du nicht?“

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Der Vampir hatte Recht, Shinichi war nicht unbekannt in Beika und sein Haus war früher schon öfter in den Medien aufgetaucht, sei es wegen seinem Verschwinden oder weil es als Geisterhaus verschrien war.

Der Schülerdetektiv verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Blick leicht ab. Er spürte die Wut in ihm hochsteigen, die Eifersucht seine Instinkte beflügelnd doch er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, sich weiterhin nichts anmerken zu lassen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob er so erpicht darauf ist, bei einem fremden Vampir zu wohnen.“  
„Nun, dann könnte er doch bei mir unterkommen. Mich kennt er“, erwiderte Miyoko. Shinichi spürte, wie etwas in ihm aufwallte und bevor er sich zurück halten konnte schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Billardtisch. Erschrocken zuckte Miyoko zurück. Akihito indes rührte sich keine Millimeter, lediglich sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Kuroba-kun“, Shinichi musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht zu knurren, „wird bei mir unterkommen und bei niemandem sonst. Verstanden?“

Akihito straffte seine Schultern erneut, seine Haltung wurde gefährlicher. Er machte zwei Schritte um den Billardtisch herum, näher auf den Oberschüler zu, blieb jedoch in einem sicheren Abstand zu ihm stehen.

„Was ist in dich gefahren, Junge?!“, zischte der Anführer des Clans leise, „Du bist doch sonst immer so besonnen, so klug. Warum benimmst du dich plötzlich so… unvernünftig?! Ist es wegen dem Jungen? Ist etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen, etwas, dass du uns verheimlichst?!“

Shinichi zuckte erschrocken zurück und starrte Akihito an. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und senkte schnell den Blick, versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie Kaito bei ihm aufgetaucht war, versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie er danach gebettelt hatte gebissen zu werden, wie Shinichi schon wieder von ihm getrunken hatte.

Wie sie sich küssten.

Miyoko schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund Shinichi wusste sofort, was sie getan hatte. Dass sie in seinem Kopf gewesen war, sie gesehen hatte was er gesehen hatte. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an und Miyoko’s Blick sprach von Sorgen, von Enttäuschung, von Schmerz.

„Du hast mich angelogen“, stellte sie mit trockener Stimme fest, „Als du mich angerufen hast hattest du von Kuroba-kun getrunken. Ohne Grund. Weil du es wolltest. Und er es auch wollte.“

„Das hat nichts… das war ein dummer Zwischenfall“, murmelte Shinichi und versuchte das Thema beiseite zu schieben, aber Miyoko hörte nicht auf.

„Ein dummer Zwischenfall?!“, fragte sie überrascht, aber ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, „Sag mir, Shinichi, war es der einzige dumme Zwischenfall zwischen euch?“

Er wusste, dass es falsch war daran zu denken, wie er sich hinter die Schule geschlichen hatte um Kaito zu sehen, wie er ihn wieder in Armen hielt, ihn küsste, mit welcher Sehnsucht der Magier ihn ansah.

Er wusste, dass Miyoko in seinem Kopf war und ihn ausspionierte und er hasste es, dass er ihrem Potential hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Hör auf in meinen Gedanken rumzugeistern!“, fauchte er doch Akihito ging auf den Jungen zu und packte ihn grob an den Schultern: „Miyoko hat jedes Recht in deinem Kopf zu sein, wenn du uns wichtige Informationen verheimlichst.“  
„Shinichi“, Miyoko klang ernsthaft besorgt, „Wann ist das losgegangen? Was ist passiert, dass du plötzlich so einen Hunger auf den Jungen hast, dass du ihn sogar küsst? Du hattest dich doch sonst auch immer unter Kontrolle.“

Der Schülerdetektiv verzog das Gesicht, aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu Lügen oder zu Schweigen. Er dachte daran, dachte an den Moment der sich doch so lebendig in seine Erinnerung gebrannt hatte.

„Als er mich gerettet hat“, murmelte er und senkte den Blick, „Als er mir freiwillig sein Blut gab um mich von Bram’s Angriff zu heilen. Es war… es war überwältigend. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt. Es war nicht einfach nur sein Blut in meinem Mund, ich konnte seinen Puls hören, seinen Herzschlag spüren, sein ganzes Sein füllte mich aus… es war ein schönes Gefühl.“

„Sein Sein…?“, wiederholte Akihito und seine Stimme klang starr. Langsam löste sich sein Griff an Shinichi’s Schultern und er ließ die Hände sinken.

„Shinichi…“, seine Stimme klang flach, energielos, „sag mir, fühlst du dich zu ihm hingezogen? Zu seinem Blut, seinem Körper, seinem ganzen Sein? Möchtest du bei ihm sein, jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment? In jeder freien Minute?“

Der Detektiv zögerte, nickte dann jedoch leicht.

„Und… möchtest du ihn zu einem von uns machen? Möchtest du ihn verwandeln, die Ewigkeit mit ihm teilen, und nur mit ihm?“

Shinichi hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber er kannte die Antwort: „Ja.“

„Akihito“, Miyoko kam langsam näher, „Was geht hier vor?“

„Es ist ein uralter Zauber“, murmelte der Weißhaarige langsam und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Shinichi. „Heutzutage wird diese Art der Magie nur noch sehr, sehr selten angewandt. Früher, als die Menschen über unsere Existenz Bescheid wussten und uns Wertschätzten kam es häufiger vor, dass ein Vampir und ein Mensch diesen Bund eingingen. Dass, was zwischen Shinichi und dem Jungen besteht ist das, was die Alten eine ‚Vampirhochzeit‘ nennen.“

Miyoko gab ein überraschtes Zischen von sich doch Shinichi war schlichtweg verwirrt. Vampirhochzeit? Aber er würde sich doch an so etwas erinnern, oder?

„Was genau ist das?“

„Es ist sowas wie ein bindendes Versprechen zwischen einem Vampir und einen Menschen“, begann Akihito zu erklären. „Er stammt aus einer Zeit, als die Menschen zu uns aufsahen und so sein wollten wie wir. Sie sehnten sich nach Unsterblichkeit und gaben sich uns freiwillig hin, schenkten uns ihr Blut. Für uns Vampire war das natürlich großartig, weil wir so nie Hunger leiden mussten. Aber manchmal, da passiert so etwas wie bei dir und dem Jungen. Manchmal, da trifft man jemanden, der einfach ein perfekter Partner ist. Wir Vampire haben einen Weg gefunden um diese Menschen an uns zu binden, damit sie keinen Rückzieher machen, wenn es darum geht verwandelt zu werden, damit sie bei uns bleiben, egal was ihr Kopf ihnen sagt. Es ist eine Absicherung für uns Vampire unsere Partner nicht zu verlieren.“

Akihito schwieg für einen Moment. Er sah aus, als würde er in Erinnerungen schwelgen, doch bevor Shinichi den Mund öffnen konnte fuhr er fort: „Dieses Band ist gefährlich, nicht nur für den Menschen, der ziemlich sicher sein Leben verliert, sondern auch für den Vampir. Um dieses Band zu knüpfen muss ein Teil des Vampirs an den Menschen übergeben werden. Damit hat der Mensch auch Macht über uns. Wir verfallen ihm, würden alles für ihn tun. Wir sind wie treue Jagdhunde, die nur einem Herrn gehorchen und wenn die Menschen das verstehen, wenn sie verstehen wieviel Macht sie über uns und unsere Kräfte haben, dann kann es sein, dass die Menschen das Ausnutzen. Früher war es einfacher, da waren die Vampire die Meister und die Menschen die Opfer. Aber in der heutigen Zeit, wo die Grausamkeit der Menschheit ins Unermessliche steigen kann ist eine Vampirhochzeit viel zu gefährlich.“

„Aber wie soll ich das angestellt haben? Ich höre heute das erste Mal von so einer alten Magie. Wie soll ich Kuroba-kun an mich gebunden haben, wenn ich doch keine Ahnung davon habe wie es geht?“, frage Shinichi und neben der Genugtuung zu wissen, dass Kaito ihm gehörte, dass niemand ihm den Jungen wegnehmen konnte stieg auch ein zweites Gefühl in ihm auf, das Gefühl, dass zu dem wahren Shinichi gehörte und nicht zu dem Band.

Shinichi spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich würde sagen, du hast es instinktiv getan“, Akihito bedachte Shinichi mit einem strengen Blick. „Du warst von Anfang an anders. Besonders. Du hattest dich von Anfang an unter Kontrolle, hast deine Grenzen früher ausgetestet als jeder andere. Für dich war es nicht schwer dich mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten anzufreunden, du hast instinktiv alles getan um dein Leben als Mensch zu beschützen. Eine solche Selbstbeherrschung, so kurz nach der Verwandlung, ist ungewöhnlich. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du das Band mit dem Jungen ebenfalls aus einem Instinkt heraus geknüpft hättest. Immerhin ist er dein perfektes Gegenstück. Was wäre sicherer für dich als ihn an dich zu binden?“

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht und fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch die Haare: „Kann man es rückgängig machen?“

„Willst du das denn?“, fragte Akihito ernst. Shinichi zögerte. „Nein. Ja. Ich… ich weiß nicht.“

Akihito entspannte sich etwas und lächelte: „Das wollte ich hören. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist gegen den Zug zu ihm anzukämpfen aber solange du dich dem Gefühl nicht hingibst können wir es Rückgängig machen. Solange der Junge das auch will. Aber ich befürchte, dass das warten muss, bis wir Bram gestellt haben… denkst du, du hältst so lange durch?“  
Shinichi grinste schwach: „Ich muss, oder?“

Akihito erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. „Gut, dann geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Wir werden den Jungen morgen abholen, er wird bei mir unterkommen. Du kannst gerne jederzeit vorbeikommen und ihn sehen, aber ich muss dich bitten, dass du dich ihm nicht unbeaufsichtigt näherst. Es wäre nicht hilfreich, wenn sich euer Band festigt bevor wir es trennen können.“

Der Schülerdetektiv nickte. Innerlich war er immer noch aufgewühlt über die Tatsache, dass Akihito über seinen Kopf hinweg entschied was mit Kaito passierte, aber Shinichi wusste, dass es dumm war sich darüber aufzuregen. Es war nicht so, dass sie die beiden voneinander trennten. Akihito wollte Kaito lediglich beschützen und das war gut so.

Der Oberschüler entschuldige sich noch einmal bei den beiden älteren Vampiren und verbeugte sich tief ehe er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Er verließ die Bar und schlenderte gemütlich die Straße entlang. Er zog sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche, welches er zuvor auf Stumm geschalten hatte um den Ton wieder aufzudrehen, als er sah, dass er eine Nachricht von Kaito hatte.

Shinichi öffnete die Nachricht und blieb stehen um zu lesen, was ihm der Junge geschrieben hatte. In einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte er sich um und rannte zurück zu der Bar namens „Carpe Noctem“. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen zu klopfen riss er die Tür auf: „Akihito! Miyoko! Wir haben einen Notfall!“

Überrascht hoben die beiden Vampire den Kopf. Sie waren bereits in ihre Jacken geschlüpft und waren gerade dabei sich bei Shigure, der wieder in der Bar aufgetaucht war, zu verabschieden als Shinichi schlitternd vor ihnen zu stehen kam.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Miyoko doch Akihito griff bereits nach Shinichi’s Telefon, was dieser demonstrativ vor sich hielt. Seine Augen flogen über den offenen Chat und der Weißhaarige war nicht überrascht festzustellen, dass es der Chat mit Kaito war.

Natürlich würde Shinichi ihm als erstes schreiben.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzten als der die letzte Nachricht las, die der Junge ihm wohl vor wenigen Stunden geschrieben hatte.

 

_Ich habe deine kleine Braut._

_Wenn du den Jungen wiederhaben willst, dann kommst du morgen Mittag, zusammen mit Akihito, zum Lagerraum 8 hinter den Docks am Hafen. Wir warten dort auf dich._

_Gez. Bram_


	18. Chapter 18

Shinichi’s Gedanken rasten. Er saß auf einem der Barhocker im Carpe Noctem, sein Mobiltelefon mit der Nachricht von Bram lag vor ihm auf dem Tresen. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, konnte sich nicht fokussieren, die Vampire um ihn herum, die Stimme, die Geräusche, das Licht, alles verschwamm in seinem Kopf und das Einzige, was sich klar herauskristallisierte, das Einzige, das durch alles durchsickerte war eine nackte Panik die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Kaito war in Bram’s Hände gefallen. Bram hatte erkannt, was der Junge für ihn bedeutete und hatte ihn entführt. Und jetzt verwendete er ihn als Druckmittel um nicht nur Shinichi sondern vor allem Akihito in die Finger bekam.

Dass Bram Kaito als _Braut_ bezeichnet hatte war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass der Jäger über das Band zwischen den beiden Bescheid wusste. In einer Vampirhochzeit war immer der Mensch die Braut.

Aber warum? Warum hatte Bram die ganze Zeit ruhig gehalten und Kaito nicht schon früher geschnappt? Warum erst jetzt?

Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich leicht und eine Erkenntnis überkam ihn. Eine Erkenntnis, die Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen ließ.

Bram hatte Kaito in Ruhe gelassen, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, dass er Bescheid wusste. Vermutlich hatte er tatsächlich einfach angenommen, dass es Zufall gewesen war, dass Kaito Shinichi gerettet hatte. Vermutlich hatte er gar nicht realisiert was passiert war.

Doch Shinichi war bei Kaito in der Schule aufgetaucht. Er hatte ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer rausbeordert und in aller Öffentlichkeit geküsst. Wenn Bram ihn beobachtet hatte, wenn Bram Shinichi verfolgt hatte um eine Schwachstelle in seinem Clan zu finden indem er das jüngste Mitglied benutzte, dann hatte er garantiert gesehen wie Kaito und Shinichi sich innig geküsst hatten, wie sie einander in den Armen gelegen hatten.

Shinichi selbst hatte Kaito dazu verdammt Bram’s Druckmittel zu werden. Wenn er nur auf Akihito gehört hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Dann hätten sie Kaito morgen zusammen von Zuhause abgeholt und in Akihito’s Apartment untergebracht und dem Magier wäre nichts zugestoßen.  
Aber so? Wer wusste schon, was Bram mit ihm anstellen würde.

„Shinichi“, Miyoko’s sanfte Stimme und die kühle Hand an seiner Wange rissen ihn aus den Gedanken. Er sah die Vampirin fragend an und schon allein an ihren Augen, der Blick voller Mitleid, konnte er sehen wie schrecklich er wohl gerade aussehen musste. Ein schwaches, unechtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Wenn er nur ansatzweise so aussah wie er sich fühlte war es eine Katastrophe.

„Es ist meine Schuld“, wisperte er leise und senkte den Blick. „Wenn ich nicht so übereifrig gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht so sehr darauf beharrt hätte ihn wenigstens kurz zu sehen, dann hätte ich Bram niemals auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht.“  
„Du kannst nichts dafür“, erwiderte Miyoko sanft und strich behutsam durch Shinichi’s Haare, „Es war das Band, dass dich zu ihm gezogen hat.“

Der Schülerdetektiv verzog das Gesicht. Für ihn war das keine Ausrede, er hätte es besser wissen müssen, hätte klüger handeln müssen, sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen hinreißen lassen sollen. Er hatte Kaito verdammt und er würde ihn da wieder rausholen, egal, was die Diskussion zwischen Akihito und Shigure ergab.

Die beiden hörten nicht auf sich anzuschreien und es verursachte Shinichi Kopfschmerzen.

Miyoko schien zu bemerken, dass es dem Jungen nicht gut ging. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt sie anzusehen. Besorgt musterte sie sein Gesicht: „Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr? Ich hol dir was.“

Langsam ließ sie von Shinichi ab, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „B, oder?“

Er nickte. „Positiv oder negativ?“ Shinichi zögerte. „Negativ…“

Miyoko nickte und verschwand aus der Bar in einen der Nebenräume. Shinichi indes ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Akihito und Shigure standen beim Billardtisch und schrien sich an. Es war ein unheimlicher Anblick. Akihito war hochgewachsen und hatte kurzgeschorenes, weißes Haar. Er trug stets eine Art Anzug, meistens aber mit offenem Blazer, oder einem ärmellosen Sweater. Casual-chick hätte Shinichi gesagt, wenn er dem Kleidungsstil einen Namen geben müsste. Das einzige, was an seinem Look störend war, waren die Handschuhe die er trug. Aber Akihito legte sie nie ab.

Shigure indes war, obwohl Akihito schon groß war, noch einen Kopf größer. Er hatte dunkles, strähniges Haar welches er unter einer Wollmütze versteckte, ähnlich wie Shuichi Akai. Er trug einen langen, dunklen Mantel und wirkte allgemein wie jemand, der nicht auffallen wollte. Und das tat er normalerweise auch nicht. Shigure war jemand, der im Untergrund lebte, jemand der die Augen der Menschen und anderen Vampire mied. Lediglich wenn er seine Bar am Abend öffnete und die Gäste bewirtete war er offen genug um Smalltalk zu führen und sich für das Befinden der Anwesenden zu interessieren, egal ob Mensch oder Vampir.

Dass er sich jetzt ein Schreiduell mit Akihito darüber lieferte, wie klug es war in eine offensichtliche Falle zu laufen war etwas, das Shinichi niemals erwartet hätte.

Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen Anwesenden. Das Geschrei und die Unruhe hatte auch einige andere Bewohner in die Bar gelockt. Die Zwillinge waren zurückgekehrt und saßen am anderen Ende des Billardtisches auf der Kante. Sie beobachteten aufmerksam den Streit der zwei Riesen.

Auch Keisuke war aufgetaucht. Er war ein besonderer Vampir, verwandelt worden bevor er aus dem Kindesalter rauswachsen konnte. Der Junge löste in Shinichi Erinnerungen an seine Zeit als Conan aus. Ein alter Geist im Körper eines Kindes.

Shigure hatte sich seiner angenommen und ihm nicht nur ein Zuhause, sondern auch so etwas wie eine Familie gegeben. Auch, wenn Akihito der eigentliche Anführer des Clans war, für Keisuke galt Shigure’s Wort über allem.

Shinichi wunderte sich, dass nicht noch mehr der Bewohner des Hauses runtergekommen waren, aber vermutlich war nicht jeder so neugierig wie diese drei.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, als Miyoko den Raum betrat, eine Blutkonserve in der Hand. Sie reichte diese Shinichi mit einem Lächeln: „Hier. Und keine Sorge, dem Lautstärkepegel nach zu urteilen sind die beiden bald fertig mit ihrer Diskussion.“  
„Das kannst du anhand der Lautstärke erkennen?“, fragte der Detektiv überrascht und nahm die Blutkonserve dankend entgegen. Er ließ seine Fangzähne wachsen und bohrte behutsam ein Loch in das Plastik der Verpackung, ehe er zu trinken begann. Neben seinen Gefährten war ihm das Blut trinken weniger unangenehm als neben Kaito.

„Ich kenne Shigure schon lange“, erklärte die rothaarige Schönheit und wandte ihren Blick zur Seite um die beiden schreienden Männer zu beobachten. „Shigure war der erste, den Akihito aufgenommen hat. Damals nicht als Anführer eines Clans, sondern als Partner, als jemand, der ihn auf seinen Reisen begleitete und mit ihm zusammen das Leben als Vampir erkundete. Mich haben die beiden erst etwa 50 Jahre später dazu geholt. Von da an war es für eine sehr lange Zeit nur wir drei…“

„Verstehe. Kein Wunder, dass du die beiden so gut kennst“, murmelte Shinichi und ließ die inzwischen leere Blutkonserve sinken. Sein Blick folgte dem Plastik in seiner Hand und er fragte sich, wann er selbst so sein würde wie Miyoko und Akihito und Shigure. Wann es wohl sein würde, dass er voll und ganz ein Vampir war, seine menschlichen Bande gelöst.

Allein der Gedanke daran, nicht mehr als Detektiv arbeiten zu können, nicht mehr mit Ran und Sonoko ins Tropical Land zu gehen, den Detective Boys beim Erwachsen werden zusehen, die Männer in Schwarz schnappen und Ai ihr Leben zurückgeben zu können oder den Professor beim Erfinden weiterer, verrückter Erfindungen zuzusehen schnürte Shinichi die Brust zu.

Die Tatsache, dass Kaito seinetwegen entführt wurde machte ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er dieses Leben als Mensch aufgeben musste. Für immer.

Er spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn legten und einen Augenblick später fand er seinen Kopf auch schon wieder an Miyoko’s Brust gebettet. Sein erster Reflex war es sich der Berührung zu entziehen, doch die Vampirin glitt mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare und irgendwie hatte es etwas Beruhigendes. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in den Armen seiner Mutter, die ihn nach einem Alptraum tröstete. Langsam schloss der Oberschüler die Augen und entspannte sich, genoss einfach nur die Berührungen, die Miyoko ihm zu Teil werden ließ.

_Wenn sie ein Mensch wäre_ , schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, _dann könnte ich jetzt auch ihren Herzschlagen hören_.

„Na schön!“, schnauzte Shigure plötzlich und knallte mit der flachen Hand auf den Billardtisch, „Dann mach doch was du willst, Aki! Es ist mir scheißegal!“

Doch von Akihito kam keine Antwort mehr. Shinichi hob den Kopf und entzog sich so aus Miyoko’s Berührungen. Auch sie hatte bei dem Ausbruch aufgehört den Jungen zu streicheln. Neugierig beobachteten sie, wie Akihito Shigure anfunkelte, fast so als würde er ihm gleich an die Kehle springen. Dann seufzte der Vampir schwer auf, ließ die Schultern sinken und entspannte sich.

„Danke, Shi.“

Dann wandte sich Akihito von seinem alten Freund zu und sah Shinichi an. Sein Blick war streng, aber entschlossen.

„Ich möchte, dass du nach Hause gehst und dich ausruhst. Sieh zu, dass du genug trinkst, wenn du morgen aufstehst, und dass du fit bist. Wir treffen uns um 11 in meiner Wohnung, von dort ist es nur ein kurzer Spaziergang zu den Docks.“

Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung: „Wir holen Kaito da raus?“

„Natürlich“, Akihito hob fragend eine Augenbraue an. „Hattest du erwartet, dass ich den Jungen seinem Schicksal überlasse?“

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht und senkte beschämt den Blick. Ja, er hatte erwartet, dass Akihito sich nicht um Kaito scheren würde, dass er den Jungen einfach in Bram’s Händen lassen würde. Dass er alleine hingehen würde um Kaito zu retten.

„Wir brauchen trotzdem eine Strategie“, setzte der Weißhaarige fort und wandte sich von Shinichi ab, ohne auf dessen Scham zu reagieren.

„Shigure und Jun werden uns begleiten. Bram wird keine anderen Männer mit sich haben, er arbeitet alleine, aber er wird definitiv Fallen vorbereitet haben. Es ist gut, wenn wir einen Paladin und einen Jäger in unseren Reihen haben. Miyoko, ich möchte, dass du Blutkonserven in meiner Wohnung lagerst, so viele wie möglich. Es kann sein, dass wir kämpfen müssen und es kann sein, dass es blutig wird. Bram hat schon früher ganze Clans komplett alleine ausgelöscht, es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er auch bei uns beträchtlichen Schaden anrichtet. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass der Junge nicht stirbt, dann sollte alles in Ordnung sein.“

„Akihito“, der Anführer des Clans hielt inne und sah sein jüngstes Mitglied an. Shinichi’s Blick war fest entschlossen als er seine Frage stellte: „Was passiert mit Kaito, wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte? Was hat… was hat diese Vampirhochzeit für einen Effekt auf ihn?“  
„Wenn du stirbst? Keinen“, der Weißhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Band erlischt, so einfach ist das. Es ist kein Band, dass den Tod übersteht. Wenn einer der beiden stirbt – zum Beispiel, wenn der Mensch die Verwandlung nicht überlebt – dann ist es als wäre das Band nie dagewesen.“

Das war eine Erleichterung für den Vampir. Der Gedanke, dass Kaito nach seinem Tod etwas Dummes tun würde, dass er ihm vielleicht folgen würde war etwas, dass Shinichi auf keinen Fall wollte. Selbst wenn er sterben sollte bei dem Versuch Kaito zu retten, so wollte er doch das wenigstens der Junge sein Leben noch genießen konnte.

„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, dann mach dich jetzt davon. Du musst morgen ausgeruht sein. Bram will uns zu einer Zeit sehen, wo wir am Schwächsten sind, das heißt wir müssen dafür sorgen so fit wie möglich zu sein.“  
Shinichi nickte. Er verabschiedete sich von den restlichen Vampiren, schnappte sich sein Telefon vom Tresen und machte sich schließlich, nachdem Miyoko noch mal sicher gegangen war, dass er keine Begleitung brauchte, auf den Heimweg.

 

Natürlich war es in dieser Nacht unmöglich für Shinichi zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er wusste, dass Akihito recht hatte, wenn er meinte, dass sie fit und bei vollem Besitz ihrer Kräfte in diesen Kampf ziehen mussten, aber was konnte der Schülerdetektiv schon dagegen tun, dass er einfach nicht einschlafen konnte?  
Seine Gedanken kreisten sich um die Situation, um Kaito in den Händen des Feindes, um seine eigene Dummheit die ihn erst dort hingetrieben hatte und über das Band, dass Akihito als Vampirhochzeit bezeichnet hatte.

Es erklärte so vieles von dem, dass er sich nicht hatte erklären können. Sein plötzlicher Wunsch nach der Nähe des Magiers, sein plötzlicher Drang ihn zu berühren, ihn zu streicheln, zu küssen, das Gefühl mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen, für immer, zusammen in der Unsterblichkeit.

Shinichi hasste sein Dasein als Vampir, hasste es, dass er selbst nie die Wahl gehabt hatte, sondern die Verwandlung ohne seine Einwilligung geschehen war, er hasste es, dass er seine Freunde, seine Familie verlassen musste, dass er ein Leben in Einsamkeit leben musste.

Nie wieder zur Schule gehen, nie wieder einen Tag im Vergnügungspark mit Ran und Sonoko, nie wieder arbeiten als Schülerdetektiv des Ostens erledigen.

Nie wieder KID bei einem seiner Überfalle aufhalten und seinem Namen als KID Killer alle Ehre machen.

Der Vampir rollte sich zur Seite und starrte stumm in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Natürlich war es für ihn keine absolute Dunkelheit, dafür waren seine Augen schlichtweg zu gut, seine Sinne zu fein. Er war kein Mensch mehr und konnte, dank seiner neuen Instinkte die Barrieren, die sich ihm als Mensch aufgetan hatten, überwinden.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten, fragte sich erneut wie Bram es an jenem Tag geschafft hatte sich anzuschleichen, sodass er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Er war abgelenkt gewesen, das wusste er. War eingenommen gewesen von Kaito’s Präsenz.

Das hatte der Magier schon immer gekonnt. Shinichi’s Geist gefangen nehmen. Wenn er als Magier des Mondscheins auf leisen Schwingen durch die Nacht glitt und lautlos seine Beute schnappte, dann war es jedes Mal wieder ein Adrenalinschub den Magier zu enttarnen, seine Tricks zu durchschauen. Shinichi hatte immer nur Respekt für KID übriggehabt, für die langen Vorbereitungszeiten, die er benötigt hatte, die schweren Arbeiten, die er und sein Gehilfe sich aufhalsten, nur, damit die paar Sekunden, die der Trick dauerte umso spektakulärer waren.

KID war so ganz anders als Kaito und trotzdem hatten beide Seiten etwas Faszinierendes. Etwas, das Shinichi nicht losließ. Und er fragte sich erneut, kamen diese Gefühle wirklich von dem Band, dass sie aneinander kettete? Oder steckte da noch mehr dahinter?

Er rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte aus dem Fenster neben seinem Bett, hinauf zum Mond, welcher sich hinter ein paar Wolken versteckte.

Jetzt war keine Zeit darüber zu sinnieren wieviel von seinen Gefühlen für den Magier echt waren und welche nur durch diese uralte Magie zustande kamen. Es war Zeit zu schlafen und seine Kräfte zu sammeln um am nächsten Tag diesem vermaledeiten Vampirjäger gegenüber zu treten und dem Ganzen ein Ende zu machen.

Shinichi schloss die Augen und schaffte es nach einer Weile in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu versinken.

 

Es war ausnahmsweise nicht die Sonne, die ihn aus seinem Schlummer riss, indem sie direkt in sein Gesicht schien, sondern das Klingeln seines Weckers. Murrend tastete Shinichi sich mit einer Hand nach dem Mobiltelefon, welches auf dem Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett lag und brachte das klingelnde Etwas zum Schweigen. Er ließ die Hand sinken als die Aufgabe erledigt hatte und war verleitet noch einmal einzuschlafen, doch die Erinnerung daran, was er zu tun hatte überrollte ihn wie eine Welle den Strand.

Mit einem Mal saß er aufrecht im Bett und sah sich panisch um. Hatte er verschlafen? War er zu spät?  
Nein, es war noch genug Zeit. Erleichtert seufzte der Vampir auf und schälte sich aus seinem Bett. Er hielt sich nicht lange mit Gähnen und Seufzen auf, sondern ging zielstrebig zu seinem Schrank um passende Kleidung rauszusuchen. Eine dunkle Hose aus festem Material, die Stürze wenigstens ein bisschen abfangen würde und ein dunkles Shirt mit Lederjacke, um diverse Wunden oder mögliches Blut zu tarnen. Auch, wenn die Docks meistens dünn besiedelt und nur Dockarbeiter dort anzutreffen waren, so war es doch besser kein Risiko einzugehen.

Nachdem er seine Kleiderwahl für den Tag getroffen hatte nahm er eine lange, heiße Dusche. Kälte und Hitze waren zwar kein wirkliches Thema mehr für ihn, seit er ein Vampir war, aber gegen eine heiße Dusche war nichts einzuwenden. Wenn er die Temperatur nur hoch genug drehte spürte er sogar etwas von der entspannenden Wirkung des Wassers.

Nach der Dusche führte sein Weg direkt in die Küche. Miyoko hatte seine Vorräte aufgestockt und Shinichi wusste, dass er an diesem Tag auf alles zurückgreifen musste was er hatte. Also trank er nicht nur eine Konserve, sondern zwei und nach einigem Überlegen schließlich auch eine dritte. Der kurze Blick auf die Küchenuhr verriet ihm, dass er noch eine Stunde hatte, bevor er bei Akihitos ein musste. Natürlich würde er nicht erst um 11 beim Anführer des Clans auftauchen, sondern früher. Es hatte zwar am Abend zuvor noch einiges an Strategiebesprechungen und Planung gegeben, doch Shinichi war zu betäubt gewesen um irgendwas davon mitzubekommen, der Schmerz über Kaito’s Verlust zu frisch um sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Schuld wog wie ein Stahlträger auf seinen Schultern und er wusste, dass er alles geben würde um den Magier zu befreien.

Shinichi knüllte die Überreste der Konserve zusammen, ein leises Knurren aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle dringend. Er wollte nicht länger warten, wollte nicht ängstlich sein und sich selbst bemitleiden, es war an der Zeit, dass er etwas tat. Schnell entsorgte er das Plastik in seinem Mülleimer ehe er sich abwandte und sein Heim verließ, auf dem Weg Richtung Hafen.

 

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel als Shinichi und Akihito beim Lagerraum mit der Nummer 8 an den Docks ankamen. Shigure und Jun hatten ihre Positionen in Sichtweite bezogen, hielten sich aber weit genug zurück um nicht von Bram entdeckt zu werden. Sie durften nur im äußersten Notfall eingreifen, also wenn Akihito und Shinichi es nicht schafften Bram aufzuhalten. So lautete der Befehl.

Die Lagerhalle selbst wirkte nicht sonderlich aufregend. Die beiden Vampire waren bereits etwas früher angekommen um das Gebäude einmal zu umrunden zu sicher zu gehen, dass Bram nicht doch, Widererwartens, Verstärkung engagiert hatte.

Aber nein, weder fanden sie irgendwelche Fallen, noch andere Vampirjäger. Das Einzige, was Shinichi auffiel war, dass die Lagerhalle große Fenster hatte. Perfekt um viel Sonne einzulassen. Perfekt um Vampire zu schwächen indem man sie direktem Sonnenlicht aussetzte.

Als es schließlich auf die verabredete Zeit zuging kehrten Akihito und Shinichi zurück zum Eingang der Lagerhalle. Sie warteten die letzten paar Minuten noch ab ehe sie schließlich die große Tür öffneten und eintraten.

Das erste, was der Oberschülerdetektiv feststellte war, dass die Halle komplett leer und schmutzig war. Anscheinend stand sie schon lange leer und der Besitzer kümmerte sich herzlich wenig darum das Gebäude sauber zu halten.

Das zweite, was ihm auffiel war der Stuhl mit einem bewusstlosen Jungen in der Mitte des Raumes und Bram, der hinter dem Jungen stand, eine kleine Einhänderarmbrust mit Silberbolzen an den Kopf des Jungen haltend.

Shinichi’s Körper verspannte sich doch Akihito berührte nur kurz sein Handgelenk, als Zeichen, dass er sich beherrschen sollte. Dann wandte der Weißhaarige sich Bram zu: „Wir sind hier, wie du es geschrieben hast, Bram. Jetzt lass den Jungen gehen.“

Der Vampirjäger lachte, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf: „Kommt näher, ihr zwei. Da, in den hellen Fleck Sonne, damit ich euch besser sehen kann.“

Shinichi und Akihito tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, doch sie taten wie ihnen befohlen wurde und schritten nahe genug heran um in dem Fleck Sonne am nächsten zu Bram stehen zu bleiben. Shinichi war überrascht wie nahe der Mann sie heran ließ, doch als sie schließlich in der Sonne stehen blieben erkannte er warum Bram sie näher gewunken hatte.

Shinichi hatte vergessen, dass Bram nicht unsterblich war. Und er war bei weitem nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte Akihito und seine Stimme zeigte keine Angst. Er hielt beide Hände vor seinem Körper, damit Bram sehen konnte, dass er nicht bewaffnet war. Was Shinichi ziemlich unnötig fand, denn als Vampir war Akihito selbst schon eine Waffe. Selbst jetzt, am helllichten Tag und im Licht der Sonne war er immer noch schneller und stärker als es ein normaler Mensch je sein konnte.

„Jetzt kniet ihr euch hin und legt die Hände auf euren Hinterkopf.“

Shinichi zögerte, aber als er sah wie Akihito auf die Knie ging tat er es ihm gleich. Sein Blick wanderte zu Kaito, welcher regungslos auf seinem Stuhl saß, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, der Kopf auf der Brust. Shinichi nahm an, dass der Junge gefesselt war, aber zumindest konnte er weder sein Blut riechen noch irgendwelche Verletzungen wahrnehmen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!“, knurrte der junge Vampir leise und Bram lachte auf.

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner, ihm geht es gut. Er schläft nur. Ich musste ihn ruhigstellen, da er sonst versucht hätte zu fliehen, also habe ich ihm ein Schlafmittel verabreicht.“

„Du brauchst den Jungen nicht, Bram. Lass ihn gehen“, versuchte Akihito erneut zu verhandeln doch der Vampirjäger schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich leider nicht tun. Der Junge ist im Bann der Vampirhochzeit, wenn ich ihn jetzt gehen lasse wird er sich gegen mich stellen und mich angreifen um seinen Meister zu beschützen. Natürlich habe ich nicht vor ihm wehzutun, im Gegenteil. Ich werde ihn von seinem Fluch erlösen und dann kann er nach Hause gehen.“

Shinichi verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass dieses Band ihn und Kaito verband gefährlich war und, dass es nicht nur dem Jungen, sondern auch ihm selbst schaden konnte. Shinichi spürte auch seine Instinkte, wie sie ihm sagten, dass er Bram einfach an den Hals springen und ihn töten sollte, aber die Armbrust an Kaito’s Kopf ließ ihn ruhig bleiben. Auch, wenn der Jäger nicht vorhatte den Menschen zu töten, so hatte Akihito ihn doch gewarnt, dass Bram nicht zögern würde, wenn Kaito ihm in die Quere kommen würde.

„Warum tust du das überhaupt?“, fragte Akihito plötzlich, „Ich meine, selbst wenn du Shinichi und mich jetzt tötest, denkst du wirklich, damit ist die Sache erledigt? Meine Kinder werden dich jagen.“

„Du verstehst es nicht, trotz deines Alters“, erwiderte der Jäger süffisant, „Mit euch Clans ist es wie mit einer Schlange. Wenn man ihr den Kopf abschlägt zuckt der Körper noch, bevor er ebenfalls dem Tod erliegt.“

Akihito gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich: „Du hast keine Ahnung.“

„Oh doch, die habe ich“, erwiderte Bram bedrohlich. „Und dich zu töten wird eine besondere Genugtuung sein. Nachdem ich dieses Monster Ryo erledigt habe stehst nur noch du auf meiner Liste. Und wenn du und dein Clan ausgelöscht seit, dann ist meine Rache endlich vollendet!“

„Rache?“, Shinichi sah überrascht zu seinem Anführer, doch Akihito’s Blick war fest auf Bram gerichtet. Dennoch antwortete er dem Jungen: „Ich war damals dabei, als Bram’s Eltern gestorben sind. Ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern, es war zu einer Zeit als ich noch dem Blutrausch frönte, zusammen mit einem guten Freund, der rechten Hand des Clans dem ich angehörte. Miyoko und Shigure waren nicht begeistert, aber Ryo und ich konnten es nicht lassen. Unsere Opfer waren, unter anderem, Bram’s Eltern, wie es scheint…“

„Du warst einer der Gründe, warum ich zum Jäger geworden bin“, ertönte Bram’s Stimme, triefend vor Hass. „48 Jahre meines Lebens habe ich dafür gegeben Monster wie dich auszulöschen. Und jetzt, wo ich langsam Alt werde und meine Kräfte mich verlassen werde ich mir mein letztes, großes Ziel erfüllen und dich und deinen Clan löschen. Und dein jüngster Spross und seine Braut werden mir dabei helfen.“

Shinichi’s Körper zuckte als er sah, wie Bram’s freie Hand zu Kaito’s Wange wanderte, doch der alte Mann tat dem Jungen nicht weh. Er tätschelte Kaito’s Wange, erst sanft, dann ein bisschen fester, bis der gefesselte Junge schließlich ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab.

„Wo… wo bin ich“, nuschelte er angestrengt und versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, doch das Betäubungsmittel machte es ihm schwer. Shinichi’s Körper spannte sich erneut an. Wieviel Schlafmittel hatte der Mistkerl dem Jungen verabreicht?

„Du bist in Sicherheit“, Bram’s Stimme war plötzlich sanfter als zuvor. Er tätschelte Kaito leicht den Kopf und es machte Shinichi rasend. Seine Knie zitternden und die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verkrampften sich, doch er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Akihito minimal den Kopf schüttelte. Also verhielt Shinichi sich ruhig, auch, wenn es ihn innerlich fast zerriss.

Sein Band zu Kaito war stark, das spürte er.

Der Magier hob seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück und Shinichi konnte sehen, wie er krampfhaft versuchte seine Augen zu fokussieren.

„Kudo…?“

„Keine Sorge“, Shinichi sprach so sanft, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen, das Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte, „Ich bin hier, Kuroba-kun. Ich hol dich hier raus.“

Bram lachte erneut auf und Kaito’s Kopf ging ruckartig nach oben, so als würde er erst jetzt verstehen, was eigentlich los war. „Du wirst ihn rausholen?“, spottete der ältere Mann, welcher hinter Kaito stand. Der Magier begann sich auf seinem Stuhl zu winden und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch die silbernen Handschellen, die seine Hände an ihrem Platz hielten waren zu stabil um nachzugeben.

„Nun, wenn wir ehrlich sind hast da nicht ganz unrecht“, meinte der Jäger plötzlich und richtete seine Armbrust vom Kopf des Jungen über dessen Schulter auf die beiden Vampire. „Wenn du erstmal tot bist ist der Junge frei und kann nach Hause gehen. Die Frage ist nur, wen erschieße ich zuerst?“

Es wirkte für Shinichi tatsächlich so, als wäre die Frage nicht nur rhetorisch, sondern als würde der Vampirjäger ernsthaft überlegen, was der bessere Outcome wäre.

„Wenn ich den Anführer erschieße wäre die größere Bedrohung erledigt. Aber dann ist immer noch der Kleine übrig. Wenn ich den Kleinen zuerst erschieße, dann ist der Junge von seinem Band befreit und es ist nicht mehr einer gegen zwei, sondern eins gegen eins. Das wäre ein fairer Kampf gegen einen würdigen Gegner und keinen blutigen Anfänger.“

Shinichi wollte ihm das Maul stopfen. Er hatte Kaito entführt, betäubt und an einen Stuhl gefesselt und jetzt verwendete er ihn auch noch als Geisel. Das hatte Kaito nicht verdient. Auch, wenn es Shinichi’s Schuld war, dass der Junge erst so tief in die Sache mit reingezogen worden war, es hätte nicht sein dürfen.

_Wenn du das Band nicht mit ihm geformt hättest_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen._

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht. Er musste den Jungen da rausholen und die Vampirhochzeit rückgängig machen.

Das Zischen eines Bolzens holte den Vampir aus den Gedanken. Er riss seinen Kopf herum und sah gerade noch wie Akihito vornüberkippte.

„Akihito!“, rief Shinichi laut und wollte zu seinem Anführer springen doch Akihito hob eine Hand um Shinichi aufzuhalten. Erschrocken erstarrte der Vampir in seiner Bewegung.

„Keine Sorge“, presste der Weißhaarige unter Schmerzen hervor. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und schenkte Bram ein hasserfülltes Lächeln. „Er hat nicht vor mich zu töten. Noch nicht.“

Der Oberschüler sah, dass Akihito recht hatte. Der Bolzen aus Silber steckte in Akihito’s Oberschenkel. Er hatte sich tief hineingebohrt und Shinichi wusste, dass die Silberlegierung unsagbar schmerzhaft sein musste. Doch Akihito gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Bemerkenswert“ wisperte Bram anerkennend. „Ganz ohne Schmerzensschrei. Ein richtiger Anführer.“

„Du Mistkerl“, zischte Shinichi in Richtung des Jägers, „Ich werde dich dafür bluten lassen was du hier mit uns anstellst.“

„Wirst du das, hm? Nun, dafür müsstest du erstmal die Oberhand in der Situation haben und so wie es ausschaut liegt diese bei mir, solange ich den Jungen habe.“

„Du machst einen gewaltigen Fehler“, murmelte Kaito, der immer noch erschöpft und kraftlos in seinen Fesseln hing, „Und du siehst den Fehler nicht mal obwohl er direkt vor dir ist.“

Überrascht sah Bram zu dem Jungen vor sich, runzelte dann aber nur die Stirn. „Und was soll das für ein Fehler sein?“, spottete er, „Etwa, dass ich deinen Lover hergebracht habe? Dass der berühmte Shinichi Kudo sieht, wie ich seinen Liebsten als Gefangenen halte und seinen Herren foltere? Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass es ein Fehler war den Jungen herzubeordern, weil seine Rache grausam sein wird? Lächerlich.“

Der Vampirjäger lachte auf: „Ich habe schon so viele Vampirhochzeiten geschieden, schon so viele Bande durchtrennt. Alle Bräute waren anfangs der Meinung, dass es ein Fehler ist mich mit dem Meister anzulegen, dass er mich töten wird, und was ist? Keiner von ihnen hat es je geschafft. Die Bräute haben ihren Fehler eingesehen nachdem das Band getrennt war und niemand hat den hingerichteten Vampiren auch nur eine Träne nachgeweint. Und so wird es auch mit dir sein, mein Junge.“  
Bram zielte mit seiner Armbrust erneut auf die Vampire, diesmal auf Shinichi, der dem Blick des Jägers furchtlos standhielt.  
„Ich werde dich von ihm befreien und dann wirst du schon bald nicht mehr an ihn denken.“

„Du irrst dich. Der Fehler, von dem ich spreche, war es nicht Kudo hierher zu holen“, erwiderte Kaito und seine Stimme klang dabei fester als zuvor. Shinichi sah die Verwirrung in Bram’s Gesicht und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mit einem lauten Klirren fielen die Handschellen, die Kaito gefesselt hatten zu Boden und noch bevor der Vampirjäger reagieren konnte war der Magier bereits auf den Beinen. Er umfasste das Handgelenk des Mannes mit beiden Händen und beförderte seinen Stuhl mit einem gezielten Tritt in Bram’s Magen. Der Vampirjäger keuchte überrascht auf und Kaito nutzte den kurzen Moment um dem Mann die Armbrust aus der Hand zu drehen. Einen Augenblick später sprang Kaito zur Seite, die Armbrust vor sich auf Bram gerichtet und weit genug weg um aus der Reichweite des Mannes zu sein.

„Dein Fehler war es“, sprach Kaito mit ruhiger, fester Stimme, „ _mich_ zu unterschätzen.“

Der Vampirjäger fluchte und trat den Stuhl zur Seite, rührte sich sonst jedoch nicht. Er funkelte den Junge böse an und Kaito erwiderte den Blick.

„Kudo“, sprach er, an den Vampir gewandt ohne ihn anzusehen, „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“

Shinichi fühlte sich, als würde er aus einem Kälteschlaf erwachen. Leben kam in seinem Körper und er ließ die Hände sinken. Schnell beugte er sich zu Akihito und untersuchte die Wunde, aber es war nur halb so wild. Natürlich, sein Anführer hatte Schmerzen, doch das war nichts womit Akihito nicht umgehen konnte. Langsam erhoben sich die beiden Vampire und Shinichi antwortete: „Alles in Ordnung bei uns.“  
„Gut“, Kaito seufzte erleichtert auf, „Dann nichts wie raus hier, würde ich sagen.“

Shinichi spürte, wie eine Welle an Emotionen über ihn hereinbrach. Nachdem er Akihito auf die Beine geholfen hatte und sicher gegangen war, dass er alleine stehen konnte löste er sich von dem Weißhaarigen. Er war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei Kaito und legte von hinten seine Hand unter das Kinn des Jungen. Behutsam hob er es ein Stück und presste seine Lippen in einem kurzen aber intensiven Kuss gegen Kaito’s. Der Magier entspannte sich als er Shinichi’s Lippen auf seinen spürte und schloss genießend die Augen, sich dem Spiel ihrer Lippen hingebend.

Doch diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte der Vampirjäger aus.

„Shinichi!“, rief Akihito laut und stieß die beiden Jungs zur Seite, gerade als ein Pistolenschuss fiel. Kaito landete unsanft auf dem Boden und die Armbrust fiel ihm aus der Hand und schlitterte quer durch den Raum. Shinichi landete neben ihm, doch er hatte sich schneller wieder gefasst als Kaito.

„Akihito!“, schrie er erschrocken und stürmte zu seinem Anführer, welcher ein kleines Loch in seiner Seite hatte. Kaito warf nur einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, ein paar Tropfen Blut sickerten aus der Wunde, doch sonst war da nichts. Schnell wandte er sich wieder ab, auf der Suche nach der Armbrust doch Bram hatte die Unachtsamkeit genutzt und diese wieder an sich genommen. Nun stand er da, die Armbrust in der einen und eine silberne Pistole in der anderen Hand, seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen. „Anfängerfehler“, seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Arroganz, „Man nimmt den Blick nicht vom Feind. Niemals.“

Kaito ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts auf die Vampire zu, Bram tatsächlich im Blick behaltend. Er fluchte innerlich über sich und seine Dummheit. Wie hatte er nur diesem Drang nach Shinichi nachgeben können, der Sehnsucht nach seinen Lippen, seiner Berührung. Akako hatte Recht gehabt. Dieses Band war viel zu gefährlich.

Ein tiefes Knurren hinter seinem Rücken zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, doch noch bevor Kaito nachsehen konnte was los war oder reagieren konnte sprintete auch schon Shinichi an ihm vorbei und sprang auf Bram zu.

„Kudo, nein!“, versuchte Kaito ihn aufzuhalten, aber es war zu spät. Bram hatte seine Waffe auf Shinichi gerichtet und feuerte einen Schuss ab, genau in die Schulter des Jungen, doch das stoppte ihn nicht. Shinichi krachte in den Jäger rein, welcher durch den Aufprall die Pistole fallen ließ. Shinichi rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und gab der Waffe einen Tritt, sodass sie bis zu Kaito flog. Dieser hob sie schnellstmöglich hoch, doch er war zu langsam. Bram hatte seine Hand um den Hals des Oberschülers gelegt und presste seine Armbrust gegen die Schläfe des Jungen.

Shinichi’s Blick war schuldbewusst, so als wolle er sagen _Tut mir leid, ich hab‘s verbockt._

„Kudo-kun…“

„Mir reicht es jetzt mit euch“, bellte der Vampirjäger und klang tatsächlich alles andere als amüsiert, was vermutlich an der Wunde lag, die Shinichi wohl mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen sein Kinn angerichtet hatte. Blut lief aus Bram’s Mund und er musste Ausspucken um es loszuwerden. Die Spitze seiner Armbrust war fest gegen Shinichi’s Schläfe gepresst.

„Junge!“, zischte Bram in Kaito’s Richtung, „Wenn du deinen Meister retten willst, erschieß Akihito.“

Kaito verzog das Gesicht, rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter: „Und wer sagt mir, dass ich dir vertrauen kann? Dass du uns nicht hintergehst und uns tötest, sobald Akihito tot ist?“

„Wir Vampirjäger sind anders als diese Monster“, es war offensichtlich, dass Kaito Bram mit seiner Bezichtigung des Verrats beleidigt hatte, „Wir halten unser Wort! Ich werde dir sogar noch einen Gefallen tun bevor ich gehe und das Band, dass dich an dieses Biest bindet trennen. Dann kannst du selbst entscheiden ob du ihn für das, was er dir angetan hat töten willst oder nicht.“

Kaito zögerte. Bram klang überzeugt in dem was er sagte und wenn er ehrlich war wollte er Shinichi nicht verlieren. Die Panik, die in ihm hochstieg machte es Kaito fast unmöglich zu denken.

„Tu’s nicht!“, riss die Stimme des Detektivs ihn aus den Gedanken. Er sah Shinichi an, dessen Blick mindestens genauso panisch schien wie Kaito sich fühlte: „Akihito’s Leben ist mehr wert als meines! Der Clan braucht ihn, ich bin aber entbehrlich.“  
Kaito verzog das Gesicht: „Was redest du da, Kudo?! Du bist nicht entbehrlich. Niemand könnte dich je ersetzen.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du“, erwiderte der Vampir. Seine Stimme klang flehend: „Kuroba-kun, aus dir spricht nur die Magie. Dieses dämliche Band. Aber das bist nicht du. Das ist nicht der Kaito Kuroba, den ich kenne!“

Kaito rührte sich nicht. Er senkte den Blick und betrachtete die Waffe in seiner Hand.

„Es war ein Fehler“, Shinichi klang so verzweifelt als er weitersprach, „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es getan habe, aber ich hätte es niemals tun dürfen. Ich hätte dich niemals an mich binden dürfen, es hätte nie eine Vampirhochzeit geben dürfen. Bitte, Kuroba-kun, mach jetzt nichts Dummes nur wegen einem Fehler, den ich in der Vergangenheit begangen habe.“

Der Magier hob langsam den Blick und sah Shinichi an und sein Blick war so voll Trauer und Schmerz, dass es dem Vampir fast das tote Herz zerriss.

„Es tut mir leid“; seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber Shinichi konnte es laut und deutlich hören, „Aber ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Kudo. Ich… ich brauche dich.“

Dann wandte der junge Mann sich ab und alles was Shinichi noch sehen konnte war, wie Kaito auf Akihito zuging. Die Hand mit der Waffe, welche neben seinem Körper gebaumelt hatte hob sich langsam und auch, wenn Shinichi nichts sehen konnte außer Kaito’s Rücken und Akihito’s schreckgeweitetes Gesicht, so war es doch genug um ihm Schwindelgefühle zu verursachen.

„Kuroba-kun… nicht…“, versuchte er es noch mal doch da stand Kaito auch schon genau vor dem weißhaarigen Vampir. Er drehte sich nicht zu Shinichi um als er zum Anführer des Vampirclans sprach: „Es tut mir leid, Akihito-san. Aber ich kann nicht ohne ihn sein.“

Akihito entspannte sich. Die Angst verschwand von seinem Gesicht und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit breitete sich aus.

„Es ist in Ordnung“, seine Stimme war ein tiefer Bass, wohlwollend, wie die Stimme eines Vaters der seinen Sohn lobte, der ihn ermutigte einen Fehler zu begehen ohne ihn danach zu bereuen. „Ich habe lange gelebt und bin alt geworden. Wenn es das Leben von Shinichi rettet bin ich gerne bereit meines dafür zu geben.“

Kaito fühlte sich an seinen eigenen Vater erinnert, der selbst immer mehr Sorge für Kaito oder Chikage oder seine Schüler übrighatte als er sich um sich selbst sorgte. Akihito war ihm sehr ähnlich. Er war garantiert ein großartiger Vater, besser als die meisten Menschen.

Langsam hob Kaito seine Hand mit der Waffe und setzte den Lauf direkt am Kopf des Vampirs an. Die andere Hand schob er in seine Hosentasche und ballte sie zur Faust.

„Pass gut auf Shinichi auf, Kaito“, bat Akihito und der Magier nickte leicht. Panik stieg in Shinichi auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht passieren. Er begann sich im Griff des Jägers zu winden, versuchte sich zu befreien, aber der Griff um seinem Hals wurde fester, die silberne Spitze des Pfeils bohrte sich in seine Schläfe, verbrannte ihn.

„Kuroba, nicht!“, rief er, doch es war zu spät. Ein lauter Schuss hallte in den leeren Räumen der Halle wieder und nach einem kurzen Augenblick, in dem es wirkte, als wäre die Welt eingefroren sackte Akihito’s Körper zusammen. Seine Augen waren geweitet und in seiner Stirn, wo der Lauf der Waffe gelegen hatte, klaffte ein schwarzes Loch, nicht größer als eine Fingerkuppe.

Shinichi fühlte sich, als hätte jemand die Fäden durchgeschnitten, die ihn auf den Beinen gehalten hatten und das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch halt gab war Bram’s Hand um seinen Hals.

„Nein…“, wisperte er benommen und registrierte nur beiläufig, wie Kaito die Waffe neben dem toten Körper fallen ließ und sich dem Vampirjäger und seiner Beute zuwandte.

„Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt“, rief er mit zitternder Stimme und ballte seine beiden Hände zu Fäusten, „Jetzt lass Shinichi gehen!“

Bram lachte. Er lachte laut und er lachte triumphierend und Shinichi wusste, dass war sie, das war seine Chance dem Kerl den gar aus zu machen, aber der Schock saß zu tief, der Verlust betäubte ihn, er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Er sah, wie Kaito langsam näherkam, ein seltsames Glänzen in seinen Augen und Shinichi verfluchte das Band, welches Kaito dazu getrieben hatte Akihito zu töten.

„Das war es nicht wert“, wisperte Shinichi dem Jungen entgegen, „Akihito’s Leben war so viel mehr wert als das meine.“

„Ich weiß, dass du so denkst“, erwiderte Kaito und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, „Aber du irrst dich.“

Bram störte sich nicht daran, dass der unbewaffnete Kaito sich näherte. „Dein Leben ist genauso viel wert wie seines. Egal ob Mensch oder Vampir. Ihr verdient es zu leben.“

Shinichi spürte, wie Kaito’s Körper gegen den seinen sank und obwohl Bram’s Griff sich gelockert hatte und die Armbrust nicht mehr an seiner Schläfe lag machte der Vampir keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Er spürte, wie Kaito sich an ihn presste, so als würde er verzweifelt nach Nähe suchen und Shinichi schlag seine Arme um den Körper es Magiers, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

„Du bist so ein Idiot“, wisperte Shinichi mit erstickter Stimme und spürte, wie die Armbrust wieder ihren Weg an seine Schläfe fand, Bram’s triumphierendes Lachen langsam abklingend.

„Ich weiß“, nuschelte Kaito und atmete tief aus, „Aber trotzdem… ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir… Shinichi...“

Ein lauter Schuss zerriss die Geräusche des Raums und Shinichi’s Augen weiteten sich. Er löste sich langsam von Kaito, schob den Jungen ein kleines Stück von sich und starrte entsetzt in sein Gesicht. Langsam wanderte sein Blick tiefer und da, in Kaito’s Händen, fest umschlossen von seinen langen, eleganten Fingern, hielt er die Waffe, die er doch gerade eben noch hatte neben Akihito’s Körper fallen lassen. Und mehr noch, der Lauf der Pistole war an Shinichi‘s Brust angesetzt und in seiner Brust klaffte ein Loch.

Shinichi hörte wie ein Körper hinter ihm regungslos zu Boden sank, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick war starr auf Kaito gerichtet.

„Kai…to?“

Dann sank er zusammen und die Welt um ihn herum begann zu schwimmen. Er spürte, wie er sanft zu Boden gelassen wurde, hörte das Klirren von Metall auf Stein. Er hörte jemanden, der nach Akihito rief und Schritte die Laut wurden, spürte weiche Hände an seinem Gesicht und als er dachte, dass alles vorbei war, dass das sein Ende war legte sich ein roter Schleier über seine Augen und sein Sein und trug ihn davon.


End file.
